


Unclosed Desires

by scrappymitchell



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe AU, Crossover, F/F, Family Drama, Friendship, From Sex to Love, Gun Violence, Hook-Up, Hospitals, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 143,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappymitchell/pseuds/scrappymitchell
Summary: She was the next orthopedic prodigy and the little sister of neuro god Derek Shepherd, Beca was driven by her work and other than the people she already had, she had no need for anyone else in her life. So when new second year Chloe Beale comes along with more than a few strings attached to her, things soon begin to change.





	1. Owner of a Lonely Heart

_Side Note: The year this fic takes place in is 2010_

* * *

 

 

Beca had lived in Seattle her whole life, ever since she was born at Seattle Grace hospital. September 22nd 1985, 6lbs 11oz. She was the youngest of six, her dad was murdered when she was 2. She doesn’t even remember him in any capacity, she just grew up with one man in her life. Her older brother, Derek. She grew up in a family of doctors so it was only natural that she too took the course in becoming a surgeon.

 

Unlike her _God_ of a brother and her older sister Amelia, she became a Orthopedic surgeon. Call her unique but she just wanted to do something different, she didn’t want to be at Seattle Grace Hospital and have people assume that she took neurosurgery because her brother took it. She wanted to do something on her own, and she actually loved what she did.

 

She had been working at Seattle Grace for just over a year, at first she worked at Mercy Grace where she trained. Beca didn’t have many friends, at all. She had _one_. Just one best friend. Arizona Robbins was a very perky pediatrician, one of the best in facts. The woman had monkey stickers on her scrubs and used heelys everywhere she walked but the two of them just clicked. Maybe because beneath it all the blonde was incredibly sarcastic and sharp. Beca came from a boatload of sisters and yet Arizona was more of a sister to her than anyone else apart from Amelia.

 

They both went to Seattle Grace at the same time, Beca joined the hospital just heading into her fifth year as a resident and Arizona became the head of pediatrics after the departure of Addison Montgomery. Beca’s _ex sister in law_ though she still talks to her weekly. Beca loved her job, she didn’t really love living under her brother especially from becoming Chief but she still loved her job.

 

There was one thing Beca and Arizona swore they wouldn’t do when they joined Seattle Grace and that was that they would not fall for or date their co-workers, Beca still held up her part of the promise. Arizona however met Callie Torres and a few weeks in she was smitten with her instantly.

 

Beca loved her job. That was enough for her.

 

She stood at the reception desk going through her charts when the blonde skated over to her, putting her hands on her arms as she came to a stop “Hey good looking”

 

“What do you need?” Beca mumbled as she kept her eyes on the sheets of paper as she continued to mark things off.

 

“For you to not be so grumpy”

 

Beca just shot her a glance “Zone. Seriously what do you need?”

 

“Nothing. Just letting you know i’ll probably not be home tonight”

 

Beca huffed a small laugh and bobbed her head. She didn’t even know why Arizona thought that would come as a surprise to her, she had barely been in their apartment all week “Jesus is the sex that good?”

 

“Unbelievable” Arizona whispered as she then let out a satisfied laugh, resting her chin on the brunette’s shoulder for a moment “What’s that?”

 

“Your girlfriends charts since I’m essentially her bitch”

 

Arizona snorted and lifted her head “She’s your mentor”

 

“Same thing” Beca muttered, then actually looking at her. The blonde just giggled and gave her arm a rub “You got any plans for tonight anyway?”

 

“Nah. Probably just go to Joe’s for a few and then head back home”

 

“And talk to your brother at some point?”

 

Beca just rolled her eyes and remained completely silent. She loved Derek with her entire heart but they argued a lot over stuff. Sibling stuff, work stuff. Just _stuff_ that makes him irritating to her and she insults him. Perhaps it was because he was so protective over her and she doesn’t want that in her life, she doesn’t want to have her big brother watching over her at work. Especially at work.

 

“I will talk to my brother when there is something to talk to my brother about”

 

“God you Shepherd’s are weird”

 

“Don’t call me Shepherd” Beca closed her file and raised her brows to Arizona “Especially not at work”

 

“Sorry. _Mitchell_ ”

 

Beca decided to use her mother’s maiden name as soon as she started her medical career. Not only so it would stop confusion with her and Derek but it was also for the sheer purpose that she didn’t want to be tied as just Derek Shepherd's sister. Because people would hear the name first and her second.

 

Arizona knew it all too well that that she hated being called Shepherd which was one of the main reasons she called it her when she was in a grouchy mood. Five years stuck at the hip and it still never got old. To her anyway, Beca on the other hand grew tired of it the first time she started doing it.

 

Beca just looked at her and shook her head “I’m walking away now, dimples”

 

Arizona gave her the same old dazzling smile as she watched Beca walked away and then skated off on her heelys.

 

Beca walked down the hall and found Callie waiting for her, with a smirk written across her face as she waved her next case in her hand “How do you feel about assisting me with a neck reconstruction?”

 

“I feel that I might forgive you from stealing my best friend from me again”

 

Callie just grinned to her and failed to give an apology. It came to that point where they had to share custody of the blonde. Just like Arizona had to share custody of Callie with Mark.

 

“Sorry. It’s not my fault your best friend is, well you know”

 

“No I don’t know because despite us both preferring women we have never hooked up”

 

“Yeah she said that and I was surprised” Callie laughed “Two young, hot doctors living together everyday and having nothing happen”

 

“Sorry we can’t all be like you and Sloan” Beca remarked with a small smirk, getting an elbow from Callie as a result. Beca turned on her heel and said as she walked backwards towards the door “I’ll say one thing I do know. Robbins is an amazing kisser”

 

Callie’s jaw dropped, but before she could open her mouth to even question what that meant. Beca opened the door with her back and turned back around as their new patient was lay on the bed. Sure Beca and Arizona had never slept together, but that doesn't mean they were never curious how good each other were at kissing on a drunken night.

 

There was no crime in that. But neither of them have ever had feelings towards each other, it was always more of a sibling bond and even more so now. Arizona even calls Beca her sister majority of the time, she knew that Arizona was waiting on her to find someone like she had so Beca wouldn’t be alone.

 

But she didn’t see that happening anytime soon.

* * *

Chloe pulled her bags out of the trunk of the cab and saw her best friend standing on her porch. It was a big deal for her, moving from Portland to Seattle, a long way to travel but she was excited that was had her new job.

 

She grinned to Aubrey and waved at her as she put her bag down on the floor and the cab pulled away. Aubrey quickly got down the steps and into her friends arms “I’m so excited that you’re here!”

 

“I’m so excited I’m here too!” Chloe giggled with her arms tightly wrapped around the blonde, then pulling back “Thanks so much for letting me stay. I was going to stay with my cousin but she’s got a roommate and-”

 

“You don’t need to thank me! I had a spare room I’ve missed you like crazy, I’m so glad our jobs have both landed in the same city”

 

“It’s the best” Chloe smiled as they headed up the stairs and to the house. Aubrey moved to Seattle over a year ago, she got a job at a high end school as a drama teacher and it was too great of an opportunity to turn down. It was just potluck that Chloe got in at the hospital for her internship where both her best friend and cousin lived.

 

“So” Aubrey threw her arm around Chloe’s neck as they stepped into her bungalow “Are we excited? New resident at Seattle Grace. It’s a big deal”

 

“Yeah it’s going to be amazing, I’m really excited but I’m nervous as hell”

 

“You’ll do great”

 

Chloe just gave her an appreciative smile and dumped her bag into the room that was to be hers. It was a really nice space, she could tell that she was going to like it. She was living in a great city, with the job of her dreams underway and with her best friend of course she was going to like it.

 

“I know I said before but I’m sorry about you and Tom” Aubrey called from the kitchen as she made the two of them a tea, Chloe just shrugged as she walked out of the bedroom “I’m not. It was fun in college but come on we were just staying together cause we were scared of being alone”

 

“And now?” Aubrey raised a brow.

 

Chloe leaned down on the kitchen counter “Never felt better”

 

Chloe dated Tom during her senior year in college and then on and off for many years after. Here she was now 27 years of age and after seven long years of him leaving and coming back she finally dropped the dead weight, she realised that she didn’t love him or like him that much. She just kept letting him come back because her family liked him and it shut everyone up.

 

She cut ties with him for good two months ago and had never looked back.

 

“Rebound?”

 

Chloe scrunched her nose as she shook her head and simply shrugged “Once or twice...but even though I’m happy I’m not with Tom I still hate being single”

 

“Poor baby” Aubrey teased as she slid Chloe her cup of herbal tea, as they walked over to the couch she added “So what do you say tonight we go out? You don’t start your job till Monday right? Got a whole weekend to have some fun”

 

“I’m so down”

 

“There’s this great bar round here called _Joe’s_ we should go there”

 

Chloe shrugged as she sunk into the couch, the heat of the cup warming her cold hands up “You’ve always been the brains in this operation”

 

“If only you realised that when were in college, then you wouldn’t have wasted so much time on Tom”

 

Chloe didn’t say anything, she just remained silent and just drank her tea. She would oppose to that but then she would be lying if she said Aubrey wasn’t right.

 

“You gonna tell your cousin you’re here?”

 

“No. I told her I start work the week after this one coming up so I’m gonna surprise her on monday”

 

Aubrey rested her head against the back of the couch as she smiled to her “I told you I’m proud of you right?”

 

Chloe just smiled back at her friend and hummed sweetly “Thanks, Bree. I’m proud of you too”

 

They gently tapped their cups together and then dove into more conversation of their excitement to be roommates once again.

* * *

“Time of death four forty three” Beca sighed as she backed out of the O.R. Ripping off her scrub mask and threw it in the trash before removing her gloves and throwing them in there too. She leaned down against the sink and took a breath as she bowed her head.

 

This was something she really hated about this job, yes, she knew that it was part of it all. That they may lose patients, hell a lot of the time they do. But it always hits a nerve when there’s a college student now lay dead on the table, a college student who was pre med and wanted to do exactly what they were doing. What they were supposed to do which was save lives, instead they failed someone who was ultimately wanting to become one of them.

 

Plus he was sweet. She hates when they die when they’re sweet.

 

She heard the door open and now had Callie stood next to her “Beca, it happens don’t kick yourself”

 

“I should have seen the puncture-”

 

“No one saw the puncture okay not even me. It happens, it couldn’t be helped he was practically dead before we even got started”

 

“Still should have seen it” Beca mumbled under her breath as she pushed herself up and walked out without letting Callie say another word. Callie then also knew better than to go after her and try to cheer her up.

 

She knew she shouldn’t try and take it or personally and she tries not to. Just when it feels like it was on her cause she missed something, a part of her feels like she killed them. As she walked through the ward, she saw Derek walking in her direction and a big part of her felt like turning on her heel and walking away.

 

But he would have just caught up to her anyway. He smiled to her “There’s my favourite sister”

 

“You really can’t keep calling me that” Beca said in a breathless laugh but her exhaustion and irritation still shone through, he tilted his head at her “What’s up? You okay?”

 

She took in a breath and just shrugged “Just had a bad surgery”

 

“Didn’t make it?”

 

“Torres is probably on her way to tell his family now” Beca sighed, pressing her lips together and hearing her big brother let out a breath.

 

Derek frowned to her “It happens, Becs”

 

“I know but I missed the puncture so I feel like it’s kinda on me” Beca arched and then rolled her neck as she tried to loosen up best she could, then hearing Derek say in a way to try and change the tone “You got plans tonight?”

 

“No” Beca breathed as she looked back to him “Arizona’s out with Callie tonight and…”

 

“And she’s the only friend you have” Derek smirked. Beca just rolling her eyes and slapping his arm as he laughed and asked her another question “You heading to _Joe’s_?”

 

“Hell yes I’m gonna need a drink”

 

“Well. Meredith and I will see you there then”

 

Beca just nodded and carried on walking down the ward as he too carried on in his treks. She waited for the elevator and as soon as the door opened she rolled her eyes “God”

 

“Hey” Mark laughed “There’s my scrappy little shepherd”

 

“Hi Mark” Beca whispered with a tight smile. She had grown up with two brothers really, there was Derek who was the sweet and quiet brother, then there was Mark. The brother in spirit who was the frat boy loud type brother. She loved them both, but Mark was a lot to handle when she was emotionally drained.

 

“What’s eating you?”

 

“Nothing” Beca mumbled as she dragged her palm from her temple down to her cheek “Just been a long day”

 

“You’ve been tense lately” Mark stated after poking her in the neck, he crossed his arms again and leaned forward slightly “You know why?”

 

“If you say it’s because I haven’t got laid-”

 

“It’s because you haven’t got laid”

 

She said nothing, she just closed her eyes and cleared her throat before hearing him add on “C’mon seriously when was the last time you got some? And if you have to think about it then it’s been too damn long”

 

Beca shrugged as she leaned against the back of the elevator “Okay maybe it has been a while but that’s _not_ why I’m tense. I’m tense because I’ve had three patients in a row die on the table my last three surgeries”

 

There was an eerie silence for a moment before Mark nodded “And because you haven’t got laid”

 

“Mark”

 

“It’ll help you unwind! You going to Joe’s tonight?”

 

“Why does no one assume I have something better to do?” Beca looked over to him, Mark shrugged and stated simply “Because when I asked Callie if she wanted to hang, she told me she was out with Arizona and if Arizona is out with Callie that means you are out with _no-one_ ”

 

“You’re an ass” Beca mumbled as she looked back to the doors, just hearing Mark laugh before asking again “So you going?”

 

“Yes but not because you asked. I was already going”

 

“Great. You and I will go out tonight and get some women”

 

The elevator doors opened for Beca’s floor, she pushed herself up “Not happening Mark”

 

“You just wait! You’ll see what you’re missing” he managed to say as the doors closed.

 

Maybe he was right, maybe she did need some intimacy to unwind. But she never thinks about putting herself out there when she does go out. Callie and Arizona try to set her up _all_ the time. And Mark. _And_ Addison whenever she came into town, even when she was LA she was sending suggestions. But no matter who they tried to set her up with, Beca shut it down. Main reason being the thought of blind dates and set ups were for miserable and lonely people.

 

Sure she was single but she wasn’t _lonely_ and she wasn’t miserable either. She was stressed a lot but she was happy. And to everyone’s surprise she wasn’t really one for one night stands, in the aspect of sex she was kind of old fashioned where she had to really like someone to get into bed with them. All she wanted and needed was a drink tonight.

* * *

 

Beca ran her fingers through her hair as she walked out into the living room. Officially out of her scrubs and now in her red velvet jacket, black t-shirt and dark blue ripped jeans. Arizona looked to her as she was applying her lipstick in the mirror and teased her with a growl “Look my girl. Looking like a full course meal”

 

“Oh shut up”

 

“Seriously you look hot. Mark said you two were going on the prowl tonight”

 

“We are not!” Beca quickly fired back “Well he probably will be but I’m not”

 

Arizona just raised a brow to her and put her lipstick in her bag “Just so you know. I’m going to be staying at Callie’s tonight. At least one of us in this apartment should be having sex”

 

“Yeah you’re having sex because you are in a relationship, you know I can’t have meaningless hook ups”

 

“You’re _adorable_ ” the blonde teased in a whisper, earning a glare from Beca before she looked down to her phone, hearing Arizona giggle and then make her way over to her “Be honest. How do I look?”

 

“If you weren’t such a sister to me I’d fuck you” Beca put her phone in her pocket and turned to her friend, raising her brows at her with a deadpan expression “How’s that?”

 

“A bit forward but still all the more complimentary” Arizona grinned to her “Thanks”

 

“Callie better know what she has else I’ll kill her”

 

“I’ll make sure she’s aware...in various ways”

 

Beca huffed a small laugh and nodded “I bet. Okay I’m heading out. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow”

 

Arizona nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek “Have fun”

 

“Without you. How can I dare?” she quipped, then feeling her ass briefly get hit. Which was something Arizona liked doing before they left the apartment. Beca just gave her a playful push and then left her friend to get picked up by her girlfriend.

 

Beca got in a cab and went to the bar. Seeing that her _brothers_ were already in there. Derek was sat with Meredith, Cristina and Lexie who was Meredith’s little sister but Beca’s favourite Grey of all since they went through a lot of their years together, whilst Mark was sat at the bar, it was so he could get a good look at whoever was around that he would sleep with. Still trying to convince himself that he wasn’t in love with Lexie which was a filthy lie.

 

Beca acknowledged her brother and sister in law as she walked to the far, a small foot or two away from Mark as she leaned down on the bar “Stacie. Whiskey please. Neat”

 

Stacie strummed her fingers along the bar and nodded to her “Coming up” she gave her a wink and went to get her the drink. Beca looked to Mark as she felt his eyes burning on her, slowly shaking her head to him “Forget it”

 

“I made my peace before”

 

“Your peace is bullshit when the woman you love is sat over there”

 

Mark glanced to Lexie and he just drank his beer, Beca nodded and looked straight forward as she muttered “Yeah silence speaks volume, Marky”

 

“I thought we agreed there would be no more Marky”

 

“You still insist on calling me scrappy little shepard so it seems neither of us are getting what we want”

 

Again, he said nothing. But this time he did just smirk. Mark looked over to the other end of the bar and then gave her a nudge with his foot “Just to let you know. There’s this cute redhead at the end of the bar that has kept looking at you ever since you walked in”

 

Beca didn’t even look, she just nodded as she reached for her whiskey that Stacie passed her. Stacie glanced to who Mark was referring to and raise a brow as she looked back to Beca “She is hot”

 

“I don’t care if she needs a fire extinguisher, I’m not interested”

 

Stacie leaned down on the bar and squinted to her “I’ve heard you say you’re not for one night stands. But isn’t it possible that meeting someone in here doesn’t always mean one night stands? I mean your brother and Meredith-”

 

“Had a one night stand”

 

“But now they’re married” Stacie raised her brows to her. Beca tilted her head at her as she pointed her finger “You know just because we went to high school together doesn’t mean you get to be an after school special okay?”

 

“For the record. It was me that stopped your scrawny ass from getting kicked back then” Stacie stated as she grabbed Mark’s empty bottle to go and get him a new one. Beca looked to Mark and saw the smug look on his face, she rolled her eyes “How do you know she isn’t looking at you?”

 

“I’m handsome but I’m not naive I can tell when someone isn’t looking at me”

 

Beca rubbed her lips together as she took another sip of her whiskey, keeping her eyes down on the glass for a moment and then decided to give in and looked over. Well, she had to admit. The woman they were talking about was insanely beautiful, and their eyes did briefly hit each other as she looked over as Mark said. But that was it. That was all Beca did, after the brief few seconds of looking at her she looked away and walked over to Derek.

 

She just hoped that standing with them would take the heat off of her. But it didn’t, Derek nudged her as Meredith also mentioned the redhead at the end of the bar. Beca flattened her palms down on the table “Guys. Seriously, lay off”

 

“Leave her alone” Lexie said in a mid giggle. Beca motioning her hand to the young doctor beside her “Thank you”

 

Beca bit her lip and looked over again. Chloe on the other side slowly dragged her eyes away from her and looked to Aubrey “She’s so hot”

 

Aubrey looked over to her and shrugged “I mean yeah. She comes in here a lot”

 

“She pick up girls a lot? Or anyone”

 

“I don’t know, Chloe. I don’t keep up with her nightly achievements”

 

Chloe just rolled her eyes and put her straw back in her mouth as she looked over to Beca again, then groaning at herself before mumbling “I need to stop looking”

 

“Why don’t you try talking to her?”

 

“Are you kidding? I’m like ten feet away from her and I’m already intimidated”

 

Aubrey giggled to her and just resumed her drink. Chloe put hers down on the bar and gave her friend’s arm a squeeze “I’m gonna go bathroom”

 

Chloe made her way across the bar and went into the bathroom, not resisting but getting a look at the brunette from behind as she did so. Chloe wasn’t the type of person to go to a bar and pick someone up. But as soon as she saw Beca walk in the bar she couldn’t stop looking at her. She was insanely beautiful.

 

Chloe had only been with one other girl in her life and that was at the start of college, she had always been attracted to girls, she hid it more from her family as some kind of way to spare them any animosity on the chance she would just be with a guy, which wasn’t the answer to it but she dealt with it that way for now. Besides she had been with Tom for so long she didn’t think it was worth mentioning.

 

But those three minutes she just spent looking at Beca was more exciting than the seven years she went round and round in circles with him. She walked out of the cubical and when she did she saw Beca walk in, letting out a heavy breath before seeing she was in there.

 

Chloe gave her a polite, nervous smile with Beca just returned as her hand pressed against the door. Chloe walked over to the taps and looked to the brunette again “You okay?”

 

“Oh, yeah” Beca said with a breathless smile, then pointing to outside “Just need some air. Family”

 

“Oh” Chloe laughed as she rubbed her now soapy palms together. It suddenly fell silent between the two of them. Neither of them really knowing what to say or what to feel, Beca just felt awkward as hell.

 

“I’ve never seen you here before” Beca suddenly just said in attempts to try and make it any less awkward. She wasn’t good at this kind of thing, she never was. Not in the start anyway.

 

Chloe looked to her and smiled again, shaking her hands in the sink before grabbing a paper towel “No first time. I’ve actually just moved here”

 

“Ah and what brings you to seattle?”

 

“New job”

 

“Nice. Well if this is your new bar spot I wager we’ll be seeing more of each other”

 

Chloe raised a brow, butterflies setting off in her stomach as she crossed her arms “Oh yeah?”

 

Beca shrugged “This is the place my co-workers and I usually come after work. If you ever need any cocktails recommendations then-”

 

“I come to you?”

 

“Oh no I don’t touch that shit I was meaning my uh best friend she soaks them up”

 

“Good to know” Chloe giggled, she bit her lip as she subtly looked Beca up and down before asking politely “So have you always lived here?”

 

“Born and raised” Beca just nodded.

 

“It seems like a great city. I only just got here today but I think I’m going to like it here”

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

Chloe shrugged “The people”

 

Beca cocked an eyebrow to her and just smirked “I guess thanks”

 

“It was a compliment” Chloe chuckled “Your friend by the way, out there? Muscular. Good looking”

 

“Yeah. Mark”

 

“I think he wants to sleep with my friend”

 

“Blonde?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Yeah he does”

 

The two of them just paused as they let out a small burst of giggles, Beca shrugged and said in the midst of the laugh “It’s not even a question, he’s probably gone over to her already. What are his odds?”

 

“Given the few weeks she’s had...pretty good”

 

“Just let her know he’s on the rebound”

 

“Trust me I don’t think she’ll care. So is she” she bit her lip again for a moment and then pointed to outside “I should probably...”

 

“Oh yeah of course” Beca lowered her hand from the door but didn’t move, it seemed that part of the process didn’t register with actually moving out of the way. She watched as Chloe ran her fingers through her hair and walked over, the redhead only noticing she was still stood in front of the door once they were stood closer face to face.

 

Chloe looked into the brunette’s dark eyes, feeling her breath getting caught in the back of her throat, she took in a breath and then said in a sweet voice “It was nice meeting you”

 

“You too” Beca stuck her hand out “Beca. Mitchell”

 

Chloe put her hand in hers and said in the same tone as she gently shook her hand “Chloe. Beale”

 

Beca just hummed as she nodded to her words. Her eyes drowning in Chloe’s, the two of them now just stood there, gazing into each others eyes with their hands still together. Chloe was an impulsive person, so maybe leaning forward was stupid of her but she was doing it anyway. Slow. Very slow to see what Beca’s reaction would be, and when Beca didn’t move away, she felt that her instincts were right.

 

Both their eyes closed as their lips gently pressed together. It was brief, as if it was a tester. A _taste_. They looked to each other for a moment. Completely silent. Beca’s hand then flew to Chloe’s jaw as she lunged forward and pressed their lips together more fiercely. Chloe gripped onto her waist and pressed Beca’s back against the door as their tongues lapped over each other and she let out an eager noise against the brunette’s mouth. Their hips pressing together as Beca’s other hand gripped onto the back of Chloe’s jeans.

 

“I don’t usually....” Beca pulled back breathlessly “Do things like this”

 

“Me neither” Chloe whispered, her mouth still close to Beca’s before she continued “But I saw you come in the bar and I couldn’t stop looking at you” she kissed her again, more gently this time “I still can’t”

 

Beca brushed her lips against hers as Chloe’s hand rested on Beca’s wrist with her still resting at her jaw, she looked back into her eyes “I don’t usually do this but right now I want to make an exception”

 

Chloe didn’t say anything for the moment, she just ran her tongue along her lip before biting it. And that made Beca bend the exception even more, Beca curled her fingers into Chloe’s ginger locks “My roommate is going to be gone tonight…”

 

“What are you implying?” Chloe smirked.

 

“I’m implying I go out there back to my people. You go back to yours. I leave a minute or two before you make up an excuse to leave and we back to my place...for coffee”

 

“I don’t even know you”

 

“You know my names Beca Mitchell. You know I grew up here and you know my roommate is gone for the night. I’d say that’s a good start”

 

Chloe gently giggled and then nodded “I guess you’re right”

 

Beca pulled her close and kissed her again for a tender moment before she pulled her lips apart and stood up straight from leaning against the door “I’ll see you in ten minutes”

 

She stepped to the side and now allowed to door to be opened for Chloe. Chloe just looked to her, with a smirk still lingering on her face. She opened the bathroom door and walked out, thus starting the ten minute countdown.

 

Her first night in Seattle? Something told her it was going to be good.

* * *

 

**hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter, leave your thoughts below and drop a kudos if you liked! plenty more to come.**


	2. From a Whisper to a Scream

Beca unlocked the door to her apartment as quick as she could and stepped into it with Chloe’s arms still wrapped around her body as their lips remained together, she did the honours in closing the door with her heel. Beca took off her jacket and threw it to the couch on her left hand side. 

 

Beca hooked her finger in the belt loop on Chloe’s jeans, biting her lip as their foreheads pressed together to take a breath. Chloe grinned to her and gushed “Second thoughts?” 

 

Beca looked to her and smiled, still biting down on her lip before she shook her head and lightly muttered “Uh-uh” she pulled Chloe back to her and led her into her room. 

 

This really wasn’t part of the plan, Chloe didn’t end to go out on her first night in Seattle and end up in some strangers apartment. In some stranger's  _ bed _ . Beca sure as well didn’t plan on bringing some stranger to her bed either, in fact she was determined not to. But Chloe was too attractive to walk away from. And for the first time Mark was actually right, she did need this. It was almost like she forgot what it felt like to kiss another human being. 

 

Chloe was an insanely good kisser, it sent a tingle all the way through her body. She pulled Beca’s t-shirt over her head and placed it down on the floor before she ran her hand down Beca’s front, she said nothing though. She just looked to her and smiled as she put her hands on Beca’s cheeks and pulled her in for a heavy kiss. 

 

Beca put her hands to Chloe’s jeans and undid her button before she pulled down her zip, which Chloe agreed to by the moan that slipped from her mouth, having to pull her lips away in order to make it more vocal, then going back and kissing her straight away. Soon, all the unnecessary layers and they fell down onto the bed. 

 

Beca wrapped her arms tight around Chloe as she lay underneath her. Part of her wanting to go slow just to soak up every moment but another part of her not wanting to wait another second in having every last part of her. She ran her fingers through the redhead’s locked before taking a firm grip on it as their hips bucked together. 

 

It was by far the best sex she’d had in a while. If ever. Everything about it turned her into jelly, Chloe’s hands. Her tongue. The way her body fit perfectly against hers. Everything. And the feeling was very much mutual, Chloe made herself very vocal about that in the whole duration. 

 

They lay in bed beside each other, completely breathless. Staring up at the ceiling as they are took a moment for their chests to settle down. It fell silent for a fair few seconds, Chloe then hearing Beca say “So that wasn’t how I was planning my night to go” 

 

Chloe let out a small fit of giggles “Me neither” she bit her lip and then turned to Beca “But you...you liked it right?” 

 

Beca’s smile soon turned to a grin as she looked to her “Yeah. I did” 

 

“Good...I did too” Chloe smiled, running her hand down Beca’s arm, looking back to her eyes and saying in another small laugh “What now?” 

 

It fell silent again. Beca squinted before she mumbled “I have no idea” 

 

Chloe just giggled again with Beca letting out a breathless laugh, simply shrugging her shoulders “I’m not the type of ass to make you get out or anything but I’m also not the type to pin you down and cuddle” 

 

The redhead hummed “Good insight” 

 

“Thanks” 

 

Chloe cleared her throat and then propped herself up on the elbows, looking down to Beca and raised her brows with a smirk still written across her face “I’m going to do two things. The first one is...I’m going to kiss you” 

 

Before Beca could comment, Chloe leaned down and pressed her lips against hers. Gently and full of tenderness, her tongue brushing over Beca’s with grace before slowly pulling away. She lifted her head back and whispered “Second thing is. I’m going to leave”

 

It wasn’t that she was dying to get out, in fact she would like to stay. Even though she had only known Beca for a few hours, she liked her and was clearly attracted to her by the evidence that she had just spent over an hour in bed with her. 

 

Again, before Beca could commented she jumped in “I think we both know we’d rather avoid the awkwardness of your roommate coming home with me still being here...and I have a feeling if  _ my  _ roommate see’s I didn’t spend my first night in Seattle in my own new bed, she’ll take great offence” 

 

Beca let out an amused huff and just nodded “Good points” 

 

Chloe sat up on the bed and grabbed her bra and blouse. Beca kept herself lay back and watched her, as Chloe put on her underwear and sat on the edge of the bed she then asked “So uh. I guess I’ll see you again, given you’re going to be coming into my bar and all”

 

“I guess so” Chloe chirped, smiling to Beca as she looked at her over her shoulder. She then reached for her phone “But on the odd chance we don’t meet each other. Would it be dumb of me to ask for your number so I can call you?” 

 

“Bold. Very bold”

 

“Never know if I don’t ask” Chloe waved the phone in front of her, Beca just smirked and then snatched the phone out of her hand and typed out her number into Chloe’s contacts. She handed her phone back to her as she mumbled “Why not”

 

“Exactly” Chloe took the phone out of Beca’s hand as she smirked to her “Why not” 

 

Chloe grabbed her jeans and slipped them on as she stood up, seeing Beca going to get up. She shook her head “Don’t worry about it. I can show myself out” 

 

Beca mumbled a laugh as she rested back down against the mattress “I feel used” 

 

“You’re cute” Chloe chortled. Beca just kept her eyes fixed on the ceiling for a moment “Yeah. Hate that” she looked over as she felt the mattress dip on the edge and saw Chloe crawl over to her, hovering over her before she whispered “I like it” 

 

Another gentle kiss happened between the two of them before Chloe got off the bed and just looked at her with a perky smile “Well. It was really good meeting you, Beca Mitchell”

 

“You too Chloe Beale” Beca smiled. Watching as the redhead walked to her bedroom door and every part of her wanted to pull her back into bed and just keep on kissing her but she knew that wasn’t how those things work. A one night stand does not contain cuddles and couple kissing. 

 

“And good luck with your new job”

 

Chloe shot her one last smirk over her shoulder and then left her bedroom. 

 

Beca felt weird all of a sudden, not knowing when she was going to see Chloe again.  _ If  _ she was, it was quite possible Chloe would not call her at all and would decide to go to a different bar as her regular spot. Which she is entitled to. Beca just felt weird that she had just spent a few amazing hours with this girl and that could be it. She’d never had that before, but Chloe was infectious. 

 

All she could do right now was hope that Chloe had the same feeling directed towards her.

* * *

 

 

Beca actually didn’t have to worry about Arizona coming home and finding her night accomplishment roaming around their apartment since she clearly got some too from Callie and stayed over at her place. She didn’t see her till the morning at the hospital. Beca always knew when Arizona’s had sex, not because of her bed being untouched or the clear absence in the apartment but she is much more gleeful than usual when she gets some. 

 

Naturally, she saw Callie before she saw Arizona as they had a surgery in the morning. Only a small surgery over a shattered knee cap, Beca glanced to Callie as she assisted her through the surgery “Seems you had a good night last night” 

 

Callie let out a small hum “We did. I swear she never gets boring”

 

“No she doesn’t” Beca then laughed to herself for a moment before telling a brief story “First time we ever met, she came and sat down next to me during this  _ insanely  _ boring lecture. So boring I wanted to end it all with my pencil then she sat down next to me and the next three hours turned to be the most fun I’ve had”

 

Though her scrub mask was covering her face, Callie grinned to her and they both looked down to the bone “Okay. We’re gonna shift the bone back”

 

Beca just nodded and followed Callie’s lead, she was a resident now but she was still learning with all of this. Callie was very much her mentor, but Beca was by far the best  _ apprentice  _ that Callie had ever taken under her wing. With Cristina Yang being the Cardio prodigy, Beca Mitchell was certainly the Orthopedic prodigy. 

 

A few hours later and it was a success. 

 

“And we’re good to close up” Callie announced, everyone in the room then feeling a sigh of relief through the atmosphere. Usually it wasn’t a big deal, knee surgery. But when the person on the table relief on having a steady knee for their career in dancing, the pressure certainly adds to it all. 

 

Once they were patched up, Callie looked to Beca and raised her brows to her as she took off the gloves “Lunch?”

 

“God yes please we’ve been in here for hours” Beca threw her head back as she took removed her gloves and scrub mask and the two of them walked out and headed back to get their jackets before getting to the cafeteria. As they did, Beca saw Mark point to her as he walked her way “Mitchell. You’ve got some explaining to do”

 

Beca just stared at him and finally spoke “Why’s that?”

 

“Ditching me last night we had a deal” 

 

Beca then grumbled a small laugh as she didn’t stop the closer she got to him, crossing paths “No we didn’t you made that deal in your head. And I didn’t just ditch you I ditched everybody” 

 

Mark tutted and looked to Callie “Torres talk some sense into your trainee”

 

“Trainee” Callie laughed “She’s practically your sister”

 

They just heard Mark groan as he carried on walking, Callie then looking to Beca for a brief moment “So you ditched?”

 

Beca rolled her eyes “I stayed for a bit and then just wanted to go home. Mark and the rest of them wouldn’t leave me alone about hooking up with someone I never thought I’d see the day where my brother, Derek I’ll specify, was encouraging me to pick someone up in a bar-only person who had sense last night was Lexie”

 

“Thanks” Lexie grinned as she just walked past them. Beca looked to Callie and just shrugged as they walked into the cafeteria, Callie then suggesting “Derek’s probably encouraging you to do that cause that’s how he met Meredith”

 

“I don’t want to think about my brother picking up someone in the bar for a one night stand, everything that happened afterwards was accidental” Beca shook her head with a sickening expression written across her face as she grabbed a tray and took hold of a sandwich. 

 

She and Callie saw Arizona sitting by herself and slurping down on her drink. They walked over and sat on either side of her. As soon as Beca came in contact with the seat and  _ glanced  _ to her friend, Arizona just stared at her and suddenly stated “You had sex” 

 

Beca stared right back at her, trying to convince her brain not to let her cheeks go red to even show a fragment of truth into Arizona’s words. She cleared her throat and shook her head as her brows pinched to the blonde “No I didn’t?”

 

“Oh please you think I don’t know what you look like after you’ve had sex?”

 

“I always hoped you didn’t” Beca shrugged as she went to grab her first half of her sandwich but Arizona grabbed hold of her wrist to keep more on this topic as Callie interjected “Mark did say how you ditched last night” she then squinted to her “You didn’t ditch alone?” 

 

“Guys-”

 

Not letting go of her Arizona then said “You know you get this glow after you’ve had sex and I can recognize it because-well, to be honest sweetie it doesn’t happen often” 

 

Beca just rolled her eyes and silently scoffed as she turned her head away from them, then feeling Arizona’s hand jump from her wrist and landing at her neck as the collar from her scrubs didn’t hide the love bite that was on her neck. Hearing a gasp from both of them and seeing Callie leaning over Arizona’s shoulder as they both got a good look. 

 

“Sure you didn’t have sex” Callie teased “Did you just suck on your own neck?”

 

“Quit it” Beca quickly whispered, slapping Arizona’s hand away and also wishing she could slap away the smirk on her face. Beca quickly dropped the act and shrugged “Fine. I got laid, it’s not a crime”

 

The blonde commented again, now much more excited “No but it is a rarity how the hell did it happen?”

 

Beca shrugged “I don’t know I saw her looking at me in the bar then I ran into her in the bathroom...we ended up making out and I just-I took her back to the apartment okay? We happy now?” 

 

“Yes” Arizona grinned “I’m just sad I wasn’t there to see her for myself”

 

“She left pretty much straight after actually” Beca mumbled as she looked down to her food, leading to Arizona and Callie tilting their heads to her as Callie continued to squint at her “You sound... _ disappointed _ about that”

 

Beca just shot a glare to them and said nothing with Arizona then making a teasing sympathetic noise “Aw you liked her” 

 

“Shut up”

 

“You wanted her to stay for cuddles” 

 

“Zone seriously. Shut up I’m begging you” Beca sat back in her chair, running her fingers through her locks as it went silent for a moment. Beca looked to them and groaned before quickly blurting “Can we please move on from this now?” 

 

“ _ For now _ yes” Arizona smirked as Callie pulled back from leaning against her and returned to her food they all did. Beca knew Arizona was going to want details about it later, which she already planned to be as vague as possible about it all. The two of them were right about one thing, Beca did find herself feeling slightly disappointed that Chloe didn’t stay which was something she had never really felt before, then again she never had enough one night stands to feel that. 

 

Still she would be lying if she said she wasn’t waiting to get even a text from Chloe, or dare she say a phone call later on today. But as of right now she had nothing. She wasn’t the needy type in any case. She was merely  _ curious  _ if she was going to hear from Chloe anytime soon or at all.

* * *

 

 

Chloe didn’t call Beca the following day, or the day after that. She didn’t really have an explanation for it. She liked Beca that was for sure but she just didn’t think that Beca would even answer since she doesn’t seem like the type but also when she thought about it, she didn’t think getting involved with someone right now was a good idea. Even if it was just for hookups. 

 

She literally  _ just _ moved here, she wanted to get her life settled before anything like that took off. Chloe was a believer in fate however so if Beca ended up in her life again in something more than what was just running into her at Joe’s then so be it. She hadn’t been back to Joe’s since friday and it wasn’t because she was trying to avoid Beca or anything like that, she and Aubrey merely did other things the rest of the weekend. 

 

And now it was Monday and Chloe was ready to head into her new job at Seattle Grace and she really was terrified but really was excited. Aubrey drove her there, wished her good luck and let her walk in on her own two week like any normal functioning adult manages to do when they start their new job. 

 

But before she could even get into anything, the first thing she had to do was go speak to the Chief of Surgery, who she learned was no longer Richard Webber but was now Derek Shepherd. Who Chloe had no idea had any relation to Beca, but then again she had no idea Beca was a fourth year resident at this hospital either. 

 

She was welcomed with warmth into his office as he shook her hand and held the door open for her. Derek squinted at her as he sat down “I’ve seen you around I think” 

 

“Oh. Really? It’s my first time at the hospital so…”

 

“Joe’s! Friday I remember” Derek said with a laugh, seeing how it struck sheer fear into the young woman, quickly holding his hands up “Relax, we’re all allowed to have a beer in a bar. I mean I was there with pretty much my entire family”

 

Chloe let out a more relaxed, breathless laugh. Derek gave her a smile and then looked down to her file “So. You come all the way from Portland to Seattle, what brings you?” 

 

“I’d be an idiot not to. Shriners Hospital was a great hospital and I loved having my internship there and my first residency but when I heard that the opportunity came for me to branch out  _ and  _ for it to be at Seattle Grace...I guess I didn’t even look back” 

 

“Pediatrics too. That a family thing then?” 

 

Chloe let out a small laugh at his implication and slowly nodded her head “You’d think. But I guess it was more of a coincidence. I haven’t seen my cousin since I was in like middle school, my initial career path was to go into Cardio but I just fell into Pediatrics and I love it” 

 

“Well looking here I can see that you’ve become highly recommended in it” Derek said with a kind smile as he looked back up to her “And hopefully you’ll enjoy the start of your second year residency here so much that you will stay on through you fellowship”

 

“I hope so too” 

 

Derek gave her another smile and then closed up the file, he stood up and shook her hand once again and Chloe rose from her seat “I look forward to having you in my hospital” he directed them to outside his office and continued to walk and talk with Chloe “I’ll show you to where you get changed and then in direction of the children’s ward”

 

“Thank you”

 

“It’s no problem, and i’m sure I don’t need to introduce you to your attending” 

 

“No I think the ground is pretty much covered on that part” Chloe said with a giggle still lingering in the back of her throat. If the chief of surgery was this nice then she was hoping everyone else here would be just as welcoming too.

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the hospital, Beca was in the E.R dealing with a patient who was a 14 year old that fell out of a tree and had no doubt broke his leg as well as significant bruising.

 

“Let me guess. You were playing truth or dare” Beca mumbled as she examined his leg, barely even touching it as she did so but the young boy still hissed with pain as his mother tutted and scowled “You’d be right. Idiot here thought he could get to the top branch”

 

“Which I did”

 

“And branch snapped and here you are!” 

 

Bcea nodded and mumbled “Yeah well it’s definitely broke. I’ll book you in for an x-ray to see if there is anything else going on in there but most likely outcome is you’ll have a splint and then a cast”

 

His mother then raised her brows as she folded her arms “And the other outcome”

 

“If the x-ray shows that the bones are not inlined to heal naturally then surgery is the answer for them to put it back into place it’s called a reduction” Beca stated as she slipped her hands into her coat pockets “I will have one of our attending surgeons to come over with the results, l will go and book you for an x-ray. Right now you just sit tight with those painkillers” 

 

Beca took a step away from the bed and walked over to the computer and began typing in the patient's name to be the next booking into the x-ray room for him to be called. As she did, she saw Arizona roll past behind her on her heelys. Beca quickly finished typing up and then took the files she did have and passed them to an intern “Take these to Karev” 

 

Beca walked over to Arizona and let out a tired hum, closing her eyes for a moment “I’m  _ so _ glad I have the night off tonight” 

 

“Preach” Arizona mumbled as she marked off the last of her charts and passed them to the receptionist “ _ Friends  _ marathon tonight, yes?”

 

“Hell yes”

 

“Good” 

 

Beca rested her head on her hand as she leaned down on the desk for the moment, as she did. She then saw someone come down the hallway in the corner of her eye. At the very end of the hallway but she saw her all the same. Beca got a good look before snapping her head back forward. What the hell was Chloe doing here?

 

The redhead walked into the ER, getting closer and closer and Beca immediately felt like throwing up or running away. This was perfect, more than perfect it was typical. Of  _ course  _ the girl she had a one night stand with was in here right now, and she noticed the scrubs. So it was even better than Chloe just being here because she was a patient. The new job she mentioned that she had was here. 

 

“Oh shit” she whispered under her breath, looking away and still seeing her get closer in the corner of her eye. She was going to come over to her and make some kind of scene she can see it now.

 

Arizona looked to her “What’s up you, face ache?” 

 

Beca just glared to her and shook her head, going to tell her that her friday night was literally here to haunt her but before she had the chance, Chloe was already with her. But she didn’t come to Beca, she didn’t even notice her. 

 

She hugged Arizona. 

 

_ ARIZONA _

 

The blonde let out a surprised laugh and tightened her arms around her “I thought you didn’t start until next week!” 

 

“I got pulled in early and I thought I’d surprise you” Chloe gleamed “You’re looking at your new resident”

 

“No way!” Arizona squealed with pure assignment and then letting out a sweet frown “God it’s been so long. You’re so beautiful” 

 

Chloe just gleamed at her, then turned her head and that was when she saw Beca. Her jaw dropped completely. Completely oblivious, Arizona pointed to Beca “Chloe this is Beca Mitchell one of our second residents. Beca this is Chloe Beale, second year resident and my cousin” 

 

Beca’s head snapped to her.

 

No. She did not just say cousin. Please, she couldn’t have said cousin. Beca has not bedded her best friends younger cousin. 

 

“I...” Beca cleared her throat and tried to find words but nothing came out. She cleared her throat and only managed to say “You didn’t say you were her cousin”

 

“Well in the beginning I didn’t think there was any need to”

 

“And the job?”

 

“You never asked” Chloe said in a settled voice. Arizona looked back and forth between the two of them “I’m lost here”

 

Chloe saw Beca’s struggle and nodded to her “We’ve met” she turned back to her now confused cousin and put her hand on her arm “I’ll catch up with you later okay? Gotta go to the pit, learning and all” 

 

Arizona just smiled and nodded to her as she walked away, she looked back to Beca “You guys met or something?” 

 

Beca closed her eyes and sighed before whispering “Please don’t kill me” 

 

“What?” Arizona laughed, then when the brunette looked at her she had the expression that she could spot a mile off. The one night stand guilt expression. Her face dropped “You’re joking”

 

“Zone” Beca just whispered, with her eyes still closed in hopes that this will go away. 

 

“You have to be joking”

 

Beca opened an eye and just pulled a face to her in hopes that this will be laughed at. But no, it really wasn’t laughed at. Arizona grabbed hold of Beca’s wrist “You and I are going to talk” 

 

As she was being pulled more and more towards the on call room she tried to stop the situation at hand “I’m needed in surgery soon”

 

“You might need surgery soon after we talk” 

 

Beca looked around and shouted to anyone who would hear “She’s kidnapping me! You all see this, a kidnapper!” she then saw Callie “Callie your girlfriend is going to murder me!” 

 

Arizona yanked Beca into the room and looked down the hall to Callie who was already making her way over to see what was going on “She slept with Chloe”

 

Callie stopped walking and burst out into a laugh, shaking her head and turning back around “Oh she’s on her own” 

 

Beca watched as Arizona shut the door and it was safe to say she had never been more scared of that innocent doctor in her life. 


	3. One Step Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Valentines Day! A slightly early update cause A. It's Valentines so why not and B. I wouldn't be able to update this weekend so here we go!

* * *

It was deadly silent, Beca didn’t want to be the first to speak because she felt like she didn’t have the right to speak right now. Arizona just slowly walked back and forth the room as Beca remained sat on the bed. 

 

But the silence became too much that she felt like she had to “I-”

 

“You  _ slept  _ with my  _ cousin! _ ” Arizona quickly blurted as she snapped out of her thoughts, scaring the hell out of Beca in the process. 

 

“There it is” she muttered as she sat down on the bed. 

 

“You actually had  _ sex _ with her” her hands flew to her forehead as she began to pace the room. Beca shrugged “Kind of”

 

She suddenly stopped “What does  _ kind of  _ mean?”

 

“It means yes I did  _ but _ I’m hoping if I say kind of you won’t be as mad”

 

“I am mad!” 

 

“Okay” Beca breathed and sat back. She knew this was a lot of process right now but it wasn’t like she  _ knew  _ they were cousins, which she then testified out loud “Zone I didn’t know she was your cousin...which I’m hoping makes all of this okay”

 

Arizona turned to her “What would you say if I slept with your...brother. Hm?”   
  
Beca just stared at her, her brows pinched together “Derek?”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah what would you say if I slept with Derek?”   
  
Beca thought for a moment and then shrugged “I’d say that’s pretty weird considering you’re gay”   
  


“Beca”

 

“I mean I have four sisters you could have picked from but no you go  _ straight  _ to Derek...no pun intended-

 

“Beca!”

 

“I’m sorry” Beca whispered as she closed her eyes, praying for the amused smirk to get away from her face but it just wouldn’t. She prayed that she would stop finding this funny but she just  _ couldn’t _ . It was the motherload of fuck ups and coincidences. 

 

The thing was even now she didn’t regret it. She didn’t regret meeting Chloe friday night, spending the night laughing with her and she still didn’t regret sleeping with her. Maybe she was just a terrible person for still feeling pretty great about it. Beca ran her fingers through her hair and sat back up on the bed “Is it really that bad? I mean you haven’t seen her in like ten years”

 

“That’s not the point” Arizona took a breath and held up her hand “Becs. I love you. But you can’t start something up with her, okay? I can’t have my best friend and my cousin hooking up” 

 

“It may have only been one night but I love her!” Beca quickly burst, seeing how unamused Arizona still was by it all. Beca settled back down and sighed “Worth a shot but clearly humour is still out of the equation” 

 

“You get it right? If any shit happened between the two of you then I’ll be the one who has to pick sides”

 

“Okay here’s where you need to slow down” Beca held her hands up before getting up on her own two feet and taking hold of Arizona’s arms to get her to look at her “I had a one night stand. Cousin or not that’s all it was, okay? There’s not going to be any hookups or relationships. It was one night” 

 

Arizona just sighed as she looked at her, not seeming that convinced as she then raised the point “Yeah and you know I’d buy that but she works here now and you clearly are attracted to her”

 

“Maybe your family should stop producing hot children” Beca smirked as Arizona let out a small groan as she rolled her eyes and looked away from her, she leaned forward slightly and muttered “You get it I just said you were hot-”

 

“I got it” 

 

Beca nodded and put her hand back in her pocket “Just thought I’d lighten the load. Usually you’re not so serious so it’s freaking me out” 

 

The blonde rubbed her forehead hard with her index finger and her thumb “Of all the people” 

 

“Trust me I’m just as traumatised by all of this than you are, you really think I wanted to first lay I’ve had in awhile to be my best friends cousin”

 

“Can we not say lay?”

 

“Sorry” Beca whispered as she smirked. Arizona just looked back to her and as she sighed again she let out a small and more relaxed smile as she then repeated in a lighter voice “Of all the people”

 

“I know...you don’t hate me right?”

 

“Course I don’t” Arizona stood up straight from leaning against the door and then turned to open it. Beca bit her lip “We finding the funny side yet?”

 

“Don’t push it” Arizona quickly muttered back as she opened the door and took a step out, Beca just nodded and took as much as she could get right now. This was by far the weirdest morning she had had in a long time. 

 

But this  _ was  _ Seattle Grace Hospital where everyone was either related or just screwing each other so perhaps she was stupid to think that Chloe’s new job was going to be anywhere but here. 

* * *

 

Chloe spent the majority of the day just following Arizona around, it was kept to a professional point. So much so that it actually surprised her how much it was kept strictly professional, she knew Callie was her girlfriend and even they kept it pretty formal at work. 

 

The only time Chloe got to talk to her on a more family basis was when they were walking down the hall from one room to the other, Chloe looked to her “I take it she uh. She told you” 

 

“After she asked me not to kill her I pretty much figured it out” 

 

Chloe just bit her lip and let out a breath “If I knew-”

 

“Believe me I’ve been through it all with her I don’t need to relive it” Arizona said with a small laugh “It was just the surprise y’know? Haven’t seen you in so many years and when I do my best friend has already... _ seen  _ you before I did” 

 

Chloe let out a giggle and shrugged “Your apartments nice by the way”

 

Arizona’s brows pinched for a moment and then let out a small self pitied laugh as she quickly understood how it was that Chloe came to know that, she just shrugged and took it for what it was “Thanks” 

 

“So you guys have been friends for some time huh?” 

 

“Yeah we um” Arizona cleared her throat before continuing “It was like five, six years ago. We were at the same training hospital, I was two years ahead of her because y’know the age difference and all and then we came here together. Moving in just seemed the best-here are the files given for our next patient, i’ve not looked at them so I don’t know what to expect I want you to present okay? Get practise in doing it all around here” 

 

Chloe took mental note as she took hold of the file and just nodded “Well I’m looking forward in getting to know her more” she then saw the look Arizona gave her and let out a laugh “Calm down, Phoenix I mean just in general” 

 

Arizona just hummed under her breath and didn’t know whether she believed either of them when they said that one night just meant  _ one night _ . Especially with Beca, the last time she saw Chloe they were just practically kids but she knew Beca  _ now  _ and better than anyone. She knows it takes a lot for Beca to get into bed with someone, even when it’s a one night stand, she has to like the person pretty significantly in order to sleep with them. So they would have to just forgive her if she didn’t buy that they would be able to keep their relationship strictly platonic after already sleeping together. 

 

They walked over to the next patient in the E.R. and Chloe took the reins as Arizona told her once she had the notes in her hand “James Pierce, aged ten. Came in with high fever and extreme tenderness over McBurney’s point, most likely case is appendix” 

 

Arizona nodded and walked over to the boy in the bed to see if Chloe’s words were in fact the correct outcome, which they were. James let out an immediate wince which caused Arizona to nod “Doctor Beale you’re right it is the appendix. Looks like you’re going to need surgery for it James” 

 

His mother and leaned forward slightly “It’s a..a safe surgery right?” 

 

“Oh yeah easiest surgery I can do. Nice and easy, in and out” she then looked to James and said with a kind smile as she whispered before giving a wink “And a few days in bed for plenty of ice cream and movies”

 

The young boy just smiled to her and now seemed almost excited. Arizona looked back his mother and reassured “He’ll be out of here by tomorrow evening at the latest. With nothing but a small scar which will fade over time so much so that you’ll barely be able to even see it” 

 

His mother gave Arizona a smile as she rested her hand on the young boy’s shoulder “Thank you, Doctor Robbins” 

 

Arizona gave her the same smile back and then looked to Chloe “Doctor Beale. Follow me” 

 

Chloe followed Arizona across the ward “Was that okay? Presuming it was appendix?”

 

“Yeah it was great. Always trust your instincts cause they’re clearly good. You never make it an assurance, you just put your opinion in there and if it ever is wrong there’s no foul” Arizona brought them to a stop as they came in front of the computer across the way from the desk “Okay so here. You essentially book him into a room on the peds ward”

 

Chloe nodded and took a mental note as she watched Arizona show her how to log something in, she then looked to her cousin “Then what?”

 

“Then we book an O.R. at the earliest time we can, with things like appendix it’s better to just get them done to get the kid up and out to make room for bigger things you know?”

 

“Everything here seems more... _ tech  _ than portland”

 

“Yeah well that’s portland for you” Arizona said with a small smirk as she logged it all up and then slightly changed the subject “How’s your folks?”

 

“Living it up in Orlando”

 

A laugh slipped out of Arizona’s mouth “Retiring has gone to their head”

 

“I know but at least it puts slack on things I do. Like  staying across country from where they are” 

 

“Good point that was always the best part in being an army brat. Moving around a lot”

 

Chloe stuck her hands in her pockets and just nodded “And the worst?” 

 

Arizona rolled her eyes as she logged back off the computer and then gave Chloe a gently nudge with her elbow “Not getting to see the family I  _ do _ have as much” 

 

“A good answer” Chloe giggled. Arizona just smiled to her and then nodded for Chloe to follow her “Let’s go book the O.R. and start him up for prep, first day and you’re getting to scrub in”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Well you are a resident it’s not like you’re some amatuer. You know how smug I am with my cousin being the highest recommended resident from her last hospital? Reminds me of me” 

 

Chloe just grinned as she then followed Arizona through the rest of the hospital, that was the best thing she could be told. When she first told her parents that she was going down the road and pediatrics, they warned her that she might not to because Arizona was  _ that  _ good. They were only looking out for her in case she felt like she was always going to live in Arizona’s shadow. But she had made a name for herself on her own, so much so that Arizona had heard about her from another state now  _ that _ was something. 

 

As they walked through the main reception towards the O.R. board, Chloe looked up as she saw on the upstairs level Beca following after Derek who was storming ahead. She briefly sped up and then gripped onto his arm, turning him around and said something sharp to him before hitting his chest.

 

“Jesus. Don’t most doctors get fired in doing that kind of thing?” 

 

Arizona glanced to Chloe for a moment and then looked over to what she was witnessing. She sighed as she saw Derek take a step closer to Beca and say whatever he was saying to her in a harsh voice, she watched as Beca’s expression slowly dropped to his words. He raised his brows to her as a challenge for her to argue back and when she said nothing for a few seconds, he stepped and turned away. Beca rested her hand on the glass and took a breath, then slapping her hand against it as she carried on walking in the opposite direction to him. 

 

Arizona looked back to the board “Usually I guess. But when you're siblings it’s kind of looked over” 

 

Chloe’s head snapped to Arizona “Beca is Chief Shepherd’s sister?”

 

“Don’t mention it to her whatever you do” she sighed as she put the pen cap back on and put it down on the board, keeping her eyes on it for a few moments more to double check with the times “There’s a reason she’s taken her mother’s maiden name at work” 

 

“They don’t get along?”

 

“No they do just in work they can be tense.  _ Clearly.  _ She just doesn’t like being known as the Chief’s sister that’s all”

 

“Is everyone in this hospital related?” Chloe laughed, already having the knowledge of Lexie and Meredith from running into them both and gathering their last name and now there was her and Arizona, who gently smiled and nodded “That or everyone is dating” 

 

They started making their way back over to the peds ward, Chloe then pried some more “So outside of work they’re good?”

 

“They’re great, they’re always there for each other regardless anyway, more than their other siblings anyway”

 

“Other siblings?” 

 

“Four other sisters. All doctors but none work here. Beca is really close with one of them and her former sister in law but they work in LA and the others in general she just isn’t that close to. But yeah just in work those two can clash, they’re both very passionate people...don’t mention any of this to her she’d spit on my toothbrush if she knew I told you this” 

 

“I doubt sleeping together for one night qualifies in me going into the deep details with her about her family history” 

 

“Good” Arizona said plainly as they walked back into the ward and got their new patient into his room where he will stay before prep.

* * *

 

 

Beca walked away from the coffee cart and just tried to take a breath. Damn Derek, ever since he became Chief he found it hard to focus on anything else. Including their family. 

 

Callie was on her way to also get a cup of coffee and when she saw Beca, she put her hand on her wrist to stop her from walking any further so she could get her attention “Hey. You’re still good to scrub in for the arm surgery right?”

 

Beca rubbed her forehead with her coffee in her hand and let out a breath before simply nodding “Yeah, yeah fine”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Did you by any chance hear about my little domestic with my brother” Beca fired back to her as she looked at Callie, who then just sighed and shrugged “Arizona may have seen it”

 

“And is this her way of checking up on me?”

 

“I mean she wanted to make sure you were okay but so do I...you wanna talk about it?” 

 

Beca gently scoffed and looked away from her for a moment as she gathered her thoughts and then just came out in a simpered tone “I got a call from Addison like two hours ago...Amelia, my sister, is at her practice in LA and Addie is scared that she’s going down some kind of spiral”

 

“Spiral as in-”

 

“Drugs. Yeah, she’s had a problem before cause she and Derek were there when my dad…” she stopped herself and looked to the floor before clearing her throat, she shook her head and looked back to her “I’m trying to get Derek to just do  _ something  _ but he’s shutting it off” 

 

“His way of coping?” 

 

“I really couldn’t give a shit in how he copes” Beca grumbled, seeming exhausted by it all “Doesn’t matter how I cope doesn’t matter how he copes what matters is my older sister and how she’s  _ not  _ coping”

 

She let out a sigh as Callie put her hand on her arm, Beca just shrugged “It’s fine I guess. Addison is gonna keep me updated and if things go to shit then I’ll deal with it then”

 

“Call your other sisters. If Derek won’t pull his thumb out maybe they will” 

 

Beca took the suggestion on board and just nodded again “Yeah you’re right. He just annoys the hell out of me”

 

“Men”

 

“ _ Brothers _ ” Beca raised her brows to Callie as she carried on her treks down the hall. Then hearing Callie call to her “An hour, Mitchell!”

 

Beca just raised her cup to her with her back still facing her as she continued to walk down the hall and found the on call room on the floor. 

 

Chloe had done the surgery with Arizona on the young boy’s appendix and it went as well as it possible could. Arizona was impressed by how composed Chloe was with it all, she didn’t mean to be surprised by it. But given the last time she saw Chloe she was this clumsy 15 year old she would have to forgive her for being shocked by the capable young woman that was in front of her. 

 

“I’ve got a surgery with Bailey and you won’t be able to scrub in on it so if you want to sneak in a quick nap then I’d go for it now-you here all night?” 

 

“Only till eight. You out tonight?” 

 

“Actually Becs and I were just going to watch trashy TV and get to bed early cause we’ve got early surgerys tomorrow”

 

“Oh” Chloe said lightly, Arizona then quickly adding on “Callie is going to the bar tonight with a few of our friends. You should go, it’d be good for you to gel with more people”

 

“That is probably a good idea” Chloe smiled. She had always been a pretty social person and she met Callie earlier on when they had lunch and they got on straight away, so going out and meeting new people sounding good cause right now the only people she did really know were her cousin  _ and  _ just someone she had seen naked. 

 

“Good I’ll let Callie you know you might drop by after your shift. I’ll see you in a bit okay?”

 

Chloe just nodded and made her way down the hall as she and Arizona parted ways. She opened up the on call room and when she walked in she was surprised when she saw Beca pacing up and down the room, on her phone and her hand against her forehead “Lizzie I don’t know okay? Addie just...no nothings happened but she’s worried something will...yeah-” as she listened to her sister on the other end, she saw Chloe stood there clearly not knowing what to do.

 

Beca cleared her throat “Yeah, yeah Lizzie-just. Just call Amy, check up on her that’s all okay? Okay uh huh. Love you too” 

 

As soon as she hung up the phone, Chloe put her hands up “I’m sorry I-”

 

“No it’s fine just family stuff, no big deal” Beca tossed phone on the mattress and ran her fingers through her hair as she sat down on the bottom bunk, then looking to Chloe “Sorry you came in here to sleep?”

 

“Well Arizona said I should take a power nap or something”

 

“How’s your first day been?” 

 

“Good. Had a surgery today and everything. Appendix but-”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short a surgery is a surgery” Beca muttered as she looked down to her phone, then looking up to Chloe and giving her a soft smile “That’s great” 

 

Chloe bit her lip “Did she give you a hard time? Arizona I mean”

 

The brunette then let a laugh slip out “She was just shocked that’s all. Guess we all were” 

 

“I didn’t call you” Chloe quickly blurted, causing Beca to look back at her and nod “I know that”

 

“I mean...I didn’t call you but not because I didn’t want to but because...when I was leaving your place I saw the photo frame on the bookshelf near the door of you and Arizona”

 

Beca slowly nodded as a smirk hit her face from the sudden realisation “Ah”

 

“Yeah and when I saw that you are the best friend that she talks about so much to her parents who tell  _ my  _ parents then I just thought how much of a mess it would be and that’s why I didn’t call it wasn’t because I didn’t like you”

 

Beca strummed her fingers against the bottom of the mattress frame and looked back to her once again “So you’re saying you liked me”

 

“Well yeah” 

 

Another smile twitched onto Beca’s mouth before she looked down to the ground for a moment, a part of her being quite glad about that cause at least she know it didn’t really have anything to do with her as a person. 

 

Beca took in another breath and ran her fingers through her hair “Chloe look I...I liked you too. But you being Arizona’s cousin I had to see her point that if things got messy, she’d be in the middle and I don’t really want to put her into that position”

 

“Yeah, me neither” Chloe gently agreed with her back still against the door. Beca shrugged before adding “Plus y’know soon I’ll become a fellow and an attending and you’ll still be a resident and that whole thing is...frowned upon” 

 

“I didn’t mean to show up here and cause problems for anyone much less my cousin, and now I met you and I don’t want to cause any problems for you. I just came here to carry on with my career”

 

“You haven’t caused problems” Beca quickly challenged, shaking her head to her “You didn’t, Chloe neither of us expected to meet that night and sleep together it just happened and it’s all one big coincidence that this has happened-unless you believe in fate which I feel like you do”

 

“I do”

 

“Figured” Beca smiled to her. Chloe let out a gentle sigh as she tilted her head to her “You seriously do have the most perfect smile” 

 

Beca then tried to not smile but struggled. Chloe might just be the only person in a long time to ever make her cheeks come to the colour of blushing. Beca covered her mouth with her palm and just remained silent for a few seconds before sliding it back down and clearing her throat once again but keeping her eyes away from her as the silence filled. 

 

“For the record” Chloe started, Beca then looking to her and after another pause Chloe then added “I don’t regret that night”

 

“No?”

 

Chloe smiled as she then shook her head and spoke in a light voice “It was…”

 

“Yeah. It  _ was _ ” Beca bit down on her lip that sent a set of butterflies shooting up Chloe’s body. She still wanted her, she’s wanted her all weekend it was evident by how close she was to calling Beca over the course of this entire weekend. 

 

Beca too felt entirely the same but she had an obligation. Whatever obligation it fell under. Beca slapped her hands onto her thighs as she stood up and put her phone back in her scrub pant pockets “I should head back out. Let you get that power nap”

 

“Right” Chloe gave her a faint smile as Beca walked over to her, she came to a stop for a moment and just locked her eyes with her, glancing to the redhead’s lips for one moment and then back into her eyes “Probably for the best y’know”

 

“Sure” Chloe whispered in a breathless tone, feeling her chest getting heavier with Beca just being as close as she is.

 

“I’ve got my friend to think about...it’d be like when someone starts hooking up or dating with your sibling” 

 

“I agree” 

 

“So we’ll just start fresh” Beca stated, holding her hand out for Chloe to take a hold of and shake. Suddenly both of them getting a sense of Deja Vu “Doctor Beale”

 

Chloe faintly smiled to her and nodded as she quickly shook her head and said in the still breathlessly voice “Doctor Mitchell” 

 

Beca just nodded as her breath dropped, she took her hand quickly out of Chloe’s and took hold of Chloe’s cheeks as she fiercely pulled her lips onto hers. Chloe didn’t even hesitate, she gripped onto Beca’s waist and pulled her body to hers. Chloe’s back pressing against the door as Beca’s body now pressed hard against hers. 

 

The kiss was sloppy, heated and anything but polite or professional. Beca’s fingers curled into Chloe’s locks as their tongues brushed together. Beca then dropped her hand onto her shoulders and began to pull off her jacket. They stumbled further back into the room, Chloe stopped kissing her for a moment “What are we doing?” 

 

“We’re taking a power nap” Beca mumbled before dragging Chloe’s lips back onto hers. Chloe let out a small moan against Beca’s mouth as their tongues returned to each other. Beca’s jacket then came off. Then  _ both  _ of their scrubs came off until they landed on the bed. 

 

They shouldn’t be doing this for various reasons. But there was something between them that just pulled them together, it was as strong as it was when they met on Friday. Chloe made an interrupting noise as she then pulled back and whispered to Beca as she hovered over her “We shouldn’t”

 

Beca took a moment as she tried to catch her breath, then just nodded “I know” 

 

They kept silent and just looked at each other, their breaths were heavy and their desire for each other didn’t settle at all. Beca glanced down to Chloe’s perfectly toned body and couldn’t help but skim her finger tips down her stomach, running her tongue across her bottom lip before looking back at the breathless redhead hovering over her. 

 

Nothing else was said, Beca leaned up as Chloe ducked down and caught their lips together for a few more moments before Chloe’s lips travelled to her neck, collarbone and ran down her chest, stomach and then even further down with led to Beca gripping hard onto the bed sheet and not being able to let go of it for a few minutes longer.

  
They  _ really  _ shouldn’t be doing this. And maybe that was half the point. 


	4. You Really Got a Hold on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUST A LITTLE NOTE: if you haven't already noticed yes I have changed my name, yes this was the peggyrogers account and still is I've just changed my user to match wth my twitter and youtube accounts (plug in) 
> 
> Anyway enjoy!

Beca sat up in the bed. Dropping her head into her hands and letting out a small groan which earned a giggle from Chloe who still lay beside her “Was it that bad?”

 

“No it was that  _ good _ ” Beca sighed as she lifted her head, tucking his knees up to her chest and rested her arms down on them “Really shouldn’t have done this”

 

“I know…” Chloe mumbled as she looked down to her finger circling around her mattress, she bit her lip for a moment and then looked back up to her “You want to do it again?”

 

Beca just looked down to her. Seeing the minx of a smirk lingering on the redhead’s face. She sighed and shook her head slowly before answering in the simplest form “Yes. And that’s half the problem”

 

Chloe just laughed breathlessly and bit her lip once again, which Beca then pointed at “It’s all that. You biting your lip and the way your hair is messy but it’s sexy and just the whole” her hand flicked up and down her body and said as she looked forward to the war again “Beautiful thing you’ve got working for you”

 

“Thanks”

 

“You’re welcome” Beca said after letting out another breath and kept her eyes fixed forward, she then shook her head again “Now it’s a  _ two _ night stand. Something that shouldn’t happen after a one night stand” 

 

“It should when it’s that good” Chloe muttered as she lay back down on her back, then looked to Beca again and traced her hand down her side to her waist “This doesn’t make you a bad friend you know”

 

Beca shifted slightly to rid of Chloe’s hand “I promised her that I wouldn’t go back to you and I just have. Broken promises means bad friend I think”

 

“Well I think you’re too hard on yourself”

 

Beca gently scoffed “Oh cause you know me so well?” she looked back to Chloe and saw her just fixing her eyes on her with a gentle expression. Beca just stared at her in complete and utter awe as she then confessed in more of a mutter “Usually after just having casual sex with someone, you walk away just feeling good about yourself. You don’t usually feel in desperate need to talk to that person again or see that person again”

 

Chloe gently raised her brows and challenged “But?”

 

“ _ But _ . You’ve actually been on my mind constantly ever since Friday night”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Beca just nodded and added again “It doesn’t happen to me often, if ever actually”

 

“Then I’m honoured” she replied in a quiet yet still chirpy voice “So does this mean you like me?”

 

Beca looked at her for a little while longer as she considered her answer, her eyes slightly squint as the thoughts ran through her mind before she said in a quiet voice “It means you’re on my mind” 

 

Chloe propped herself back up on her elbow as she reached over to Beca and put her hand on the back of her neck as she pulled the brunette forward and kissed her. It was soft and sweet yet still all the more passionate as any kisses that they’ve had before. She stroked Beca’s skin as she pulled back and nodded “You’re on mine too for what it’s worth”

 

Beca let out a small smile as she let out a breath and gave Chloe one more quick kiss before placing her hand on Chloe’s wrist and politely pulling her hand away from her neck as she stated “I have to go”

 

“I’d insist on you to stay but truth is I have to too soon enough” 

 

“Perks of being a doctor” Beca dryly joked as she reached for her scrubs, slipping on her pants as she stood up which earned Chloe a few seconds to admire Beca and her slim toned upper body which was only to be covered up not long after Chloe got her eye full. 

 

Beca looked over to her once she was fully dressed and wasn’t quite sure what to say at this point. She stuck her hands in her pockets “Funny. Last time this happened it was you who left”

 

“We’ll have to do this again so I can get another turn”

 

Beca blurted out a small laugh out of sheer nerves and awkwardness, having no idea in what to say. All she could think about was how she may not live after today to have that happen again cause when Arizona finds out, and she will find out, she is going to kill her dead. Arizona knows whenever Beca has had sex it was like some weird superpower and Beca was never that good of a liar to cover it up. So she’s pretty sure that she was going to die tonight.

 

Beca still said nothing, she just backed off and headed out the door, leaving the half naked redhead in bed like some sleaze. But Chloe didn’t see her that way, Chloe saw her as nothing but completely adorable. She had always been a pretty confident person, confident about her body, confident about her  _ sex appeal  _ and genuinely confident when engaging with someone sexually, but she would be lying if she said that Beca didn’t make her knees go weak anytime her dark eyes clock onto hers. There was  _ something  _ there between them. It was weird, new and very exciting. 

 

Beca felt it too, she wish she didn’t but she did. Not only was it bad because this was a member of her best friends family but  _ also  _ because she is above her in this hierarchy of their career. It’s frowned upon and seen as scandalous from time to time which is stupid but that was just the way it was despite the fact that half the hospital have all screwed each other. Arizona sure as hell has had her pickings before getting with Callie. 

 

Chloe made her nervous. Chloe made her tremble and she couldn’t figure out whether that was good or bad. She seemed so confident and liked to tease her, such as what she just said to her before Beca left the room. She knew that Chloe was just trying to make her laugh and break the ice but it still made her shake inside. Because she wanted to do what they just did again, she didn’t know if she wanted to just  _ date  _ Chloe or just keep on sleeping with her but she knew she shouldn’t be feeling either one of those feelings. 

 

But she didn’t have time to really think about it since she surgery with Callie soon enough and she had to get in the zone for that now, no thoughts about her personal life can throw her off her game. She never let it happen before and she will not let it happen now. 

* * *

The surgery went as well as it possibly could and Beca walked out feeling good about herself as well as Callie doing the same. As they scrubbed down, Callie looked to her “So just you and Arizona tonight”

 

“Sorry to steal your girl but she was mine first” Beca teased as she took off her scrub mask and tossed it in the trash, hearing Callie laughed “Only fair. Plus Mark and I are going out tonight”

 

“Of course you are. Cause Mark has to keep drinking to forget my sister in law”

 

“Is that how it works? Your brothers sister in law is  _ your  _ sister in law?”

 

“Who knows it’s just easier to put it that way” Beca shrugged as off came the scrub cap and they walked out of the room. As they did, Beca clocked eyes to Chloe who was talking to Alex. She quickly looked away but perhaps not quick enough, the redhead had her questioning every move that she made.

 

“Hello? Beca?”

 

Beca snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Callie “Sorry what?”

 

“I said what’re you doing tonight?”

 

Beca put her mind back on the topic “Oh well we rarely do get a night where we can eat shitty food and watch shitty tv so we’re gonna go with that. I’m surprised she didn’t blow it off to catch up with Chloe”

 

“Surprised  _ you  _ didn’t blow it off to catch up with Chloe”

 

Beca faked a laugh “How long have you been waiting to make a comment like that?”

 

“Since the beginning of our conversation”

 

“Uh-huh well shut up” Beca muttered as she kept her eyes forward in the direction they were walking, hearing Callie hum another laugh but then jump onto Beca’s statement “Arizona tries to keep the blowing off to a minimum with you, she loves you. Plus you know Chloe is like her shadow now so they’ve had all day to catch up”

 

“That’s true I guess” Beca threw her head back and let out a small groan as walked into the residency  _ home room  _ and walked over to the spot. Callie strummed her fingers on the doorframe as she bid her a goodnight and that she would see her tomorrow. 

 

Beca took her things and got changed into her casual wear in the changing room. Putting her things back into her spot and then as she was on her way out she bumped into Chloe, who was coming in to do the same as Beca just did, as they crashed into each other Chloe immediately apologised.

 

“It’s fine” Beca said with a tight smile, looking at her awkwardness and then taking a step past her before Chloe took hold of her arm in a gentle manner as she asked “We’re okay, right?”

 

Beca just stared at her for a few moments quite surprised, she wasn’t aware that she had made Chloe think anything less than them being okay, Beca relaxed her body as she faced her and said in a soft tone “Yeah of course. You don’t have to worry about that”

 

“Good” Chloe chuckled, then saying in a voice so light that it was a clear seduction technique “Hate to get on your bad side”

 

Beca just swallowed thickly and before she could even think of a response, Chloe dropped her hand from her arm and walked away, grabbing her clothes and heading into the back to get changed. Beca stood there for a moment completely still with no idea what to do with herself, her feet then finally registered to move and she walked out the room like initially planned.

 

Arizona had a surgery get postponed for the next day so she left work an hour earlier than Beca had. She drove to their apartment and when she got there she saw that Arizona had already gotten food in and kept it warm in the oven. Ugh God she had gotten all of Beca’s favourite things from their favourite pizza place. She really was the best and Beca hated that right now.

 

The blonde looked over when she heard footsteps “Hey, kid. How was surgery?”

 

“Good. Successful”

 

“Never doubted it, you two make an awesome team” she sucked the barbeque sauce that was on her thumb off before pointed to various food “I got us a feast”

 

“It shows” Beca laughed as she walked over to the kitchen and grabbed hold of a mozzarella stick “Pizza, wings, fries, mozzarella sticks  _ and  _ a large tub of ice cream to fight over-are you trying to make me fat, Robbins?” 

 

Arizona just giggled and shrugged “I guess I got excited, we haven’t had a pig out in a while”

 

She was being extra mushy and extra sweet tonight it was like God was laughing at Beca and saying  _ fuck you  _ because she had literally just had sex with her cousin when she promised that she wouldn’t. Arizona walked around from the kitchen to the living room “You grab the plates. I’ll get the show up-”

 

“I slept with Chloe” Beca quickly blurted as she turned to Arizona. 

 

Arizona raised a brow as she looked to her and slowly nodded “Yeah, Beca I know. Thanks for reminding-”

 

“No I mean I literally just slept with Chloe. Today. Like four hours ago”

 

Arizona’s jaw then slowly dropped, Beca thought the best form of action to take in this situation was the keep on talking to prevent being screamed at, it was fool proof. But then again it was also fool proof to stay away from Chloe but she couldn’t even manage that very well if at all, she stepped forward and held her hands up “I know I suck. And I’m sorry it just kind of happened I mean one minute I was in the on call room  _ alone  _ talking to Lizzie and-”

 

“Why were you talking to Lizzie?”

 

Beca stopped for a moment and shrugged as she casually answered “Just about Amelia, anyway-”

 

“Well is she alright?”  

 

Beca stopped again and her brows pinched together, holding her palm out as she then questioned “I’m sorry aren’t you supposed to be mad right now?”

 

“Well yeah but before i get mad I just want to make sure everything is fine with you... _ so _ ”

 

Beca rolled her eyes and dropped her hand to her side “Yeah it’s fine right now guess we’ll cross any bridge with her if it comes to it” 

 

Arizona nodded and then motioned her hand back to Beca for a moment “Okay. Back onto being mad”

 

Beca took a breath and sat on the bar stool behind her “I’m sorry, okay? I know I promised you that I wouldn’t go there again I just...I don’t know we were in the room together just talking. Talking about how we  _ shouldn’t  _ go back there and it just happened”

 

“Of course it did. Everyone knows that when you say you shouldn’t do something that you do it. It’s common knowledge, it’s how half the marriages in that place started” she stated as she took a step to the side and looked away. 

 

Beca just watched her for a moment and nodded “Okay point-”

 

“Beca” Arizona stopped as she folded her arms and faced her again, closing her eyes for a moment before asking “Do you like her? Like _like her,_ _like her_?”

 

Beca let out a nervous laugh and shrugged “I don’t know her well enough to answer that Zone...I mean yeah I guess I’ve been surprised by how easy I can talk to her. Only person I can ever really talk to is you but I felt instantly comfortable with her from the moment i met her and-I mean it’s no surprise to anyone who see’s her that she is unbelievably gorgeous”

 

Arizona’s expression softened as she listened to the way Beca spoke about her, seeing how her Beca’s expression was gentle and almost loving. The blonde squinted to her “I’ve never heard you talk about someone like that”

 

Beca tried to shake it off, standing up and grabbing a curly fry as she walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer “You know I’d prefer it if you just yelled at me for being a shitty friend”

 

“You’re not a shitty friend, Bec” Arizona sighed, knocking her head back for a moment and stating as she walked over to the island of the kitchen “That isn’t why I was all tense about the you and Chloe thing it was more...it was more me being a little selfish cause I didn’t want to get in the middle of it but it doesn’t mean you’re a shitty friend” 

 

Beca just looked at her as she swigged her beer. Arizona leaned down on the bar “Okay honestly, I’m kind of worried”

 

“What?”

 

“Chloe is my cousin and i love her yes all true she’s family. But  _ you  _ I know better than anyone and I know it takes a lot for you to sleep with someone, you have to feel  _ something  _ so obviously you feel something for her”

 

Beca just ran her fingers through her hair and looked away from her friend for a moment, then clearing her throat and dropping her eyes straight down to her beer, then just admitting with her eyes shut as she looked up “Okay maybe I feel some kind of connection. As corny and cliche as that sounds”

 

“Listen I felt that with Callie the first time we kissed. Which was also in the toilets at Joe’s”

 

“Wow Chloe really likes detail huh” Beca said breathlessly.

 

“Point is. My gut instinct was right about Callie and now I’m falling insanely in love with her”

 

“I’m not in love with Chloe”

 

“I know that you moron...I just mean maybe you should trust your gut”

 

Beca broke out into a laugh and motioned her hand to her as Arizona walked back over to the living room and Beca followed a few steps “You freaked the fuck out this morning and now you’re being Dr Love?” 

 

“A girl can change, get me my wine” 

 

Beca walked over and handed Arizona the bottle, who looked up to her and then clarified as she poured the wine “Listen. Yeah it’d be weird for me if you guys started hooking up or dating or whatever but I’d get used to it, i’m not some asshole who is going to forbid you from seeing someone, if anything I’m more protective over  _ you _ ”

 

“Don’t call me-”

 

“My soul sister”

 

“ _ That _ . You know how cringe worthy that is”

 

“I know which is why I love it” Arizona dryly stated as she sat back on the couch and held the glass of wine close to her chest. Beca took a breath and ran her fingers through her hair, Arizona being relatively cool with all of this was actually making it harder to come up with reasons not to start something up with Chloe. 

 

She shook her head and stated as she dropped down beside Arizona “No. Me and Chloe aren’t going to happen”

 

“That was the closest of a green light you were going to get from me-”

 

“I don’t just mean that, work plays into it too”

 

Arizona snorted “You had sex in an on call room a few hours ago I think the work excuse has well and truly sunk” she then groaned with an unpleasant look on her face, her eyes closing as she pinched the bridge of her knows.

 

“Mental picture?”

 

Arizona just hummed as she brows screwed together for a moment before she dropped her hand and opened her eyes again, she then thought for a moment and mumbled “You couldn’t even hold it in for one day”

 

Beca pursed her lips together and remained silent, feeling Arizona’s eyes go to her. She just shrugged “I don’t have a...a  _ clean  _ answer for that”

 

“Oh my god” Arizona muttered as she took a large swig of her wine. Hearing Beca mumble an apology, the blonde then held her hand up and gave some quick and free advice “Look the point i’m trying to make is be careful Bec. You keep yourself pretty guarded but I know Chloe has done too...I guess it goes back to if you ended up hurting each other then I wouldn’t really know what to do”

 

“I know” Beca bit her lip “I know...I just think we had this rush hit us today with the whole shock and stuff”

 

“You sure that’s all it was?”  

 

Beca looked to her and took in a breath, she just put her beer on the coffee table and stood back up “Let’s just eat”

 

Arizona just watched as the young woman got out the plates and began to bring over their little feast, not believing Beca by what she just said. She didn’t believe that she and Chloe would stop after today, and though it was a seriously  _ weird  _ thing for her to process. Her best friend hooking up with her cousin. She also accepted that it would’ve actually meant something to Beca despite whatever she says to try and go against that.

 

All any of them could do was just go with the flow. Beca brought over all the food bit by bit and Arizona put on the start of their  _ Friends  _ marathon, the conversation of her and Chloe was put on hold. For now. 

* * *

 

Chloe necked back the shot of tequila that Aubrey bought her as soon as she joined in her at Joe’s. She had been there with Callie and Mark for a little while and got to know them better. She wanted to know Callie better especially since she and Arizona were a thing. 

 

She liked Callie and it seemed Callie liked her. 

 

“You had sex in an on call room on your  _ first  _ day!” Aubrey laughed as Chloe just huffed and nodded “I know we shouldn’t have but…” 

 

“But?”

 

Chloe looked to her friend and whispered “She’s  _ amazing _ ” 

 

“Okay Chlo I don’t need to sex details-“ 

 

“No I don’t even mean that” Chloe gently insisted, pausing for a moment as another glass of wine was slid in front of her from Stacie “She can do this thing where she’s both unbelievably cute and sexy at the same time. Her awkwardness is to die for and she’s funny, obviously smart and she’s caring...and yeah the sex is on another level” 

 

“How much of another level?” 

 

Chloe pressed her lips together after having the sip of red “The way she makes me feel is  _ ten times _ the way any man has ever made me feel” 

 

Aubrey raised her brows and just hummed, both taking another drink of their wine before the blonde then asked “But what about the whole cousin thing?” 

 

Chloe bit her lip and shrugged “I don’t know. Callie” she then nodded over to the woman at the other end of the bar “Thinks that she just overreacted today because of the shock and would be fine if she and I started something. But it does put her in a position” 

 

“Well what did she say to you?” 

 

“Not much. I can tell she’s concerned though” she shrugged “Over who or exactly what I’m not exactly sure. Then there’s the whole  _ dating your co-worker  _ thing. Beca seems to be worried about that too” 

 

“It’s not like you’re an intern” Aubrey raised her brow as she raised her point. 

 

“I know but still I get it. I’m going to be a resident when she becomes an attending. She is above me in the hierarchy” 

 

Stacie then came into it “Screw the hierarchy” 

 

Chloe and Aubrey both looked at her, the tall brunette leaned down on the other side of the bar “Her brother is the Chief of Surgery and his  _ now  _ wife was his intern when they met. Trust me at that hospital the whole work relationship isn’t frowned upon, in fact that’s what it’s ran on” 

 

“Yeah isn’t that Callie your cousins girlfriend?” 

 

Chloe and Stacie both nodded. Chloe looked down to her wine “Still. Both things are playing to her mind...maybe she’s making up the excuse-“

 

“No” Stacie laughed “Beca never hooks up with people. So when she does it’s got to mean something” 

 

Chloe took in a breath as she sat up straight from the bar and just shrugged. She didn’t know Beca well enough to know that for sure for herself, but she would like to get to know Beca more. Sleeping around wasn’t exactly something Chloe did either, and felt this magnetism with Beca ever since she walked in this bar last Friday night. 

 

“I wonder if she’s told Arizona” 

 

“She has” Callie announced as she came over and ordered another drink for her and Mark, Chloe looked to her as Callie then clarified “Arizona text me just now” 

 

“Saying?” 

 

“That you guys slept together today” Callie smirked as she looked to Chloe “You missed out that detail when we asked how your first day went” 

 

Chloe let out a nervous laugh and shrugged “I was just thinking of Beca. Didn’t want her to get in shit with Arizona” 

 

“I’m sure she’d appreciate that, I would’ve done the same” 

 

Chloe then just asked “So what did she say? Anything else?” 

 

“Well not to play Chinese whispers or anything but she seems to think Beca likes you but I told you that, cause she never does this kind of thing...she also said  _ if  _ anything was to happen she just hopes both of you know what you’re doing” 

 

Chloe nodded, then her eyes went back to the doctor as she added on “And I told her that you’re not a kid anymore and Beca isn’t an idiot” 

 

“Thanks” 

 

Callie took the drinks in her hand and said before walking away “Just some advice when it comes to handling Beca. You can’t unless your one of the triple A’s. Just ask her brother” 

 

Chloe just looked at her oddly for Callie to then clarify “Arizona, Amelia, Addison. Triple A’s”

 

“Clever” Chloe just gave her an appreciative smile and a nod as Callie walked off and returned to Mark. As Chloe looked back to the front, Aubrey said “Beca sounds complicated, Chlo” 

 

Chloe took in another breath and nodded as her wine came closer to her lips.

 

“I know. That’s why I want her” 


	5. With a Wonder and a Wild Desire

It didn’t matter whether Arizona approved or not. Beca had made her mind up, she wasn’t going to go there with Chloe. She wasn’t going to mix business with pleasure, not that she judged anyone who did. But she had the seen the drama it had brung to the people around her. Derek and Meredith might be okay, Callie and Arizona might be good too. But there were people like Lexie and Mark who broke up and are now miserable without each other. Callie was married before Arizona to someone else in this hospital and  _ that  _ ended terribly. 

 

Beca knows herself and knows how she can be. Beca was self destructive when things got too much for her, good or bad and she didn’t know why it just happened. Perhaps it was just a habit in her family to fuck up. Her brother did it by his marriage going to shit, her sister did it with her drug addiction and her dad did it by getting shot and dying. Unfortunately she wasn’t like her two other sisters who had perfect lives and perfect families. She wasn’t built like them even though she wished that she was, the reason she didn’t speak to them that much was because she resented them for it all. 

 

Derek and Amelia were the ones that looked after her when growing up, then when Amelia fell off the wagon at such a young age, Beca then had to look after herself  _ and  _ her big sister who was aggressive both verbally and physically because she was desperate for drugs. There was a reason Beca only allowed herself to depend on one person. She could only manage to trust one person. 

 

So she told herself that if she was ever going to let anyone else in it wasn’t going to be someone she worked with, it was too messy. If only Chloe was something other than a doctor, if only she was a barista or something at a coffee shop down the road or just  _ something _ . 

 

Beca walked into the Grey household which was literally like some kind of hostil lately with the amount of residents and interns flying around. It was a good thing Chloe already had a place to stay else she probably would have a room here too, Beca stood in the middle of the hall as she waited impatiently, drawing out a breath before calling “Derek hurry up! When I said I’d give you a ride I didn’t think you’d be this slow” 

 

She could hear his laughter from the hallway upstairs and then eventually say his amused grin, tying his tie as he came down the stairs “Have you always been this short fused?”

 

“Yes actually” Beca muttered, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to her before she sorted his damn tie out herself “Have you always been this crappy at getting yourself dressed?” 

 

“Just in a rush that’s all” 

 

Beca hummed “Chief of Surgery pressure is catching up with you” she slapped his chest when done and they headed towards the door. 

 

“I’m handling it just fine. How are you handling having to work in the same building as the girl you’ve been sleeping with?”

 

Beca groaned and muttered underneath her breath as she approached the car “Sloan and his damn mouth-okay” she stopped as they got to the car, she raised her brows to him as she set the record well and truly straight “We haven’t been sleeping together. We slept together twice and twice only, a  _ week  _ ago and I’ve barely spoken to her since” 

 

Derek still had a smirk on his face and just nodded, Beca then nodded back to him and walked round to her side of the car. She then heard her older brother ask as they got in “How’s that then since she’s Robbins’ cousin?” 

 

“When we have gone out it’s mostly been in groups so…”

 

“So you get away with it more”

 

Beca just nodded and started up the car, letting out a short breath “You talk to mom?” 

 

“Not lately, no. You?”

 

Beca scoffed a small laugh and shook her head “Please the only time I talk to mom is when she backs me in a corner on her visits” 

 

“So she doesn’t know about Chloe” Derek looked to her, having Beca then glancing to him and letting out a sigh as she kept her eyes centre forward “There is nothing about Chloe to tell. Besides you know mom would rather for me to keep my  _ lifestyle  _ to myself” 

 

She then scoffed once more and added in a mumble as she turned a corner “She can accept Amelia and her oxy addiction but she still struggles to handle the fact that I like women” 

 

“Well mom has never had very good priorities” Derek said with a kind smile on his face, not exactly knowing what to say in that matter but all trying to make her feel better. She just gave him a tight and appreciative smile and carried on driving. 

 

They changed the subject to her joy about surgeries. About how their work was going, she knew Derek was missing being in the field more since a lot of his work now was more just being the leader and watching over the hospital. The scrubbing in was lacking now for him. Beca on the other hand was swimming in scrubbing in and surgeries and she was loving every single second of it. She loved Callie being her mentor. 

 

“Torres does like to tell me how great my little sister is at what she does” Derek announced as Beca parked the car up with a smug expression now on her face. It never hurt hearing how great she was given how many times she was undermined over the years. 

 

“Torres has always been a good judge of character” she muttered as they exited the car and headed to inside the hospital “Despite the fact she might be stealing my roommate”

 

Derek looked to her “What are you talking about?” 

 

“Arizona has been staying at Callie’s more and more, more clothes are leaving the wardrobe cause she doesn’t see the point in bringing some back cause she’s just going to end up staying there anyway. Won’t be long till they make that next step”

 

“You think they’re ready for that?”

 

Beca shrugged “They’ve been together for nearly a year now, they love each other so yeah I guess so...I might have to move in with Mark to cover the rent”

 

“What? You love that apartment”

 

“Yeah I do but I can’t cover the rent by myself and I will not let Arizona keep paying towards it despite her going to offer the day she does decide to move out permanently” Beca just shrugged “We’re gonna cross that bridge when it comes to it”

 

“Who knows maybe you’ll move in with Chloe before that happens” he teased, leading to Beca to just roll her eyes and huff “Okay it’s been a lovely drive but I’m walking away from you now”

 

She just heard his laughs as he went one way and she went the other. They had a long day ahead of them, there was a school bus crash this morning leading to forty casualties. Arizona sure as hell was going to have a full day on the peds ward, so much so that they couldn’t even have all the kids there some had to just stay in the E.R. department and be check on there. 

* * *

 

Callie had the bigger fish to fry with bones literally being out of kids bodies or so entirely shattered that they would need pins to put them back together. And Beca was going to there to help with every single one of them. Though with things like this it’s never really enjoyable, these are kids. Kids in pain and that was always harder to cope with. When it’s an adult everyone kind of dismisses the pain they are going through sometimes, not because they’re mean but because they are just excited to scrub in and fix it. But with kids it’s less exciting because kids didn’t know how to handle the pain yet.

 

The age range with the kids was from 8 to 13. Too young to know how to cope in these situations. As soon as Beca came into the hospital she was called into the X-RAY room where Callie and Arizona were... _ and  _ Chloe. Figured, with Chloe being Arizona’s shadow of course she was going to be there too. But she knew that neither Callie or Arizona would say anything right now because what was going on right now was too serious to ignore for even five seconds and make jokes. 

 

“Mitchell come here” Callie wiggled her finger at her as Beca walked in the room, glancing to Chloe but only for a split second before ignoring her entirely and stepping in, putting her hand into her jacket pockets and looking at the X-RAY sheets that was in front of her and muttered in a flat tone “Jeez”

 

“What do you see?” Callie challenged. Chloe looked to Beca and watched how the brunette examined the picture of the leg in front of her and then in seconds stated in a bold and confident voice “That’s one nasty comminuted fracture. Bone’s almost left in pieces”

 

“Your take?”

 

“There’s no choice it’s got to be surgery. Can’t splint that thing up it needs to be put back together no doubt” Beca kept her tone in the same concrete voice as she looked to Callie “Remodeling of the bone is the only way it would get back to normal, or close to normal” 

 

Callie then dropped a smirk and raised her brows to Arizona “Told you I’m doing well with her”

 

Arizona just rolled her eyes and looked back forward to the board “So you’re going to see the family now and tell them the plan?” 

 

“Yep” Callie nodded “Beca you’re gonna go clear the O.R. for the surgery”

 

“Uh huh” 

 

“And how would you feel if I let you remodel this one?” 

 

Beca’s head snapped to Callie who seemed rather smug and confident in her idea, her mouth opened but nothing really came out it was as if her words got jammed in her throat. She had never been asked to be the forefront of a surgery before “You sure?”

 

“Well this is a teaching hospital and I’ve been teaching you for some time now...and you rock at it” Callie assure as she shrugged “Look if I notice you beginning to slip I’ll step in, it’s not life threatening so why not start you off with it. You’re ready”

 

Beca’s eyes flickered over to Arizona who just raised her brows to add to her encouraging smile. She didn’t look to Chloe but she was smiling too. She knew how much this would be meaning to Beca cause she knows if Arizona turned round to her and offered her to lead a surgery then she would be overwhelmed too, and Arizona has told her a fair few times how good Beca was. 

 

“I mean-yeah I’d...yeah for sure” Beca stumbled, trying not to grin too much. After all this was a 12 year old kid she was doing this on. But still it was exciting to her, and like Callie said it wasn’t life threatening so she didn’t feel too bad about. 

 

Arizona just winked to her before looking to Callie “I also need your opinion on this scan for the youngest kid” 

 

Callie nodded and as Arizona got up those charts, Beca excused herself as she got to what Callie had set out for her to do. She just looked to Chloe for one slightly awkward moment, not even returning the smile that Chloe was giving her and just left. But Chloe didn’t take it personally, she could see why Beca was doing what she was doing and it found it quite endearing and cute because she wasn’t ignoring her in a cold way it was more of an awkward  _ ‘I don’t know what I’m doing’  _ kind of way. It was a pretty adorable and Chloe was just soaking it up. 

 

Chloe just smirked as she turned her head and attention back to Arizona and listened in to their conversation, after all she too was here to learn. 

 

Beca stepped out and saw Mark walking down the hall with the same cocky smirk on his face that he has 24/7. Beca rolled her eyes and pointed to him as she approached him “Stop talking to my brother about my sex life”

 

“So it  _ is  _ a sex life cause you told me it was those two times only”

 

“It was and it’s gonna stay that way just don’t talk to Derek about it, talk about your sex life like a normal guy” 

 

“Happily” 

 

Beca just gave him a sarcastic smile as she continued in her treks and walked past him to the O.R. board. Then standing beside Lexie once she was, the young Grey looked to her and then back to the board “What’ve you got today?”

 

“Fracture surgery, Torres is letting me remodel”

 

“Nice” Lexie grinned as she looked to her and gave her arm a light nudge “Good going”

 

“Thanks. You?” 

 

“I’m on Altman’s service with Yang…”

 

Beca just looked at the plainly and nodded “My condolences” 

 

Beca was with Cristina Yang’s on services a few times when she was first an intern and it was like hell had come for a home visit. Talk about a dictatorship. 

 

“How’s things with you and Chloe?”

 

“There is no me and Chloe”

 

“No I know” Lexie agreed, though not believing that every single time Beca had told her but she decided to indulge her in the statement anyway “But it’s gotta be a little awkward? I mean me and Mark had a relationship and I know how awkward it is now”

 

“Yeah well that’s a relationship I didn’t have that with Chloe I just had two really good times with her” 

 

“ _ Really good times,  _ huh?” Lexie smirked. Beca dropped her hand down from writing on the bored and looked to Lexie “Listen little Grey”

 

“Yes,  _ Little Shepherd _ ?”

 

Beca rolled her eyes and carried on with her comment “It’s like you said. You were with Mark and it didn’t work out, so I’m saving myself the trouble”

 

“Mark and I only broke up because he had a kid”

 

“Yeah well there’s always something” Beca shrugged “Chloe is great. She is. But I know not going there is best, saving her the trouble more than me. She told me after we slept together-”

 

“Which time?” Lexie teased.

 

“The  _ first  _ time-that she had just moved here and wasn’t looking for anything, and honestly that’s the best thing for me too I’ve got too much going on with work” 

 

“There’s always excuses” Lexie muttered with another teasing smirk as she backed off and walked away before Beca could argue back with her, then hearing her call her good luck with the surgery as she walked down the hall. It seemed that everyone in this hospital now knew her business. Now she really did feel like her brother. She was used to being the small crack on the wall that people walked past and never really commented on. Now she felt like the big hole in the ceiling that made people physically stop and point at. 

 

Thing is she still didn’t regret those two nights with Chloe, and she still wanted more. Which is why she was avoiding her as much as she possibly could. 

 

But this hospital was huge, it should be easier to avoid her than it had been so far. Before every surgery, she goes to the coffee cart to get herself a biggest espresso money can buy and then a bottle of water to help wash it down cause she actually finds them disgusting but it does wake her up a lot. 

* * *

 

Beca made her way to the elevator and didn’t have to wait that long till they opened, Beca went to step in and saw Chloe already stood in there. Just Chloe. Aw  _ fuck _ . Beca cleared her throat and took a step in, not looking or even speaking to her. She just pushed the button of the ground floor and stood in front of her with her eyes fixated on the numbers. Just trying to fixate on anything right now other than the woman behind her. 

 

“How’s the whole  _ avoiding  _ me thing going for you?” Chloe said in a light voice behind her. Beca still said nothing, she just bit her lip and just kept focusing on the numbers. 

 

Chloe smirked as she looked down to the ground for the moment and then pushed herself up from leaning against the back of it “So it takes you not looking at me or talking to me to make it easier for you?” 

 

Beca glanced to her as Chloe came up to her left hand side “I’m trying it out” 

 

Chloe let out a soft “Oh” under her breath as she slowly nodded before raising her brows to her “Is this because of my cousin or is it because you’ll one day become my  _ superior _ ...in about two years or something?” 

 

There was a pause as Beca gave it some consideration, keeping her eyes fixated on the numbers before she just stated the answer that first came into her mind “Both”

 

“It’s been a week, Beca. You think you can keep it up?”

 

Beca just shrugged with her back still to her. Chloe took a step right behind Beca and leaned forward to whisper into her ear “You’re adorable” 

 

Beca’s breath now shook, still trying to keep her eyes on the numbers. Four floors away. Just four floors. 

 

“And still…” Chloe’s hand rested on Beca’s hip and then slowly ran to her front and rested at the bottom of her stomach “So sexy”

 

Beca bit her lip and swallowed thickly, then feeling Chloe’s hand begin to run south as she whispered in a teasing tone “You should consider all the fun we can have. Like right now” 

 

Her finger tips then tucked just beneath Beca’s waistline. The brunette’s hand then flew and clung onto Chloe’s, stopping her from going any further but not moving her hand away through the temptation still leaking in. They were just in a frozen position. 

 

Chloe grinned against Beca’s cheek, feeling how heavy her breath was just by how her shoulders rose and fell. Just as the elevator rang for Chloe’s floor to have now arrived, Chloe’s smile still stuck on her face as she leaned back to her ear and whispered gently “Just kidding” 

 

Her lips brushed up against Beca’s skin before she pulled her hand away and then stepped out of the elevator. Shooting her another smirk as she looked at her over her shoulder and then walked down the hallway. As the doors closed again, Beca let out a purely flustered breath and pressed her hand against the wall. She took a moment and then brought her flustered nature to a stop, she then felt nothing but annoyance. 

 

She became frustrated at Chloe, so much so that the elevator doors opened on the floor after Chloe’s for someone to come in and she abolished the idea of coffee and walked out of the elevator. Well, more like stormed out as she went down the hall and headed straight for the stairs, making her way now onto the floor Chloe got off on. 

 

She looked around and then grabbed hold of an intern that was walking past “Kepner, have you seen Doctor Beale?”

 

April Kepner then nodded and pointed down the hall “Just now yeah. She went into the store room” 

 

Beca just nodded and let go of the young woman’s arm as she then made her way down to the storage room. She opened the door and shut it firmly behind her, locking it behind her back. Locking it because she felt like this was going to take some time. 

 

“You can’t do that” 

 

Chloe looked to her and stopped her rooting through the boxes for the pads that she came up to grab to put in the peds store room, she slowly put her hands down and sighed “Beca-”

 

“No okay you don’t get to do that, Chloe. You don’t get to tease and be  _ playful  _ in elevators to make this harder for me”

 

“So it’s hard for you?”

 

“Yeah it is, I didn’t sleep with you for your dazzling personality I slept with you because I find you insanely attractive that’s how those kind of things work” 

 

Chloe smiled softly and bit her lip for a moment “You think I have a dazzling personality”

 

“Stop that!”

 

“What?”

 

“Being all just-” Beca groaned and stared at her for a moment as she took in a breath, looking at Chloe as she stood there now all  _ innocent  _ considering what she just did in the elevator but also she stood there just seeming so perfect. With her perfect hair, eyes, bone structure and lips. God her lips were perfect as hell. And when she bit her perfect lip it drove Beca crazy. 

 

Chloe just raised her brows to her in a delicate manner as the silence coming from Beca almost seemed unnerving. Beca just drew out a sharp breath and took Chloe completely off guard by her being by the door one second and the next she was pressed up against her and kissing her fiercely. 

 

Beca couldn’t explain why. She really couldn’t. God was looking at her right now and calling her weak as fuck, if God allows himself to swear that is. To be honest Beca didn’t even want to think about God when she had her leg pressed between Chloe’s and her hand slipping down the back of her pants. 

 

Chloe let out a deep and satisfied moan, she had been waiting for this for nine long days. She had a hunger for Beca every single day that it had been eating away at her ever since she met her on that Friday night. 

 

They pulled apart for a moment for the sole purpose and removing their shirts, Beca pressed her hand on the back of Chloe’s now bare back and took her mouth to Chloe’s chest, pressing her lips against her skin. Chloe took another heavy breath and locked her fingers in Beca’s hair. Biting on her lip again as she arched her head back. Feeling Beca’s teeth nip on her skin as her mouth travelled to her shoulder and then the crook of her neck, her tongue grazing along it as she continued to grip onto her tight.

 

“Give me your mouth” Chloe demanded in a breathless whisper as her hand rested on the back of the brunette’s neck and pulled her close as Beca compiled and leaned up, taking her mouth to Chloe’s. Their tongues playing against each other before Chloe took some dominance, pressing her body firmly against Beca’s as she leaned forward and had Beca stumble back and her to now be pressed against the shelves. 

 

Her hand then found the waistline of Beca’s pants once again and she smirked and their kissing came to a halt but their mouthes were still touching, Beca’s mouth open as a heavy and shaken breath slipped out. Chloe brushed her nose gently against her and whispered in a highly seductive manner “Are you going to stop me this time?” 

 

Beca swallowed thickly and gave no verbal answer, she just shook her head as approval for Chloe to then go on and do what she intended to do. The hand went beneath her pants and underwear, soon Beca’s breath dropped heavily and her face buried in Chloe’s neck as she kept her grip on her hard to keep her as close as possible. 

 

Chloe’s lips gently brushed against Beca’s cheek before she whispered another demand “Look at me” 

 

Beca once again did as Chloe asked and lifted her head, locking her eyes onto hers. Chloe watching her practically melt in front of her, which is why she wanted Beca to look at her.  Chloe’s free hand fell onto Beca’s cheek and gently stroked her skin with her thumb. Beca bit her lip as she let out a pleasing hum and then decided that she can match Chloe’s challenge as her hand then went to Chloe’s pants and hid in the same place. Screw taking turns. 

 

“Bec-”

 

Beca quickly shushed her with a smirk now spread across her face.  She kissed her softly “Now you keep your eyes on me, if those are the rules” 

 

A whimpered moan slipped out of Chloe’s mouth which only made Beca feel smug. Wasn’t so simple now that she had all the rush of pleasure run through her body now was it. Chloe just leaned forward and kissed her. Their moans projecting against each other. It was the only way they were to be as quiet as they could considering what they were doing. 

  
Their final moans were projected elsewhere. Chloe buried her head in Beca’s neck whilst Beca’s mouth pressed against Chloe’s shoulder. Their breaths were heavy once they came back to earth from their minds being completely taken away. 

 

Chloe put her hands on Beca’s cheek and kissed her once again, this time with more tenderness. Beca’s hands then rested on Chloe’s waist and kept her close, her touch also more gentle this time. 

 

Chloe slowly dragged her lips away and then whispered in a still overwhelmed breath “That was…” 

 

“Unexpected. I know”

 

“Always is” Chloe murmured with a small smirk, kissing her gently once more. She then shook her head and had to get off her chest “Beca I like you” 

 

“I know. It’s tragic” Beca bit her lip and rested her head on the shelf behind her, taking a breath “I like you too”

 

Chloe’s hands ran down Beca’s arms and found her hands, but Beca just pulled them away and stepped away from Chloe, she walked over and grabbed her shirt. Chloe just turned and looked at her as the brunette had her back to her as she put her scrubs back on “So is this how it’s going to be? You and I do  _ this  _ and then carry on as if nothing happened?”

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Beca turned to her as she pulled her hair from under her collar, dropping her hands to her hips and shrugging “What do you want, Chloe?” 

 

“I don’t want to-”

 

“Have someone to just fuck?”

 

“No I had that for seven years” Chloe said with exhaustion, leading Beca to raise her brows. Now that was a story. Chloe pressed her lips together and shook her head “I don’t want to have someone to  _ just fuck  _ anymore, I deserve more than that...I want more than that”

 

Beca grabbed her jacket and put it back on as Chloe grabbed her shirt and put it on, Beca dug her hands into her pockets “Look you’re new to the city and the hospital-”

 

“I’m not new to dating, Beca it’s the same in every city. And as for working here people already know we’ve slept together so it’s not like I’ll be risking any kind of reputation”

 

Beca remained quiet and tucked her hair behind her ear as she just looked down to the floor, Chloe then taking a step closer to her “Why don’t we just go out one night for drinks or something. Just you and me” 

 

The brunette gently scoffed with amusement and looked up to her “Are you asking me out on a date?”

 

“I’m asking if you want to go for drinks together and get to know each other”

 

“Sounds like a date”

 

“Call it whatever you want” Chloe shrugged in the same sweet voice, giving her a hopeful look “What do you say?” 

 

Beca bit her lip as she gave it some thought. What harm could it do really? Maybe Lexie was right by what she said before, maybe she was making excuses, maybe she was trying to protect herself. But she had never had this magnetism with someone before. 

 

Her silence went on for so long that Chloe just took in a breath and cut it clear for her “Joe’s at eight. I’ll be waiting in the corner booth”

 

Beca still found herself unable to give a verbal answer, Chloe just grabbed her jacket, put it on and then grabbed the things she needed. Chloe stood in front of her for a moment and said in a quiet voice “You’re allowed to give in you know”

 

Beca just turned her head and looked to her, Chloe gave her a small smile and unlocked the door before walking out. And Beca just stood there for a moment and allowed everything to process in her mind, never had she  _ ever  _ mixed her personal life with her work life and here so was having sex in another workspace. All in a matter of a week. 

 

It took a lot for her to sleep with someone and even more so when it’s in then at work. That means something too, the fact she can’t hold it off when at work does mean something and she knew that deep down. 

 

She got her bearings together and walked out of the store room. Getting herself to the O.R. room where she was to perform her first surgery on her own, that had to be her focus right now. Not Chloe. It couldn’t be about Chloe.

* * *

**Chloe likes to ensure she get what she wants. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Do you guys think she’ll join her at Joe’s? Comment below and if you haven’t already drop a kudo if you’re liking!**


	6. The Name of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cause of the length of the story, I'm going to update a little earlier sometimes so here we go.

Beca walked down the steps of the hospital and headed over to her car when she heard the quick footsteps catch up to her from behind, Arizona was beside her before she eve had the chance to blink “How’d it go?”

 

“Really good. I kind of panicked halfway cause of the bones tried to fuck things up for me but I brought it back”

 

“Yeah you did” Arizona chirped with a grin spread all across her face and showed no sign of going away “So proud of you. Did you tell Derek?” 

 

“No, believe it or not I don’t run to my brother with every little work accomplishment” Beca teased with a tight smile, getting Arizona just letting out a clear fake laugh back. The blonde then just moved on from it and casually slid in “Callie and I are going for drinks now, what are you doing?”

 

“Going home” 

 

“Hm. Really? Not want to come with us-or have any plans of your own?”

 

Beca stuck out her bottom lip as she shook her head and mumbled a “Nope” she carried on walking as Arizona slowed down for a moment just watched Beca walk ahead a few more steps, she then sped her pace back up and whacked Beca’s arm.

 

“Ah!” Beca turned to her “What was that for?”

 

“You’re really going to stand my cousin up?” 

 

Beca’s jaw dropped slightly before she just let out an awkward laugh “Oh she told you about Joe’s”

 

“Yeah she did but here you are going to go home like a damn hermit and leave her sat there waiting for you” another swat came to Beca’s arm. Her lips tightened as she shook her head to her and muttered “Swear to god Robbins, hit me one more time see what happens”

 

“Oh please” Arizona hit her arm again and just shrugged, Beca was quite possibly the least terrifying person to her. Beca then just hit her back equally as hard. 

 

“Ow that  _ hurt _ ” Arizona scowled as her hand came in contact with Beca again.

 

“You started it” Beca argued as she then repeated the action also.

 

“Quit hitting” Arizona insisted but still decided to make the motion of hitting. 

 

“You quit hitting” Beca then hit her twice for the last two words. Their whacking began to overlap each other before Arizona just held her hands up “Okay! Stop. We're surgeons but more importantly we're in the middle of the parking lot” 

 

Beca just took a breath and nodded, then as Arizona went to speak she managed to get one last hit in, having her friend just sigh and look at her plainly. Beca simply shrugged and didn’t show any regret in her action. Arizona ignored it and carried on “As her family, I still have to warn you to not hurt her”

 

“First of all. It’s hard taking threats from a woman who wears monkey stickers on her scrubs  _ second  _ of all she doesn’t care about me enough to be hurt by me”

 

“You don’t know that, but regardless she wants to get to know you so don’t stand her up, don’t be that asshole” 

 

“Why do you sudden want us to hook up-”

 

Arizona then quickly countered back “We agreed not to use the term hook up in this situation!” 

 

“Whatever you want to call it, why are suddenly all okay with it?”

 

“Because” Arizona shrugged “You light up”

 

Beca just huffed a doubting laugh and looked away from her, Arizona just raised her brows to her “You can huff, scoff and roll your eyes as much as you want but it’s true okay, even when you try to avoid eye contact with her your whole mood changes because she’s  _ there _ and I can’t ignore that, you certainly shouldn’t ignore it”

 

“Are you my therapist now?” 

 

“I’m your best friend so shut up and just listen to me”  

 

Beca just cleared her throat and remained silent, looking down to the floor and allowing Arizona to do what she does best. Talk. Arizona sighed to her “I know you’re holding back because you have doubts or you’ve already got it set in your head that it won't work-”

 

“Cause it won’t”

 

“Lips moving still talking” the blonde shot back with which ultimately shut Beca up once again. Arizona tucked her hands into her pockets “But you over think things  _ all  _ the time. You blow up this idea of dating someone like you blow up the idea of everything you do. It took me like a _month_ to convince you to live with me and I wasn’t even trying to get in your pants”

 

Beca just remained silent for a few seconds more and then raised her brows when finally looking back up without lifting her head “Am I allowed to speak now?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Her head then came back on as she let out a breath “I just-”

 

“One more thing” Arizona quickly cut her off, ignoring Beca’s small groan from the back of her throat as she was half expecting her to do that but she did it anyway “I wouldn’t be saying all of this if I didn’t know for sure that you like her and I  _ know  _ you like her and being around you guys this past week I actually think you’d be good together”

 

“We’ve hardly spoke this week”

 

“You don’t need to speak to have chemistry” 

 

“Is that a sex reference or?”

 

“No!” 

 

Beca then snorted a small laugh, she then took in a breath and just thought for a moment and just considered the situation for a moment. Arizona was right in what she was saying with her already shooting this all down because she does do it with pretty much everything. 

 

“Okay so you really think I should go tonight?”

 

“I think it’s totally your choice but you know it’s not like it’s a date, she told me it wasn’t a date she just wants to get to know you. Who knows the more you get to know each other you might realise you work better as friends and you’ll just have those two times”

 

Beca bit her lip to prevent herself from saying that it was in fact now three times. She’ll save that information for a rainy day.

 

“All I know is that you can’t not speak to her forever, she’s my family after all” 

 

“I know. Which is why I should stay away”

 

“You can't stay away from her okay so getting on at least a friend basis would be great” 

 

Beca just took another moment and just nodded “Okay fine I'll go”

 

“Good”

 

There was a silence between the two of them for a few more seconds before Beca hit Arizona’s arm and now started to walk in the direction of Joe’s, hearing her scoff behind her and mutter as she followed her “You’re such a child”

 

“Good thing you’re a pediatrician then, you’re used to dealing with it”

 

She just heard Arizona scoff with slight amusement and then link her arm in hers as they both headed to meet their dates. Or  _ non  _ date in Beca’s case.

* * *

 

Arizona bumped Beca’s hip as they parted ways once they got in the bar, she glanced over to Chloe who had sweetly enough already got Beca her a drink. Whiskey on the rocks. At first she didn’t get how Chloe knew Beca’s favorite drink but then she figured. Callie.

 

“Are you helping Chloe win Beca over?” Arizona chirped as she rested her head on Callie’s shoulder from behind, pressing her lips against her cheek before sitting beside her. Callie just smirked in a smug manner “Maybe” 

 

“Well” Arizona looked over as Beca walked over to the booth “She’s here at least” she turned back to Callie and just smiled as she leaned forward and kissed her. 

 

Beca stopped twiddling her thumbs as she came up to the table and slid in the booth across the way from Chloe, who brightened up when she saw Beca “You showed” 

 

“Yeah well, it was made clear to me that I'd be an ass if I just went home and left you here”

 

“True” Chloe teased with a gentle voice as a giggle slip out “That the only reason?” 

 

Beca looked down at the drink, knowing that Callie would have given her some help, and let out a small smile before shaking her head and taking her eyes back to Chloe “I guess I came to realise that it’d be good for us to get to know each other, like you said” 

 

“Right. And it would, don’t you think?” 

 

“I just said”

 

“Right” Chloe giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear as she leaned back against the booth for a moment, she looked to Beca and asked “Is it too much for me to ask about your family?”

 

“Given that my brother is the chief I guess not. Get the heavy stuff out of the way, I come from a family of surgeons, well all my siblings are doctors I should say. Guess we all felt like it was our duty to save lives” Beca reached for her drink and took it to her lips.

 

“Duty?”

 

Beca nodded and swallowed down her whiskey before putting the glass down and saying in a cooly casual manner “Yeah ever since our dad was murdered” 

 

Chloe froze for a moment and just stared at her. Not knowing whether she was kidding but then again why would someone ever joke about something like that. Beca shrugged and spoke before Chloe could say anything “I mean didn’t affect me as much as it affected Derek or my sisters. I was a toddler I don’t remember him really-if at all when I think about it all I know about him are from what people have told me”

 

Chloe slowly nodded and shifted in her seat as she sat forward and spoke in a more stiff and almost awkward voice “How...how did-”

 

“Some guys came into the store he owned one night and shot him. They wanted his watch…” she shrugged and kept her voice calm and collected “They didn’t get it if that counts towards anything. Police got it back” 

 

“Well I’m sorry that happened to you. Remembering or not it must’ve left a mark”

 

Beca took in a breath and let out a shrug before she grabbed her glass again “Well there’s the dark Shepherd past. What about you? Any skeletons in your closet?”

 

“I guess not” Chloe shrugged “My family is pretty tight. I guess I was lucky, parents still together and good household”

 

“How it should be” Beca shrugged “Just with whatever you get dealt with...there is one skeleton you have”

 

Chloe just raised her brows, to which Beca elaborated “You said you spent seven years just  _ fucking  _ someone so what’s that about?” 

 

“Oh” Chloe said breathlessly, her cheeks going slightly read “Well I suppose in the grand scheme we were in a relationship but it was just one of those you kind of felt stuck in, my parents loved him and praised him all the time so I guess I felt like I had to stay with him cause he made everyone around me happy”

 

“But not you?”

 

“Behind closed doors he was just immature and a bit of an ass so when I finally got a job offered to me that would take me away I finally just ended” 

 

“Better off then” Beca said with a faint smile on her face, which Chloe then returned before stirring her straw around in her mojito. To which Beca nodded at “Kind of fancy drink to have after a shift”

 

“I know I don’t usually drink them but it’s nice to have a change every once in a while”

 

“Is that what this whole thing with me was?” Beca raised her brows, waiting until Chloe looked at her with a confused expression before she elaborated “You said  _ he  _ when talking about the person you were with for seven years” 

 

Chloe slowly nodded “And you think this whole thing is just me  _ experimenting _ ?”

 

“It’s not uncommon”

 

“True. But no I’m not experimenting, I did all that in college. I’m attracted to all...I’ve never actually dated a girl but I know I would like to” 

 

Beca just hummed and took it for what it was, of course everyone has a different journey. That was just Chloe’s. But she didn’t get away that easily, if her sexuality was going to be called in question then Chloe was going to question Beca right back “What about you?”

 

She then just shrugged and waited for a moment after taking another sip of her drink “I guess I know a good looking guy when I see one but no-no when it comes to dating I sure as hell prefer women” she then just paused for a moment as she took in a few seconds to look at Chloe before clearing her throat and taking another sip. Chloe noticed of course, which was something Beca actually intended. 

 

Chloe leaned forward, resting her chin on her fist as she pried in a polite manner “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure”

 

“What are you so afraid of?” 

 

Beca bit her lip and glanced over to Arizona, casting her mind back to what she had said to her before. Taking a breath she then looked back to Chloe and quoted with a casual manner “I overthink too much and I  _ blow up  _ ideas before they even come to the forefront” 

 

“Like relationships?”

 

“As well as other things yeah” Beca shrugged “If I went to therapy they’d probably tell me that it was from my childhood being what is was but y’know. I guess I just gotta work on it”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m here aren’t I?” 

 

Chloe felt her smile grow for a moment before she tried to cool it back down. Her lips rubbed against each other before she mumbled “You are. And I’m glad” 

 

Beca just locked her eyes onto Chloe’s and nodded again “I am too”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Believe it or not your personality is actually pretty dazzling that wasn’t just some bullshit philosophy that came out of my mouth mid rant” 

 

“Good to know. So the things you say when you’re angry you do actually mean” Chloe teased as she took her straw to her mouth “I’ll keep that in mind” 

 

“It’s a bad quality to have at times”

 

“Passion is never a bad quality” Chloe hummed, as she did, her foot innocently came up and rubbed up against Beca’s leg. Beca smirked and huffed a small laugh “Mature of you” 

 

“Is this not what you do on  _ non  _ dates?” 

 

Beca didn’t give a verbal answer, she just smirked to her and rolled her eyes. Arizona was wrong about one thing though, they were not going to leave here tonight and feel like they worked better as friends. That was out of the question. 

 

“Now I’m going to ask you something” Beca concluded. Chloe just looked to her as she took in more of her drink and waited for the brunette to ask her whatever it was she was going to ask, Beca circled around the top of her glass “What do you want exactly. From me” 

 

“I told you I liked you”

 

“I know, but what do you actually want to go on from here” 

 

Chloe shrugged as she set her drink down and folded her arms as she leaned down on the table and closer to Beca “Why do we have to have some kind of plan. Why don’t we just go with it? I mean I’m happy just doing this, getting drinks and talking. Like I said before I want to get to know you” 

 

“Not having a plan might actually be a good way to look at it” 

 

“I take it it’ll be a change for you” 

 

“You making fun of me?” 

 

“Of course not” Chloe whispered to then give her a wink to confirm that yes, she was. But Beca liked it. Beca was surprised how easily Chloe could just make her smile, for someone she has only just met really, to make her smile the way Chloe does. Well it must mean something. 

 

Beca glanced as she saw her phone flash, she couldn’t help but ot look. 

 

**_Missed Call:_ ** _ Addison  _

 

**_Messages:_ ** _ You have 1 new voicemail(s) _

 

Chloe looked to Beca as she just started at her phone “Everything okay?”

 

Beca cleared her throat and looked back to her for a moment “Yeah. Yeah just family...mind if I?” 

 

“It’s fine” Chloe smiled.

 

Beca grabbed her phone and sent her a text before going through the motion of making a phone call. 

 

_ Message to Addison [8:35PM]: Everything okay? Or is an urgent phone call situation?  _

 

She looked back to Chloe and gave her a tight smile, to which Chloe just tilted her head at “You sure everything is okay?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. Just...my sister is a recovering drug addict and we’re just kind of worried she might be relapsing” 

 

“God, Beca you should really take that call”

 

Beca looked to her phone once more and then just shook her head “I’ll wait till I get a text back, if she rings again that’s when I know it’s serious…why waste a good night”

 

“So it’s a good night?” 

 

“Don’t get cocky” Beca smirked, not forgetting that Chloe’s foot was still gently stroking the back of her leg, to which she then returned. She never quite thought she would be playing footsies in the middle of Joe’s yet here she was.  
  


She only had the one whiskey, she had one because she still remained sober enough to drive home. They spent another hour just talking, laughing. Not really needing drink in any capacity to have a good time with each other. And she got no call or text back from Addison. 

 

“I’ll give you a ride home” Beca stated as she put her jacket back on once they were out of the booth.

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Yeah. Not gonna let you get a cab” Beca put her hand on Chloe’s elbow and gave her a gentle nudge. She walked over to Arizona as she and Callie were still by the bar all laughing and in love “Hey you guys sticking around?” 

 

They both looked to her as Callie nodded “Yeah we’re gonna have like one more then head home” 

 

Beca put her hand on Arizona’s back “Where are you bunking tonight, Robbins?” 

 

“Coming home tonight don’t worry” Arizona just winked, she looked to Chloe too as she addressed them both “You two seemed to have had a good night”

 

Chloe frowned to her “Yeah and don’t ruin it”

 

Beca just snorted a laugh and raised her brows as she leaned towards the blonde “I think she’s cracked your meddling” she gave a kiss on the top of her head, to which Arizona looked at her “And that was for?”

 

“Before” 

 

“You old softie” Arizona sang as she poked Beca’s stomach before her hand being slapped away. But they weren’t going to go down that route of slapping again, Chloe gave Arizona a hug goodnight as Beca said goodnight to Callie.

 

“Stacie” Beca called to the barmaid, who quickly turned and flashed her a winning smile “What’s up?” 

 

“Get to the hospital tomorrow about your back I mean it” Beca asserted as she pointed to her before she and Chloe left the bar. Chloe then humming before she mumbling “Pretty attractive when you’re all bossy” 

 

Beca just turned to her and raised a brow “Yeah?” 

 

“Uh huh” 

 

Beca bit her lip as she looked at Chloe up and down. Slowly. Then drowning in the oceans that Chloe claims as eyes, Beca cleared her throat and gently gripped onto the red head’s jacket “If we’re going to try and do this whole casual dating thing…what about a  _ pre  _ goodnight kiss” 

 

“I don’t think that’s a thing” Chloe smirked. 

 

“Neither is sleeping together before the whole dating thing but we did that so it seems we’re making our own rules” 

 

Chloe giggled and took a step closer to her “Well when you put it like that”

 

Beca just grinned, all the way till their lips came and pressed together. Chloe’s hands travelled the her cheeks and pulled her closer, this might be a kiss that they haven’t really had before. A completely innocent and gentle kiss. 

 

A sweet noise escaped Chloe’s mouth and vibrated against Beca’s, which only made her lips her curl as her tongue brushed up against the redhead’s with her hands pulling her closer by the waist. 

 

“Wow” Beca’s ears pricked when she heard the voice, her eyes opened as she looked over to the noise and then pulled her lips away from Chloe, who turned her head shortly after. But she had no idea who the woman was, she saw her red hair and prayed that Beca didn’t have some kind of type and this was an ex. 

 

“Addie” Beca’s brows pinched together “You’re here”

 

As she lived and breathed Addison Forbes Montgomery was stood right there. Even Chloe knew who she was around the surgical field she was famous, especially to her since Addison was a neonatal surgeon and Chloe was in peds, it was a big deal and she was even more intimidatingly attractive than what people described her to be. Addison nodded “And how hard is it to pick up a phone?”

 

“How hard is it to answer a text?” Beca shot back, to which the woman just sighed and rolled her eyes at as she defended “My phone died pretty much straight after I called okay”

 

Beca stuck her bottom lip out as she hummed “So we wouldn’t have spoke for that long”

 

“Still. You would have known I was here” Addison’s eyes then flickered to a confused Chloe and then went back to teasing Beca “You gonna introduce us or?” 

 

Beca dropped her hands from Chloe’s waist and faced forward more as she scratched her forehead “Uh. Addison Montgomery this is Chloe Beale. Chloe this is Addison, my sister in law”

 

Chloe's head snapped back to Beca as she then mumbled quietly " _She_ is your sister in law?"

 

As Beca hummed, Addison teased ever so slightly with a smile “Well I guess it’s ex sister in law now but” divorce or not, she was still going to be family. It seemed the women who weren’t her actual blood relatives were more sisters to her than her actual sisters. But Chloe was now wrapping her head around it. Beca was the prodigy of Orthopedic surgery with a famous neurosurgeon brother  _god_ aswell as coming from a huge surgical family, now she was seeing that  _the_ Addison Forbes Montgomery was Beca's sister in law. She forgets that Beca's actual name was Shepherd sometimes and it really takes her by surprise. 

 

Addison stepped forward and held her hand out, which Chloe took a politely shook with a tight and still awkward smile “Nice to meet you, really”

 

“You too” Addison smiled, dropping her down from Chloe and looking back to Beca. It was clear that Beca wanted to ask her things about her sister but didn’t feel comfortable doing it front of Chloe, not yet anyway. Chloe cleared her throat “I’m going to go get a cab and head home”

 

“You don’t have…”

 

Chloe just looked to her with a gentle expression, she knew Beca was trying to be polite but she also knew she wanted Chloe to do exactly what she just said she was going to do, she put her hand on the brunette’s arm and gave it a squeeze “It’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” 

 

“Okay” Beca said gently with a small smile as Chloe walked off. Addison too watched the resident walk away and looked back to Beca “She’s cute. And a resident I take it”

 

Beca sighed “Yeah-don’t say what I know you’re going to say, I know I said I wasn’t going to date someone in my work...it was unexpected to me too...she’s also Arizona’s cousin”

 

Addison’s brows went up “Your Arizona?”

 

“How many other Arizona’s do you know?” 

 

Addison just hummed a small chuckle and rolled her eyes, Beca looked at her with more seriousness “Is it Amelia?”

 

“What?”

 

“Is she...has she-”

 

“Oh god honey no” Addison put her hand on her arm, shaking her head “I’m not here for any of that, Mark asked me to come and help with his daughters baby”

 

Beca just let out the biggest sigh of relief. As soon as she saw Addison stood there she had a boiling up fear that she had come with the news that Amelia had relapsed, cause if that happened then she really wouldn’t know how to cope with that.

 

“So you’re here for-”

 

“Just a quick bit of business tomorrow then back to sunny LA where I can keep an eye on that sister and keep you updated of course...were you planning on going home? Did I just cockblock you?”

 

“No-jesus never say cockblock again” 

 

“Love making?” 

 

“Addison I’m begging you” 

 

Addison just giggled "C'mere I've missed you" she wrapped her arms around the petite brunette's neck who's arms wasted no time but to go around the taller woman's waist, both of them just soaking up the moment. It had been too long, it cut Beca deep when Addison left the city to live in stupid sunny LA. She hated LA. It already took Amelia away from her. Addison pulled away and then kept her arm around Beca's neck when staying beside her “You like her though. Saw it by the way you were kissing her. You Shepherd’s reveal a lot by your kissing”

 

“Why? You watched Derek kiss Meredith or something?” 

 

Addison just slapped her back side to which Beca smirked at and stuck her tongue to her top set of teeth “I'm sorry if that was too soon but I couldn't stop the teasing”

 

“I know” she mumbled with a smirk “One of the hallmarks of your personality”

 

“Well listen Callie is in there with Arizona. They were just about to have one last drink and i suppose I could spare on with you” 

 

“You’re all heart” Addison put her arm around the petite brunette again and said as they headed  _ back  _ into the bar “You can tell me all about her”

 

Usually she would push her off and tell her that there was nothing to tell. That’s how she has always been with people she had dated. But with Chloe it was different, with Chloe she had gotten butterflies. Butterflies at the thought of telling her family about her.

 

It meant two things. One, she really did like her. Two, she was in way much more trouble than she thought.

* * *

**Satan. Ruler of All That is Evil. Doctor McHottie. However you know her, _Addison Montgomery_ is here. And I love her. **

**For those who don't know Addison, google her and don't look back. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed!**

 


	7. Sweet Surrender

Beca screwed her eyes even more shut as the light hit her from the door opening, quickly being put into darkness as it closed again but she knew she wasn’t going to have any pace and quiet since Arizona was now in her room and crawled from the foot of the bed beside her. 

 

“Arizona it’s way too early for this” 

 

“I need to talk to you” 

 

“I get to sleep in till ten today” Beca mumbled her with her face still smushed up against the pillow “Do you know how rare that is to get to sleep in until  _ ten _ ?”

 

“Becs it’s nine fifty” 

 

“And I’d like to enjoy my last ten minutes” Beca grabbed her pillow and put it over her head, it only remaining there for a second as Arizona gripped onto it and pulled it from her head. Now she had  _ no  _ pillows and therefore could not sleep. Beca braced her hands on the mattress and turned, sitting herself up against the headboard to be level with her “Okay. What’s up?” 

 

“Do you think I love Callie?”

 

“Are you serious?” Beca’s voice suddenly going in a higher pitch “You woke me up to ask _ me _ if  _ you  _ think you love Callie?” 

 

“Please just answer my question”

 

“You are aware you’ve already told her that you’re in love with her right?” 

 

Arizona sighed “Yes but I want an outsiders point of view. What you see when you look at us?” 

 

Beca wasn’t quite sure where this mid-relationship crisis was coming from but she figured it was her job and the best friend and all to give her an honest answer “You guys are sickening”

 

Arizona gave a warm grin “You really mean that?”

 

“I really do-but why have you woke me up for this?”

 

Arizona bit her lip and then just shrugged “Just feel like things are really going forward with her. I was just in bed thinking about it”

 

“You’re not having doubts, right?”

 

“No. That’s why I wanted someone else’s opinion” Arizona looked to Beca and gave her a sweet, small smile as she let out a simple shrug. Beca just folded her arms and bumped her shoulder next to the blondes for a moment “It’s good things that are happening, Zone. You don’t need to worry” 

 

“I just didn’t expect to fall in love this fast”

 

“Neither did I” Beca said as she drew a breath, then seeing Arizona’s head snap to her before grasping onto the brunette’s arm “ _ What _ ?”

 

Beca looked back to her and then realised her words “I mean I didn’t expect  _ you  _ to fall in love this fast. Jesus Christ”

 

“Just double checking” Arizona giggled “You seemed pretty smitten last night”

 

“ _ Smitten _ ?” Beca squinted her eyes to her for a moment before raising her brows “I go out for one drink with her and suddenly I’m smitten. Please it ended with a  _ kiss... _ a kiss that was watched by my former sister in law which ultimately ruined the mood” 

 

“Addison is fantastic” the blonde giggled to herself as she reflected on last night antics “No wonder Callie likes her”

 

“She is something” Beca mumbled with a dry voice, then having a smirk hit her face before she cleared her throat and sighed as she slapped her hands down on the mattress “Well. I’m up now so I guess I’ll get in the shower” 

 

She went to get out of bed when Arizona’s arms came wrapping around her neck and pulling her back in and close to her body, hugging onto her tightly. Beca just rested with her head on Arizona’s chest, her brows pinched together at the sheer confusement “What’s happening?”

 

“Feel like I don’t hug you enough”

 

“You hug me plenty” Beca went to get up once again, but Arizona was strong and kept her  _ right  _ there, in the end Beca just indulge her and rested herself back against her. Arizona was so damn touchy and all about the hugs, but Beca always scoffed and  _ then  _ let it happen because deep down she kind of liked it.

 

“I love you”

 

“Okay” Beca mumbled, pulling away and this time winning as she sat up and looked to her “Now I really am going to get in the shower” 

 

“You are impossible” Arizona squinted to her as Beca got out of bed, watching the petite surgeon just run her fingers through her hair as she just glanced over to the blonde. Then stopping at the door frame and leaned against it “You gonna stay in my bed or?”

 

“I might” Arizona looked down to her nails. Beca strumming hers against the frame as she just stared at her before rolling her eyes “I like you the most”

 

“My god” Arizona snorted as she looked up to her “That’s the closest an I love you that I’m ever going to get huh? I’ll take it” 

 

Beca just shot her a smirk and pushed herself up from the door frame before making her way into the bathroom. Beca had never told anyone that she loved them. Never. Not her mother, not Derek. It wasn’t that she was incapable of love because she in fact loved hard. She loved her family and Arizona, Addison, she loved everyone in her life. But she has never been able to say the words and she never understood why, it was almost like she was too scared. 

 

Her first word was  _ “Daddy”  _ and he died, even though she doesn’t remember him, his death still affected her. It was almost like she felt that if she told someone that she loved them that she would lose them in someway. So she never said it, and Arizona knew all of this. Beca told her all of it as soon as she felt comfortable enough with her. She was also the only one who knew. 

 

Her failure in expression love was also a factor as to why she didn’t want to start things up with Chloe. Cause who would want to be with the kind of person who can’t even say something as simple as  _ I love you _ . But Chloe had gotten her hooks in already.

 

The poor girl.

* * *

 

 

Chloe had been in work from early hours, this time under Alex’s service for the day. She walked to the reception desk of the E.R “Can I get a portable ultrasound? Thanks”

 

Soon enough, she was joined by Addison who was there to check the surgery schedule screen. She turned and when she saw Chloe she made her way over to her and gave her a smile “Hi. Chloe right?”

 

Chloe’s head snapped to her and suddenly felt very nervous for a reason she couldn’t explain since she had spoke to her for a second last night “Yeah hi”

 

“What’ve you got today?” Addison enquired as she leaned down on the desk. Chloe grabbed her bearings and answered her “Uh nine year old boy. Upper quadrant pain”

 

“So what’re you thinking?” she gently tested. 

 

“I’m thinking it’s acute cholecystitis. But ultrasound seems like best course to take to double check”

 

“Yeah I think you’re right” Addison nodded with a soft smile lingering on her face but still being all the more frightening “So. You and Beca”

 

“There is no me and Beca” Chloe said nervously as she walked off from the desk, with Addison following her who tucked her hands into her pockets and shrugged “From what I saw last night…”

 

“I mean” she stopped and turned to her “We’re not exclusive or anything or even dating we’re just...being casual-I don’t know Beca is hard to read” 

 

“She is” Addison said in a breathless laugh “And I’m pretty sure Beca will always be like that. I’ve known her since she was a kid and she’s always been a very closed book, with everything she went through though it’s no shocker”

 

It intrigued Chloe a  _ lot _ . Beca was fascinating to her. Addison then just gave her a look, a look that Chloe didn’t know was good or bad “But y’know I don’t even remember the last time she let herself date, so she must think pretty highly of you” 

 

Chloe then suddenly found herself smiling before the older redhead then whispered “So if you end up hurting her the outcome won’t be pretty” 

 

Addison just gave her a smile as the fear struck Chloe like a bolt of lightning, stunned, speechless and afraid all at the same time as Addison then just walked away and left those words with her. She couldn’t quite tell what just happened, if she had been borderline threatened by Addison Montgomery. 

 

She didn’t know if she and Beca were even dating, if what they were doing was considered to be dating and yet she was still getting  _ talks  _ from members of her family. Suddenly feeling like she was walking to a battlefield, Beca makes it clear that she doesn’t need protecting but that doesn’t stop the ones who love her from doing exactly that. And actually, it was rather sweet. 

 

Still it didn’t take away the feeling of pure fear that she was now feeling through her entire core. God knows what it was about that woman but she really did put the fear of God into people with just a smile on her face. 

 

Looking down the hall, she saw her now talking to Beca. Not seeming to be about what she just said to Chloe since Beca was slapping her arm and laughing. Chloe just stared at her, thinking that Beca just had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. Soon enough she saw the brunette heading her way with her head down as she looked to her charts. 

 

Beca looked up to Chloe and gave her a tight yet all the more kind and warm smile, going to just past her but Chloe couldn’t help but say as they came beside each other for a hot second “She scares me”

 

Beca came to a quick halt and turned to her “Who scares you?”

 

Chloe just nodded down the hall, Beca turned her head and saw the woman that was being referred to “Addie?”

 

“Don’t say  _ Addie  _ in that high pitched voice like she isn’t insanely intimidating” 

 

Beca just snorted a small laugh “Something happen?”

 

Chloe just shrugged and recalled the encounter that she had with Beca’s former sister in law “ _ Apparently  _ if I hurt you the outcome won’t be good”

 

Beca raised her brows and glanced over to Addison who now walked down the hall and became out of the sight, a smirk still lingered on her face as she looked back over to the Chloe “She’s just doing the whole big sister thing. Though it’s kind of premature for all of that”

 

“Maybe because the first time she met me  you had your tongue in my mouth” 

 

A smirk only grew on her face as Beca looked down to her paper and mumbled “I like it there” she looked up to see Chloe’s rather surprised and smug expression. Beca quickly cleared her throat “Don’t pay attention to Addison okay. She’s all bark and no bite”

 

There was a silence between the two of them for a moment before Chloe just asked plainly “You’re just saying that to make me feel better aren’t you?”

 

“Kind of yeah” Beca huffed with amusement “Y’know Arizona gave me a lecture about you the day that she found out about us, the whole not hurting thing so I didn’t get away easy either”

 

“Arizona has  _ monkey _ stickers on her jacket she’s hardly intimidating” 

 

“I always say that” Beca whispered in a laugh, her hand landing on Chloe’s forearm without her even thinking about it as she stepped closer. Their eyes really sinking into each other for a moment, Beca looked down as Chloe bit her lip as she looked at the brunette who noticed her hand resting on Chloe’s arm before gently pulling away and taking a small step back. 

 

“I better go actually do my job” Beca said awkwardly as she motioned down to the hospital.

 

“Me too. Got an ultrasound to get hold of”

 

“Have fun with that” Beca began to walk off, Chloe turning around and quickly trying to get out a response “You too-with whatever you’re doing” 

 

Beca just raised her hand up as she carried on walking and as she put it back down she found herself smiling. Like really smiling. She didn’t know what it was with Chloe but it seriously had a kind of effect over her that she wasn’t used to. Ever. 

 

It was on her mind all the time. Her trying to figure it why it felt so different so early on since she only had known Chloe for a few weeks.  _ Weeks _ . It made no sense. A few hours down the line she had lunch at the same time as Arizona, Callie and Addison. 

 

Beca grabbed her food and went over to them, as soon as she sat down beside Addison she said “Will you stop scaring Chloe”

 

“What did I do?”

 

“I don’t know but you must’ve said something”

 

“All I said was that you must like her for getting drinks with her-”

 

“And something about if she hurt me then the outcome wouldn’t be pretty”

 

Addison then laughed “Well it wouldn’t be. We all know how iritiable you get”

 

Beca gave a quick glance to Callie and Arizona who made a mere noise in agreement to the statement, she then looked back to Addison “ _ That’s  _ what you meant?”

 

“Yeah what-oh did she think I was threatening her?” a giggle then couldn’t help but escape her mouth “That’s cute” she looked to Arizona “Your cousin’s cute” 

 

“Addie even I thought you meant it as a threat”

 

“So set her straight.  _ Although _ if she does hurt you then I would get on a plane and make her life a living hell” she glanced back to Arizona “No offence” 

 

Arizona just shrugged as Beca then scoffed and mumbled “If anyone is going to be the one inflicting hurt it’d be me” she then too looked to Arizona as she felt the blonde shoot her a look, Beca just scrunched her face up to her “Oh don’t start”

 

“Well it’s your job not to blow it up” Addison poked her arm to get her attention back before pointing to her “You like her. For once in your life don’t self sabotage” 

 

Beca may only ever really listen to Arizona when getting lectures or advice, but before she met her, it was Addison who was the one she listened to. When she found out Derek left her and their marriage had well and truly come to an end she was so angry. Angry at both at them, at Mark too cause God knows that he played a part from him and Addison having that stupid affair.  

 

So whenever she did see Addison, she would listen to reason from her. Beca slapped her finger away and sat back “When do I ever?”

 

Arizona just hummed a laugh as she chewed down on her carrot “How long have you got?”

 

“Shut up, dimples no one asked you” 

 

“This is what she means by irritable” Arizona teased in a whisper as she motioned her hand to Addison who just remained smug. 

 

Beca knew this was very much a losing battle so she just remained silent and ate her foot. Callie then speaking up in a sweet voice “So cute seeing Beca all protective over her girlfriend”

 

“She is  _ not  _ my girlfriend” Beca quickly and quietly burst as her head snapped back up, then having Addison’s wiggling finger press into her stomach “But you  _ wike  _ her. You  _ wike her  _ a lot”

 

“I am this close in getting up and moving to a different table” 

 

“I’m going anyway” Addison announced as she took hold of her now empty tray “Got a fetus to operate on”

 

One red head left and another one joined as Chloe came over and sat in the seat where Addison was, between Beca and Arizona and could feel the tension as soon as she sat down, looking at them all “What?” 

 

“Nothing” Beca quickly answered as she looked down to her food “Absolutely nothing”

 

Chloe just looked to Arizona and Callie and saw the clear amused faces as just reaction from Beca and  _ her  _ clear embarrassment with this whole topic.  

* * *

 

Beca was in a trauma room with Callie as they dealt with a patient who had been involved in a sport injury. They were almost crushed in, only crazy people play football. In with them was also Derek, Meredith and Alex, all examining different parts of him.

 

“X-ray on the left knee” Beca mumbled to Callie, to which she confirmed and then muttered back a small praise for her spotting it before calling out “Need to get an x-ray, left knee along with the trauma series”

 

For a football player to have a bust knee it was never a good situation for doctors to be in. You get the begging to fix it, sometimes shouting because you might not be able to fix it and then there’s the whole crying thing which Beca actually hates the most. Does she pat them on the shoulder and apologise, does she just stand there awkwardly or does she run out the room it was a never ending moment of confusion for her so she tends to avoid it best she could. 

 

“So eyes look good. No sign of a brain bleed or damage which is good” Derek took the flashlight away from the players eyes and tucked it back into his pocket “No neurosurgery today”

 

“Boo hoo for Derek” Beca mumbled as she kept her eyes on the knee.

 

“Bite me” 

 

The whole room of doctors then let out some teasing  _ woo’s  _ before Callie added “Since when were you a fourteen year old girl?”

 

Derek just kept the amused grin on his face as he took off his gloves and tossed them in the trash before he excused himself from the room. Beca just smirked as she watched him walk off and returned to going through things with Callie. 

 

Beca wasn’t far behind him as they were moving the player to a private room, she came up behind her big brother and slapped him on the back before walking beside him “Torres thinks it’ll be a unicondylar repair. Knee replacement baby and I’m jumping in-are you sad, poor Derek doesn’t get to play with a big football brain?” 

 

Derek just looked at her with a smirk “You’re in a very smug mood today”

 

“You’ll still be keeping your beady eyes on it no doubt though”

 

“Well as Chief-”

 

Beca quickly smushed her head against his arm for a moment and let out a snore. Derek then giving her a nudge to get her head off of him “What’s gotten into you?”

 

“Nothing like a good trauma patient to lighten my mood” Beca shrugged as they walked down to the hall, hearing Derek scoff “Yeah. Sure. Nothing like a good red head either” 

 

“Oh my god. You’re right. I do love it when Addison visits” 

 

Derek just shot her a smirk, but Beca said nothing more on the matter and just shrugged. But Derek decided to try and press a little more on it “So what’s going on with you and Beale?”

 

“Nothing” Beca shrugged “Casual y’know. Getting to know each other”

 

“So... _ dating _ ?”

 

“I’m not putting on labels on it right now so you don’t get to do that same big brother” Beca asserted as she pressed her finger into his chest and then walked off in a different direction to him. But he could see it, she was excited about Chloe. And she hadn’t been excited about anyone like that in a  _ long  _ time. For one thing she was laughing and joking with Derek at work which was a unique and rare moment. 

 

He liked Chloe’s affect on her. And she would deny it if anyone asked, but she was quite liking it too. 

 

But Beca was already on kind of a high at the type of surgery she was going to join in on. It was a knee replacement but a high intense one. With drills and everything. On her way down to score an O.R. She ran into Chloe on the staircase. 

 

“Hey. How was the ultrasound results?” Beca asked politely in order to make sheer conversation as they came a half between the two staircases. Chloe shrugged before nodding “Good. Gut instinct was right and all”

 

“Always good to go with it”

 

Chloe hummed as she squinted to her “It’s not failed so far” 

 

Beca just smirked to her and rolled her eyes as she looked away “Yeah well it seems my family are enjoying whatever this is almost as much as I am with all the comments they’ve been dropping”

 

“So this is a thing”

 

Beca looked back to her “It’s  _ something _ . That okay for you right now?”

 

Chloe rubbed her lips together and just nodded, her hand finding Beca’s jacket and fiddled around with it as she gently pushed Beca’s back against the wall, causing the brunette to swallow thickly as she kept her eyes on Chloe as  _ her  _ eyes were just on her hand gripping to her jacket. 

 

Her crystal blue eyes then looking up to Beca and tilted her head to her “If it’s  _ something _ . Does that mean a chilled night with pizza and movies is an acceptable way to spend the night?”

 

“That sounds like a date”

 

“Maybe the things we do are dates” Chloe teased in a whisper, her nose scrunching up to her for a moment. It made Beca’s heart race, her palms feeling like they were going to go sweaty and she’s  _ never  _ had that. She usually made people feel like that. And she did make Chloe’s heart race, but it was never the same on her side. That was rare. 

 

“Does that scare you or something?”

 

“No”

 

“Prove it” Chloe challenged, then letting out a soft sigh and dropped the whole confident act for a moment “Beca. You don’t have to have your back up all the time, you don’t have to make a big deal over something as little as having pizza and watching a movie” 

 

“Addison is at mine tonight I can’t” Beca said quietly as Chloe’s lips brushed against hers. 

 

“Tomorrow night then?” 

 

She knew that Chloe was right, and it was actually kind of freaky how Chloe could read her that well already, cause she would get a comment like that from someone she has known for years, and all that Beca could say was “My place. Seven” 

 

“Are you just saying that to get some kind of authority?” 

 

“Maybe” Beca whispered with a small smile still written across her face. 

 

“I’ll be there” Chloe replied in a same, secretive voice as one hand went from Beca’s waist and rest it on her jaw, her tongue making contact with Beca’s before their lips did properly press together. 

 

The taste of her becoming intoxicating to Beca as she gripped to Chloe immediately and pulled her body harder against hers as Chloe let out a soft moan against her mouth as she curled her finger tips into Beca’s locks. 

 

She promised herself that if she was going to see Chloe outside of work then it would stop all in the in work stuff yet here she was. Her hands moved from her waist as she arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. Their tongues continuing to brush together. When they kissed it just felt like it fit and that it was right. Never having that before, neither of them did. 

 

Really wanting an on call room right now but both chose the path of resistance and could always be saved for tonight. 

 

Chloe pulled their lips away from Beca,  _ slowly  _ as a pure tease. Keeping her mouth close she whispered “See you tomorrow” 

 

Beca just grinned as she looked down to Chloe’s mouth with every desire to kiss her again but instead just gave her a nod and dropped her arms down from around her as Chloe stepped away and flashed her a smile as she headed up the stairs. Beca remained against the wall for a few seconds as she watched Chloe walk up the stairs, biting down on her lip and feeling her stomach go all warm and gooey. 

 

It was starting to turn into the situation where she was more excited to get out of the hospital than be in it. 

* * *

 

Beca drove Addison to the airport the very next day, it was only a fly in visit. Plus she was just  _ that  _ good that it didn’t take much for her to fix the problem with Mark’s unborn grandchild. 

 

“You could have at least  _ tried  _ to struggle with fixing up Sloan’s little problem” Beca muttered as she rested her head in her hand, breaking out into a smirk when hearing Addison giggle “I’m serious” 

 

“I know you are that’s why I love you” Addison put her hand on Beca’s arm when leaning forward and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek “Now you gonna get out the car and let me hug you or sit in here and pout”

 

“I don’t pout” Beca muttered, opening the door and getting out of her car with Addison doing the same, she went to the trunk and took out her small case before walking back round to Beca who now leaned against her car. Addison looked to her with a smirk “So you got a date tonight”

 

“It’s not a date” Beca said with the roll of her eyes “She’s just coming to my place to hang out that’s all” 

 

Addison hummed with sheer disbelief, then when Beca just bowed her head for a moment to let a smile out which didn’t go unnoticed, Addison gave her arm a small nudge “Listen, trouble. I know me and just about everyone else loves to tease you about this but on a real level…”

 

Beca cocked a brow and looked back up to her. Addison then let out a heavy shrug with her hands in her coat pocket to hide herself from the cold “But on a real level she’s completely lovely and really likes you I can tell” 

 

“I do like her I’m just-” 

 

“Taking it slow” Addison broke out to a small laugh “Yeah probably the best thing. Derek and I didn’t exactly set the best example” 

 

The young brunette then just scrunched her nose up and shook her head as a response. Leading Addison to let out a more breathless laugh, she looked to the sky and let out a small shudder “Well as much as I’m going to miss you I am not going to miss this weather. Once you get that LA sun you don’t look back” 

 

“I can see that you’re practically fucking glowing” 

 

Addison closed her eyes and let out another pleased hum. Clearly she  _ knew  _ how good she actually looked. All that Beca hoped for was that the LA sun had the same gleaming effect on her sister. Addison then looked down at her watch “Right I better head in there” 

 

Beca knocked her head back and whined “ _ Stayy _ ” 

 

“Stop!” Addison laughed with sheer endurance and put her arms around her neck “Cause if you do that I actually just might” she rested her chin down on Beca’s shoulders and rubbed her back. No, Beca knew that Addison leaving was right for her. As much as it was hurtful and horrible when she left, Beca knew that Addison getting away from Derek and Meredith and even Mark was the best thing for her. She was in such a better place now. 

 

Beca put her arms around the taller redhead and buried her head into her neck for a moment. She had a mother still yes, but Addison was more of a mother figure to her than anyone else. She felt Addison’s lips press against the top of her head “Be good out there, Addie” 

 

Addison rested her hand on the back of Beca’s head and pulled back to cup her cheeks and smiled to her from ear to ear “I’m glad that I came. So I could see you finally trying with someone. Amelia will be very happy with the report” 

 

“And will hound me about it no doubt” 

 

“We’re sisters that’s what we do” her lips then pressed against Beca’s forehead for a moment and then looked back to her with her forehead now close to hers and looked into the brunette’s dark blue eyes “I’ll see you” 

 

Beca smiled gently and nodded “I’ll see you” 

 

Addison dropped her hands down from Beca’s face and took hold of her case, giving her a small wink as she stepped up on the pavement and began to walk towards the door. She then stopped for a moment to turn “By the way” 

 

Beca stopped mid way in opening the car door and looked back over to Addison. 

 

“I really like that girl. She’s good for you” 

 

Beca gave her a tight smile and just took her words into account in a small bob of her head, when Addison turned back around, Beca got in her car. And then she couldn’t even begin to contain the smile that grew. 

 

Addison Montgomery was always a good judge of character.

* * *

**Slowly Beca's wall is falling. Sorry that this is technically "late" even though I said I might be updated more frequently. Uni gets in the way. Hope you guys liked this chapter!**   


 


	8. Hook, Line and Sinner

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair as she sat on the sofa with a coffee in her hand, Aubrey soon landing down beside her “You and her have been doing  _ whatever  _ you’ve been doing for like what? Seven weeks now”

 

“That’s a precise number”

 

“I am a teacher”

 

Chloe snorted a light laugh as she brought the coffee to her lips before mumbling “Drama teacher”  

 

Aubrey just glared to her and then looked back to the TV “Still I kept count”

 

Chloe took a sip of coffee and then turned her head to Aubrey as she indulged whatever statement that she was trying to make “And what is the point to your counting, Bree?”

 

“You’re not the type of person who has ever just had a casual sex thing”

 

“Maybe I am now”

 

“You’re a relationship person and you know it” Aubrey raised her brows to her as she then added in a soft voice “And you like her in more than a  _ casual sex  _ way and you know it”

 

Chloe proceeded to set her mug down on the coffee table and sighed as she rested back against the couch, rubbing her forehead as Aubrey continued to go on “And yeah you say all these great things about her how she’s complicated but still so warm and sweet and funny which is great but she sounds too complicated”

 

“What?” Chloe looked back to her, Aubrey shrugged “Didn’t your cousin tell you that Beca isn’t good with even saying the  _ basics  _ of how she feels”

 

“She’s closed off for her reasons”

 

“Which you still have no idea about” Aubrey set her hand down on Chloe’s arm “Sweetie you’ve known her for nearly two months and still know next to nothing about her. And I feel like she’s too emotionally unstable to want anything more than this, and the way you talk about her...I think you’re falling for her”

 

“Falling for her” Chloe laughed “C’mon, Bree”

 

“You come on Chlo” Aubrey smiled to settle her tone of argument “I’ve known you like my entire life, I’ve seen you in love before-”

 

“I  _ thought  _ I loved Tom”

 

“Exactly so I can tell the difference here. When you talk about her your eyes completely light up, I can even tell when you’re thinking about her because of the way your whole face changes. That isn’t something that happens when you’re just casual” 

 

“I love these evening lectures” Chloe teased, clearly a way to try and avoid this conversation. Mainly because she didn’t know what to say. Aubrey was right about her having feelings for Beca, she wouldn’t be doing any of this if she didn’t. But falling for her? Chloe never gave that a thought, she quite liked going with the flow rather than over thinking things all the time. 

 

“Okay I’m not going to ambush you. But just know that what you’re doing, the whole staying at her place watching movies and then going for drinks after work...you guys are literally doing relationship stuff without any kind of label”

 

Chloe remained silent for a moment, biting down on her lip before taking her eyes back to her “What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing-I’m just looking out for you. I don’t want you to put all of your feelings on the wrong person again”

 

“Stop referencing back to Tom” Chloe said in a sharper voice “They’re not the same. Tom was selfish and immature and had no regards for my feelings, I’ve been doing this with Beca for _seven weeks_ apparently and yeah she has made me feel differently than I’ve ever felt before. Because she’s completely unselfish, extremely mature in the best situations and is considerate as hell. Maybe she’s got some emotional baggage going on but honestly Aubrey I’ll gladly take that on if it means I get to spend more time with her” 

 

Chloe’s fingers returned to running through her hair as she took a breath, not expecting to get that defensive over it and completely surprising herself, but Aubrey remained completely unsurprised. Damn her and her all knowing brain. 

 

“I’m sorry” the blonde just whispered, Chloe looked back to her and then sighed “No I’m sorry. I’m just trying to figure it all out...I mean there’s truth in parts to what you’re saying”

 

She leaned forward and rested her arms down on her knees after taking hold of her mug, looking down to the floor as she bit down onto her lip before going onto say in a mumble “I do like her. A lot...I just don’t want to risk pushing her away and I think if I bring all this stuff up to her then I’ll do exactly that”

 

She soon felt Aubrey’s hand rest on her back and give her a gentle rub “I get it...and you’re the one who’s living it out with her so you handle it however you see fit. I just said because I’m your best friend and I love you”

 

Chloe shot her a gentle smile with a nod “I know Bree, I love you too” she gave a gentle slap onto her friends knee when she went on to state “I’m going to bed. On call tomorrow” 

 

“Okay, goodnight” 

 

Chloe took herself and the rest of her coffee to bed, on her way to her room she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. And as soon as her locks screen lit up so did her face. 

 

_ Beca Mitchell [10:47PM]: OH. MY. GOD. You made me watch this movie ALONE? So now I’m sat here crying like a moron. Cruel Beale, real cruel. _

 

She couldn’t help but giggle and notice the butterflies that set off her in her stomach. She set her coffee down on her bedside table and sat herself down. 

 

_ Reply to Beca Mitchell [10:48PM]: hehe, I told you it was a tearjerker...what did you think you were too tough for the sadness? ;p _

 

By the time she got into her pajamas and into bed, she had not one but  _ two  _ text messages from Beca. The girl was double texting her. 

 

_ Beca Mitchell [10:50PM]: I just know that if there’s anything I’ve learned about you since meeting you it’s that you tend to over exaggerate, in this case however you were on the ball. _

 

_ Beca Mitchell [10:50PM]: Now I get why people reference Sophie’s Choice when having to make a hard decision... _

 

Another giggle slipped from her lips before she bit down when going on to send back a reply. 

 

_ Reply to Beca Mitchell [10:52PM]: Look at you thinking you have me all figured out, I’ll keep surprising you just watch. Next tearjerker I recommend we’ll watch it together. I’ll be your shoulder to cry on  _

 

_ Beca Mitchell [10:52PM]: Omg okay please don’t misconstrue my showing of emotion for this one movie as a window of me being an emotional wreck with every damn movie...but the next tearjerker together sounds good to me.  _

 

_ Reply to Beca Mitchell [10:53PM]: I like this feeling of you getting a little soft on me, but now I’m gonna have to leave you for sweet sleep, good night  _

 

_ Beca Mitchell [10:53PM]: Try to not dream of me again I don’t want you getting too attached. Good night Beale. _

 

She tried to tear her eyes away from the text messages, not just from tonight but from every night they have been texting each other from just the past week alone. In reality they spoke every night since the night at the bar where they first got to know each other. Texting or even phone calls at times. 

 

After a few more minutes, she managed to actually put her phone down and away to charge. She finished her last few sips of coffee and finally got herself to sleep like she intended to do in the first place. 

 

But it was hard when Beca was on her mind so frequently.

* * *

 

 

“Again?” Beca walked into the patient bed of a 19 year old boy that she and Callie had treated only a few weeks ago “Seriously Leo?”

 

He just grinned to her with innocence and shrugged his shoulders. Beca sighed as she walked over and put her gloves on “We told you it could take up to two months to heal” 

 

“I know”

 

“So you waited three weeks before deciding to get back on your board?” Beca approached the wounded area of his foot and gently put her hand on the bottom of it, that alone caused him to hiss out of pain but Beca quite lacked sympathy for him this time round, she examined in a little more and sighed “X-Ray it is”

 

“Seriously? It’s not just twisted or something?” 

 

“After you fractured it three weeks ago and decided to carry on skateboarding uh no, it isn’t just a twist that you can walk off. You’ve most likely just refractured it, maybe in a worse state”

 

“What so I’m not gonna board again!”

 

“Never said that” Beca disclosed as she removed her gloves with a smug expression on her face “But this time round you’ll probably need surgery and will have to stay off your skateboard for even longer now” 

 

The young boy just tutted as he rested back against the mattress. She would say it’s his own fault but it wasn’t her job to be some kind of teacher it was her job just to fix the fracture, well it was technically Callie’s job but she was working her way up the ladder of handling surgeries at the forefront so who knows. 

 

As soon as Beca turned to get the X-Ray room booked out for Leo and his shattered foot, she had Arizona stood right in front of her and therefore made her nearly yelp “Jesus! Don’t just pop up like that”

 

“You’re meant to be on Callie’s service today right?”

 

“Same as everyday. Why?” Beca asked as she walked over to the desk and passed over her patients charts for the X-Ray, then turning back to the blonde to give her full attention as she went onto say “Well you’re not gonna be today”

 

“What? Says who?”

 

“Says Callie’s chickenpox” 

 

Beca just took a moment and stared at her. Really not knowing if this was some kind of joke because what 32 year old gets the chickenpox. Callie Torres that’s who. 

 

“You’re joking”

 

“I’m not she and I were in the on call room-”

 

“Horny much?”

 

“Like you have room to talk, anyway we were in there and she had a sky high fever and them  _ bam  _ pox all over her neck”

 

Beca put her palm over her mouth and tried to hold back her laughter but a light snort did escape her before she rubbed her lips together and tried to keep her composure as she dropped her hand back down to her side “Way to kill the mood”

 

Arizona just hummed in agreement before breaking some more news to her “So considering you won’t be on her service. You’re going to look after her”

 

“Oh now I know you’re joking” Beca scoffed with humour before taking herself away from the conversation and walked down the hall but of course it wasn’t going to be dropped just like that and of course Arizona was going to run after her “Beca please”

 

“She’s  _ your _ girlfriend”

 

“I know but you had them when you were a kid”

 

“Yeah like a normal person”

 

“And so you’re fine! Please for me. I’m not asking you to play nurse just keep her occupied. Talk about your surgeries and stuff”

 

“Arizona you got the chickenpox when you were a kid too so why the hell aren’t you looking after her?”

 

“Because I have things to do plus I don’t want to go into that whole disease ridden part of the relationship I want to stay in the sexy part don’t judge me...anyways you owe me”

 

“Is this the Chloe card again?” 

 

Arizona bit her lip, nodding her head for a yes as she then said “No” 

 

Beca just sighed, rolled her eyes but as always she gave in and agreed to help Arizona which is the way it went every damn time she asked for a favour. Beca puts on a stubborn front a lot but it ended up in her actually helping out and  _ that  _ was how Arizona knew Beca loved her. 

 

They made their way to Callie’s  _ room  _ which was literally just a glass cell. Callie looked up from sitting on her bed with the hospital gown on and everything “Wha-seriously? Beca? Your mousey bestie is the world class specialist you wanted me to see?”

 

“Well there was no need for that mousey comment” Beca muttered with her brows raised, with Arizona ignoring her comment as she replied “My mousey bestie got the chickenpox when she was a kid so she’s safe, I on the other had have not got the vaccine or had them when I was a child” 

 

Beca scoffed silently. Arizona the filthy liar.

 

“You’re a pediatrician how have you never had the-”

 

“No I’m a pediatric  _ surgeon _ . I don’t do little diseases on little people I do big surgeries on little people” 

 

“Wise up on your arguments, dimples” Beca mumbled to her with just getting a glare shot back at her before their attention shooting to Callie as she stood up “You know what? This is ridiculous I’m going home”

 

Arizona took a hot step back and Beca had never seen her so fearful of getting a minor disease in all of her life. And she had already  _ had  _ it “No, no, no. Hey, hey-you’re not going anywhere. You’re highly contagious right now, you leave this room and you’re gonna touch doorknobs. Elevator buttons and then you’ll be the outbreak monkey” 

 

Beca just bowed her head to smile down at the floor, clearly amused by all of this but really didn’t want Callie to see because she may punch her in the face. 

 

“I’m going to kill you” Callie said with a furious smile as she scratched her neck.

 

“I love you” Arizona grinned, but her hand on Beca’s arm as she looked to her “And I love you and know i shall leave my two loved ones together-stop scratching Calliope” 

 

Arizona pulled Beca around the corner of the room for a moment and whispered “She carries on scratching get the gauze paws. And if she asks for them off refuse”

 

“Do I spoon feed her at one o’clock too and then a cheeky burping session afterwards?”

 

Arizona just tutted at her, unamused “Just do it please”

 

“Does this mean you’re gonna be home tonight?”

 

“You kidding? You seriously think I’m going to be in that  _ contaminated  _ apartment of hers. Damn right I’m home tonight-why did you and Chloe have plans?”

 

“No Chloe has nothing to do with it but even if we did I’m not gonna kick you out of your own house” 

 

“I mean I would” 

 

“That’s why I’m the better half of this relationship” Beca stood herself up straight from leaning against the wall “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go play wet nurse to your girlfriend”  

 

As she went to walk off, Arizona grabbed her again “Oh and by the way if she throws the whole attending thing at you just say you’re not on her service today so you don’t have to listen to her”

 

“Oh god” Beca whispered as she came to a realisation “Are you my boss today?  _ You _ ?” 

 

Arizona just grinned “Fun isn’t it? After all these years I’ve finally got you where I want you” 

 

“I hate you” Beca mumbled, pulling her arm out of her hold and taking herself back into the room where she soon had to tackle Callie and put on the gauze paws since she wouldn’t stop scratching. 

 

This was definitely not how she had the day planned.

* * *

 

 

Beca was in the middle of her lunch in an empty scan room when the door opened and she was surprised to see that it was Chloe who walked in. 

 

“You get dragged in?” Beca pulled her face to her. For a moment the red head didn’t know what to say and then shrugged “Oh yeah-yeah just an emergency to a patient that Arizona and I have been dealing with for a few weeks now”

 

“Everything okay?” 

 

“Yeah it’s all sorted now. But it’s lunch so I figured I’d hunt you down...why are you in here?” 

 

Beca rolled her eyes with her mouth full and then pushed the chair beside her out with her foot for Chloe to sit down and after swallowing down her sandwich she answered “Hiding from Arizona and Callie, she’s told you about Callie right?”

 

“About…”

 

“The pox” 

 

“Right yeah” 

 

Beca sat back in her chair “Arizona has me literally babysitting Callie. I just had like a weird five minute conversation with her where I felt like she was the kid of the fucking exorcist” her eyes went to Chloe as she heard the giggles come from her “Seriously she’s gone bat shit crazy. Trying to get me to scratch her and everything” 

 

“Should I be jealous?” Chloe smirked, seeing Beca just roll her eyes before she then added “I never expected a thirty year old to get chickenpox”

 

“Right?” Beca put her salad box on the side “And Arizona didn’t want to play nurse because she wanted to stay in the  _ sexy  _ rhelm of their relationship”

 

“Isn’t playing nurse sexy anyway?”

 

“Not when the patient has scabby spots all over them it’s not” Beca shrugged “It’s not been too bad, I’ve still got to get through things with patients just no surgeries for me today”

 

“Poor Beca” 

 

Beca just pouted to her as she played along with the comment before just letting a smirk slip out, Chloe bit her lip and reached for the end of Beca’s chair between her legs and pulled her closer to her before she slid herself over and straddled the brunette before she even had the chance to blink. 

 

Chloe pressed her lips down onto Beca’s mouth, resting her hands onto her cheeks to pull her face and mouth closer, making the kiss harder and deeper. Her hips slowly and swiftly rocking up against Beca’s which caused a quiet moan to pour from her mouth. 

 

Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe’s back as her other hand grasped on the back of Chloe’s head and her fingers sunk and curled into her red locks. The hand that rested by her back gripped hard onto the rear of her jeans. Hardly even thinking about how Chloe was wearing jeans and not scrubs at this moment in time. 

 

She was too busy focusing on how Chloe was kissing her right now. How her tongue made the entrance into her mouth and immediately took dominance. Her arms slid for her hands to rest and hold onto Chloe’s waist as she pulled her hips down against hers, encouraging Chloe to just rock once more. 

 

Her lips travelling to Beca’s neck and took her mouth and tongue onto her skin. Beca just bit her lip as she just held onto her, keeping her eyes closed. 

 

“Would you judge me if I said I missed you last night?” Chloe whispered with her mouth still hovering over her collarbone, smiling as she looked up to Beca and seeing the smirk appear on the brunette’s face “Maybe” 

 

Chloe brought her head back up to facing Beca as she decided to just take some kind of gamble “Did you miss me?” 

 

Beca just stared at her, slightly struck by the question but not necessarily feeling freaked out by it which did actually surprise her deep down, she ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she tried her very hardest to play it cool “Do you want me to miss you?”

 

“Maybe a little” the redhead confessed in a secretive whisper. 

 

Beca just let out a brief hum before she leaned forward and gently kissed her. Chloe smiled against her lips “Is that a yes?” 

 

“It’s something” she whispered, returning her lips to her again for a brief second. 

 

Chloe was in every desire to try and push to get an actual answer out of Beca, because whenever she does try to get on some kind of serious or deep level with Beca it ends with Beca just making some kind of witty comment. Which was cute sure but frustrating because Chloe knew that she was just avoiding the question. 

 

And there was one big question that she was terrified of asking but still wanted to ask even more every day.  _ Is this going somewhere? _

 

She was fine with the whole casual thing for now, just as long as she knew that it was going somewhere. That’s all she asked for, a yes or no. 

 

Chloe just smiled to her and nodded as she took it for what it was right now. She rested her hand on Beca’s jaw “Can I see you tonight?” 

 

“Sure. I get off at about seven so maybe I’ll see you at Joe’s later? And then back to my place where we can finish this” 

 

“I’d like that” Chloe hummed, brushing her nose against Beca’s and teasing her as she put her lips a bare  _ millimeter _ away from hers before pulling back and getting off her lap. Beca looked up to her “I thought you were having lunch”

 

“I just had my snack. That’ll do me for now” 

 

Beca smirked as well as rolling her eyes, grabbing her salad once again with Chloe saying “Enjoy yours” 

 

She looked back to her and smiled more fondly “I’ll see you, Beale” 

 

Chloe flashed her one of her dazzling smiles before leaving the scan room. As soon as she did, she ran into her cousin. Who was surprised to see her “Chloe what are you doing here? You haven’t been called in”

 

Chloe’s jaw dropped for a moment as she tried to gather some kind of excuse “Oh yeah I know I just wanted to...check up on things”

 

But she failed to be convincing straight away and Arizona just smirked rather smug as she knew what she mean “And by things you mean Beca”

 

The redhead just let out a breathless grin as she had no defense to even try and cover it up, Arizona grinned as she felt all mushy for both her friend and cousin “Look at you, getting all girlfriend like”

 

“Don’t say that in front of her you’ll give her a heart attack” 

 

“Oh come on, she can’t still be all relationship scared” Arizona insisted as they walked down the hall, Chloe shooting a look “Please Arizona you’ve known her longer than I have don’t act like you don’t know what she’s like”

 

“Okay true but with you I can tell it’s different, she never does half the things she’s done with you even having you round for dinner is a big thing so believe me she likes you a lot”

 

“And that’s great hearing it from people but I’ve not heard it from her and a big part of me wants to ask her where it’s all going but I don’t want to scare her off. Arizona I really think I’m falling here” 

 

The blonde came to a sudden halt, which caused Chloe to do the same, Arizona raised her brows as she grasped on Chloe’s statement “You think you’re falling for Beca?”

 

Chloe just shrugged with a conflicted smile on her face, a grin creeping back onto her cousins as they started walking again “Wow”

 

“I know-but I don’t want to fall for someone who doesn’t see any kind of future. I mean she and I have been doing this whole casual thing for nearly two months now and we’ve never had a discussion of where it’s going, I try to but she avoids the conversation”

 

“What exactly is it that you want to know?” 

 

“If we’re dating y’know. Exclusive...I was talking to Aubrey and she said how Beca and I do relationship type things”

 

“Well that’s true” Arizona nodded “Like I said she never does that. So dating I think is a good word”

 

“But like  _ I _ said it’s great hearing this from other people but I just want to hear it from her at least once, just to even know how she feels. Has she said  _ anything  _ to you?” 

 

Arizona shrugged and sighed “She just said that she likes where she is at with you, she feels good about you. But when it comes to relationship talk she’s not very good at holding a conversation about it not even with me”

 

“I just don’t want to put my heart on the line for someone who just see’s me as a bit of fun for a few weeks”

 

Arizona remained silent for a moment and then stopped again, which again caused Chloe to do the same “I’m sure she doesn’t see you like that cause she seriously lights up about you and around you...but if you want I can try and grill her. Get some real answers out of her”

 

“You can do that?”

 

Arizona nodded confidently “Trust me I know my ways in getting things out of her. I just never really go to my dark ways but for you I can and I will if you want me to”

 

Chloe just stared at her, at first in confliction about it all but what harm could it do? It wasn’t as if Beca was going to find out that Chloe had agreed to this, as far as she was going to be concerned it was just her best friend trying to have some kind of heart to heart with her. Eventually she nodded and sighed “Thank you”

 

Arizona gave her a tight smile and rubbed her arm “Sure. Now go enjoy your hours of freedom whilst you can, you never know I could end up paging you”

 

“Okay” Chloe whispered before squeezing Arizona’s hand and then leaving her. 

 

A few weeks ago Chloe would never even considered asking Arizona to go and get information from Beca to then report back. But the things she talked about with Aubrey last night and the way Beca was with her just a few minutes ago to this conversation she just had with Arizona all played into her mind and even made it clearer and clearer by the minute.

 

She was falling for Beca, she really felt like she was. And that terrified her.

* * *

 

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave kudos and comments below!**


	9. Let the Truth Sting

Arizona made her it absolute mission to find out what Beca was feeling for Chloe but she knew she had to be coy about it, subtle and smooth. If Beca found out that the two of them hatched a plan for her to actually be open and honest about her feelings to be reported back then she would go nuts. And maybe she had every right to, it was a breach of trust in a way. But Arizona just figured it was for the best for everyone. Beca would get her feelings out in the open and Chloe would get some clarity. Everybody wins.

 

That’s what she kept telling herself anyway as the days went on and she came up with more opportunities to sit her friend down and make her actually vomit out her feelings, a part of her imagines her tackling her to the floor and just sitting on her until she talks to her about it all but she kept that as plan B... _ C _ at the very least. 

 

Arizona filled up a coffee of nice black coffee with two sugars just how she knew Beca liked it. 

 

This was step one: Butter up the target. 

 

She walked to Beca’s bedroom door and opened it up, taking one step in without looking “Hey made you some-” her eyes then registered to what she was seeing and let out a rather dramatic all the same traumatised gasp and darted back out of the bedroom, slamming the door shut as well as her eyes.

 

Yes that was Beca in bed with her cousin on top of her, and though the covers were over them she  _ knew  _ they were not clothed in the slightest. 

 

With her eyes still closed to try and rinse the image from her brain she called “When the did you get here?” 

 

“Late last night” 

 

Arizona just nodded as she rubbed her forehead, then hearing Beca call back “I’ll be out in a minute”

 

“Oh please no rush” she remarked, walking over from the bedroom and door and made her way back over to the kitchen. But it was practically just a minute before Beca came out in her black silky robe that had some big ass dragon on her back. Mark got it her for her birthday a few years ago saying it would be her art for seduction. At first she wanted to strangle him with it but now she actually quite liked it. 

 

Arizona glanced to her as she buttered her now toasted bread, Beca walked over with an innocent spring in her step, biting her lip due to the sheer awkwardness before the blonde then just said “I suppose I should be grateful that you had quiet sex with my cousin last night thus not waking me up cause god knows that would have been a nightmare to my ears”

 

“Okay relax Virgin Mary we didn’t even have sex last night if it makes you feel any better”

 

Arizona then just looked at her hard. Squinting to her as she simply stared before her expression shifted again to her brow being raised “You’re telling me Chloe came here late last night you and just... _ cuddled _ ?” 

 

Beca remained silent and just grabbed her coffee, continuing to stay silent as she took a sip and then just turned on her heel as she headed back to her room. Hearing Arizona laugh behind her “Who are you!” 

 

She allowed a smirk to slip out of her mouth with her back being to the blonde, returning to her room and finding Chloe still under the covers, Beca set the cup down on the bedside table and climbed on top of the red head. Kissing her before even looking at her properly, Chloe let out a small surprised noise by the motion and rested her hands to Beca’s jaw. 

 

“You’re going soft” Chloe whispered between the kiss, her lips ultimately going on to curl against Beca’s. 

 

“Shut up” Beca grumbled before continuing to kiss her. Her body resting down even more to Chloe’s as she shifted beneath her to lie flat on her back. As Beca’s lips moved to her neck, Chloe looked to the side “Any of that coffee for me?”

 

“I never share my coffee” Beca stated in a more confident voice as she lifted her head, Chloe looked back to her “Oh”

 

Beca just looked at her for a few moments more and then broke out into a small smirk as she went onto say in a murmur “Then again I never share my bed and you’ve already been breaking me of that habit”

 

Chloe grinned at her from knowing that was about to get her way, of which she could get used to. Beca sat up on Chloe’s lap and reached for the cup of coffee of course taking a sip before herself and added some suspense in her delaying the actual action of handing Chloe over the cup but of course she eventually did and Chloe was smug as hell about it. 

 

She took that cup with every ounce of pride she had and had a sip before examining it “Black two sugars. Really?” 

 

“Don’t pout for my coffee and then judge it Beale” Beca took the cup back into her own hands “How else do you have it?”

 

“Three sugars and cream” 

 

Beca just frowned to her and shook her head “That has you written all over”

 

“What?” Chloe laughed in a higher pitched tone. 

 

“Too sweet and soft for your own good”

 

“And yours. Too bitter and tough for  _ your  _ own good” 

 

Beca let out a small smile for a brief moment and looked down to the cup as she mumbled “Maybe that’s why we’re good together” 

 

Chloe tried to contain her smile by her words but all the more wanted to press on the statement “And why’s that?”

 

Beca smirked and looked back to her, shrugging her shoulders as she simply stated “Opposites attract and stuff” 

 

“And stuff” Chloe quoted in a delicate voice as she leaned forward and kissed her softly once more. Beca had said things like that more and more, the longer they spent time together the way they have been, Beca always dropped little comments on them being good for each other. How Chloe was good for her but then she always brushed it off as if it were nothing and refused to get anymore sentimental than that one off comment. But Chloe will take what she can get right now. 

 

Beca pulled back after a few long seconds of her lips being attached to Chloe’s “I’m gonna go jump in the shower” she then handed the cup back to Chloe and gently teased “Go nuts and add all the sugar and cream you like” 

 

“You spoil me” 

 

Beca just amusedly huffed through her nose as she took herself away from Chloe’s lap, off the bed and walked into the en-suite bathroom. Chloe watched her do so and caught her smiling more than usual, even when the door shut she was grinning like a mad woman.  

 

But instead sitting in Beca’s bed grinning she got out and went into apartment and over to the kitchen, catching Arizona sat on the sofa with her coffee in one hand and a piece of toast in the other “Well I guess it really was a good morning for you”

 

Chloe just blushed and hid her face away for a moment as she added another spoon of sugar and cream and then made her way over to the couch “I was just exhausted, didn’t have a car and Derek offered to drop me off cause it was on his way home”

 

“Wait  _ Derek  _ gave you a ride? Derek Beca’s brother?” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What did you guys talk about?” Arizona sat up more as her curiosity sprung up by the second. Chloe shrugged “Work. Beca. Work” 

 

“And the Beca part?”

 

She once again shrugged “It’s basically the same stuff you’ve been saying to me. He did say she’s hard work” 

 

“Hell yeah she is. But that’s half the fun” 

 

“Yeah” Chloe smiled with utter warmth “I thought that”

 

Arizona glanced to the cup “Was that hers?”

 

Chloe simply nodded taking a sip of the coffee at her now preferred taste. Arizona laughed again with pure shock “She’s even giving you her coffee. What are you doing to her Chloe? What spell are you casting? There are three things Beca never shares, that’s coffee, her bed and her heart. You’ve got two out of three” 

 

“You stay in her bed at times though”

 

“Yeah.  _ One _ out of three, you’ve known her for like two months and you’re already ahead of me” Arizona smirked as she saw Chloe just blush even more. 

 

“Pretty sure you have a piece of her heart too” Chloe assured with a whisper and a wink, but Arizona shook her head “I don’t mean just any old heart. There’s a difference between the heart you have for family and the heart you have for someone else”

 

“You should have been a poet”

 

The blonde laughed breathlessly “Nah I stole that from Callie-anyway I’m gonna beat the hell out of Beca until she spills her little heart out” she rose from the couch and raised her brows for a second “Maybe you’ll get a full house in the end”

 

Chloe was being slightly guilty of the same thing that Beca was doing, using teasing and humour to avoid the conversation. But she did it for different reasons she was doing it because she didn’t want to get her hopes up by hearing what people were saying to her, pretty much everyone already knew what Chloe was feeling. It was Beca who still remained a closed book  _ and  _ avoiding the topic at all costs.

 

But she had to put all of her faith in Arizona. Which was either a brilliant or terrible thing.

* * *

 

 

Arizona didn’t get much time to catch Beca and talk to her, she didn’t even catch her at lunch. Not her or Callie since they were side by side with a huge trauma happening, Chloe wouldn’t believe it when she was told that this wasn’t the first time there was a  _ comic con  _ incident and that it won’t be the last. 

 

Beca was having fun looking at a cut on the arm of a  _ jedi _ “Laceration is pretty deep” 

 

The young girl just nodded and winced at Beca’s took, then after Beca turned and called  for a  _ suture kit  _ and  _ 4-0 vicryl  _ which she had no idea about, the girl just groaned “Didn’t even want to go to this dumb thing”

 

Beca glanced to her “So why did you?”

 

“My girlfriend. I went to surprise her, she’s the nerd in all of this and yet she walks away without a scratch...not that I wanted her to get hurt or anything”

 

Beca huffed a small laugh as she kept her eyes on the arm “Course not. Where is she now?”

 

“She just left to check up on her friend, she’ll be back soon...so am I going to need surgery?”

 

Beca shook her head to her as the equipment that she asked for came to the side of her, taking hold of it “No. All I need is to just stitch you up, probably give you some painkillers for the next few days since it’ll be sore but you’ll be fine, Cassie”

 

“Will it scar?” 

 

Beca looked to the cut again “Yeah  _ but  _ as time goes on it will be just a white line, faded at that so you don’t have to worry” 

 

“My girlfriend thinks scars are hot so there’s always that I guess” the girl rested her head back down against the pillow. Beca raised her brows for a moment and nodded “Then I suppose this might have done you a favour” 

 

As the needle stuck into her skin, she hissed “Or not” 

 

Beca glanced over to the other of the E.R. for a moment and saw Chloe talking to April Kepner, who caught Beca’s eyes on her whilst listening to April still and gave her a soft smile, which Beca couldn’t help but return the same look. She heard Cassie let out a higher pitched hum “I know that look” 

 

Beca’s head snapped back to her, seeing her raise her brow with a smirk “Looked at my girlfriend the same way across a coffee shop” 

 

“Nice for you and your girlfriend now hold still” Beca deadpanned as she kept her eyes now fully focused on stitching up the cut. Cassie tugged the corner of her mouth and referenced to Chloe “She is pretty cute” 

 

Beca ignored her and resisted making some kind of  _ ‘mm-hm’  _ noise. But silence spoke more volume at times. But Beca was sure as hell not going to talk about Chloe to one of her patients, on the accounts of it being unprofessional  _ and  _ to the factor that she couldn’t even bring herself to tell those closest to her about her feelings never mind a complete stranger. 

 

A few moments longer and Beca pulled off her gloves, putting them into the trash beside the bed “You’re good. Just gonna get you some painkillers, I want you to take some whilst you’re here and then you’ll be discharged in a few hours”

 

“A few hours?” 

 

Beca shrugged “With a cut that deep we want to keep you under observation for a few hours to make sure it doesn’t became infected, okay? Two hours tops” 

 

She then left Cassie alone as a girl who she assumed was her girlfriend made her way over to her. 

 

Beca went into the resident lounge room for a moment just to take a small breather, she had been working non stop for ten hours straight, she needed a break. She sat herself down on the wooden bench and just stayed there quietly, not even looking at her phone she just wanted a rest. Of course it didn’t last long because Arizona saw the brunette head into the room and saw it as her prime opportunity start the process of the one and only heart to heart.

 

Step two: Subtle hints

 

“ _ Heyy  _ buddy”

 

Beca lifted her head and looked over her shoulder to the blonde as she added “Busy morning?”

 

“Morning. Afternoon. God I’m exhausted  _ and  _ I’ve got a big surgery with Torres in like...fifteen minutes” she let out a self pitied cry once her last words and lay her back down on the bench, Arizona just walking over to her and tapping Beca’s foot with her own “Maybe this will teach you to not get up extra early for morning sex”

 

“We didn’t-”

 

“Only because I walked in...good thing I didn’t walk in on your  _ cuddling  _ last night”

 

Beca just snorted “I’m never going to live that down jesus christ”

 

“I mean it’s understandable because of y’know....your feelings...for Chloe. Feelings that you have for Chloe” 

 

Beca opened one eye and stared right at her “What are you getting at, Robbins?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you just come here to try and grill me for my potential feelings for Chloe?”

 

“ _ Potential _ ? Or solid? And solid to what degree, like” she clicked her gum and  _ innocently  _ rolled her eyes to keep it casual, or attempted to “If you had to rate on a scale from one to in love-”

 

Beca sat up from lying on the bench and stared at her friend even harder now with both eyes open. Arizona knows better than to push on something with Beca, usually she lets Beca come to her and visa versa, that's how it worked. And her asking all this was completely out of character and out of their relationship “Arizona. Why are you asking me this?”

 

Arizona shrugged “Can’t a girl ask her best friend some questions about her loving feelings towards her cousin without being questioned?” 

 

And that was it, that was all Arizona had to say and Beca saw right through her “Chloe-that’s just great,  _ Chloe  _ asked you to pump information out of me? For you to what? Report back or some shit”

 

“No-”

 

“Arizona you are many things. A talented surgeon, a great friend and a human ball of sunshine but you are  _ not  _ a good liar, not to me anyway I’ve known you too long”

 

Arizona sighed “Okay well it’s not the way you just described it”

 

“You’re so fucking easy to break she clearly doesn’t know you that well” Beca muttered with anger seething through her teeth as she stood up from the bench. Arizona held her hands up and sighed “Beca she didn’t ask me to do it, okay? I just thought that I could help” 

 

“She knew you were gonna try and find out how I feel though right?” 

 

Arizona bit her lip as she debated in whether to try and play it off or just admit it, but she didn’t have to since her expression said it all to Beca “Okay so she knew, sweet”

 

“Becs she didn’t know what to do. She’s falling for you okay? And she just didn’t know where she stood with you. You’re not the most open person about your feelings y’know?”  

 

“Thank you Dr Robbins I wasn’t aware you were an expert in psychology now” 

 

The blonde sighed at her “Beca…”

 

But Beca just shook her head, holding her hand up at her and mumbled “You can’t fix everything for everyone, Arizona”

 

“I’m not trying to” Arizona grabbed hold of her hand and then insisted “Like I said I was just trying to help...but maybe i should have just told you from head on to just talk to Chloe”

 

“Oh I’ll be talking to Chloe” Beca nodded, pulling her hand out from Arizona’s hold and walking out of the room. 

 

Well Arizona’s confidence in being some kind of love spy was well and truly shot down. Beca was angry, boiling hot angry. Not seeing where Chloe had the right to send off her best friend to get information from her to report back.

 

She didn’t even have time to take a breath, not even for a second. She was pulled to the side by Callie and had her join her in dealing with a patient that they had been looking at for the past few days.

* * *

 

 

She loved her job but sometimes she just wanted to crash out and sleep for 48 hours straight, it was a shot adrenaline for sure but it was also exhausting as hell. They were literally bolting a hip joint back into the hip  _ bone _ which was harder and more dangerous than it sounded. She was assisting her as well as Owen Hunt since he was head of trauma and Jackson Avery since he was on Owen’s service whilst Mark was away. 

 

“Arizona talked to you about the whole apartment thing?” Callie asked as she hammered the nail into the joint whilst Beca held it still whilst glancing back and forth to the monitor “Yeah. I told her not to worry about it, if she moves out I can cover the rent as I’ve told her time and time again”

 

“She doesn’t want to put you out”

 

“I’m not gonna be the reason that you two don’t take the next step in your relationship Callie” Beca said in a polite yet all the same serious voice “I can cover the rent, we chose to live together because we’re friends and we were earning less at the time. Now we’re good, if she wants to move in with you and you want her to move in with you then I’m happy-”

 

The monitor suddenly start beeping in setting off that something was wrong. With Callie cursing under her breath, Beca jumped on the problem “She’s got a murmur” 

 

They moved the scanner over to where the monitor was telling them, and as Jackson held it over he said “It’s her heart-”

 

“Air Embolus” Owen sighed but Callie tried to rationalise the best that she could and not crack under pressure “All right, saline now”

 

“We need cardio in here” Beca stated confidently as she passed bone wax over to Callie. 

 

They had to work fast in finding the source of the problem else she was going to crash even ore and her heart was going to give way and essentially she will die. They were trying all the sucktion they could to get to the brunt of it but they were stuck. They called for cardio to be paged and were yet to get anyone in yet. 

 

She and Callie had been working on getting this patient back on their feet all week, no way could it end like this. She thanked God when she saw cardio come in and get to work as soon as they saw fit. But soon she wished that they hadn’t. 

 

During the attempt to remove the air embolus, the patient’s phrenic nerve was cut in the process by accident and then they really did crash. When that nerve is cut there is rarely a chance to bring the patient back, and that chance was completely missed. 

 

Beca no longer had to keep the joint steady, she no longer had to worry about causing any damage to the bone because they were now too dead for it to even matter. Beca pulled her hands away and pressed them to the back of her head. Not saying a word to anyone and just walking out. 

 

Scrub mask, cap and gloves all off in one vicious and angry motion as she walked out of the O.R. She tried every single time not to take it personally, and usually she didn’t. She didn’t take it personally or got too emotional about it. But this angered her for a whole different reason. 

 

She took her time to cool off as she got into the staircase, resting her hands hard against the railings and bowing her head to the floor. Taking breaths as best as she could to settle herself. Suddenly hearing a voice come to her ears “Hey”

 

Beca looked over to Chloe and didn’t change her cold expression, causing the red head to go suddenly nervous “I saw you head in here all stressed...just wanted to check on you”

 

“Our patient died on the table just now and you know why? Because a sad excuse of a cardio  _ expert  _ just came in a ruptured their heart. It had nothing to do with the initial surgery that we had set up, it happened because someone came in, took over and now they are dead. Do you understand how frustrating that is? Knowing you were doing a good job for it to be ruined by someone else” 

 

Chloe sighed to then drop her arms from being folded and reached out to just touch her arm as some way of comfort, but Beca took a step back before she could even do so “So did you get your report back?”

 

Chloe tilted her head at her, genuinely confused “What?”

 

“From Arizona. You know with the whole  _ let’s see if Beca really does have a heart  _ challenge?”

 

Then getting it straight away, Chloe frowned and sighed before shaking her head within a split second of Beca’s words coming out of her mouth “I didn’t ask her her to do that”

 

“Doesn’t matter. We both know Arizona, we both know she likes to be little miss fix it but you didn’t stop her, you didn’t tell her not to in fact you probably just encouraged her. You know I would have confided in her because she’s my best friend and  _ when  _ I would’ve found out about her telling you-and I would have found out. Did you even consider how betrayed i would’ve felt?” 

 

“Beca it wasn’t like that okay? Arizona wasn’t going to report back to me, she said she was going to talk to you and then just tell me if I had anything to worry about or not”

 

“I find that hard to believe” Beca muttered, resting her back against the railing and crossing her arms. Chloe just keeping her eyes on her “Why do you find it so hard to trust me?”

 

“For reasons exactly like this” Beca laughed as she looked back to Chloe and her ocean eyes “This is why I don’t get involved with people. Cause you just analyse everything. Needing an answer for everything”

 

“The only reason I wanted answers was because you and I have been doing this for two months and we never talked about where it was going” Chloe gently argued back. 

 

“I told you from the beginning of all of this that I’m not good with this kind of stuff. I warned you that it wasn’t easy with me, that I’m not the type of person that people want to be in a relationship with” 

 

“Well I do!” 

 

Beca stopped thinking of a way to argue back with whatever it was Chloe was going to say to her because what she did say to her genuinely struck her. But after a few seconds of silence, she shook her head “No you don’t. You find it new and exciting because you’ve broke out of a shitty relationship not too long ago and are new to this city, it’s all been a whirlwind but you don’t want to be with me” 

 

“And you’ve just assumed that? You assume that no one could ever possibly want you when I am stood right here... you yourself said that we were good together. What are you so afraid of?”

 

“I never said I was afraid”

 

“Your eyes say it enough” Chloe stated firmly. 

 

Beca stayed silent with her eyes still locked onto Chloe’s before she teared her eyes away and looked down to the floor, clearing her throat and rubbing her nose as she stood up straight “Maybe i thought we were good together but all of this is kind of an eye opener. Kind of a reality hit that I’ve been selfish”

 

“Selfish?” 

 

“I’ve been taking advantage of you”

 

“Bullshit” Chloe whispered breathlessly. But Beca nodded “I have. I’ve been using you to fill some kind of void and didn’t think about how you’re a relationship person and I’m just not and that’s selfish okay? The fact you had to resort to having my best friend get some slither of information out of me to give you some kind of reassurance is just everything I need to know. I don’t need someone going to the extent of betraying my trust just to get some feelings out of me. Maybe I’m cold, empty and a little dead inside but you don’t have to worry about that anymore”

 

Chloe’s jaw dropped by a mere inch but the shock was still there. Beca once again nodded “You don’t have to worry about what I might be feeling anymore”

 

“Bec-”

 

“This right here, whatever it is or was. It’s done. Over” 

 

Before Chloe could even try to hold her there so they could talk about this some more, Beca made her way down the stairs. Taking her chance best she could, Chloe walked to the railing and called “You’re just upset”

 

“No I’m not, I’m done” Beca called without even looking back over to her and simply walking out into the ward floor. 

 

Chloe had this sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that this would happen, that something would set Beca off to push her back and blow all of this off. She wished that she didn’t expect it to happen but she did and she was dreading it, she knew people warned her about how Beca goes self destructive but she couldn’t pull herself away even if she tried. 

 

But now it seemed she had no choice. If it wasn’t this thing with Arizona then Beca would have found something else to end this with. It was just Beca Mitchell pulling a Beca Mitchell. 

 

Chloe felt like it was too soon for heartbreak, her heart wasn’t broken in any real capacity in the whole time she had in her past relationship, but the pain she was feeling in her heart right now was something like no other. 

 

Not even a hospital could fix that.

* * *

 

**Well. That misfired. Hope you liked this update! Let me know your thoughts and leave kudos below.**


	10. The Heart of the Matter

Chloe got on with the rest of her day after Beca blew off their  _ kind of  _ relationship, she told Arizona of course but she told her in the middle of rounds so no fuss could really be made of it. She just asked what happened all between them going from room to room and Chloe told her all that she could, Arizona could see how upset she was and started to feel guilty about it.

 

But Chloe didn’t want her to, none of it was her fault. Arizona was trying to help, and like she tried to explain to Beca, Arizona was just going to have a genuine heart to heart with her friend and then give Chloe a simple yes or no answer if Chloe was ‘wasting her time’ nothing else. She was going to go in no detail with her,  _ that  _ was to remain strictly confidential. But she said the same thing to Arizona than she said to herself, Beca was going to use any excuse she could to push Beca off.

 

She didn’t see Beca the rest of the day at work. Neither of them did, not until they decided to go for a drink after work and found her sat there at the bar by herself. Slugging down a bottle of beer as if it were water. Chloe didn’t actually see her since she took herself to the bathroom before even looking around. 

 

Arizona put her hand on Callie’s arm to excuse herself for a moment and for Callie to get them a table in the meantime, she wasted no time at all and made her way over to Beca “What the hell are you doing?” 

 

“I was enjoying a drink in silence” 

 

She looked to Stacie and pointed to the brunette “She tell you what she did?”

 

“Yes and I’ve told her she’s an idiot” Stacie stated as she kept her eyes on Beca, swapping her now empty beer bottle for a full one. Beca just rolled her eyes at them both and carried on drinking. 

 

“You’re making a huge mistake”

 

“Why stop a habit of a lifetime” Beca shrugged, her voice as dry and completely dead as it was when she was speaking to someone she didn’t have time for such as her mother. 

 

“Beca. You know you don’t want to end it with her else why would you be here drinking and sulking?” 

 

Beca put the bottle back down on the bar and looked to Arizona “Look it’s for the best okay? Clearly she wants something that I can’t give”

 

“That you  _ won’t  _ give cause you’re scared” 

 

“God I actually hope you stay with Callie tonight” Beca muttered beneath her breath, it going silent for a moment as Arizona just looked at her for a few seconds before then saying “Chloe didn’t do anything wrong you know that right?”

 

“I know. It was just an eye opener okay, like I said she clearly wants something deep and real”

 

“And what makes you think you aren’t capable or deserving of the same? Beca I know you’re falling for her”

 

“How would you know? You’ve never seen me fall for anyone”

 

Which was true, the last time Beca had strong feelings for someone she was 16 which was a long time before she and Arizona met. She had gone 9 years without feeling anything remotely close to that...until now. 

 

“That’s  _ exactly _ how I do know” 

 

Beca saw Chloe come out of the bathroom in the corner of her eye and suddenly decided that she didn’t want to be here. She already had one tense conversation with Chloe and she would rather not have another one, she would rather just be left alone because even though she was the one who ended the thing between the two of them she was still upset about it. But she didn’t do relationships and she stuck by it when she said that she was selfish for ignoring that fact. 

 

“Callie likes beer right” Beca slid off her stool, Arizona tried to take hold of her arm to stop her from bailing but failed, she just put the bottle on the table “Enjoy” 

 

A confused Callie just took the beer as Arizona sighed once standing beside her “Not to sound like some mother or big sister but I seriously don’t know what I’m going to do with her”

 

Callie just snorted with the beer to her mouth “Yeah you sounded like both of those things just then” 

 

The two of them couldn’t help but just watched Beca put on her jacket as she headed to the door and stopped once she came up to Chloe, still fixing her collar before she dropped her arms to the side of her and just kept her eyes on her as Chloe looked at her with the same hurt expression that she had in their previous conversation.

 

With her fingers linked together, Chloe shrugged and took a small step forward as she pleaded quietly “Can we just talk?”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about I’ve done you a favour” Beca quickly shot back.

 

Chloe’s eyes squinted at her “Why do you get to decide that?”

 

The brunette didn’t give her an answer, just a look that told her that they weren’t going to have a debate about this. Especially not here. Beca just took herself out of the situation by leaving the bar, a big part of Chloe wanted to run after her. But maybe giving Beca headspace for her to think about everything she had done and said tonight was the best thing. 

 

Perhaps the naive side of Chloe thought that if she gave Beca the night to just think about things that she would get a call or a text tomorrow morning from her saying that the argument they had was dumb and they just got back on track. She took herself over to the table with Arizona and Callie as a glass of white wine was slid over to her “She kills me” 

 

“Give her time” Callie nodded “She’ll come around” 

 

“Oh sweetie” Arizona pitied to her girlfriend, rubbing Callie’s back and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before looking back to Chloe “She won’t come around unless you give her reason to” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Beca is stubborn in her thoughts, so you just need to show her that she’s wrong” 

 

“How?” Chloe laughed. But Arizona just shrugged “In this situation I actually don’t know, but you got her to be all  _ relationship like _ with you in the first place-something that never happens ever. So I’m pretty sure you’ll figure it out” 

 

When the Beca Mitchell Whisperer was out of ideas, it wasn’t all that comforting. But  _ maybe _ this was a part of Beca that Chloe knew better than anyone. So she had to try  and the way she felt about Beca she was sure as hell going to fight.

* * *

 

 

Beca pulled herself up from the bed and ran her fingers through her morning hair, throwing bed sheet of her body as she placed her feet on the ground and stood up, heading into the living room where she saw her brother in the kitchen to the left, pouring coffee into two cups. 

 

“Well last night was an experience” Derek stated as he put the kettle down and carried over the two coffee’s over to the couch where Beca was now sat, sliding one in front of her before adding “Having my little sister show up at my place drunk out of her mind after drinking a bottle of whiskey down the street”

 

“At least I didn’t drive...and you didn’t have to stay”

 

“Seeing you be like you were last night I didn’t feel right leaving especially now seeing that Arizona didn’t come home”

 

“I kind of told her not to” Beca covered her face with her palms for a moment and then grabbed the cup “Thanks though I guess” 

 

Derek looked to her, rubbing his palms together as he was going to ask why she got herself into a state in the first place but seeing him be like this Beca just beat him to it and answered “I blew things off with Chloe...and I don’t know I just felt shitty so I got some Jack Daniels from the liquor store on the way back from the bar and I  _ accidently  _ got drunk” 

 

“Cause only geniuses get drunk by accident” 

 

Beca just huffed to him and sat back, watching her do so he asked “Why did you blow things off, Bec? Things seemed to be going good”

 

“Well maybe it’s just in the Shepherd blood to fuck relationships up. You’d know right?” Beca took her eyes to him and saw how he had a sad smile on his face because he knew that she was hurting and didn’t mean it but the comment was all the same unfair.

 

“Addison ended it when she slept with Mark”

 

“I’m not excusing cheating but you had your problems too Derek” Beca mumbled but then shot him an apologetic voice “I’m sorry”

 

“One of these days you’re going to actually accept Meredith as my wife”

 

“I know. One day” 

 

Derek just looked at her for a few seconds and built up a small theory in his head “Me and Addison getting a divorce isn’t the reason for you hating the idea of loving someone...right?”

 

“Here he goes again” Beca announced in a sharp tone, standing from the couch and walking over to the window “Making everything about him”

 

“Beca” Derek just pushed, her sarcasm didn’t give him an answer. In fact he knew it was just her trying to delay the real answer. Beca kept her eyes fixated on outside for a few more seconds and then turned to him “It’s  _ a  _ reason” 

 

Derek put his cup back down on the table and shrugged “Why?” 

 

“You and Addie breaking up was the equivalent to having parents break up to me. As it’s been made extremely clear by Amelia I don’t remember dad-”

 

“Amelia said that when she was high on oxy”

 

“I know but it still stuck with me Derek” Beca took a moment to gather the rest of the thoughts as she bit on her lip before continuing “She was right, it’s a fact. I don’t remember dad so I don’t remember how he and mom were together. I didn’t grow up with a typical and stable marriage to look up to until you and Addison got together”

 

She shrugged “You guys starting dating when I was still just a kid and then got married when I  _ still _ considered myself to be a kid. It was you two who I ran to not mom, it was you two that comforted me when I needed it. So yeah I took it as a blow when she cheated and you left her and started cheating with Meredith, seeing two people go from being insanely in love to suddenly just not actually scared the hell out of me” 

 

Beca looked at the glum look on his face and shrugged, looking back out the window “So yeah it plays a part”

 

“And the other parts?”

 

She let out a sharp breath and looked back to him “Look I know I’m difficult to deal with, okay?” 

 

Derek couldn’t help but release a light laugh from his mouth by the way she declared that and just nodded as he got to his feet and walked over to her “Yeah I’d say that’s a definite possibility” 

 

“Exactly”

 

Once stood beside her, he shrugged “So?”

 

“ _ So  _ Chloe doesn’t deserve difficulty. She doesn’t deserve to be with someone like me” 

 

“How do you know what she does or does not deserve? You have an opinion sure we all have those but the only person who knows what Chloe deserves is Chloe herself”

 

“Well...I’m making a executive decision” 

 

“No you’re bailing because you’re overthinking all the bad outcomes like you always do” he shrugged to her “You know the other night I drove her here”

 

Beca snapped her head back to him “What?”

 

“Well she didn’t walk here the other day, Bec” he said lightly. Beca didn’t know what to say, she didn’t even know what to ask, there were so many questions running through her mind plus some nerves, so Derek laid it out plain to stop her “Don’t worry, unlike me apparently, it wasn’t  _ all about you _ ...but she did just try to assure me that she cares deeply for my little sister. That’s you by the way” 

 

She just rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, rubbing her lips together as the bitterness ran down her throat “Well best to get out now”

 

“You seriously need to reevaluate this terrible choice that you’ve made”

 

Beca glared to him “Don’t you have a hospital to go run,  _ Chief _ ?”

 

Derek frowned to her, putting his hand on her back as he said gently “You need to learn to let people in, Bec”

 

“It’s easier this way”

 

“It’s  _ lonelier  _ this way” Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips against the top of her head once he noticed that her eyes were glazing over, he gave her arm a comforting squeeze “Just think things over with Chloe. If you want her then go for it”

 

Beca just looked up to her big brother as he gave her the same warm smile, wiping her tears when he whispered “You’ll figure it out”

 

He walked over to the couch and grabbed his jacket “I’ll see you at the hospital”

 

Beca gave him a tight smile and just nodded, watching him leave the apartment in the corner of her eye as she looked back to outside. She hated having those kind of conversations with him for one main reason only and that was because Derek was the one who always ended up making the most sense. 

 

Maybe she did jump the gun in ending things with Chloe, maybe her emotions really did get the best of her. She did still think Chloe deserved something amazing and she also did still think that she wasn’t capable of giving that to her, or anyone for that matter and there was a big reason but it happened so long ago it became more frustrating for her. She wouldn’t even consider herself emotionally scarred she simply had a lot of self doubt and just didn’t think she was built that way for having relationships. 

 

There was one little voice in the back of her head though, a little voice that told her something quite vital. She didn’t think she could be in a loving relationship  _ until  _ she met Chloe. The little voice told her she didn’t want  _ relationships  _ just  _ one _ relationship. With Chloe. But right now the doubt overpowered that one little voice so much so that Beca couldn’t even hear it. 

 

She had no surgeries on her schedule today, once a week she was off Callie’s service to catch up on her charts and today was the day, so she did pick the best day to be  _ slightly  _ hungover because no way would she even be allowed to operate today, especially now that Derek knew. But for the first time in a while, possibly ever, she actually wasn’t in the mood to run around and operate on people today anyway.

* * *

 

 

Because Beca was in the labs doing her charts majority of the day, Chloe didn’t see Beca and ever since she saw her last night she didn’t really want to. When she got home and told Aubrey everything she broke down into tears, surprising herself how much this had got to her. How much it hurt. Then she just got pissed, not the kind of pissed that Beca got though. Chloe got seriously pissed and became plain angry. 

 

Angry at Beca for being so cold in the things that she sad and just dropped her as if she was nothing, she knew people warned her but Chloe really felt like she was getting through to her. Chloe did know what she deserved and she knew she deserved more than just an abrupt  _ dumping  _ in the middle of their work place where she had to pick herself up and not give herself time to think. Now that she had she truly did feel both hurt and anger, which was always a dangerous mix. So feeling those things at the same time, Chloe decided it would be best to keep away from Beca and right now she felt like doing that as long as possible. 

 

Arizona was right where she knew she would be, between her cousin and best friend. And it only took two months this must be some kind of record she at least thought it would be half a year. But then again she had spent this time in blind faith that Beca wouldn’t self destruct like she knew that she usually does, stupid Robbins. 

 

In the lab, Beca soon became distracted. She found herself looking through the texts before her and Chloe, the last one being just a few hours before she ended it.

  
  


_ Chloe Beale [10:15AM]: Do you miss me yet?  _

 

_ Reply to Chloe Beale [10:15AM]: Considering you’ve been gone for ten minutes and I see you in like an hour, I’m sorry to tell you this Beale but it’s a no _

 

_ Chloe Beale [10:16AM]: Even over text you’re a shitty actress ;) see you in an hour  _

  
  


Another distraction came into the mix as she got two new text come in pretty much at the same time. 

  
  


_ Amelia [12:34PM]: I’m trying okay. Can’t my word and my I love you be enough for you right now?  _

 

_ Addison [12:35PM]: Callie told me you and Chloe broke up. You okay? What happened?  _

  
  


It was frustrating to her, she wanted nothing more at times to snap back at people and say that it wasn’t a break up because they weren’t officially together but then deep down in the pit of her stomach she really did feel as empty and hurt as though it was a break up. In fact the last time she had broke up with someone which was pushing on ten years ago, when thinking about an actual exclusive relationship, she didn’t feel this bad. Amelia was another story, she was just responding back to Beca being skeptical about her keeping on track. 

  
  


_ Reply to Amelia [12:37PM]: I know you’re trying and yeah it’s enough...I just worry and shit. _

 

_ Reply to Addison [12:37PM]: You free for a call? _

  
  


The door opened and Beca’s head shot up as she saw Lexie walk through, but it wasn’t Lexie herself that Beca took notice of, it was her new  _ look _ . With caution Beca slowly asked “Lex. What the hell have you done to your hair?”

 

Little Grey ran her fingers through her now very  _ blonde  _ hair “Wanted a change”

 

Still just gaping at her Beca raised her brows to her with her eyes still fixated on the hair “And you thought  _ blonde  _ was the way to do that?”

 

“Does it look bad?” Lexie frowned, now clearly becoming more and more insecure. Beca considered her words careful and then shook her head “No. You’ve got a face that pull off most hair colours...just an adjustment” 

 

Lexie took it for what it was and went across the lab to get what she came in for whilst Beca looked back down to her tablet and carried on getting through her charts and all the other boring things. Soon enough though the newly bottled blonde came over to her “So-”

 

“How does she look?” Beca deadpanned. Looking to Lexie once she heard the words get jammed in her throat and quickly elaborated in the same plain manner “I know you’re going to say something like  _ so I’ve just seen Chloe  _ because I know you’re alongside her in Robbin’s service so cut the bullshit. How does she look?”

 

Lexie bit her lip as Beca looked back to her tablet and slowly bobbed her head “Okay uh, she’s sad. You can tell that she’s sad...those eyes of hers kinda give everything away” she said the latter part of the sentence in a breathless laugh in attempts to lighten the mood. 

 

Beca just kept her eyes on the screen and tried not to let the knowledge of Chloe being sad get to her that much “Anything else?”

 

There was a moment of silence before Lexie then just came out with the word “Pissed” 

 

Beca looked to her “What?”

 

“She’s pissed” Lexie nodded, then clarifying more “At you” 

 

Beca’s head snapped forward for a moment to allow the word fit into her brain, it was an acceptable and plausible feeling for Chloe to have towards her at this moment in time she guessed, she then heard Lexie carry on talking out of either nerves of the topic or just the sheer avoidance of any awkward silence that might come “She said you weren’t fair to her is all, she didn’t go into detail or anything I just asked how things were to be friendly and she said you ended it without any  _ real  _ reason, then refused to talk to her and she thinks you have no right to say what she does or does not deserve” 

 

Her brows rose for a second with the information processing more and more, her lips rubbing together and mumbled once her eyes were back to work “Well...seems she went into plenty of detail”

 

“What I mean is she didn’t tell me what it was about or anything. She stopped herself once she realised she was rambling and apologised cause she knew that we’re kinda family-”

 

“Stop saying  _ kinda  _ you know I consider you more of a sister to me than Meredith” Beca stated boldly as she typed out a piece of her research “Carry on”

 

“That was pretty much it, she realised she was rambling and stopped. She’s rambling because she’s upset though” 

 

Beca took in a breath in the motion of lifting her head and glancing to Lexie as she got to her feet and nodded, then saying once she made her way over to the other end of the lab to grab herself a charger for the now dying tablet “Yeah. Sad eyes got it”

 

Lexie’s eyes followed her as she went to and fro her two destinations to end up back at her stool “I know you had some reason in your mind for ending things, but from an  _ outsiders  _ point of view...you guys seemed pretty great together. And she put a real smile on your face” the young Grey then let out a fond smile of her own “I liked it”

 

Beca stared at her for a moment and then asked “Did you get sent here because she knew I was here and didn’t want to see me?” 

 

Lexie’s mouth gaped before stuttering out an answer “N-No! Robbins asked me” 

 

Lexie Grey was a great many things but she couldn’t lie if her life depended on it, but Beca didn’t point that out to her. She just nodded and plugged her charger into her tablet “Okay” 

 

Two seconds in silence was all it took for Lexie to be completely uncomfortable “Okay-well I better get back”

 

“Tell Robbins to come find me when she gets a breather” Beca called to her as she headed for the door, then just getting confirmation from Lexie that she will in fact do that and then left. 

 

Once Lexie did leave Beca gripped to the back of her neck and bowed her head for a few long seconds, a groan slipping out along the way too. She was conflicted since she didn’t like knowing that Chloe was upset because of her  _ and  _ pissed at her but then there was the also part of her, the whole self doubt part, that was driving her to stick to her guns in what she did yesterday. 

 

Her phone then began to buzz. 

 

_ Addison [mobile] - slide to answer  _

 

Beca took in a breath and then proceeded to pick up the phone and answer the call, now resting her forehead against her palm as she heard Addison let out some kind of sympathetic sigh  _ “Come on. Spill” _

 

Another breath was taken in once her hand dropped down to the table with the silence building for a few seconds longer “You remember when you were here and you said to me  _ don’t self sabotage _ ?”

 

_ “Yeah?”  _ her tone being in the same sigh as if to say that she felt like she knew where this was going and she was in fact right.

 

A sad smile then tugged on the corner of Beca’s mouth “Guess I couldn’t resist” 

 

_ “Oh sweetie”  _ Beca could practically hear the frown on Addison’s face as that heartfelt pitied sentence came out  _ “What happened?”  _

 

That was just it, the more Beca thought about it the more she realised that nothing had actually happened. Not really anyway because she knew the whole Arizona thing was from the good intentions of her heart and they weren’t betraying her trust she just said that in the heat of the moment. 

 

She closed her eyes and admitted “I got too close and I got scared”

 

_ “Scared?” _

 

Beca sucked in another deep breath and let it out through her nose as her head slowly began to nod and sooner rather than later, her genuine feelings began to pour out to Addison on the other end of the line.

* * *

 

 

Even though Beca told Lexie to tell Arizona what she had asked and believed that Lexie did in fact tell her, she did not receive a visit from her. Whether it was because she was an attending and had a packed schedule or because she was still salty towards Beca because of the way she treated her last night in the bar Beca couldn’t really tell and either way she couldn’t blame her, she was an asshole last night to so many people.

 

It was dark by the time Beca got out of the hospital and she found Arizona waiting by her car. Beca tucked her keys into the back of her pocket before putting her hands in her coat and made her way over, wasting no time in the slightest “I was a total dick last night and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have blown you off like I did”

 

Arizona gave her a nod with an accepting expression “We all say dick things when we’re upset right?” 

 

“I know you weren’t trying to go behind my back or anything I was just in a shitty mood when you found me and  _ then  _ I was in a more shitty mood after my surgery” 

 

“Sounds like a shitty day” Arizona gently address, tugging her lips to give Beca a small smile “I’m all ears”

 

Beca frowned at her “Don’t be nice to me” 

 

“Why not?”

 

“Cause I’ve been an ass”

 

“And you’ve apologised” Arizona took a step closer to her and put her hands on the small brunette’s arms, giving them a rub “And what kind of bestie would I be if I didn’t accept your apology and make sure that you’re okay”

 

Beca bit her lip before letting out a breathless laugh that wasn’t out of amusement but just more being stuck on what to say, her eyes going away from Arizona’s as she allowed the blonde to her fix her hair before looking back to her “I’m an idiot” 

 

“This about Chlo?” Arizona mumbled as she took her hands away from Beca’s hair and returned them to her pockets, Beca just nodded with an expression to show that it was the obvious answer “I know she’s mad”

 

“She’s mad because of how it went down...but if you talked I’m sure you’d work it out...get back on track”

 

“I don’t want to get back on track” Beca shook her head, no longer keeping eye contact “Can’t”

 

“Can’t?” 

 

Beca took a breath “I spoke to Addison before about it all and it was laid out to be pretty simple. When I said it all out loud I realised...” her eyes went back to Arizona “I’m not good enough for Chloe” 

 

“Beca that is  _ not  _ true”

 

“I feel like it is” Beca tapped her chest “I do. And something Addison pointed out to me is that no matter how much people try to convince me otherwise I have to come to it on my own”

 

Arizona nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly “Yeah you are either one way or the other. It’s either something you need to figure out or something you need to be pushed into...seems it’s option one with this”

 

Beca surprised herself as her eyes filled “Chloe is amazing. She really is, she’s smart and funny and all the cliche words you can call a girl and I hate myself knowing that she’s at home angry and upset with me but I’ve given her an out”

 

Arizona put her hand back to Beca’s arm and gently argued “Did you want an out?” 

 

Beca thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders “No I guess not”

 

“Well I guarantee you neither did she, so neither of you wanted this to end”

 

“What kind of girl deserves to be with someone who can’t even say the words _I_ _love you_ to someone? Not my siblings, not you. No one. Even though I do it’s like I have this emotional baggage that rules me, no one deserves to be with something like that” Beca mumbled weakly, rubbing her nose to prevent it from running. 

 

“Bec. Has it ever occured to you that it might just take the right person to help you get over all of that? To make you grow, you’ve already grown from the moment you met her everyone around you has seen it” 

 

Beca bit her lip and just bowed her head but only for a few seconds as Arizona put her hand to her cheek and lifted her head back up, keeping her palm still against her skin “You’re one of the best people I know, okay? I had emotional trauma and baggage over losing my brother and believe it or not you helped my move forward, and  _ then  _ I met Callie and she’s given me that extra push....I think Chloe is your extra push, and I think you want her to be”

 

Tears ran down Beca’s cheek, she remained silent for a moment and then was only able to speak out in a vulnerable whisper that was a borderline cry “I wish I felt enough to not be scared. Because I seriously care about her, I’ve not been like this before over someone”

 

Arizona pulled her close and held onto her, something that Beca rarely allows. She either lets her for a nano second before shoving her off or just clean avoided her altogether, but sometimes Beca does have her low days and her breakpoints like tonight and she did in fact want to be held. Arizona knew by the way Beca always gripped back and clung to her. 

 

“It’s not crashed and burned yet” Arizona said to her gently as she rubbed her back “Chloe still wants to be with you Bec, just give her time to be mad at you before you work through things...cause you  _ do  _ want to work through things”

 

Beca settled herself once she was in the embrace of her friend and just nodded her head as she sunk into it further. For one of the first times in history she just agreed with her on the first statement with no further argument needed.

* * *

 

 

“Forget about her okay?” Aubrey said sweetly as she sat down beside her tearful friend, passing her a box of tissues “If she thinks she can act the way that she has acted and have that pass as okay then she’s wrong”

 

“It’s more complicated than that” Chloe mumbled through her tears as she wiped her cheeks.

 

“Stop making excuses for her, Chloe. That’s Arizona’s job”

 

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair before just resting her head against her palm “I really felt like we were getting somewhere good...we were talking about deeper things and she was opening up to me more. I had her family say really nice things to me how they’ve not seen her this happy in so long and then out of nowhere she just drops me” 

 

“I don’t care what kind of reasoning you’re being given but there’s not excuse of the way she’s acted” 

 

Chloe remained silent as just took a swig of the beer that she reached from the coffee table, leaning her elbows down against her knees “I just need space from her right now. That’s how I’m feeling at the moment anyway, I mean she and I started things up when I literally just moved here and I’ve  _ wasted  _ two months-maybe I should finally take some time to just take a breath and actually settle into the city the way I should’ve” 

 

Aubrey looked at her with concern “You think you can work with her?”

 

It wasn’t actually a hard question for Chloe, she nodded pretty much straight away “Yeah we don’t even work on the same side of the building most of the time and I am professional”

 

“You’ve just not been in this situation before”

 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine” her voice weakened again as her thoughts went back into Beca, thinking about her smile and the way she let out those quiet giggles that she tried to keep under wraps because she didn’t want you thinking she was as easily amused as she was. The way her nose crinkles every so often when she was having a dream, Chloe already knew  _ so  _ much about her and it was all very hard to shake, then again it had only been a day. 

 

Aubrey gave her another small nudge “She’s not worth the tears, Chloe honest. If this is the way she treats you”

 

Chloe can’t blame Aubrey for being as cold as she was being in regards to Beca. The two of them have never met since Chloe stayed over at Beca’s when they did spend the night together because Beca didn’t really like staying in a bed that wasn’t her own right now, maybe it would have been different further down the line but she guessed she would never know. She was also sure that if Aubrey dated someone that sounded as complex and guarded as Beca to only break her heart then she would be pissed too. 

 

Chloe just gave her an attempt of a smile but it still came out all sad and broken. Aubrey slapped her hand on Chloe’s and held onto it good and tight “I’ll give you just  _ days  _ to pick yourself back up and shake her off because come this weekend you and I are going to go out, have drinks and you might even have a few one night stands like god intended” 

 

The redhead huffed out a small amused laugh “Yeah I don’t see that happening” 

 

“Everyone needs a rebound Chloe and I promise, this weekend I will find you one. What are best friends for?” she leaned forward and kissed Chloe’s cheek before standing up and walking over into the kitchen.

 

Maybe Aubrey was right about everything. Maybe even Beca was right too. She was a very complicated person who has emotional barriers that are so heavily guarded and constantly up that a deep loving relationship like Chloe wanted may never have happened. Chloe hoped with her whole heart but maybe it wasn’t meant to be, maybe she was trying to push forward with something more than what it was with Beca because she found herself falling for her.

 

Maybe she wasn’t supposed to end up with Beca. Maybe Beca is someone she just had to get over to find someone else, someone who was meant for her. 

 

_ Maybe _ . 

 

But even though Chloe said that same speech to herself in her head over and over again she was yet to believe it. Forgetting Beca Mitchell she felt was going to be forever impossible.

* * *

 

**Didn't take long for Beca to see the error of her ways. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	11. Invest in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter. Couldn't contain the drama.

Beca began to miss Chloe more than she anticipated the longer it went on and the longer the two of them avoided each other. She had built herself up to text, call or pull Chloe aside at work several times to talk and even try to work things out but she always backed out.

 

And Chloe was just trying her best in avoiding Beca at any capacity since all she thought was that Beca wanted nothing more to do with her and she just wanted to be left alone. Plus there was the whole fact of how she spent nearly every night crying since Beca did what she did which was approaching a week ago. She missed her so much that it made her ache.

 

Arizona hated seeing both of them like this. Beca especially since she lived with her and had never seen her act like this before.

 

“Arizona you can’t babysit her” Callie whispered as they had a quiet word in the corner of the reception floor. Ever since Beca broke down to her the other night Arizona had been staying at her and Beca’s place every night and blowing Callie off to come and spend the night.

 

“I’m not babysitting her. I’m just putting her as main priority-she’s hurting”

 

“So is Chloe and Beca is the one who ended it” Callie gently argued “Don’t get me wrong I care about Beca and I feel bad that she is going through this but she made the decision”

 

“Come on we’ve both made bad decisions that we regret afterwards” Arizona laughed light heartedly as she shrugged “And you know Beca it’s hard for her to get her feelings out. I’ve tried talking to Chloe but right now she’s just hell bent on pretending she doesn’t want Beca-which is a travesty of a performance”

 

“So they’re broken up and now we’re not going to see each other as though _we’ve_ broken up”

 

“Callie-”

 

“Let me try and help I’ve been known for lifting spirits” Callie shrugged and then suggested “Or better yet tell Derek about it all”

 

“Derek knows everything and Beca won’t accept any help or advice from him, look” Arizona took hold of Callie’s hands and gave her a soft look “I’m sorry it’s been a little rocky lately. But just give me this weekend to try and get through and if not then I’ll leave them to come to it all on their own and”

 

She leaned forward and left a soft kiss against Callie’s lips before whispering “I _promise_ I will make this all up to you”

 

Callie’s brows just flew up “Yeah?”

 

Arizona hummed and nodded as confirmation and within a second of having that knowledge and given to her, Callie shrugged as cooly answered “Well of course I understand you wanting to be there for your friend”

 

“I’m sure you do” Arizona chuckled, then having her pager go off “Okay I gotta go. I’ll see you at lunch”  

 

“If I’m lucky” Callie mumbled, slapping Arizona’s backside to which the blonde just glanced at her over her shoulder with a smirk on her face before turning back around and walked down the ward.

 

Callie was already having a difficult time with Beca on her service, she was of course still professional and did her best when she was on people’s service despite her feeling sad in her personal life she never wants to let that interfere with her work. But feeling the way she did right now  Beca became not one for small talk lately which was unusual.

 

For the past few days she kept her head down, she did her hours and then went home. She hadn’t even been to the bar this week which was a new thing for her. But she just needed to keep her head clear and alcohol has the opposite effect on her.

* * *

 

As she walked down the hallway of the ward she was joined by Derek who once again tried his best in speaking to her but instead of him trying to get through to her about Chloe, he actually wanted to discuss something else “So I have to talk to you”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, it’s getting boring”

 

Derek looked to her “Beca no that isn’t-”

 

Beca stopped in her treks and turned to he brother, her hand going up and her head shaking but she still kept her voice fairly calm and settled “Listen. I don’t want to talk about anything other than work, is this about work?”

 

“No but-”

 

“Is it about any of our siblings or about mom?”

 

“No”

 

“Then I’m really not interested, whatever other personal crap it is that you want to talk to me about I am _not_ interested so back off” her brows raised to him as her tone went more firm, Derek sighed and just watched her walk off. If he had pushed on her harder then it would only have caused a scene in the middle of the hospital and especially as they chief he had a responsibility not to have that happen.

 

As Beca walked into the residents lounge she found Chloe getting changed, standing there in her scrub pants but yet to put on her shirt. It made her just freeze at the door once she saw the redhead stood there in her bra. Chloe looked over her shoulder when she heard the door open and was briefly stunned too when she saw Beca stood there, Chloe turned her head back around and cleared her throat as she put her scrub shirt on quicker than usual.

 

With Beca still stood there out of awkwardness, Chloe turned to her and said in a rather abrupt manner “I actually need to talk to you”

 

Butterflies then quickly set off in the brunette’s stomach, taking her hand off of the handle and stepping into the room “Yeah?”

 

Chloe drew a shot breath and kept herself cool and in a casual manner “Yeah would you be able to email me the prognosis on Jamie Millers knee operation. We need it in Peds since y’know he’s under our care”

 

Beca just stared at her for a few seconds “ _That’s_ what you wanted to talk to be about”

 

Chloe shrugged “What else do we have to talk about?”

 

Beca then simply sighed “Chloe-”

 

“Just send me the details, Becs” Chloe muttered weakly, clearly looking exhausting in even having this conversation. It was obvious that she didn’t want to talk about anything else but work with Beca. She wanted nothing to do with her right now and honestly Beca couldn’t blame her.

 

“Fine”

 

“At least you agree with me on something” she heard her whisper under her breath as Chloe made her way out of the lounge, and even though she knew she deserved that too Beca still felt on the defensive and turned to follow her out “Okay Chloe wait”

 

But Chloe carried on walking, heading back to the main reception to get through to the peds ward but Beca didn’t give up within a matter of sheer seconds she just carried on following her and quietly pleading “Chloe. Chlo-”

 

“Drop it”

 

Beca reached for her when she was close enough and took her by the arm “You know I can’t”

 

“You don’t get to pick and choose when you talk to me” Chloe quietly snapped and before Beca could even build up a response, she heard a familiar voice play into the equation from the left hand side of her “I knew this place would be a Shepherd affair”

 

Beca turned her head over as well as Chloe “Calamity”

 

Beca’s first and only real girlfriend Calamity stood there with a nice smirk on her face, with her little sister beside her. Beca dated Calamity through high-school and into college but when she started MED school they broke up and it was a nasty break up at that. Calamity was nothing but a piece of work, I mean for God sake her name was _Calamity_. Beca could have seen that as a red flag within its own right.

 

Calamity gave her a fake smile with her hand kept on her little sisters head. Beca slowly pulled her hand back from Chloe’s arm “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Um. This is a hospital” Calamity laughed.

 

“Yeah and there’s a different one closer to where you live”

 

“But we both know your brother is the best of the best in neurosurgery”

 

Beca’s eyes flickered to the ten year old stood beside her and then looked back to her ex, who then clarified “Billie here has been having harsh headaches and blackouts. Your brother has booked her in for an MRI”

 

“Maybe you should get her checked into peds then instead of having her wandering around the hospital” Beca replied in a sharp manner. Calamity just smirked to her and nodded “That’s where I was heading”

 

“Good then go” Beca looked to Chloe and kept her eyes on her for a few seconds more before just walking away. Chloe turned back to Calamity as she raised her brows to her “Let me guess. She’s broke your heart”

 

Chloe laughed nervously as she tried to brush the comment off with them both now heading in the same direction, but Calamity just nodded “I’ve been there and trust me when I say you’ve had a lucky escape”

 

She didn’t want to talk about this to Beca herself never mind Beca’s ex girlfriend. But a part of her would be lying if she said that she wasn’t curious as to what she meant by what she just said. Beca only mentioned that she only ever had one serious relationship but didn’t go into too much detail, all Chloe knew was that it lasted a few years and a few years compared to months clearly meant to Chloe that Calamity knew Beca better. She was _wrong_ but she didn’t know that.

 

“So what do you do?” the tattooed brunette asked with a flirty smirk on her face as she looked at Chloe up and down which she tried best to ignore once she answered in a simple manner “I’m a third year resident on pediatrics”

 

“Nice”

 

“And you?”

 

“I’m a musician” she said with pride, clearly thinking that would make Chloe find her somewhat more attractive. And she was attractive for sure but Chloe wasn’t exactly having her heart race like it did when she first saw Beca.

 

“ _Nice_ -um okay so given that Dr Shepherd is giving you an MRI I take it that your sister has been admitted into the ward”

 

“Yeah sure have”

 

Chloe nodded and pointed over to the seats as she went to the desk “Just take a seat there and we will have one of the nurses come and take you to your room”

 

Calamity nodded and put her sister in the direction of the seats, before sitting down herself she turned to Chloe and smirked to her “I hope we get to talk soon”

 

Chloe just gave her a tight and awkward smile before turning around and walking away as fast as she would over to Arizona who’s eyes were suck on Beca’s ex from across the room “Oh crap. That’s-”

 

“Beca’s ex yeah. I thought they broke up before you guys met”

 

“Yeah but believe me I know enough about _that_ relationship” Arizona raised her brows and muttered a small laugh “Can only imagine what Beca will be like when she see’s her”

 

“She already has seen her” Chloe stated as they walked further down the ward and went to get the schedule up for Billie’s MRI, causing Arizona’s head to snap to her “She’s seen her?”

 

“Yeah we were both in the reception when she showed up. Beca did not look happy”

 

“I bet not...so wait does this mean you and Beca were talking?”

 

“No we’re not” Chloe shook her head “I still don’t want to talk to her, whatever excuse she has”

 

“Well like I said before I’m not here to play devil’s advocate to either of you but all I will say is-”

 

“The sooner we talk the better I know. But you know if Callie ended things with you the way Beca ended things with me then you would be in no rush to talk to her” she knew that Arizona wished that she could argue back but she just couldn’t. Maybe Chloe was being petty but she was allowed to be right now, after all it had only been a few days.

 

“You know I’m just looking out for you both right?” Arizona shrugged gently “You guys are great together. And I love you I want to make sure you’re okay. And right now you’re just not”

 

Chloe sighed gently “Please Arizona don’t justify-”

 

“No I’m not. She was an ass for sure. But she has never regretted anything more than she has done in letting you go” she put her hand on Chloe’s arm and smiled to her in a soft expression “Trust me”

 

“I do” Chloe sighed again “I’m just mad”

 

“Oh I get that. Make her work for it” the blonde winked “Us Beale’s and Robbin’s have it in our blood to tease and play hard to get. But try not to let you being angry consume what you actually want. This is a bump in the road, the first one. Don’t blow it off. She’s working on herself...for you”

 

Arizona dropped her hand from Chloe’s arm and gave her a small nudge with the same little smile on her face as the two carried on walking down the hall. Chloe now feeling she had even more to think about.

* * *

 

 

Beca stormed into Derek’s office and wasted no time “Why didn’t you tell me you were doing an MRI scan on _Calamity’s_ little sister”

 

Derek looked up and stated in a simple manner “I tried to. That’s what I wanted to talk to you about before to give you the heads up”

 

She went to argue back with him but she really couldn’t and he saw that clearly when he glanced back to her again “Well there’s a sight I never thought I would see. You. Speechless”

 

Beca rolled her eyes and just sighed, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk and dropped her head into her hands “The last thing I needed was to see her” she looked back up to him and asked in a sharp tongue “Why the hell did you take her case?”

 

“It’s not her case it’s her little sisters case I’m not going to turn away a child who has been having problems that could be connected to her brain just because you have history with her sister”

 

She sat back in the chair and just huffed, but he did have a point. She was just being stupid and she knew that but her history with Calamity was so ugly that she really meant it when she said to Derek and Addison at the time that she really never wanted to see her again, which he sympathised with “Look. From doing the small test that I did do on her sister before, I honestly don’t think she will need surgery or anything like that it’s probably just either her eyesight or migraines. Glasses or pills will be the most likely answer so you don’t have to see her again after this”

 

“Wish she moved”

 

Derek snorted a small laugh “Yeah well no one likes being in the same place as their ex”

 

Beca just rolled her eyes, knowing that Derek’s words were some kind of subtle reference to Addison and the whole divorce but she simply chose to ignore it. She ran her fingers through her hair and muttered “She’s going to be in peds for hours. I know she’s going to try and hook into Chloe, tell her all kinds of bullshit”

 

“Not with Robbins there she won’t” Derek laughed “And Chloe isn’t stupid or naive”

 

“I know that she’ll be thinking that Calamity knows me better because she was the only serious relationship I had which was over ten damn years ago-she doesn’t know me anymore”

 

“She didn’t even know you when you were together” Derek stated in a mumble as he typed whatever the hell it was he was typing into the computer before looking back to her “Beca. Are you okay?”

 

Beca shrugged “Yeah”

 

“You know I don’t just mean about this”

 

“I know” Beca shrugged “And I don’t know what you want me to say, I’m fine”

 

“Okay” Derek nodded with a soft whisper “But you know you can always come to me?”

 

“Yeah I know” she gave him a tight yet genuine smile, strumming her fingers against the arms of the chair and getting back onto her feet “Sorry about going ape shit”

 

“Not like I’m not used to it” He smirked as he sat back in his chair and pulled his keyboard onto his lap, Beca just rolling her eyes as usual and taking herself out of his office.

 

It did make her feel completely chilled to the bone at the fact that her ex girlfriend was now in the same department as her _sort of_ ex girlfriend who she still wanted back. She actually became pretty paranoid, wondering if Calamity was either trying to hit on Chloe _(which she knows that she will try because Chloe is Chloe)_ or she was going to feed things to Chloe that would ruin things for good. Right now Beca still felt like she had a chance to win Chloe back after the mistake she made at the beginning of the week, she was confident that after the dust settled Chloe would hear her out and give her another chance. She wanted to make a go with Chloe, a real go. As far as she was concerned Chloe was the only person she had ever wanted a real relationship with, the one she had as a teenager with someone who wasn’t even worth her time doesn’t even count to her anymore.

 

Hopefully Chloe wouldn’t listen. And _hopefully_ Arizona wouldn’t let her listen.

* * *

 

 

Chloe tugged on to her coat collar after putting it on as she walked down the steps of the hospital. She just couldn’t wait to get home, a big part of her felt like calling Aubrey and asking if she wanted to come out for a drink but something told her that the answer would be a _no_ since the texts she got from her today was how exhausted she was from her day at school today. She couldn’t blame her, she was directing a school play where the kids are apparently useless.

 

“Hey” Chloe turned to see Calamity following her down the steps “Just wanted to say thanks, for today”

 

Chloe gave a light shrug and small smile “Didn’t really do anything”

 

“Yeah well Derek may have gave the all clear but you really kept Billie calm. And me” she shrugged with a small smile “Least I can do is buy you a drink at the bar down the road”

 

“Oh I don’t-”

 

“Look I know there’s gonna be this stigma against me because I’m Beca’s ex but I’m just asking to buy you an innocent drink to say thank you...you seem like you need to talk and I’ve been where you are remember”

 

Chloe knew that she should just say no and go home. But the curiosity was still there in her wanting to know more about what went down with Beca and Calamity. Wanting to know her side of it, because if she knew Beca had done this kind of thing to someone before then maybe that will tell her something and might even be a reason for Chloe to move forward and move on.

 

Calamity smiled to her and held up her hand "One drink. I'm betting you're in need of one anyway"

 

The redhead bit her lip and glanced back to the building, thinking about Beca being still inside there. Maybe she should just go back inside and finally drop this whole thing and talk things out with her. But she really couldn't help but still be mad, she couldn't help but want to give her a little sting and show her that she wasn't going to wait around for it. She wasn't interested in Calamity, she only did want Beca. But then she couldn't help but shake the feeling that maybe she would just end up with her heartbroken like Calamity claimed she was, that curiousity didn't go away. 

 

And it was that curiousity that made her agree and the two of them headed down to the bar, which was seen being done by Lexie.

* * *

 

Lexie darted herself back into the hospital after seeing Chloe leave with Beca’s ex girlfriend, seeing no other option but to hunt Beca down and let her know immediately. The stress now completely built up inside her as she ran through the place until she finally found Beca.

 

She was out of her scrubs and in her thin white turtleneck, black leather jacket with her light blue ripped jeans and boots, she was stood at the vending machine which she pulled out a bag of chips and opened them up as she began to walk down the hall towards the exit and ultimately towards Lexie who still kept speedy walking over to her “Becs!”

 

Beca looked up “Hey Lex-why are you panting?”

 

Lexie came to a half and allowed herself to catch her own breaths before her hand dove into Beca’s packet of chips of sour cream and onion, Beca cocked a brow and gave the young surgeon a nod “What’s got you stressed eating?”

 

Lexie shoved her handful of chips in her mouth with Beca tucking the rest of the packet behind her back “Spill it, Grey”

 

And then it just came out like utter word vomit from her _kind of_ sister-in law as she then just blurted it all out “I just saw Chloe leave the hospital with your mean ex with the tattoos” she then leaned her head forward a little and whispered “She is not a nice person”

 

Beca was too struck by the information to even comment on the latter of her sentence, she shook her head for a moment as she tired to grasp the information and then repeated to clarify in her own mind “Chloe. As in- _my_ Chloe with _my_ ex girlfriend?”

 

Lexie nodded with her mouth now full again as she put the last handful of chips into her mouth and said with it still partially stuffed “I think they were heading to Joe’s”

 

“I was afraid this would happen” Beca shoved the packet of chips against Lexie’s abdomen and started walking with Lexie trailing behind whilst Beca said in a sharp voice “Calamity has been on peds ward all day. She’s manipulative and with Chloe being pissed at me of course she’s going to listen to whatever she has to say”

 

“Chloe loves you! She won’t listen to her”

 

Beca rolled her eyes “Chloe doesn’t love me”

 

All she heard was Lexie scoffing and muttering an “ _Okay_ ” under her breath before she cleared her throat “Beca you’re going to go to the bar right?”

 

“Why? Chloe clearly wants to be in Calamity’s company”

 

“No she doesn’t! Like you said she’s just pissed” Lexie put her arm on Beca’s arm just before reaching the front doors of the hospital and turned her around to face her as they came to a stop “You can brush off the love thing as much as you want but you know Chloe cares a lot about you. You’ve told me you regret you lashing out at her the way you did so go to the bar! Go and get her and get on your knees if you have to”

 

“Lexie-”

 

“I know I haven’t got the best track record with relationships okay and I can’t really say much because I chickened out with Mark but I’m not being a hypocrite when I say you need to stop being scared, consider it learning from my mistakes”

 

Beca knocked her head back and closed her eyes for a moment as she let out a breath and heard Lexie add “And you _really_ don’t want Calamity getting things into Chloe’s head. Whether you guys get back together soon or not you really don’t want that doing more damage cause she _will_ do more damage. From everything you’ve told me about her you don’t want her near Chloe”

 

Beca gripped onto the back of her neck and just thought about it all for a moment. Chloe was her own person and could make her own choices, but then again Beca shouldn’t just be sitting back, she should be marching over there and proving she cares. She knew that deep down. Lexie gave her an innocent grin with the shrug of her shoulders “Well?”

 

Beca pressed her lips together as she just looked to Lexie and withdrew a small breath, raising her brows as her eyes flickered to the snack now in Lexie’s hands and muttered “You owe me a fresh bag of them”

 

The young doctor just grinned even wider as Beca walked out the front door “Yes go! Get her!”

 

Beca tucked her hands into her pockets and let out a deep breath once she got outside and quickly made her way down the steps, having no idea what it was that she was going to say to Chloe, all she knew is that she needed to show her that she didn’t want to let her go.

* * *

 

 

They walked down the street and went into Joe’s, getting a table at the bar and sitting down. Calamity bought Chloe her drink like she insisted, but it wasn’t really a drink that Chloe wanted it was some answers about Beca “So what happened between the two of you?”

 

Calamity laughed “So I take it she’s not gone into detail. Mind you Beca doesn’t go into detail much about anything”

 

“She just said that she only had one actual girlfriend when she was a teenager, that’s about it”

 

Chloe heard the girl beside her gently giggle again before simply nodding “She’s not exactly one for relationships. Or love for that matter”

 

“Yeah...she’s mentioned that”

 

“It’s how she’s always been. Never let’s anyone in, always distant. Some nights I never knew where she was and when I asked her on the odd nights she would lash out at me” Calamity shrugged her shoulders, stirring the ice around in her drink with her straw “It basically just came to a point where I had to walk away”

 

“So you ended it with her?”

 

The brunette swayed her head side to side as she considered the answer “Technically yeah I was the one who said it outloud but honestly? Beca ended it by the way she acted in the during the relationship-seriously you dodged a bullet and I mean that. Loneliest I ever felt was with her”

 

Chloe looked down to her drink, suddenly no longer wanting to hear it. Maybe because she didn’t want to believe her by what she was saying, she wanted to still have hopes that she could be the one to make Beca happy. But if she was with someone for two years and _both_ remained miserable then what does that say?

 

“It’s nothing I did and it’s nothing she did” Calamity shrugged and looked to Chloe “Beca just doesn’t know what love is”

 

The thought of it made Chloe’s heart completely break. Now just feeling sick and wanting to end this drink as quickly as she possibly could just to leave and get home as if this never happened. She still wanted to hold out for Beca, which was way she was now regretting this conversation.

 

Calamity looked to Chloe after taking a sip of her drink and saw the look on her face, the heartbreak “I’m sorry. Really I am I figured she would’ve changed by now given we were just teenagers. You’re fucking beautiful I don’t know what she’s thinking”

 

Chloe just ran her fingers through her side of her hair as she let out a sigh when leaning her head into her hand, not even really letting the compliment go into her head. She didn’t really care what Calamity thought of her, all she really wanted was Beca. Still she flashed her a tight smile and muttered “Thanks”

 

“And you’re a really nice person I can tell that from how you dealt with my sister today. You deserve someone who’d appreciate you”

 

Chloe just glanced to her again but before she could even say anything her eyes flickered over to the door that she heard open and saw Beca walk in, looking at her straight away. She had come in for her and that was clear.

 

“Shit” she whispered under her breath as her eyes went back down to her drink, Calamity looked over to what she was referencing to and smiled “Aw _Becs_. Drink?”

 

“What the hell are you doing talking to her?” Beca snarled to her ex as soon as she walked in, her eyes locking into Calamity’s who remained on her stool, Beca glanced to Chloe for a moment as she added still directing to Calamity “You have no business even looking at her”

 

“Beca. She didn’t force me here I can handle myself” Chloe clipped before taking the last sip of her drink.

 

Calamity just smirking as she watched Beca look to the redhead “She’s a woman with a mind of her own. She wanted to come here-”

 

“Shut the fuck up Calamity” she then looked back to Chloe and spoke more softly “We really need to talk now”

 

Her ex then added “I didn’t tell her anything that wasn’t true”

 

“I find that hard to believe” Beca scoffed with her eyes going back to her for a moment. Chloe then just grabbing her coat and getting off the stool, saying as she did so “I’m not sitting here and listening to this”

 

“Chlo-”

 

“Like I said before you can’t pick and choose when you want to talk to me. Now you just want to talk because you’re worried what you’re ex is saying about you”

 

“No I wanted to talk before then-Chloe” Beca tried to keep her there but Chloe was stubborn in her decision and walked out. Beca just glared to Calamity “What did you tell her?”

 

“Nothing she didn’t already know deep down” she shrugged and then went on to shot her a smile and a wave as Beca backed away and quickly headed out the bar.

 

When getting out the bar it was raining down hard and was no place to have the conversation that she felt like they were about to have “Chloe get in my car”

 

“Is that why you’re here?” Chloe turned to her “To just come and drag me away after dumping me? What for? You’re lonely tonight so you figured you come and take a shot with me? Or were you worried that I was going to hook up with your ex girlfriend”

 

“I just want to talk”

 

“After how long of avoiding me?” Chloe snapped “You don’t own me”

 

“I know that but _please_ just get in the car and we’ll talk-“

 

“I waited for you” Chloe stated, pointing to Beca is a still frail manner with the brunette just frowning at her in a mixture of sympathy and guilt “I waited. I was patient when we started things up because I _knew_ it was new to you and then I gave you space after you ended it because I thought you were just angry about whatever the hell it was you were angry about, you didn’t want to talk and I respected that because I thought you would at least give me the decency to sit down and talk to me _afterwards_ but you have completely wiped the slate with me and now that I’ve done it back you suddenly don’t like it”

 

A big part of Beca had no defence because this is how it played out but it was unintentional “That’s not what it was I just didn’t know how to handle it. I didn’t want to hurt you”

 

“But you did” Chloe cried, shaking her head “You knew I was falling for you. If you didn’t already know yourself then enough people told you”

 

Beca glanced up to the rain that was pouring down their faces and once again tried to plea with her “Chloe please just get in the car”

 

Chloe pulled the hand that Beca reached for back “Why did you do it? Why did you turn me away?”

 

“I don’t know! I was scared okay?” Beca suddenly raised her voice, giving the first real answer that she had given in a while, and she saw the shock that it brought to Chloe’s face “Yeah I knew you were falling for me Chloe and I felt the same and both things scared the hell out of me because I am tired of being hurt in any capacity and I know I’m not the type of person that people want to be with so I thought I was doing us both a favour and I know you have arguments against my reasoning I _know that_ but I can’t lie and say it was something else but...”

 

Keeping it together Chloe just raised her brows “But?”

 

Taking a breath Beca then blurted out as she motioned to the bar behind her “But I’m on my way home from work and I find myself wanting to come here in hopes that I will find you because I’m dying from not seeing you and when Lexie told me that she saw you leaving with _her_ then yeah I’ll admit I was worried, jealous and I don’t know I can’t even think about you being-look I think about you even when I don’t want to and I’m doing all this kind of shit that I see my brother does around his wife or what Arizona does around Callie and it used to make me feel sick until I met you”

 

She took a breath and placed her palm against her forehead for a few seconds, noticing that Chloe’s silence was some kind of message and plea for her to carry on, she took her eyes back to her and did exactly that “I am still scared of everything and still think there is someone out there who is more deserving of you but I just-I want you I...I _need_ you”

 

Chloe’s breath suddenly got stuck in the back of her throat and it couldn’t be seen because of the rain but she was in fact crying “You mean that?”

 

Beca nodded and gave her a tight smile “I want you and I’m sorry for putting you through all of this. I’m sorry it’s took me this long to stop trying to turn my feelings off...I’m-“

 

“Beca shut up” Chloe whispered breathlessly, her hands reaching for Beca and taking hold of her face as she brought her face to hers and pressing their lips together.

 

Standing there in the rain and kissing like never before. Beca’s hands fell to Chloe’s waist and pulled her close, as close as she possibly could. Feeling the butterflies go off in the pit of her stomach and feeling be happiness that she hasn’t felt in weeks spread back across her body. She was no longer so eager to get back in the car. Chloe wrapped around Beca’s neck as the kiss deepened, Chloe pulled her lips away for a split second as she whispered “I’ve missed you”

 

Her lips went back onto Beca before she could even give her time to respond. Beca’s hands gripped tighter to Chloe’s waist as their tongues gently came in contact, her hand pressing flat against Chloe’s back to keep her as close as she possibly could. Kissing her again just made it more clear to her that she could never risk letting her go again, kissing her just was a reminder on how badly she wanted to be with her.

 

Beca pulled back and quickly babbled “I promise I’m going to try, that I’m not going to run away because this is the first _real_ relationship I’ve ever had”

 

“I know you’re scared”

 

“I’m not”

 

Chloe smiled to her sweetly “Beca I know you’re scared and it’s okay. I’m scared too but we want to be together and that is all that matters and i’m going to give you every reason not to be terrified of letting someone in”

 

Another tender kiss came together before they finally acknowledged the rain and laughed, Chloe took hold of her hand “Okay I think I’ll get in your car now”

 

“Come on” Beca smiled, pulling Chloe to her car outside the bar. As soon as they got in Beca pulled Chloe close and kissed her once again. Chloe hummed sweetly against Beca’s mouth and mumbled “Are you going to take me home?” she ran her tongue along Beca’s bottom lip “When I say I’ve missed you I mean every part of you”

 

“Trust me when I say I might get a speeding ticket” Beca pressed her lips against Chloe’s collarbone and then looked back to her “Can you just tell me one thing?”

 

“Yeah anything” Chloe mumbled as she tucked some hair behind Beca’s ear.

 

Beca paused for a few seconds and then just asked “What did she say?”

 

“Oh Bec-”

 

“I need to know, Chloe. What did she say?”

 

Chloe let out a gentle sigh as she reflected back, she shrugged “She said stuff like you were both miserable in the relationship. That you always went out and never told her where you were going-you would lash out a lot and it got to a point where she felt like she had to end it...she...she said that you don’t know how to love”

 

Beca looked over Chloe’s shoulder to the bar and felt like throwing up. Or punching a wall. Or both. Chloe saw the look in her eyes, the hurt and boiling hot anger and took hold of her hand “Listen to me I didn’t like what she said. And after all this just now I don’t believe her either, maybe your relationship was shit with her but I don’t believe that you don’t know how to love”

 

Beca’s eyes went back to her “But before just now you did believe it?”

 

Chloe sighed again “My head has been all over the place I didn’t know what to think. But I do now. Whatever you were like in the past-”

 

“She’s lying” Beca answered back in a stern manner, glancing back to the bar and shaking her head “She’s lying”

 

She turned and reached for the door handle, Chloe sighed and went to take hold of her arm “Aw-Beca don’t” but the brunette got out of the car and stormed back into the bar with Chloe going after her straight away in just blatant fear on what she would do.

 

Beca marched back into the bar and over to Calamity “Where the hell do you get off?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Calamity smirked as she went for her second glass of whiskey before Beca took it from her hand handed it back to Stacie “I’ve paid for that”

 

“You come to my workplace fine. But what you don’t do is go over to _my_ girlfriend, bring her to my bar and start saying a bunch of lies to her”

 

Chloe walked in just as Beca said the word girlfriend and the word gave her butterflies. Maybe it was the way Beca said it as well as the fact that she said it at all. Beca had never called her her girlfriend and the way she said it just now, all protective and confident really made her melt inside but she didn’t really have time to harp on it as right now her _girlfriend_ was extremely angry.

 

“Oh she’s your girlfriend now? Besides I have a right to say anything I want. Just saying my truth”

 

“Your truth” Beca laughed bitterly “There’s _your_ truth and the actual truth. You were the one who went out doing whatever the hell you wanted whilst I was in school studying my ass off, _you_ cheated on me, I stopped wanting relationships _because_ of you so don’t ever try to turn it around on me like I was some heartless bitch”

 

“Maybe you should think about why I did cheat on you” Calamity whispered with a wink, then looking to Chloe and smirked “But yeah okay maybe I was saying what I wanted to say to try and get your girl into bed”

 

Beca cursed under her breath and as soon as Chloe saw that Beca was going to take a step forward because she was getting more pissed as soon as those words came to Calamity’s mouth, she gripped hold of Beca’s arms from behind and whispered into her ear “Leave it. Please for me”

 

Calamity smirked at her and mouthed in a goading tone “ _Leave it_ ”

 

Beca wanted to take a step again but Chloe gently squeezed to her arms and kept her voice at a whisper in her ear “Let’s just go, baby. Let’s just go home”

 

She turned her head to Chloe and just looked at her, if her voice didn’t calm her enough then her eyes did the trick. Chloe nodded and put her hand onto the back of Beca’s head “Come on” she delicately kissed her cheek and then let go of Beca’s arms as she took a small step back.

 

Beca just looked back to Calamity and raised her brows “I never want to see you again”

 

The owner of the bar, Joe, then came up beside Stacie who was watching the whole thing “Don’t worry Beca” he kept her eyes on the tattooed broad in front of him and shook his head “This will be her last drink in my bar”

 

Calamity rolled her eyes “Yeah. Okay”

 

Beca gave Joe a grateful look and just took a breath, with her hand still held to Chloe’s she turned and walked out the bar, Chloe stood there for a moment and held onto Beca’s hand before she couldn’t any longer as Beca grew closer to the door. Chloe kept her eyes on Calamity for a few moments longer and couldn’t leave without saying “Just to clarify. I never would have gone near you”

 

Chloe looked to Stacie and saw the smirk on her face which she then returned before turning on her heel and walking out. She walked out and saw Beca pressing her hands against her car and looking down, Chloe walked over to her and put her hand on her back “Come on, Becs. Let’s get in the car you’re going to get a cold”

 

“I never lashed out on her. The only time I did was when I found her in bed with her bass player” Beca looked to her and sighed “I know how to love Chloe”

 

“I know that”

 

“I never wanted a relationship because my last serious one which was with her just ended so badly...but you’re different”

 

Chloe just gave her a gentle yet small smile and nodded “I hope so”

 

“You are” Beca stood up straight as Chloe smirked and teased ever so slightly “You called me your girlfriend in there”

 

A few weeks ago and that would have scared the hell out of Beca, but now she just grinned “Yeah” she took a step closer to Chloe “Because you are, right?” she gave her a quick kiss on the nodding redhead’s lips before they then returned into the car.

 

“Now we can go home” Beca said with complete warmth as she turned on the engine of the car and drove home.

 

This entire day had been a whirlwind. Chloe went from not even wanting to look at Beca this morning to kissing her in the rain and officially being her girlfriend. Maybe Beca should thank Calamity in a way, if it weren’t for her and her sly intentions then they never would have got their feelings out.

 

And for once after spilling her heart out, Beca wasn’t filled with fear or regret, she was filled with excitement. 

* * *

 

**There we go. I wasn't going to keep them apart for long, not even I could take another chapter. Hope you all liked this chapter! Leave kudos and comments if not already!**


	12. Stand By Me

Chloe gripped onto Beca’s waist as she lay on top of her on the couch, Beca’s leg bent up to Chloe’s waist as her other fitted between her legs. Beca’s fingers curled into her red locks with her thumbs resting at her jaw. Chloe’s lips pulled away for a moment before her tongue ran up inside Beca’s mouth which caused her to let out a whimper of a moan as Chloe’s lips pressed back down against hers. 

 

Chloe’s hips pressed further onto Beca’s and rolled against her, gripping onto Beca’s raised thigh “I love kissing you” she whispered between the kiss. Feeling the brunette’s lips curl before she mumbled back to her “Me too” 

 

“Jesus” Arizona mumbled as she walked out of her bedroom “I feel like you two have been like that all week” 

 

Chloe rested her forehead into the crook of Beca’s neck as she let out an amused sigh through her nose as Beca just muttered with her fingers running through Chloe’s hair “I wish”

 

Arizona looked over to them when she reached the kitchen and honestly didn’t think she would see the day that Beca Mitchell would be cuddling her  _ girlfriend  _ on the couch. And her girlfriend being her cousin just topped it all off. But here she was with her arms wrapped around Chloe’s body, her lips gently pressed against the top of her head. They had been back together and  _ officially  _ together for just over a week now and already they were being somewhat domestic. 

 

“Look at you two” Arizona chirped “All mushy and cute”

 

“Don’t say that too loudly, Arizona you’ll scare her off” Chloe mumbled with her eyes closed and head still resting on Beca’s chest. Beca just ignored both of their teasing and kept her eyes closed up until Callie came out of Arizona’s room and tapped her on the top of her head “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

 

“Thrilled” Beca deadpanned in a low mumble. Chloe listed her head from Beca’s chest and asked as she glanced to both brunette’s back and forth “What’s tomorrow?”

 

Callie stood by Arizona as she was passed a cup of coffee and grinned with a tease in her tone “It’s the annual trauma certification course practise with the interns and Beca was the lucky resident who’s been chosen to supervise” 

 

“Hate it” Beca sighed “And I  _ know  _ Derek has put me on it so he can try and do some sibling bonding bullshit” 

 

Chloe sat up as Beca shifted underneath her and then got up, heading over to the kitchen herself as she grabbed a drink. Callie just shrugged to her “That and I think he gets bored in his office”

 

“His choice to be chief no one else” Beca showed no sympathy whatsoever. She and Derek had a blazing argument when he became chief because it effectively screwed Richard Webber over and Beca liked Richard a lot, he may have a drinking problem that needed to be resolved but she still thought what Derek did was wrong considering they were supposed to be friends. 

 

“One of these days you’re going to cut your brother some slack” Arizona eyed her as Beca made her way back over to the couch and sat down beside Chloe as she took a sip of her coffee. 

 

“Yes  _ mom _ ” 

 

Chloe looked to her as they sat closely together, brushing her finger against the back of Beca’s hand before she said in a quiet voice between the two of them “She has a point you know. I see the way you act with him sometimes” 

 

Beca looked to her “What do you mean?”

 

“You’re very hot and cold with him” she watched as Beca sighed and sat back against the couch with her coffee still boiling hot in her hand, but she didn’t stop her words coming out “Whenever Derek tries to spend time with you with either work or talk to you about relationships you either throw the  _ I don’t need your name to help with my work  _ or the  _ you left Addison  _ card” 

 

“Well I don’t need his name to help with my work and he  _ did  _ leave Addison so”

 

“Was there ever a period where you were mad at her?”

 

Beca took a sip of her coffee and nodded “Course there was. I was furious with her, but things were bad with them for a while so I was disappointed but not surprised. Derek cheated right back with Meredith so they’re both as bad as each other-can we stop talking about my brother?” 

 

Chloe saw the plea that came into the expression of Beca’s dark eyes and just nodded “Okay” she too then leaned back against the couch where she was greeted by Beca’s mouth. Chloe let out a small hum as her lips curled before she whispered “You taste like coffee” 

 

“Is that a good thing?” Beca smiled, her eyes still closed as she felt Chloe’s lips brush against hers “Any taste of yours is good” 

 

Chloe just showed how much she meant her words by taking her tongue and lips back onto Beca. Having Callie and Arizona just look at them from a far, Callie leaned to Arizona and mumbled “Were we like that?” 

 

Hearing her clearly, Beca said in between the kiss “You’re still like this” she pulled her lips away for a moment and put her mug on the coffee table before turning around to her Chloe and putting her hands to the redhead cheeks before pulling her close again. 

 

“Well we’re off to work kids” Arizona announced as she and Callie took hold of their travel mugs and grabbed their coats, Beca and Chloe not even hearing her. Arizona eyed her girlfriend as she threaded their fingers together and looked back to the two residents on the couch “Use a condom”

 

And not even  _ that _ got a reaction out of them. 

 

Shortly after the two of them left Beca and Chloe returned back to their original position on the couch and things only escalated from there. 

* * *

 

It was a good job that the weather was decent the next day since Beca was going to be spending hours outside from having to assist Callie and Derek with this stupid Trauma course, she knew that this was a test for her too. Callie and Derek wanted to test her skills as a leader since they were both pushing for her to go for the Chief Residency. But Beca wasn’t all that interested in it, she just wanted to get through her years to be a fellow and then an attending. Chief Residency was just extra stress most of the time. 

 

“Only good thing about doing this is that these fleece jackets are insanely soft” Beca mumbled, standing there in her slightly oversized  _ Seattle Grace Hospital  _ fleece. Hearing the small chuckle come from her big brother “Come on Becs. Being given authority isn’t a punishment”

 

“ _ Ohh _ I should be thanking you?” she wittingly shot back to which he huffed another laugh as he rolled his eyes “You are a piece of work” 

 

“You’re just lucky Chloe talked me into it” 

 

“I like you having a girlfriend” Derek declared, looking over his shoulder as Callie carried out some dummies with the help of Karev. Beca just broke out into a small smile and nodded “I do too”

 

He looked back to her and saw the genuinely happy look on her face, he gave no verbal response. A gentle nudge to the elbow did the trick. They put the dummies down and spread them out across the area, soon enough the interns came out for their next few hours of  _ fun _ . 

 

Callie, Derek and Beca all stood side by side in front of the interns who were lined up straight and tall on the opposite side of the staged collateral. Derek was the one who spoke out to them and told them how the next few hours are going to go, Callie then set them the scene of the situation they had pictured in their mind. This years staged trauma was a bus crash with multiple crash victims. Beca then gave them what they needed to check for and set the timer off. 

 

As soon as the timer went off there wasn’t much for them to do now but to supervise. Beca wasn’t quite sure what she was doing there but it was a rule that they pick one resident to stand in with two attendings. 

 

Whilst Derek walked around, Callie opened up a conversation with Beca as she kept her eyes on the interns “So I need your help with something”

 

Beca just hummed an  _ ‘mm-hm’  _ to show that she was listening, then hearing Callie carry on “What are some things that Arizona likes?” 

 

Beca glanced to her a mumbled a laugh “What are you talking about you know what she likes, you’re her girlfriend”

 

“Yeah but there are still things I don’t know and you know her better than anyone”

 

“Why do you want to know?” 

 

“Because we have a night alone for the first time in  _ forever  _ next weekend and I just want to do something nice for her, you know her favourite junk food and stuff. Maybe where I can take her like camping-”

 

“Arizona hates camping”

 

Callie sighed. She  _ loves  _ camping damn it “Okay just help me” 

 

Before answering, Beca called out at an intern “You need to check airways before using a tube!” she looked to Callie and shrugged “Her favourite take out is pizza. Barbeque, don’t get her donuts because she only eats donuts when she’s sad go with cookies or chips. She doesn’t like horror films because they still give her nightmares, she’s a hopeless romantic she likes romantic films. Is there anything else you need for your night of passion?” 

 

Slightly stunned by all that information she got in such a short amount of time at such a fast manner, Callie just shook her head “No I think I’m good”

 

“Good” Beca nodded, looking back to the interns before adding “She told me you like to do game nights which I should inform you she hates trivia because she sucks at it and she finds sudoku boring but then again who doesn’t”

 

It went silent which gave Beca the answer that Callie in fact likes sudoku “Sorry”

 

Callie let out an overwhelmed breath “Anything else?” 

 

“She used to be obsessed with punk rock” 

 

_ That  _ caused Callie’s head to snap to her “No”

 

“Yeah” Beca laughed breathlessly “Her mom sent me photos I will happily show you them”

 

She then did as her brother did not too long ago and walked round to take a closer look in what some people were doing, as she did so she then took out her phone. 

  
  


_ Beca [11:35AM]: Hey. Be a babe and do a favour for me?  _

 

_ Chlo [11:36AM]: First of all, I’m always a babe. Now what favour? _

 

_ Beca [11:36AM]: Whenever you get the chance can you bring me some water I’m dying out here.  _

 

_ Chlo [11:37AM]: Any excuse to see me ;) okay I’ll come to you when I get away _

 

_ Beca [11:37AM]: I like you  _

  
  


She quickly put her phone into her scrubs pocket and went back to actually doing what she was supposed to be doing and supervising. Despite her not initially wanting to do this she did quite enjoy it, she was good at ordering people around and deep down she quite liked it. But she could see the looks she was getting from Derek and Callie, the whole  _ future Chief Resident  _ eyes. That makes her want to love it less. 

 

Chloe managed to get away twenty minutes after their text and by then Beca was seriously thirsty, and she could go get water herself but Chloe was right. She was just making an excuse to see her. She came out with the bottle of water as promised and her beautiful smile sweeping across her expression, seeing her and Beca honestly couldn’t help but grin and get all excited inside. It was very new to her but she was enjoying it all the same. Chloe waved the bottle as she approached her “As promised”

 

“Thank you” Beca sighed out of utter relief, taking the bottle from her hand and having a deep swig, already her throat becoming less and less dry. Chloe looked over to course “How’s it going?”

 

Beca just hummed before taking her bottle away from her lips and said in the midst of a deep breath “Okay I guess. Seen worse interns” 

 

“That’s something at least”

 

Beca looked to Chloe and couldn’t help but slowly look at her up and down. Just looking at her made her want her more than she could even say. Innocently and subtly she hooked her finger in the waistline of Chloe’s pants which of course caught her attention and looked back to her with surprise, Beca bit down onto her lip as she looked up to her “I’m due for a break soon enough. On call room sounds nice” 

 

Chloe frowned as she took hold of her hand and gently pulled it away “You know how much I would love that but Arizona and I have a four hour surgery in like twenty minutes. Treating that little girl Molly remember?” 

 

“Crap yeah big day”

 

Molly was a five year old who’s case Chloe had been apart of pretty much ever since she started at the hospital, she had helped Arizona with many kids but this was the closest that she had been with a patient and it was hard not to be emotionally involved. 

 

“It is” Chloe sighed with a shaken breath. Beca just shook her head and gave her hand a squeeze “You’re going to do great, Chlo. Don’t think about the negative too much”

 

The redhead snorted a small laugh “Coming from you”

 

“Shut up I’m trying to be encouraging” Beca muttered as she looked down to their entwined hands, Chloe just giggling back as a response “I know thank you, I’ll see you later on” 

 

“Okay. Not that you need it but good luck”

 

“Thank you, baby” Chloe whispered delicately before giving her hand a squeeze and walking back into the hospital. She couldn’t believe that she had forgotten about this surgery considered last night Beca had to calm her down in bed after she got overwhelmed and had a borderline panic attack about. That was half the problem in getting emotionally invested but sometimes it really can’t be helped and Beca had been guilty of it in the past too. 

 

Beca went back to looking over the course and helping when she clocked onto Derek and Callie just smiling at her foolishly, leaving her to just roll her eyes “Shut up”

* * *

 

They were in surgery for an hour. Just one hour. Chloe knew it was a complicated surgery and was prepared for it, Arizona made sure she was. But when she saw the heart rate flat line on the monitor before her very eyes she almost burst out into tears right there and then. 

 

But she kept herself composed as she left the operating room, Arizona knew by the way she dashed out that she was going to cry so she went after her as quick as she could. She was afraid this was going to happen and  _ she  _ was prepared for this. Arizona cried when losing the first child she was invested in, she even cried not too long ago when she lost a little boy called Wallace. Maybe it was because it was his birthday. And hers.

 

The point was she knew what it felt like to get attached to a kid and for them to die, she knew Chloe would now be thinking about Molly’s parents. They were only young at the age of 26 and Molly was their world. It was going to crush them and Chloe wasn’t prepared in feeling like she failed them for that and Molly was so sweet and loved life so much that it wasn’t fair. 

 

Arizona eventually found her in the attending lounge with that being the closest, sat on the couch with her head in her hands and finally allowing herself to stop. She sighed and frowned at the sight “Chloe…”

 

“I’ll be fine” she mumbled through the sobs “It’s just-”

 

“I know” Arizona walked over to her and kissed the top of her head, she knew that although she was family she wasn’t the right person to have this conversation. Whenever things went wrong for her in the hospital the person she wanted to be held by was the woman that she loved and the least she could do right now was get that for Chloe “Stay here. Okay?” 

 

Chloe didn’t nod or say anything but Arizona knew that she was going to stay exactly where she was. She made her way back out of the room and shut the door firmly behind her before heading out to the front of the hospital where she saw Beca actually laughing and joking with Callie and Derek. Playfully shoving her brother at whatever he said. 

 

In the midst of her laugh she clocked Arizona “Hey. I thought you had a surgery like an hour ago” 

 

Arizona’s eyes flickered to Callie as she too was now looking at her. It didn’t take Beca long to understand what had happened, she walked over to her as soon as it registered in her brain “Where is she?” 

 

“Attending lounge” 

 

Beca glanced to the scene behind her and then put her hand on Arizona’s arm as she went to pass her “You okay?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine, she’s just struggling more because of how taken she was with her. I’ll be fine just go see her”

 

Not needing to be told twice, Beca rushed inside the hospital and left Arizona in the care of Callie. She made it down to room and opened the door without even giving it a second thought, Chloe’s headshot up when she heard the door being open in such an abrupt manner but when she saw it was Beca she allowed herself to lose composure.

 

Beca quickly locked the door behind her and went over to the couch, pulling Chloe close and wrapping her arms around her as soon as she came into contact with her “I’m sorry babe” she whispered softly, cradling her head by hold onto her cheek and keeping her head to her shoulder before kissing the top of it. 

 

“I know I shouldn’t let it get to me like this-”

 

Beca just gently shushed her down, shaking her head as she kept hold of her “No-no this is allowed, you’re only human and this is natural. We’ve all had this” 

 

“She was so scared, Becs” Chloe whispered in a cracked voice, not even daring to pull away from her “I did my best to make her feel safe and I couldn’t fall through”

 

“Chloe this wasn’t your fault it was no ones fault”

 

“In the hospitals, even this one...when you lose a patient you say you have just killed someone’s child-”

 

Beca held onto her even tight and shook her head “Stop it” she kissed the top of her head once again and whispered against her hair “Stop it you did not kill that little girl, you would have made her feel safe and she would have gone under feeling  _ okay _ who knows how she could have felt if you weren’t there” 

 

She lifted Chloe’s head up from her shoulder and had Chloe look at her as she wiped the tears from her cheeks “I saw how much she lit up when you went to check up on her. You made her feel so much better and you have to hold onto that, Chlo. Her dying couldn’t be helped and it’s something we’ll never be able to understand. Whether it’s fate or God or  _ whatever  _ it just can’t be helped” 

 

Chloe took a breath and just looked down for a moment, hearing Beca add on “It does get easier, I promise you that it does and some cases will still hurt like this but you carry on. You are going to be an amazing pediatrician and you are going to save so many lives”

 

Chloe took her watery eyes to her “Do you really think that?”

 

“I  _ know  _ that” Beca gave her a soft smile before pressing her lips against Chloe’s forehead, who just took a deep breath to settle herself down. Beca just kept her hands to Chloe’s face and whispered against her skin “It’s okay” 

 

“I can’t face her parents”

 

“You won’t have to” Beca assured “Arizona will talk to them” 

 

Chloe just nodded as more tears ran down her cheeks, the sight of it made Beca feel like she had been broken in two. She kissed her temple before pulling her close for a tight embrace as she felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her and bury her head into her neck. More sobs soon coming out of her and just as her body settled, Beca said nothing and just held her. Gently rubbing her back “I’ve got you” 

 

It took her about two minutes to calm down again, Chloe pulled back and kissed her. Only brief but it was her way of thanking her for being here. But Beca was always going to be here for her, she couldn't imagine not being.

 

“You should get back to the trauma thing-”

 

“No I am staying here with you. Derek and Torres can handle it without me” Beca delicately pushed stands of Chloe’s hair from her face and to behind her ear “I’m not leaving you” 

 

Every fibre in Chloe’s being prevented her from telling Beca that she loved her. She knew it was too soon, not really for her but for Beca considering she struggled in saying those words back. Even if she was feeling it back saying the words aloud still scared her. She felt loved by Beca and that was enough right now. 

 

“I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you” 

 

“Well you don’t have to think about that” Beca skimmed her nose against Chloe’s before laying a gentle kiss on hers “I want to be here for you with everything, the good and the bad...and considering this is bad I am going to cheer you up when we clock off” 

 

“Yeah?” Chloe huffed a small laugh with a slight belief in self doubt that she could be cheered up.

 

“We’re going to go for a drink after work-”

 

“Becs-”

 

“Chloe trust me. Whenever I have a bad surgery or Zone or Callie even Derek we go to Joe’s and we drink. It does help you loosen up” she gave a quick kiss on Chloe’s knuckle “Instead of going home and dwelling on it. Part of this job is the fact that you have to bounce back and every so often alcohol helps that” 

 

Chloe just took a breath and let out a light shrug “Okay”

 

“Okay” Beca smiled and nodded, kissing Chloe again before pulling her close and even though she knew Chloe was feeling better she still had them stay in that room for a few more minutes. They needed a few more minutes. 

* * *

 

Even though she didn’t feel like it, she did go to the bar with Beca. As well as Arizona and Callie joining them. Derek, Meredith, Lexie and Jackson did too. There were more from the hospital dotted around but those six were the ones she knew best. Lexie was really sweet and they got along well and Jackson was a little cocky at times but he was also pretty charming and those eyes were enough to suck you in even Beca said she would sleep with him. 

 

Maybe because it was Friday there were more people in the bar tonight, even though this job wasn’t really a  _ weekend  _ off kind of career Friday was still a Friday. They grabbed a table that was closest to the bar and got all the drinks in. 

 

All Beca wanted to do was to cheer Chloe up and she had been there where a failed surgery knocks the hell out of you but since she had more experience in this field than Chloe she knew that alcohol therapy was a good therapy as long as it’s in good measures. But Chloe was still seemingly down in the dumps which was understandable, but there will be others that hurt just as much. Unfortunately. 

 

Beca rested her chin on Chloe’s shoulder as she looked to her “I miss your stupid smile” 

 

The corners of Chloe’s mouth did curl at her comment but it wasn’t the big dazzling grin that Beca was talking about, but the brunette still played on his and teased with a small gasp “Almost” 

 

A giggle then came out of her and soon enough the smile spread to what Beca wanted. She lifted her head up from Chloe’s shoulder and muttered “There she is” her finger curled and placed itself under Chloe’s chin to turn her head at her so she could kiss her. 

 

As soon as Beca’s lips touched hers it felt like pure electricity and made her go all warm and fuzzy inside. Her hand rested on Beca’s wrist with her hand now resting at her jaw. Beca gave her another gentle kiss before pulling away completely “Same again?”

 

Chloe just nodded as Beca took her now empty glasses and walked over to the bar with Arizona “She okay?”

 

Beca looked to her for a moment “Yeah she’s fine. It was just a blow-Stace. Same again?” 

 

Stacie took the used glasses from her hands and got fresh ones “Anything for my favourite doctor” 

 

Beca just rolled her eyes with a smirk lingering on her face and leaned her folded arms down on the bar and looked back to Arizona “You’re okay right? I would have talked before but i just knew how much it would have upset her-”

 

“Beca it’s okay to put your girlfriend first, it’s actually the way it should be” Arizona assured “But yeah I’m fine. Won’t be the last”

 

“Hate to say” Beca mumbled, glancing to Chloe over her shoulder. 

 

“You two seem happy though” Arizona smiled with utter warmth “Nice to see you all cute and mushy” 

 

Beca bit her lip as she tried to contain her smile and just bobbed her head “Yeah. I am”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that?” Arizona cupped around her ear and leaned forward, to which Beca just rolled her eyes and pushed her away “Okay yeah I’m happy” 

 

“Well a relationship suits you, which is a surprise to both of us”

 

“Shut up, Robbins” Beca muttered with a smirk still lingering on her face as she then looked back to the bar and took the drinks “Thanks Stacie. Just put it on my tab” 

 

Stacie nodded and did so as the two of them turned back around and headed over to the table, hearing the tall brunette behind the bar quickly whisper “You two are adorable” 

 

Beca just rolled her eyes at her before sitting down beside Chloe and sliding her drink to her. Chloe took the wine in her hand “Thanks babe” 

 

Beca stroked her back with her fingertips as they listened to the conversations on the table around them. Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder and then whispered to her ear “I can’t wait to go home with you”

 

Beca glanced around as Chloe’s hand stroked onto Beca’s thigh. She knew what she was doing though, trying to be all seductive just so she could go home. Beca turned her head to her and shook her head “Nice try. But it’s only eight o’clock” 

 

Chloe made a small mumbled groan as she buried her head into Beca’s shoulder for a moment. Beca then heard  _ Bailando  _ come on over at the dance floor by Enrique Iglesias and an idea sprung into her head. It was rare that Beca danced, especially in public. But she knew that Chloe was quite the opposite. Beca took their drinks and placed them down on the table before taking hold of Chloe’s hand “I don’t do this often so you better be grateful”

 

“What-” before she knew it, Beca pulled Chloe off of her chair and dragged her over to the dancer, to which the redhead laughed gently “Becs you don’t have to-”

 

“Shut up we’re dancing” 

 

Chloe was suddenly very surprised, she wasn’t an expert in latin dancing but Beca actually was. Of all the things she didn’t think Beca would be world class at this would be the top of the list, she didn’t think Beca danced at all never mind having a speciality. And it was  _ insanely _ attractive watching the way her hips moved so swiftly and easily, her feet knowing every beat. 

 

“What is all this?” she laughed, Beca just shrugged to her with a smirk and kept hold of Chloe’s hand, pulling her body as close to hers as possibly. Beca’s hand resting on the small of Chloe’s back as she too got into the swing of it began to sway her hips against Beca’s. 

 

“You never cease to surprise me” Chloe mumbled with her forehead pressed against the brunette’s who just grinned and brushed her lips against her before spinning Chloe back out. 

 

Lexie was the first person to clock the dancing and like Chloe she quite literally couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she leaned to her sister and mumbled with her eyes still on Beca and Chloe, who were now in complete sync once Chloe began to mirror Beca’s moves “Am I going crazy or is Beca....salserin?” 

 

Meredith looked over and let out a laugh out of disbelief before hitting Derek’s arm beside her and said “Did you know she could do that?” 

 

Derek then took his eyes to where his wife was referring to. Beca spun Chloe back to her, the redhead’s back against Beca’s front as her hands rested on her waist with Chloe’s hips rocking side to side in front of her. Then Beca spinning her back out showing off her steps to the hispanic music. 

 

But instead of being shocked he smiled “Well yeah I knew she could do it but I haven’t seen her dance in literally over a decade”

 

Arizona leaned forward and looked to Lexie, Meredith and Jackson who was now looking and said with pride “She can sing too” 

 

“She dances to latin music almost better than I do” Callie interjected, then cocking a confident brow and a smirk as she added “ _ Almost _ ” 

 

“What on earth is Chloe doing to my sister?” Derek beamed. Arizona then looked over to the couple herself, seeing them laugh and smile as Beca  _ danced  _ Chloe around and then just said in a quiet yet warm voice “She’s making her happy” 

 

Beca had hold of both of Chloe’s hands and pulled her forward once again, Chloe feeling like she was in a mixture of both  _ West Side Story  _ and  _ Dirty Dancing _ . Beca bit her lip as she smiled once she pressed her palm flat against Chloe’s back and slowly dipped her, Chloe just arched her head back and let out a small laugh before coming back up and pressing her forehead back against Beca’s as the brunette pulled them back up just as the song faded out. 

 

“Where did that come from?” Chloe giggled. To which Beca just shrugged her shoulders at, acting all casual as the next song to come on was much more relaxed of the jazz song  _ Crazy About Our Love  _ by Maurice Hayes. A much more fitting song to their situation that was for sure, Chloe just looked at her as some kind of acknowledgement and Beca just smiled. In a much more casual dance position that Chloe knew much better as she put her arms loosely around Beca’s neck as she placed her around her waist. 

 

As Chloe played with the back of Beca’s hair she waited for an answer, Beca then gave her an answer “My parents place is next to this cuban family and...I kind of had a crush on Mrs  Hernández’s daughter” 

 

Chloe smirked before saying in a bare whisper “Oh”

 

“Yeah so I literally watched a bunch of latin dance films and taught myself”

 

“That’s so cute” she gushed as she continued to stroke her hair, then raising her brows “Did you impress her?”

 

“Oh yeah. Her and her boyfriend” 

 

Chloe couldn’t help but let out a sympathetic laugh “Awh, poor baby” 

 

“I know. First heartbreak at twelve, how tragic” Beca leaned forward and pressed her lips against Chloe’s, having their tongues come together and a second before she pulled away and mumbled “It’s lucky for you that she was straight”

 

“What a miracle” Chloe giggled “And as for the dancing. It’s beneficial to me”

 

“Is that right?”

 

Chloe nodded and whispered “It’s a big turn on” she brushed her nose against Beca’s before kissing her again. Both of them taking in the lyrics that were playing over her heads.

 

_ ‘Because I’m crazy, crazy about our love’  _

 

“Is it safe to say you feel better coming here?” 

 

Chloe smiled and gazed at her fondly, then gently nodding her head “Yeah. I do. Thank you” 

 

“Well we’ve been an official couple for just over a week now so does this mean I’m doing well so far”

 

“Very well” Chloe tightened her arms around her neck ever so slightly to have her closely “You do the girlfriend stuff better than you give yourself credit”

 

“Just had to find the right person I guess” Beca mumbled as she glanced down to the floor, not seeing the tears form in Chloe’s eyes as a grin grew onto her face. The redhead pressed her lips against her forehead before Beca lifted her head and took her lips with her own. 

 

It may have only been a week, but it felt like they had been like this forever. It felt like that week where they weren’t speaking never actually happened. And as the hours went by, they were just falling for each other more and more.

* * *

_****_ **We love supportive girlfriends. Thanks for reading guys as always please leave any thoughts you have below and drop a kudos if not already!**

 


	13. One Day Like This

When she and Beca first started this up at the  _ very  _ beginning, Beca had rules of some kind. Well she stated that she didn’t like sleeping in anyone's bed but her own so Chloe’s place was always out of the question and she was okay with that. She was never going to push something on her that made her uncomfortable. 

 

But last night Beca turned to her after work and spontaneously suggested they spent the night at Chloe’s. Just like that. Chloe was so beyond surprised and overjoyed about it that she practically dragged her to Beca’s car and they went to hers. 

 

Now she was waking up with Beca in her bed, fast sleep still. Chloe always just found herself watching her, studying the way she breathes when sleeping and noticing the way her nose crinkles every so often. She was either dreaming or it was just something that happened, but either way it was adorable. It completely filled her heart and gave her stomach butterflies, finding herself lay in bed and just grinning as she looked at Beca under  _ her  _ sheets in  _ her  _ bed at  _ her  _ apartment for the first time in literally forever. She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Beca’s cheek, then hearing the brunette make a small grumble as she woke ever so slightly but was still very much sleepy. Chloe just smiled against her skin “Hey”

 

“No hey. Only sleep” Beca grumbled with her eyes still closed, her hands wedged under her cheek. Chloe rested back on her side and faced her, keeping her eyes on her as their foreheads pressed together. She kept her voice quiet and delicate “I hate to tell you this but we have work in just over an hour” 

 

“Why?” she whined and then turned the other way to bury her head into the pillow. Chloe just laughed breathlessly and leaned over her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek “I’ll go make you your coffee” 

 

“Fucking angel” Beca muttered as Chloe got out of bed, actually put on some clothes and walked out into the living room, her hands stuck into her sweats and seeing Aubrey on her phone with a bagel and orange juice in front of her, the blonde looked up to her and saw her friend absolutely gleaming “She stayed over, huh?” 

 

“Yes” Chloe giggled, hurrying over to Aubrey who was sat at the kitchen table “And she suggested it” she  _ skipped  _ over to the coffee machine. 

 

“I don’t know the girl well-if at all but it sounds like she’s going soft, breaking rules that she made for herself” 

 

Chloe poured the coffee into the mug and added the two sugars just how she liked it, Chloe turned to her and raised her brows “Does this mean you’re going to give her a chance and actually be nice to her?” 

 

“Hey she’s making you happy now so it’s fine. It’s just when she put you through hell that I wasn’t her biggest fan”

 

“Well that was weeks ago so it’s fine” Chloe sunk back into a smile “And I am so happy”

 

“How happy? From miserable to in love where would you put yourself?” 

 

Chloe just remained silent and took a sip of the coffee she made for Beca. The coffee that she doesn’t even like she was just trying to stay quiet. But staying quiet spoke volume to Aubrey as she raised her brows to her and put her phone down “Chloe. You don’t...you’re not...are you?” 

 

Again Chloe just remained silent, Aubrey’s jaw dropped “You’re in love with her” 

 

Chloe tried to hide her grin but couldn’t, as she heard her bedroom door open she leaned over the counter and quickly whispered “Madly but don’t tell her that” then just shooting her a wink.

 

Before Aubrey could even say anything, Beca came into the kitchen. The brunette gave her an awkward yet polite smile “Morning” 

 

Aubrey tried to snap out of her shock and gave her the same the same look “Morning” 

 

As soon as Beca turned her head to Chloe she grinned, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulling her close as she buried her face into her neck “And good morning you” 

 

Chloe just sighed out of pure happiness and warmth, then taking her lips to Beca’s ear and teased in a whisper “You stayed over” 

 

Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe held onto for that few moments more “Yeah. I did” she pulled back and mumbled as she looked to the redhead’s lips “Must mean I like you” 

 

“Well thank God for that” Chloe whispered before leaning forward and taking Beca’s lips with her own, her back leaning against the kitchen counter with her arms wrapping around Beca’s neck, feeling the brunette’s hands run up to her ribs and one run to her back, her palm pressing firmly against her to pull her even closer. 

 

Pulling away just as Chloe’s tongue came into the mix and muttered “Do we not have time-”

 

“No” Chloe laughed breathlessly “Believe me I would love to have that as a way to kick off the day but we can’t” as she played with Beca’s dark locks she then added in a low voice “But we’re on long shifts today and the on call room is always an option”

 

“As soon as we get to the hospital?” Beca deadpanned. Chloe snorting a gentle laugh “I’m beginning to think you’re just using me for my body” 

 

Beca slowly shook her head “Nah red, I’m here for all of you”

 

“That was cute” Chloe teased in a gasp, Beca just ignoring her and kissing her again. Forgetting completely that Aubrey was there but she wasn’t paying attention anyway.

 

Soon enough they pulled themselves away from each other. Beca took hold of her coffee and they went into the bedroom to get changed. Chloe stood by her wardrobe to pick out some clothes when she was pulled backwards and thrown onto the bed, Beca’s arms wrapped around Chloe’s back as she lay beneath her. Chloe laughed and turned her body round, looking down to Beca and shaking her head “I meant it when I said we have no time”

 

“What if we just make it a little late. Traffic” 

 

“I live five minutes away from the hospital”

 

Beca sighed as she rested her head back on the mattress “See this is why we should stay at mine I live  _ ten  _ minutes away”

 

“A whole five minutes” Chloe mumbled with her lips growing closer to Beca’s “Think of all the things we could have done in that time” 

 

Beca gripped onto the waistline of Chloe’s pants as their tongues brushed together and the kiss deepened pretty much instantly, Chloe rested her hand on Beca’s jaw to keep the kiss at the perfect balance and angle. A moan slipping from her mouth, Beca then shook her head as she hummed before saying “Tell me you’re not tempted I dare you”

 

“Of course I’m tempted. I just have to look you and I get tempted” Chloe gave her another kiss in a more gentle manner “It’s funny that you don’t know that I want to rip your clothes off every single hour of every single day but unlike you, babe. I have self control” 

 

As Chloe got up from the bed, Beca just looked at her “Boring more like” 

 

Chloe just ignored her and returned back to getting clothes out of her wardrobe before Beca grabbed her stuff and too decided to get dressed since they couldn’t be delaying it forever, Chloe glanced to Beca’s phone and couldn’t help but notice the message. 

 

_ Amelia [6:45AM]: For god sake, Beca stop worrying. I don’t have to keep saying that dad getting murdered in front of me messed me up but I’m coping. I’m not back on drugs and you’ve got Addison reporting back every day (she’s not that sneaky) I love you sis but just stop. I’ll be over to visit you before you know it...by the way Addie told me that you said you were completely falling for the chick you’re with. Can’t wait to meet her.  _

 

Chloe’s breath suddenly got caught in her throat when she saw it, it of course made her heart race and made her feel good but that was private and she shouldn’t have read it. She didn’t even know that much about Beca’s family other than Derek, all she knew about Amelia is that she was older and had a drug addiction. And that Beca adored her and always just wanted to protect her. She saw Beca take the phone in the corner of her eye, she saw the still worried look on her face as she read.

 

And then.

 

When she saw her get to the end of the text.

 

She saw her smile.

* * *

 

Beca hadn’t seen or spoke to Arizona all last night but she actually wanted to talk to her about Chloe. Whenever Arizona would bring up the perky redhead, Beca would roll her eyes and just say  _ ‘yeah yeah’  _ to whatever it was that she was saying. But Chloe had set something off in her that she never had before. 

 

Beca had never told anyone that she loved them for a very long time. Not Derek, not Arizona.  _ No-one.  _ But it was all slowly changing and it was scaring her but it was also exciting her. She never pictured a future with anyone before. The closest she had ever gotten to doing that was saying in an always deadpanned manner that she was stuck with Arizona “Until she dropped dead” 

 

But she was picturing it forreal now. In the way a normal human being is. On her lunch break, she headed towards the cafeteria when she was yanked to the side and pulled into a store room. Seeing her blonde best friend stood in front of her “Don’t take this the wrong way, Zone but I was hoping I was being pulled by your cousin”

 

“Jesus Christ you had sex in the on call room like an hour ago” 

 

Beca’s brows pinched to her “How-”

 

“You have sex eyes. And Chloe is wearing your scrub shirt” 

 

Beca then took her eyes to the scrub shirt that she was wearing and looked to the label. Well shit this really was Chloe’s. Beca just smirked and shrugged, she looked at Arizona and saw that she actually looked stressed “What is it? Callie got the flu this time-I’m not babysitting again”

 

“Funny you should mention babies”

 

Beca stared at her before shrieking “Are you pregnant?” there was then a silence as Beca thought about what she just said “It’d be pretty crazy if you were considering you’re a lesbian”

 

“Beca please focus” 

 

“Okay well I don’t know how to tell you this but pediatricians tend to look after babies”

 

Arizona just gave her a look for her to stop messing around and that was when Beca knew it was serious because when the bubbly blonde tells you to be serious you make sure you’re being god damn serious. Beca folded her arms and took a step forward “Okay, dimples. You’ve got my attention”

 

“Callie wants a baby” Arizona whispered as if it were some kind of secret.

 

And for the love of God in her Beca tried not to laugh. She covered her mouth and everything but a whimpered laugh still slipped out, pressing her lips shut tight she just held a finger up to excuse herself for a moment and went round the other side of the shelves and laughed. Cause that made it okay. She cleared her throat and walked back around, putting back on a serious face and gasped “ _ No _ ”

 

“Stop. This is not funny”

 

“It’s just ironic that the one woman you choose to get with wants a baby. How bad?” 

 

“Baby crazy bad”

 

“Well shit” slowly Beca stopped making jokes cause she actually knew how serious this could become for Arizona and Callie as a couple “Have you told her that you don’t?” 

 

“She just came out and said last night that she can’t wait to have kids. I didn’t really response I haven’t responded since I’m just trying to forget she said it” 

 

“You can’t do that, Zone”

 

“Not even a little?” 

 

Beca just shook her head as the blonde began to pace and she just watched her before saying in a simple tone “You love her”

 

“Of course”

 

“More than you’ve ever loved anyone before?” 

 

Arizona just stopped and looked to her “Yes”

 

“Then if you not wanting to have a baby is a dealbreaker for your relationship then you either need to rethink what you are willing to give. Or rethink if you two are right for each other” she sucked in a breath and sighed “And I hate saying that because you guys are pretty much perfect but it’s all I’ve got. And it’s the truth”

 

“I can’t lose her” 

 

Beca just stared at her with utter sympathy, she stood up from leaning against the shelves and actually hugged her.  _ Beca  _ hugged her. Not the other way around like it usually was and Arizona was completely taken by surprise with it all. Best friends for six years, living together for four and this was the first time she had ever been hugged by her. She didn’t take it for granted, she took it all in and held onto her tight, letting out a deep breath. 

 

Beca just put her hand to the back of her head for a moment before pulling back “It’ll sort itself out, Zone-”

 

Before the conversation could go further, Arizona was paged to which she sighed at. She really needed to vent out to Beca right now but sick babies couldn’t exactly be ignored. Beca just shrugged “We’ll talk later” 

 

“Hope so” Arizona muttered, giving her a tight smile and then leaving. 

 

Well this wasn’t fair. Just as Beca was getting all happy and mushy in her relationship, Arizona’s may well and truly be on the rocks. What about all the double dates or the little gay club they were going to start which was going to be just the four of them but everyone knows a group with over three people becomes a club. 

 

Before she even had time to think, the store room opened again and this time it was in fact Chloe “Should I be worried my cousin just left this store room. Has your affair finally been exposed” 

 

“Caught me” Beca mumbled to keep up with Chloe and her cuteness. But Chloe could tell straight away that something wasn’t right “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Nothing” Beca shrugged, to which Chloe didn’t buy and just tilted her head to her “Becs”

 

“It’s nothing for now. You’ll hear from Arizona if it’s anything different” Beca’s eyes then set on the redhead’s shirt “That’s mine by the way”

 

“Are we at that stage already where we are sharing things?” Chloe grinned, pulling onto Beca’s shirt which was effectively hers “Do you want yours back?”

 

Beca took in a breath and smirked, she reached behind Chloe and leaned forward to shut the door. Ending with the redhead’s back pressing against the door as Beca’s body pressed against hers as she let out a light smirk “Do you not have screaming children to look after?” 

 

“Lunch break” Chloe cooed as Beca’s lips were practically touching hers as though the brunette was playing some kind of game. 

 

“I was just about to head to get some food myself” 

 

“Really?” Chloe mumbled with her lips brushing against Beca’s. Beca just hummed “Wonder what’s good today” 

 

Chloe’s eyes closed as she broke out into a smirk “Beca”

 

“Yes, Chloe?”

 

“Shut the fuck up” 

 

Pretending to be outraged, Beca shot back “You can’t swear in a hospital”

 

“That’s a church, idiot” Chloe muttered as her hands found the bottom of her scrub shirt that was currently on Beca and went to pull it up. But Beca tutted and shook her head as she pulled her hands away “I’m afraid I don’t have time” 

 

Chloe’s jaw dropped “Are you seriously going to boycott sex right now to make a point about this morning?” 

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Beca looked back to Chloe grinned “But maybe” 

 

“Well if you’re going to make me wait until later you can do one thing right now” 

 

“What?” 

 

Chloe found herself just gazing at her for a few more seconds and then said in a soft and downright seductive voice “Kiss me”

 

Beca pressed her forehead gently against Chloe’s and kept her lips an inch away from hers, skimming them across before running her tongue from Chloe’s bottom lip and to her mouth as she kissed her properly and pressed her body back against hers. Putting her hands to her cheeks to have her even closer. Now beginning to regret the statement she just made about them not having sex right now but she also wanted to keep some level of authority in this relationship, the little amount that she had left. 

 

There was something that had been at the back of Chloe’s mind since she and Beca got back together three weeks ago. More specifically she couldn’t help but think of one of the motivations that got them back together which was Beca’s ex. She knew it wasn’t right to compare herself to an ex. And it was easy for her to say that to Beca because she and Tom were different for very obvious reasons. But when Beca’s ex is a woman who is also a woman that can sing, is pretty charming with a cool exterior and has this amazing body covered in tattoos she couldn’t help but notice how different they were. 

 

How can Beca go from being in a long relationship with someone like that to someone like Chloe? Someone who was a little dorky and had no cool exterior to even play off. Yes she knew her body was good, but it wasn’t covered in tattoos and the little one she had on her wrist didn’t exactly count. She was just very different. 

 

And maybe that was a good thing. People had said how smitten Beca was with her and Derek even told her that it was the happiest he had ever seen her and being her big brother he had literally known her, her whole life. She knew she was overthinking it but still she wondered how Beca’s type changed so drastically, but she knew if she asked. Beca would just get annoyed and defensive. So she left it for now.

 

Beca buried her face into Chloe’s neck and pressed her lips against her skin as she held her tight before mumbling “Did I ever tell you that I think you working here is the best thing ever?” 

 

Chloe giggled “I bet. You’ve been getting laid ever since” 

 

Beca then surprised her once again as she lifted her head back up and looked at her in awe as she said in a loving tone “I’ve been happier ever since” 

 

It almost took Chloe to tears, it always made her feel like crying when Beca said something like that which was so open and honest because she knew from what people have told her that that never used to happen. And she had to bite her tongue everytime Beca did that to not say those three little words that would be a total game changer for better or for worse there really was no telling. Beca was comfortable right now in the things that she was saying and Chloe didn’t want to jeopardise that by scaring her off. 

 

She just put her hand to her cheek “You make me happy too”

 

“Yeah? I know I made it hard for a while”

 

“You were worth it” she said with confidence, giving her another sweet tender kiss “I’ve never wanted someone so much in my entire life. I think you’re the first real thing I’ve ever felt”

 

“I feel the same”

 

“I’m glad” Chloe pulled her close again and clashed their lips together for one last heavy kiss before they pulled apart and left the storage room. Beca gave Chloe’s hand a squeeze once they were outside “I’ll see you later”

 

“You will” the redhead chirped as she let go and went the other way of the hospital.

 

With a grin on her face she turned and saw her brother stood a few feet away, with his arms folded and a smirk surprisingly on his face. Beca rolled her eyes “You might be the chief but you’re still not the boss of me” 

 

Derek said nothing and just hummed a small laugh as Beca passed him and the grin returned to her face.

* * *

 

_ “Nice to see your face is so smiley for a change”  _ Amelia smiled over the other side of the camera. Beca sat at the kitchen island on skype to her older sister. 

 

“Shut up” Beca rolled her eyes though the smirk still lingered on her face, hearing Amelia just laugh as she had her eyes down for a moment  _ “Looks like you slept with a hanger in your mouth” _

 

Beca looked back up to her “You done?” 

 

_ “Not even close but my job as the sister is to annoy you”  _

 

She folded her arms and leaned down on the counter as Amelia then added  _ “Come on spill it! All I’ve heard is from either you on text or from Addison so lets have it”  _

 

“I have told you everything, Amy. We started it off casual kind of thing but I don’t know just never felt like this before I guess, I’ve never let myself get into a relationship y’know?”

 

_ “Yeah which is why I was shocked as hell when you told me. Derek and Addie couldn’t believe it either, she must be someone special”  _

 

Beca found herself smiling once again and looked down to her palms that were swiftly rubbing together before she mumbled “Yeah. Guess she is” 

 

_ “Well when I come and visit I am meeting her”  _ Amelia assured with a smirk lingering on her face, seemingly very confident in that matter. And there was something that Amelia was very good at and that was getting her way if she fought hard enough for it, that was where Beca got it from. 

 

Beca just rolled her eyes and nodded “Okay. Sure” 

 

_ “Holy shit you must really like her”  _

 

“Yeah well after being single for twelve years it’s about time I found someone again, right?” 

 

_ “And how does it compare to-” _

 

“It doesn’t” Beca shook her head with a soft smile on her face, letting out a simple enough shrug “She’s so different from Calamity” 

 

As she said those words, Chloe came into the apartment. Beca had left the door unlocked for her since she was only finishing up a few hours after her. They spent nearly 14 hours in the hospital today and were pretty exhausted. 

 

Amelia’s brows went up as she leaned to the side to try and see over Beca’s shoulder but clear forgot how cameras worked. She did see Chloe as she walked further into the apartment in her cherry red trench coat, white long sleeved tee and ripped skinny blue jeans with timberland boots on. 

 

_ “Is this her?”  _

 

“Okay, bye sis” Beca put her hand on the top of the laptop and slowly went to shut it, seeing Amelia dip her head to try and see more, still not getting how cameras worked  _ “Oh she’s cute-” _

 

Beca shut the lid on her completely and ended the conversation before Amelia could say anything that would embarrass either of them which was usually the way things went with Amelia. Chloe just giggled as she came up behind her after putting her coat over the sofa, resting her head on Beca’s shoulder to then wrapping her arms around her “I think she likes me”

 

“She has a good eye that’s all. And it’s known that the Shepherd’s love a redhead” 

 

Chloe let out a higher pitched hum with her lips against Beca’s neck and then teased “Is that why you’re with me? For my red hair?”

 

“Amongst other reasons” 

 

Chloe put her hand on the back of Beca’s seat and turned her around to face her as she then said in a low voice with her eyes taking a quick glance to her lips “And the others?” 

 

Beca took her eyes to the ceiling for a moment “Well...there’s your smile” she looked back to Chloe and saw it for herself to which she nodded to “Yeah that one right there. Kind of brightens my day and shit”

 

Chloe just hummed a light giggle, pressing her hands on the side of her seat as she leaned forward ever so slightly and whispered “What else?” 

 

“Your eyes. Pretty much drown in them. Your laugh is intoxicating as hell, you have a ridiculously good body that I love getting my hands on every chance I get”

 

“Yeah?” Chloe grinned with her voice still low and soft, her lips brushing against Beca’s who just smirked and nodded “Yeah” 

 

“What are you waiting for then?” Chloe pressed her body further to hers and resting her hand to Beca’s saw as she stuck a hot and wet kiss on the brunette’s lips. Beca’s hands flew onto her waist and keeping her close, one running to the back of her jeans and gripping onto her tight. Chloe moaned sweetly to Beca’s mouth as their tongues tangled together, Beca could do insane things with her tongue that made Chloe catch her breath every single time. 

 

Beca then pulled away to which Chloe whined at “Not so fast, I want to know what makes you so attracted to me”

 

Chloe squinted at her “Why do you say it in that tone?” 

 

“Because it’s easy with the things for you. You’re beautiful and got this personality to go with it that makes it impossible not the lo-” she cleared her throat “To adore you” 

 

Chloe saw what she  _ almost  _ did there and found it adorable. She wasn’t going to take it as Beca being in love with her or anything but she could tell that Beca wanted to be careful on what to say because she didn’t want Chloe to get in too deep so fast, she was new it an adult relationship and it was cute. 

 

“Well, I’ll have you know Doctor Mitchell that you are pretty beautiful yourself” she placed her hands gently to her cheeks and had Beca look at her “The first thing I ever thought when I saw you was that you had the most beautiful smile in the world, the way your eyes light up makes my heart melt” 

 

She hands slowly ran down her arms, her fingertips running along her skin and over the two tattoos that she had on either. The grasshopper on her right mid forearm and the text on the left upper forearm that said  _ ‘non desistas non exieris’  _ which translated to  _ ‘never give up never surrender’  _ Beca told her that she got it after she helped Amelia get through her drug addiction since she hit rock bottom herself straight afterwards and instead of doing anything she would regret she got that instead to keep her strong. 

 

Not to mention the pink lotus tattoo on her shoulder and the music equalisers at the mid of her back which Chloe loves running her fingers against as she watched her sleep.

 

Her fingers then continued and came over the headphones tattoo on her left wrist before threading their fingers together “I love each one of your tattoos”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“I think they’re hot” Chloe smirked to which Beca just laughed breathlessly at, Chloe didn’t let it lie there “I love hearing you sing when you’re either doing work on in the shower, it’s insanely beautiful. I  _ love  _ your lips” she gave her a soft kiss and then whispered “I love your hands”

 

“My hands?” 

 

Chloe hummed “You talk with your hands you know that?” 

 

“I’ve been told yeah”

 

“I love it, I love watching you talk about something you get excited about and I love the way your nose crinkles when you sleep. As for your personality? I’d kill for it, your sarcasm and your humour. You’re so strong willed and always put others before yourself to the extent where you pretty much torture yourself but that just shows how big your heart is. Yes you’re a hot head and pretty stubborn but I love those qualities too”

 

She bit her lip as her grin grew, her fingers wiggling against Beca’s as they still remained locked together before nuzzling her face into her neck and mumbling “Basically I love everything about you”

 

Beca smiled “You’d be the first”

 

Chloe pulled back and assumed “As in Calamity?”

 

The brunette’s brows pinched together as she just looked at her for a moment “Well no not solely Calamity...why?” 

 

“I’m just” Chloe shrugged “It’s like you said to your sister I’m completely different from her” 

 

“You are. For the better-but why did you jump straight to her” Beca saw Chloe’s expression shift and then made the assumption of her own “Do you think I compare the two of you?” 

 

Chloe took a step back and rested against the arm chair of the sofa “Well not exactly but has the thought never-”

 

“ _ Never _ . Believe it or not Chloe I haven’t thought of her once, especially when you and are started this” Beca took herself off of the stool and walked over to her “But if you want me to make a comparison then here’s one for you. You are every bit better for me than she ever was”

 

“It’s just I couldn't help but think about how she’s all slick and mysterious and got all these tattoos and-” 

 

“And treated me like shit. Cheated on me. I was never with her because of how she looked, yeah I was attracted to her when I was seventeen when she had less tattoos and less good dress sense but she means nothing to me now. I look at her and I didn’t think about anything that you’ve thought of. I just saw her and thought  _ there’s my ex  _ she doesn’t have my attention anymore...you have my attention. You have since day one”

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes” Beca whispered, putting her hands to Chloe’s arms “She doesn’t even come close to you. You’re the first real thing I’ve ever had and like I said before you’re beautiful, most beautiful girl I’ve ever known”

 

“Shut up” Chloe blushed and gave her arm a light slap before pulling her close and bringing their lips back together. Beca’s hands went to the button of Chloe’s jeans, who just smiled against her lips “I like where this is going”

 

“Well” Beca put her hand at the back and Chloe’s thighs and took her off her feet, causing her to land on the sofa before pulling her jeans down and saying “Words are one thing but actions are another. And I’m going to show you how much I mean it” 

 

The smile didn’t wipe away from her face, it merely grew to a grin as Beca did exactly what she said she was going to do.

* * *

**We're well in the soft zone right now, enjoy the ride whilst it lasts. Do you guys want to see Amelia make a trip? Leave comments below hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. Put Me In Coach

Considering that sleep was one of Beca’s favourite thing in the world as well as food, surgeries and sex. Being woken up by someone other than Chloe didn’t go down well with her because usually when she was woken by Chloe it was because she  _ was  _ going down. 

 

And getting woken up by Arizona was okay cause she always brought her coffee. But there was no excuse whatsoever for her brother barging into her apartment after Arizona foolishly let him, walking into her bedroom which was quite stupid on his part because for all he knew she could have been naked or in the middle of sex because Arizona has experienced walking into both in the past few weeks especially. But lucky for both of them Beca was clothed and sleeping with Chloe snuggled next to her, her arm around the brunette’s neck with her head resting by her chest. 

 

Derek skipped over to the window and opened up the blinds for the sun to hit her right in the face, Chloe was in a position where she could bury her head into Beca so that she could stay in a form of darkness but her ears couldn’t hide from Beca groaning and snarling at her brother with her eyes still shut “Derek! Fuck  _ off _ ”

 

“You know today’s date” he said with eagerness, slapping her legs as he passed the foot of the bed.

 

“Yeah and I’m choosing to ignore it” 

 

“Come on, bailing is not an option you’re the best player we have” 

 

Chloe opened one eye and catched a glimpse of Derek walking out of the bedroom in a baseball jersey and cap, she then lifted her head with her eyes still barely open and looked to Beca “What is he talking about?” 

 

“Nothing let’s go back to sleep” Beca muttered as she turned on her side and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s body, now being able to bury her face into Chloe’s shoulder. But Chloe wasn’t going to give up that easily “Arizona” 

 

“No, no no” Beca whined as she kept herself clung onto Chloe. Soon enough Arizona came to the door and she too was wearing a baseball jersey with her hair in pigtails and an excited expression on her face, Chloe looked at her up and down and whispered “What is today?” 

 

Arizona’s expression then dropped, she leaned forward and swatted Beca on the back, just hearing her grunt as a response and not move a muscle when she heard her best friend scowl “You didn’t tell her?” 

 

“No because it’s stupid” 

 

Arizona rolled her eyes and looked back to Chloe, who was now more curious than ever “It’s the annual baseball game that we play. Derek came up with it a few years back for team building and  _ this  _ one happens to be the best hitter” 

 

Beca lay on her back and crossed her arms over her face, then hearing Chloe say in utter amazement “You never told me you were good at baseball” 

 

“Because I was hoping if you thought I sucked then you wouldn’t make me go” 

 

Arizona rolled her eyes “People were obviously going to tell her” she then looked back to Chloe “She loves it once she’s on there it’s just the early mornings and the peppy attitude that come from some people today” 

 

As soon as those words came out of her mouth Callie came jumping in the room and practically dancing on the spot in her jersey and cap “Who’s ready?” 

 

Beca looked over to her for a second before lying back “Jesus”

 

Then she felt two jersey’s fall onto her face and heard Derek call “One for Chloe there! We’ll see you at the pitch” 

 

Chloe grabbed it as soon as she saw it and then she was the one bursting with excitement “I get to come?”

 

The way she sounded all hyped up and giddy made Beca just look to her and for some reason she found the whole excited and peppy attitude on her utterly adorable and was slowly making her wanting to go. Arizona saw this within seconds and pulled Callie out of the room to leave Chloe to work her magic. 

 

“Baby can you even play?” Beca let out in a light laugh as she dropped one hand back down to her side as the other went to the back of Chloe’s head and played with her hair, focusing on the redhead whose eyes were very much now lit up and awake. Chloe looked to her and shrugged “Well no-but it’ll be fun! Come on” 

 

She leaned down and rested her forehead against hers as she said softly “For me”

 

“Don’t  _ for me  _ me” Beca whined, then feeling Chloe’s hand grip to her chin which understandably caught her attention and for her eyes to go back to her as Chloe then said in the same gentle voice “It could be beneficial to you afterwards” 

 

Blackmail by sex. The perfect trick. One that Beca was never going to be able to resist from Chloe no matter how old it may get, it will without a doubt always work. And just like that Beca was out of bed and jumped in the shower with Chloe joining her shortly afterwards. After being fully refreshed they got changed, Beca even went into her wardrobe and got out the baseball cap from the bottom corner. 

 

“Oh yeah you really hate this” Chloe laughed. 

 

Beca grumbled one back as she looked back to it and mumbled “Nah it’s my dads” 

 

Chloe looked back to her with her jersey in her hand and just looked at Beca gazing down at it. She didn’t know why she didn’t think something like that before given it was black and the rest of the caps that Callie and Derek were wearing were blue to go with the jersey. Beca looked up to her and gave her a soft smile that underneath was done out of pure sadness, she gently waved it and said “Derek said that when I was a baby I used to crawl into my folks wardrobe and this was what I would always take out and put on my head-even when it was too big for me”

 

Chloe smiled to her, feeling her eyes fill slightly as Beca carried on and looked back down to it “And he said that dad would always have me on his lap when baseball was on because I would always watch it with him, I was the only one” 

 

Beca then held her finger up to her to pause for a moment as she opened the drawer by her bedside and pulled out a polaroid photograph, looking down at it herself for a moment she then extended her arm out to Chloe who then took hold of it and saw the photo that was taken at a side profile, in the summer with her dad sat in his arm chair with his shirt off and Beca who was about one being the same in just a diaper but having his baseball cap on. She noticed how her dad looked like her, and a lot like Derek. They were both looking at the tv and Beca had her back pressed up against her father’s front. 

 

Chloe looked up with her eyes now more watery as she heard Beca say in a softer voice “You know it sucks that I can’t remember things from that age because I don’t remember anything about him” she let out a breath and shrugged “At least I’ve got memories through photos...kind of” 

 

She looked back down to the cap, the beak of it being a little more worn on the edges but it was still in pretty good condition considering it was over twenty years old, he probably had it for many years before she was even born  “Sometimes though I’m glad I don’t remember him before he was shot because I saw what it did to Amelia with the drugs...and Derek with just about every emotion in the book”

 

Beca took another breath and put the cap on, pulling her ponytail through the back and giving a sad smile to Chloe “Still sucks” 

 

Chloe gently put the picture down on the desk behind her and made her way over to her, putting her hands on her cheeks and lifting her head from looking down to the ground, saying nothing at first and just kissing her, as soft and sweetly as she could. Beca’s hands rested on both of Chloe’s wrists as she took it in for every single second it lasted. Chloe then slowly pulled her lips back and whispered “It doesn’t matter how old you were, you always felt the love your dad had for you in your heart and the love you had for him. And everything he left behind for you just shows how important you were to him” 

 

Beca felt like the words that Chloe was saying to her made her want to say something so strong and frightening that it was quite overwhelming but she didn’t let that show. She just smiled to her and gave her another kiss as if to say thank you, she sucked in another breath and put on a more light hearted smile “Well let’s go, you wanted this baseball game and now you’re going to get one” 

 

Arizona was right by what she said and Beca knew that. She knew that she did actually enjoy this day it was just the waking up early she always wanted to do without.

* * *

 

 

Chloe watched as Beca stood next to Derek with her arms crossed just as he was, she watched as he looked to her and gave her a gentle look before tapping the beak of her cap. Seeing the two of them did break her heart sometimes because she just couldn’t help but think of everything that they have been through together. Derek practically raised her and it was obvious that he would do anything for her and Beca found that hard to deal with sometimes. She found anyone loving her that much hard to deal with. But she was going to just have to get used to it with the number of people loving her merely increasing. 

 

She wondered what it would be like when Amelia comes to town, because the two of them were certainly close and Beca was a bit like Derek when it came to Amelia, she was always checking up on her and making sure that she was okay and  _ stable _ . So maybe Beca was just a bit of a hypocrite in allowing herself to love people deeply but not allowing it when it was the other way around. 

 

Chloe was in the batting cage with Derek, Lexie and Mark, Teddy and April as they all watched Beca getting ready to take her swing. Callie and Arizona were on the opposite team with Meredith and Alex, Cristina, Jackson and Bailey. Chloe leaned to Teddy and whispered “Is she as good as they say?” 

 

Teddy just smirked and shrugged “I’m a first timer here too but when Hunt was here last year he said she was a demon. So much that he hates that he couldn’t get out of a surgery to be here, him and Derek are talking about making this thing an actual league”

 

“That’s a thing?” 

 

“Apparently” Teddy smirked, the two of them were quickly shushed by Mark who leaned forward on the bench and held his arm “Here she goes” 

 

Chloe’s eyes went back to Beca straight away, watching her tap the metal bat on the bottom of her shoes to rid of the dirt, swinging it forward to stretch her arm and then holding it back over her shoulder, knees bent ever so slightly. She looked somewhat professional, and every bit attractive. Sporty Beca was really working for her. 

 

“Robbins needs to stop smirking” Mark mumbled under his breath, getting highly competitive “Who let her pitch?” 

 

Lexie laughed breathlessly “Alex probably, he thinks if Robbins pitches then it’ll make Beca laugh and give them the upperhand” 

 

There was a reason Beca and Arizona found it hard in working together, they made each other laugh too much. Once they both sat in the lecture hall of the hospital for an  _important talk_ and it was a disaster since they couldn't stop mumbling things to each other and laughing. 

 

Arizona was pretty good at pitching though, doing the whole bringing knee up and everything before throwing the ball. Arizona may be a good pitcher but Beca was a better batter and she swung in perfect timing leading to the ball going sky high and  _flew_. 

 

The six of them on the bench jumped to their feet as they told Beca to run, as if she needed telling, she went off like a bullet. Base after base after base and no one could stop her that by the time Callie even got hold of the ball Beca had already done the full home run. As if there was ever any doubt. 

 

Alex threw his mitt on the floor out of frustration and then picked it up a second later once he remembered that there was still Mark and Teddy to bat. Chloe had a go before but only got to second base which _was_ a first time for her, usually she was good at hitting all the bases. But this was actual sport and she was basically a virgin with baseball. Beca slapped her hand in Mark’s before passing him the bat, her palm skimming against the rest of her team as she passed them and then took a seat  _ on  _ Chloe’s lap by straddling her by being pulled down by her. 

 

Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist and grinned to her “So you weren’t being over confident when you said how good you were”

 

“No I told you I’m actually awesome” Beca deadpanned, breaking out into a smile as soon as Chloe giggled and nodded her head before looking back up to her and whispering as her lips grew closer “And hot”

 

“I was hoping you’d think that” Beca brought her lips to Chloe’s as she closed the gap between them for a moment and then whispered “Only reason I agreed to this year” 

 

Chloe smirked against the brunette’s lips “In hopes it would turn me on?” 

 

“Did I succeed?” 

 

Chloe leaned back for a moment as she just looked to her and bit her lip, glancing to Beca’s lips and humming. Now Beca just couldn’t wait until they got home. But they still had a game to finish up here and then after that they always went and brought some food and drink here to just spend the rest of the night, it was like their celebration of having an actual day off which was a rarity in their field. Derek gave Beca’s shoulder a push soon enough “Instead of riding your girlfriend get up it’s our turn to pitch”

 

“I never thought I would hear my brother say the words  _ riding your girlfriend  _ to me before” Beca muttered in Chloe's ear. 

 

Chloe snorted a small laugh and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before Beca got off of her lap and they headed out of the batting cage and now out onto the field. Beca looked to her as they put on their mitts and smirked “Now I know you’re good with your hands so you better be able to catch”

 

“Haven’t had a ball since I left portland” Chloe muttered before then wheezing at her own joke when looking over to Beca and her completely unphased expression, she quickly cut herself off and stood up straight from nearly crouching on the floor from her laughter. Beca looked at her up and down and then forward before muttering as she walked to her point “ _Strike one_ ” 

 

Beca stood at a base further away from Chloe for reasons being that her joke was so utterly poor and also they had to space out as part of the game. For the most of it, Derek was the one who pitched but when Arizona came up it would have been a crime for her not to throw it at her. 

 

“Don’t worry Robbins I won’t aim for your pretty face” Beca called as Arizona stepped out and put on her batting helmet.

 

"You think it's pretty?"

 

"I think your big head will be hard to miss" 

 

Arizona just shooting her a sarcastic grin “Do you want me to get you a step ladder so you can look me in the eye when you make threats?” 

 

Beca just squinted her eyes at her in a glare and muttered in a loud enough voice “Your pigtails are stupid” 

 

“Too far” Arizona gasped as she put the bat over her shoulder. Beca took in a breath as she brought the ball closer to her and then threw it hard, sure she hit it but not nearly as good as Beca did. Then again no one could hit it as good as Beca could. Chloe could vouch for that, but that was once again not sport related. 

 

The ball went in the air and it was coming Chloe’s way and Beca just prayed that Chloe had stopped laughing at her dumb joke by the time it came to actually catching an  _ actual  _ base ball. And to her actual surprise, Chloe caught it no problem at all and then had it to Derek before Arizona could make a home run. Getting her own cousin out of the game. 

 

Beca threw her arms up in the air in celebration for Chloe which was out of moral support as well as sheer surprise as she watched the redhead do a little dance in her spot, which was incredibly cringe but still totally endearing. They met in the middle, their bodies clashing against each other as Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist as the redheads went to Beca's neck, pulling her close and tight to pushed their lips together. 

 

“Who knew you were so good at catching” Beca mumbled with a smirk as she pulled her lips away from Chloe’s “You never fail to surprise me, Beale”

 

“Am I forgiven for the ball joke? Which actually was pretty funny"

 

"It was pitiful-" 

 

"Not as pitiful as your insults to Arizona, those things need work"

 

Beca pushed her forhead against Chloe's and ignored her comment "Forgiven" kissing her again before dropping her arms down. Chloe looked over to Callie and Arizona who were messing around and laughing in the batting cages, Chloe nodded to them “They seem to be okay”

 

Beca looked over to where she meant and mumbled “Yeah, right now they’re avoiding the conversation but Arizona is going to have to tell her eventually that she doesn't want a baby” she looked back to Chloe and her rather anxious look “Things will be fine. They’re  _ Callie and Arizona.  _ Besides we’re not stressing about any of that right now we’re here to have fun and shit”

 

“Knew you were having fun” Chloe teased with a grin lingering on her face, Beca rolled her eyes “Yeah yeah, back to your position, Beale”

 

Beca turned and walked back to where she was before she pitched, having her backside being swatted by Chloe as she took her steps away. She had to admit it to herself, she felt like maybe the reason she used to roll her eyes at this thing was because it felt like it was some kind of couples game. There was Derek and Meredith, Callie and Arizona, when Owen is here him and Cristina. When Lexie and Mark were together there was them two too. 

 

Her and Alex would stand on the sidelines and scoff at it all. But now she saw more of the fun in it now that she had Chloe. Chloe was really helping her see the fun in most things lately. Poor Alex was still stood on the sidelines scoffing but now he was just scoffing by himself as usual. 

 

But Beca would see Derek pick up Meredith and spin her around when they used to play this game and find it somewhat annoying and sickending but now that she actually had that, she could see why it was so damn enjoyable, and it was crazy that within just a few months she now did have someone to share this kind of thing with. And for that someone to be as amazing as Chloe, it was even better. 

* * *

Arizona slapped Beca on the back of the head with a smirk as she sat down on the bench behind her as the team all reconvened on the bleachers for drinks “That was for calling my pigtails stupid”

 

Beca just shrugged and then slapped her back, on her thigh “That was for making fun of my height” 

 

“One day you two will mature” Callie mumbled as she came and sat down next to Arizona and passed her a beer, giving Chloe a small nudge in her back with the tip of her shoe “Nice pitching out there Chlo” 

 

Chloe just let out a smug smile, now _slightly_ tipsy from swiping Alex’s hip flask “First time too” 

 

“Must be in our blood” Arizona boasted to which Beca snorted at “Shut up Robbins you sucked the first time” 

 

Arizona’s jaw dropped and looked to Callie for support but she just got her girlfriend pull a face that was clearly in agreement with Beca “Sorry, sweetie” she just scoffed and ignored them both. At least she was good now and that was all that mattered to her. 

 

Chloe rested her head on Beca’s shoulder “Did I do good?” 

 

Beca grumbled a small laugh and pressed her lips against the top of her head “Yeah, babe, you did good”

 

“I like it when you call me babe” Chloe whispered as she nuzzled her head into Beca’s shoulder. Beca took the flask out of her hand and passed it back over to Alex “Keep it over there now”

 

Alex just grumbled a small laugh and took the whiskey back to his mouth. Chloe grinned as she bumped her nose against Beca’s jaw and whispered “You’re so hot” she pulled onto Beca’s jersey as she held her closer. Her tongue briefly brushing against Beca’s cheek before pressing her lips against hers. 

 

“In your little jersey” 

 

“Chlo you’re wearing the exact same jersey”

 

Chloe snorted a small laugh and mumbled in a higher pitched tone “I know” 

 

“This is why I should never let you drink whiskey”

 

“It’s good” Chloe whispered with a heavy alcohol filled breath, her lips coming to her lobe before gently gripping onto it with her teeth. 

 

Arizona and Callie just stared at them from behind, their brows pinched together as they just couldn’t quite believe what they were saying and then Arizona just saying in a simple tone “Could you two like... _ not  _ have sex here?” 

 

Beca just looked to them and rolled her eyes as Chloe just laughed again and buried her face into Beca’s neck, trying to subtly put her mouth to her skin “Chloe I swear to god if you try to give me a hickey or something-”

 

“It’ll an accident” she whispered in a slight slur. Beca laughed breathlessly and pushed her back ever so slightly “No” 

 

“You’re no fun”

 

“I’m plenty fun you’re just drunk”

 

Chloe gasped and held up two fingers as she said “I’ve had one drink” 

 

Beca glanced to the number she had held up and then to her eyes and simply nodded. Chloe curled her finger under Beca's chin as she grew closer “I’m going to kiss you”

 

“I really hope you don’t announce everything you’re going to do to me before doing it” 

 

“Me too” Arizona and Derek both said in unison as Derek was sat not too far away from the young couple. Chloe didn’t take the notice of whatever people were saying and just kissed her anyway. Beca indulged her for a fair few seconds before gently pulling back to which Chloe whined and went to lean forward again, but Beca kept her head back and whispered “Save it, Beale” 

 

“I don’t want to” Chloe mumbled with her eyes still on Beca’s lips “I want you”

 

“Well on that note let’s get you home” Beca got up on her feet and looked to Arizona “Am I seeing you back at our place?” 

 

Arizona shook her head with her fingers threaded in Callie’s. Beca just rolled her eyes with a smirk and nodded. She thought not, going to leave she had Arizona hollar “Hey, hey, hey”

 

Beca looked to her and saw Arizona tap her cheek to which she just rolled her eyes again and said as she leaned forward “Seriously? What’re you my mother?” she gave Arizona a quick kiss on her cheek which Arizona did to her at the same time and then before she knew it, Chloe had her arms wrapped around her cousin and kissed her forehead hard.

 

Beca really had her night cut out for her tonight, it was a good thing she didn’t drink so that she could give them a ride home. Beca big goodnight to the rest of her colleague and friends and then walked over to Derek “Night, brother” 

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck for a tight embrace that last a mere few seconds before pulling back and seeing him smile to her sweetly “You had a good time?” 

 

“Yeah. Believe it or not”

 

“I do believe it this time” Derek looked to Chloe and mumbled “And I know why”

 

Beca looked to the chirpy and tipsy redhead and found herself smiling once again before humming and looking back to Derek “I do too” she looked to Meredith and gave her a tight smile “Night, Mer”

 

Meredith shot her a smile “Goodnight, Becs”

 

Beca turned to Chloe and put her hands on her waist and she pulled her close “Come on, red” 

 

Chloe put her arm around Beca’s neck and smiled as they headed off of the field and towards the parking lot.

* * *

It wasn’t too much of a struggle getting her into the car but it was a struggle when they got the apartment building and Chloe insisted on going up the flights of stairs instead of the elevator and running up them before Beca could protest.

 

She just hoped to God that she wasn’t going to be hungover in the morning, Chloe was a bit of a lightweight and Beca learnt that in the very early stages of their relationship. With one arm around Chloe, the other struggled as she found her keys and unlocked the door. 

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Chloe said as they walked into the apartment and headed towards Beca’s bedroom “And how honest you are with me now it’s just the best feeling” 

 

Beca huffed a small laugh and just went along with her drunken words “Sure babe” 

 

Chloe got changed into her pyjamas whilst Beca went to the bathroom and then came out and did the same, seeing the redhead flop down onto the mattress “Ya know I used to see what Callie and Arizona had and hoped for something like that and we have it y’know we  _ have  _ it” 

 

Beca just smirked as she knelt down onto the bed and as she did she muttered “Interesting comparison” 

 

Chloe pointed right at her and mumbled “ _ You _ are my Callie” 

 

Beca gently giggled and nodded to her, taking hold of the hand that was a mere inch away from her face “Okay, Chlo” she pressed her lips against Chloe’s finger tips for a moment before letting go. 

 

Chloe let out sleepy smile as she dropped her hand back down and as her eyes were closing she slipped out in a bare whisper “I love you” 

 

Beca just stared at her, but not in a panicked or freaked out way at all which was quite surprising. The reason she didn’t was for two reasons, one being the Chloe was pretty drunk last night and she had always been over affectionate she did tell Lexie once that she loved her too and  _ two _ deep down Beca knew that their relationship was at the stage of being in love. She felt like she was in love with Chloe or she was falling for her at the very least, she had never adored someone this much and so it didn’t really scare her hearing it.

 

But saying it out loud to her was still daunting to imagine and process. This however she felt quite calm about because of those two main factors playing together. And it just showed how Chloe was changing her for the better. 

 

Beca pulled the cover over them both as she rested beside her, watching her as she was now sleeping and just gently kissed her cheek for a few long seconds before she pulled her close and Chloe made the usual action in burying her head into Beca’s chest. All the building up to drifting off to sleep, Beca just thought about those three little words.

* * *

 

**Extra little early update here which was mostly just for fun! Giving this even earlier than usual because I might not be able to post for another week or so (I'll have to see how the internet goes) as I'm going away. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as usual and drop a comment below on your thoughts and what you think will happen!**


	15. Broken Together

Chloe woke up the next morning after the game and noticed that she was in the bed alone. She wasn’t wasted last night but she sure as hell did not remember telling Beca that she loved her, that was still a fog over her memory that was yet to come to light. 

 

She dragged herself out of bed and got changed though she really could do with a few more hours in bed rather than being up at 6 in the morning. Still, she managed to pull herself together as she swept her hair up in a messy but still nice ponytail and a sweater and jeans before walking out and seeing Beca already in the kitchen with a toasted bagel and a cup of coffee in front of her at the counter.

 

Beca looked over when she saw her come out of the bedroom “Hey you”

 

“Please keep the teasing to a minimum” Chloe mumbled as she grabbed the hot jar of coffee and poured out a cup of her own, Beca just shrugged her shoulders “You’re acting like I haven’t seen you drunker than you were last night. Last night you hardly even scratched the surface”

 

Chloe just ignored the comment and said as she walked over to her “I liked the whole softball thing last night” 

 

“Baseball”

 

“Your brother said it was softball and that you call it baseball to seem cooler” 

 

Beca rolled her eyes and groaned out a small sigh before taking a bite out of her breakfast and mumble with her mouth half full “Sometimes I hate him”

 

Chloe let a small giggle slip from her mouth, she just leaned forward and gave her a brief tender kiss on her cheek. Her eyes glanced to Beca’s phone as the lock screen lit up. 

 

_ Amelia [6:20AM]: ;) maybe _

 

Chloe looked back to Beca “What does  _ maybe  _ mean?” 

 

Beca looked down to her phone and answered once her food was down and she went to text back “I asked her if she was up to something. The answer is  _ maybe  _ which of course means yes”

 

“What do you think she’s doing?”

 

“I don’t know as long as she’s staying off the booze and the drugs she can do whatever she likes” Beca put the phone back down and picked up her coffee. 

 

“How long has she been sober?” 

 

Beca sat back and thought for a moment “Nine years”

 

“Long time”

 

“Yeah but still have to keep an eye on her she’s almost relapsed a few times. Some guy she worked with just died and Addison told me she started smoking-which isn't huge but it made us nervous that it was gonna lead to more. She's stopped now anyway but still..” Beca took her plate to the sink “That’s the thing about having a loved one being an addict, you never feel like you can take your eyes off of them last time I did that she was dead for three minutes” 

 

Chloe stared at the back of Beca’s head with that being the first time she had heard that “ _ What _ ?”

 

Beca slowly turned and leaned against the counter. She pulled a tight smile as she folded her arms and then went onto explain “Amelia was using pills hard when she was a teenager, friend of hers offered her one at a party and she just never looked back. When she was twenty-so I was sixteen, I went into the little hideout that me and her built when we were kids because no one could find her and I knew she’d be there and I found her on the floor not breathing. Nothing”

 

“Oh my god” 

 

“And I was just sixteen at the time so I had no damn clue what I was doing at that point, so I called Derek, then when we came back her heart had stopped beating. Luckily he was able to resuscitate. After that their relationship came a little rocky cause he felt like she put me through trauma, same with my other sisters-maybe I don't speak to them as much cause I'm so protective over Amelia. Even when she was in jail for a few nights and missed our sister Nancy's wedding I was still defending her” 

 

Beca gripped onto the back of her neck and took a breath “Anyway after  _ that _ Amelia promised that she would get sober, not only because it scared her but she saw what it did to me. And that was the day I said I was going to go into medicine. To be someone who can save lives...so she’s been sober ever since and I’ve been saving lives ever since. Just like we both promised”

 

Chloe knew that the story was sad but it did make her smile. Beca’s past was quite dark when it came to her dad’s death and Amelia’s addiction but it make her smile just ever so slightly because of how inspiring Beca made it and how she unintentionally made it somewhat positive. It wasn’t  _ my sister was dead for a few minutes in front of me and it was hell  _ it was  _ my sister was dead for a few minutes in front of me and it set my future _ . Beca leaned down against the counter and shrugged her shoulders “You know how I get through my surgeries?” 

 

“How?” 

 

Beca bit her lip and thought for a moment “No one knows this apart from Arizona. Not even Amelia knows it…”  she looked to Chloe as she leaned further down onto the counter with her arms folded “Every patient I have on that table, I picture Amelia. I picture what she was like when I found her, how her life hung in the balance and I couldn’t save her then so everytime I do a surgery I get to save her” 

 

Chloe’s eyes filled slightly before she tilted her head and said gently “That’s why you get so upset when you lose someone”

 

Beca bobbed her head and sighed “Yeah. Cause I’m not losing a patient I’m losing my sister” she shook her head “And that’s not an option” 

 

Chloe got off of her stool and walked around to her, sliding her hands down Beca’s arms and pulled her close “You seriously always surprise me. There’s always some deep meaning behind everything you do...and I love that you share that with me”

 

“Well I want you to know everything about me” Beca said with a faint smile “And my past is a big part of my life, my sister is a big part of my life” 

 

Chloe smiled to her and pulled her close as she wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck and hummed sweetly “I look forward to meeting her, whenever that is” 

 

Beca rested her head against Chloe’s and just held her. Because quite honestly she couldn’t wait for that either.

* * *

 

 

“So things are going well between you two” Arizona beamed as she and Chloe walked through the peds ward, Chloe not even being able to contain the grin that came across her face “Yeah really well. I feel like i’ve been with her forever”

 

“It’s been said to you before but I’ll say it again. It’s the happiest any of us have ever seen her. I mean the way she was with you yesterday at the softball game, from the messing around to taking you home all sweet and domestic it’s crazy to see”

 

“A good crazy I hope”

 

“Oh god yeah. When she talks about you to Amelia and now  _ that _ is important” Arizona assured with her brows raised for a moment, Chloe then just nodded “Yeah we were talking about her this morning” 

 

Arizona then stopped and turned to Chloe “She talked to you about Amelia?” 

 

“Yeah”

 

“In what context?” 

 

“About the whole drug thing, about her finding her and how that was what made her go into med school-and the whole surgery thing”

 

Arizona’s jaw just remained dropped for a few seconds “Oh my god. She _must_ be in love with you or something”

 

“Shut up” Chloe laughed breathlessly, pushing her cousin out of the way but Arizona still stuck by her guns “Listen the day I knew Beca loved me was the day she told me about her little surgery method because she  _ never  _ shares that” 

 

“Seriously? You knew she loved you when she told you that?” 

 

“You underestimate how tight lipped she is with people, and the fact that you don’t know that to the full extent shows how open she’s been with you and  _ that  _ shows how quickly she’s falling for you. And it’s clear that you have with her” 

 

Chloe just let out a small laugh and bit her lip. And then all of a sudden it came back to her, that was all Arizona had to say and it hit her like lightning. She came to a complete halt and gripped onto Arizona’s arm which of course made her also stop “What what?” 

 

With her jaw still slightly dropped, she looked to Arizona and slowly nodded her head as she processed the realisation “Last night...I” she gasped deeply and blurted “Shit. Arizona-I told her that I love her” 

 

Arizona’s brows went up and she laughed “What?” 

 

Chloe thought about it more and more and it became more and more clear “She got me to your place and I got in bed and I said something about wanting a relationship like you and Callie and  _ then  _ I told her i loved her before passing out-oh my god it’s all coming back to me like some horrible nightmare” 

 

She covered her eyes with her palms as she heard Arizona say in a still gentle laugh “Well do you love her?” 

 

Chloe dropped her hands and just looked to her “I mean-" she then couldn't help but smile "Yeah" 

 

Arizona just grinned with a burst of happiness, because she just  _ knew  _ Beca felt the same even if she hadn’t said it “Then why is that a nightmare?”

 

“Because” Chloe shrugged “You know what she’s like, she gets freaked” 

 

Arizona took hold of her her hand and spoke delicately “Okay so you tell Beca that you love her and the next morning she tells you all about her sister who she never goes into details with and about her surgery  _ method  _ or whatever now does it sound like she’s freaked to you? Cause in my professional opinion as the best friend I’d say that was her way of saying it back to you” 

 

Chloe gaped at her for a moment “Are you being serious right now?” 

 

“Yeah I am. Just don’t overthink it, see where it goes. Who knows you might be breaking her walls down enough for her to finally say it” Arizona then looked down to the floor and said in a more quiet mumble “And trust me you don’t want to be like me and Callie right now”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“This whole baby thing” Arizona rolled her eyes and sighed “It’ll pass I guess” her pager went off “Come on. We’ve got cases to check up on, we’ll talk about it later” 

 

Arizona gave Chloe’s elbow a squeeze and the two of them walked back down the hall and dove into some actual work. But now Chloe couldn’t stop thinking about what she said last night, now that it came to her mind she could remember it clear as day. The way Beca kissed her hand as she rested beside her in bed, how perfect she looked it was impossible to resist telling her there and then. 

 

She just hoped that Arizona was right, that Beca wasn’t freaking out but was doing little things to try and show her that she was feeling the same and that brought her an element of excitement, she truly felt like she was only dreaming about getting to this stage of their relationship.

* * *

 

_ Beca was sent on a hunt to find her older sister by Derek just five minutes ago and already she knew where to go. The hideout that she and Amelia had made out of an tree house which fell years ago which just a few minutes away from the house was somewhere they always went. Either together or on their own when they needed a breather. _

 

_ Beca wasn’t stupid, she knew that Amelia went there to take her pills and other substances because it wouldn’t surprise her if it had gone to that extent. The people she were hanging around with really were leading her down that path and there was nothing Beca could do to stop it. She tried calling her a few times but got voicemail every time, she only left two messages out of the five times she called.  _

 

_ “You better be in here” Beca muttered beneath her breath as she approached the door, opening it up and seeing Amelia lay face first on the floor. At first, Beca thought she was sleeping and sighed. Seeing the booze and pill bottles around her “Amelia. Get up. Mom is gonna go ape shit”  _

 

_ She kicked the bottle as she walked past it and sighed “You promised me you would try to stop this-what the fuck is all this?” her eyes filled from the pure frustration out of it all, she looked back down to her “Amelia!”  _

 

_ Beca pushed the side of her sister’s body with her boot and still saw that she got no response. And that was when her blood ran cold, she dropped to her knees straight away and turned Amelia on her back, she put her finger underneath Amelia’s nostrils and felt no air coming out “Shit. No. Amelia? Hey, hey”  _

 

_ She opened her mouth and no air came out of there when she tried that too. Beca put two fingers to her neck and she had a pulse but it was low, heavily low. The thing was Beca was just sixteen and most sixteen year olds didn’t know the steps to take in having someone with a weak pulse to get back to normal “Amelia, Amelia can-I don’t know what to do please I don't-”  _

 

_ She felt the panic build up in her body, touching her cheek for a brief moment in hopes that some words would come out of her sisters mouth in giving her some guidance but she got nothing. Thinking fast she took out her phone but had no service, which was one of the reasons they liked coming here. Beca looked back to her “Amelia. If you can hear me I’m coming back I’m going to call Derek-he’ll know what to do”  _

 

_ Beca got to her feet and rushed outside where her bars picked up, her shaking hands going to her contacts and ringing Derek as soon as she saw his name “Derek! I found her, she’s passed out and not breathing you have to get here I don’t know what to do...yeah she has a pulse but it’s weak-Derek please hurry. Y’know the back of the park by our place? Yeah there. Okay” _

 

_ Before going back in she also rang for an ambulance. Beca then went back into the shed for a moment and knelt back down beside her “He’s coming, don’t worry”  _

 

_ She then put her fingers to her Amelia’s neck again and saw that her pulse was still the same. As long as it stayed like that until Derek came then it would be okay. And then the ambulance would come and everything would be fine, it had to be. Still having no idea she thought about what she saw on ‘ER’ and tilted Amelia’s head back ever so slightly, pinching her nose and then trying to give mouth to mouth. She didn’t even think it would work but she was just trying to do whatever she could to help.  _

 

_ It didn’t do a load of good but at least she felt like she tried something. It began to rain down pretty hard and with the shed just been own rotting wood at the roof the water began to come in, they tried covering it in the past but it wasn’t working clearly. Soon enough she heard her name being called and she ran back out and saw Derek heading towards her, running as fast as she could.  _

 

_ “Has she still got a pulse?” he yelled over the noise of the rain, Beca nodded “I checked just a minute ago”  _

 

_ Her hands went to his arms and clutched to him for a moment out of the sheer fear “I don’t know how long she’s been like this for”  _

 

_ “It couldn’t have been long” Derek muttered as they walked back side “Else her heart would have…” he knelt down and put his fingers to her pulse and Beca watched as his eyes went wide for a moment before his head snapped at lookdown to her.  _

 

_ Beca just stood there “What? What is it?” _

 

_ Derek put his ear to her chest and then put his hands together and started pushing up and down on her chest “Her pulse is gone, her heart’s stopped” _

 

_ Beca’s hand flew to the back of her head “Oh my god-Derek is-she’s dead” _

 

_ “Beca” Derek said in a more sharp voice which was more to ensure that he had her attention that out of annoyance as he continued to push down on her chest “Watch what I’m doing, knowing her this will happen again-did you call an ambulance?”  _

 

_ Beca just nodded before she sunk down to her knees and just kept her eyes on what he was doing, how his hands were and the way he pushed down over her heart, Derek looked to her and spoke in a softer voice “And stop crying” _

 

_ “It’s the rain” Beca quickly tried to cover up, but her brother shook her head “Beca your eyes are red. You’re crying”  _

 

_ She quickly wiped her cheeks whilst Derek continued to try and resuscitate their sister. whenever she cried he would always be the one to wipe her cheeks but he couldn’t do that now.  _

 

_ The three minutes it took were the longest three minutes that she had ever felt. When Amelia finally let out a breath, as little as it was. Beca broke down into tears and pressed her head against Amelia’s shoulder and didn’t stop crying until the ambulance came for her.  _

* * *

If anyone asked Derek or Amelia what was the worst day of their lives then they would say their dad’s death. But if anyone asked Beca she wouldn’t answer but if she did it would be that day, that day where she watched her sister die in front of her. But that was in the past, it was nearly ten years ago. Everything was fine. They were fine. 

 

And they had both moved forward in big ways since then. Amelia was clean and a highly respected doctor and Beca was a highly respected resident and was now in a relationship and happier than she has ever felt. 

 

As she walked down the hall and went to pass the main reception, she felt her phone go off her in phone. She was passing the reception to go and put it in her locker but checking it beforehand didn’t do any harm. Plus it was from Arizona and she knows how offended that woman gets when she doesn't respond to her texts within two minutes. 

 

_ Dr Dimples [2:39PM]: To quote Celine Dion: It’s All Coming Back to Her Now _

 

Beca snorted a small laugh. She had called Arizona late last night after Chloe fell asleep and told her what she had said. Arizona acted to surprised to Chloe before because she knew Chloe would panic even more if she knew that Beca had told her once she fell asleep. She didn’t say that she loved her back or anything like that, all she said was that it didn’t scare her. And that was enough. 

 

Before she had the chance to answer she almost dropped her phone when she felt someone jump on her back “What the fuc-”

 

“Easy. You’re in a hospital”

 

Beca’s eyes widened at the sound of her sisters voice. Feeling her jump down off her body which allowed her to turn around and see Amelia for herself. Beca wasn’t one to make a big scene, especially not in public. But she hadn’t seen Amelia in person in  _ months  _ and she had missed her like hell especially over these past few months. So seeing her did cause a higher pitched yell to come out of her in a laugh as she leaped into her sisters arms and hugged her tight, the pair of them rocking side to side.

 

Mark leaned against the desk and smiled as he teased “Aw isn’t that nice?”

 

Beca just flipped up off before pulling back and had her hands still held onto her older sister’s arms, looking at her up and down before back at her “So this was what you meant by _maybe_?”

 

“You know me I like to keep things on the edge and I wanted to surprise you” Amelia shrugged her shoulders with a kind of proud smile on her face as she felt like she had achieved some points in the sister department. She looked good. Thank God. “Plus Derek getting married without even mentioning anything to any of us? I got a bone to pick-”

 

“Yeah well I don’t even think they’re technically married it was literally just those two and a piece of paper”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes with a smirk “Very fourth grade”

 

“That’s what I said” Beca chuckled as she playfully shoved her sister's arms. It didn't take long for their banter to start bouncing. 

 

“And how is she? The new wife?”

 

Beca just pulled a face and shrugged “You know she’s fine, growing on me more but she’s just no Addison”

 

“Oh no, there is only one Addison Montgomery” Amelia smirked. 

 

“So you just here to give Derek grief and get the dirt from me?”

 

“Well we both know there is plenty of it to dig up. But that  _ was  _ the intention but something else has come up too” 

 

Mark pushed himself up from the desk and stated boldly “Yeah she has a tumour”

 

Beca’s head snapped back to her sister and gripped to her arm now “What!”

 

Amelia rolled her eyes and shook her head “No I’ve _brought_ a tumour. Him” she motioned her arm over to a young man who was stood a few feet away “Consider it to be a wedding present for Derek”

 

Beca swatted Mark’s arm with all her tiny might “Asshole”

 

“What?” he chuckled. Beca looked back to Amelia and let out a small smirk as she too rolled her eyes at Mark “I’m so happy to see you”

 

“Jesus you have gone soft. Looking forward to meeting the lady responsible” Amelia smirked. Before Beca could even say anything she saw Derek walkover with Meredith and Cristina. But he seemed less happy to see her, his tone disappointed and already exhausted “Amy” 

 

“Well if you’d pick up the damn phone it wouldn’t be a surprise to you” she turned to Beca "Did I mention he's been ignoring my calls and emails?"

 

Beca then glared at Derek "No he didn't. Figured he would at least make time to get back to his sister"

 

“Sister?” Meredith’s stance and expression completely changed when she saw that she was meeting another one of Derek’s sisters. 

 

Derek motioned his arm to the woman of the topic “Meredith, Cristina. This is Amy”

 

“Amelia” Amelia and Beca both corrected in unison. Amelia only tolerates being called Amy by family, no outsiders were permitted that luxury. Amelia played the doting sister and shook Meredith’s hand as she said in a perky voice “Nice to finally meet you”

 

She came across better than Beca did when she first met Meredith that was for sure. Beca tried her best not to roll her eyes, _suck up_. Beca raised her brows to her brother “Derek, Amelia has a present for you”

 

“A present” he indulged in a bland tone, clearly not in the mood for Beca and Amelia’s games. Mark then informed Meredith and Cristina on the sly that Amelia was a neurosurgeon much like her brother.

 

Amelia slapped the man beside her on the back “Derek this is Tom-”

 

“Todd” he politely corrected. Moving past that Amelia just carried on and said “We met on the flight over here. He has a probably pituitary tumour, so I figured who better than to get him seen by than my brother”

 

“I’m sure Cristina will find him a good surgeon” Derek mumbled as he walked away. Causing Beca’s blood to boil instantly, he made things so damn difficult. Especially with Amelia. 

 

Meredith went after him “Derek she’s your sister. You’ve got two of your sisters here don’t you want to get a cup of coffee with them or something?” 

 

“I have a lot of sisters if I sat down with every one that came by I wouldn’t have any time to do anything else. Yang’s going to find someone for Todd and if you know what’s good for you, you won’t get to know Amy when she’s with Beca because if you think she and Robbins are bad she and Amelia are ten times that. In fact they're pretty frightening” 

 

Derek glanced to them once more before he then just left them and went up the stairs. Beca shook her head and groaned under her breath “He’s unbelievable” 

 

Amelia shrugged her shoulders and gave her arm a light slap “Screw him. I’m not really here for him, I’m here to catch up with you since you’ve got more going on right now” she then looked to Meredith “See you later once assface has gotten down from his high horse”

 

They predicted that they roughly had about fifteen minutes before Derek was going to come back and say that he would help with the tumour Amelia brought in. As they made their way to the coffee cart, Amelia didn’t pull any punches, she pulled Beca close as she linked their arms “So where’s your girl-when am I going to meet her?” 

 

Beca laughed breathlessly “She’s in peds scrubbing in on a surgery and believe me I’m not going to hide her away from you”

 

“Oh my god do you love her?” Amelia looked to her in a slightly tease in her tone. Beca huffed a laugh “Well there’s one thing I do know and that she loves me given she told me last night” 

 

“Shut the fuck up, really?”

 

Beca nodded “I mean she was kind of drunk but she still said it, she didn’t remember that she said it this morning but Arizona just told me that she remembered” 

 

Amelia smirked and mumbled “Wow. It’s getting serious”

 

“Oh calm down-”

 

“I mean you guys have been together for what? Four months” 

 

“No. Well I _guess_ but officially and exclusively it's been nearing two” Beca sighed as they stopped and came to the coffee cart “What am I going to do?” 

 

“Well you’re not freaking which is a good sign” 

 

Beca leaned her arms down on the table after they ordered their coffee and sighed “You know I told her about what happened to you this morning. And i never tell anyone that...I feel like that was my way of trying to tell her that I…” she sighed and just motioned her hand to finish the rest of the sentence. 

 

“That you love her?” Amelia nodded “Still like acid to your tongue? Those words? Feel like I’ve ruined you” 

 

“You haven’t ruined me shut up” 

 

“First and only time you’ve ever said the words  _ ‘I love you’  _ was when you were holding my lifeless body after I OD’d at the hospital and you’ve been too scared to say it since. So much so that the people around you don’t even think you’ve _ever_ said it”

 

Beca just looked to her. No one knew about this. She had never told anyone, not even Arizona. Because she told Amelia in a blubbering sob whilst holding onto her hand with the fear that she was still going to die and ever since she had been too afraid to say it again because she felt like it wouldn’t lead to any good. It was the trauma behind the words that made her not wanting to say it again.

 

_ “Amelia don’t go. You're my sister and best friend I love you” _

 

Beca dropped her hand onto hers “You’re my sister. You‘ve not ruined anything”

 

“How sweet” Amelia teased in a blunt manner, Beca just rolled her eyes and took her hand away before they went and grabbed their coffees that was put in front of them “Well. Hopefully Derek will have chilled his balls by now”

 

“Does he ever?” Amelia muttered “Like I said, Derek can do what he likes. I’m here to see my sister and meet her girlfriend” 

 

As they headed back into the hospital, she linked her arm back into Beca’s who then mumbled “Shit she isn’t even prepared”

 

“I’m not that bad” 

 

“We don’t call you _Hurricane Amelia_ for nothing” Beca teased, giving her a gentle bump. 

 

As they walked into the hospital, Chloe saw them from a few feet away and leaned to Arizona as she whispered with her eyes still on the sisters “Am I still drunk? Am I seeing double?” 

 

Arizona hummed out of curiosity as she came into focus and looked over to where Chloe was talking about and saw Beca laughing and joking with her sister, and a smirk couldn’t help but come across her face, trying her best not to laugh at the situation Chloe was now going to be in “No. You’re not seeing double, Chlo. You’re seeing Amelia Shepherd” 

 

Chloe’s jaw dropped and she heard Arizona giggle from not being able to help it as she added “You’re going to meet the prodigal sister”

* * *

 

**Happy Easter Sunday! Celebrating it or not I hope you're all having a great sunday either way, I'm officially back from holiday so here is a chapter to kick off and the prodigal sister has arrived as promised! Hope you guys enjoyed please leave kudos if not already and comments below on what you think will/want to see happen.**


	16. Family Affair

Chloe felt like time had really slowed down right now. She saw Beca walking closer and closer to her with Amelia and Beca hadn’t even seen her yet she was too busy joking with Amelia that she hadn’t even looked up yet. 

 

Amelia was the one that saw Chloe standing there and staring “Is that your fancy lady?” 

 

Beca did what Arizona did and hummed as she then came into focus and looked over. She couldn’t help but smile “Yeah that’s her” 

 

“This is going to be good” 

 

“Please be cool she scares easily” Beca muttered. 

 

But before they could even reach Chloe or Arizona, they heard Derek call Amelia from the bottom of the stairs. Letting out a sigh to himself and then motioning for her to come over. Amelia went to protest just so she could introduced herself to Chloe but he then said “You want me to help this guy you come with me now to do this CT” 

 

Beca pulled her arm out of link with Amelia’s and said quietly “Just go with him, A. You’re spending your night at my place anyway you’re gonna be meeting her after work” 

 

“Guess so” Amelia whined and rolled her eyes “But we can agree that he hasn’t chilled his balls?” 

 

“Oh for sure rather you than me” Beca snorted, giving her a gentle push towards their brother and the two of them went off somewhere else. Beca looked over to Chloe and Arizona and just smiled as she approached them, Chloe took a step to her just so she could started the conversation quicker “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

 

“Uh maybe because I didn’t know” Beca remarked with an amused expression, Chloe just keeping a small panic whilst Beca and Arizona just giggled together “Can you two stop laughing?” 

 

“I’m sorry” Arizona mumbled “God I mean I remember how nervous I was meeting Amelia”

 

“Shut up you were not”

 

Arizona thought for a moment and then shook her head “Yeah no I wasn’t but I was just thinking of things to make her feel better” 

 

“Scram” Beca gave Arizona a slap on her backside with a giggle still in the back of her throat. Arizona just giggled and then skipped away before Beca took her focus back to Chloe “Chloe chill out. It's my sister is not like you're on trial for witchcraft”

 

“She’s just-after what you told me this morning and stuff I just know how important she is to you”

 

“Yeah she’s important to me” Beca shrugged and then said as she tucked a piece of hair behind Chloe’s ear “But so are you” 

 

Chloe couldn’t help but grin with Beca adding on “And I want you guys to get to know each other.  _ That’s  _ important to me” 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah” Beca said softly, leaning to her and giving her a gentle kiss as her hands landed on her waist “She might give some protective little speech but that’s because she is very protective. Derek is very tame” 

 

“Not to worry me or anything” Chloe muttered with a small smile. Beca giggled as she touched her cheek and looked into her eyes “Just keep in mind that you’re the only girl I’ve ever wanted to introduce to my sister since I was a kid” 

 

Chloe clicked her gum with a smirk still lingering on her face and just bobbed her head “I will keep it in mind thanks...guess this means you kind of like me”

 

“Don’t tell anyone but” Beca took her mouth to Chloe’s ear and grinned as she whispered “I adore you” 

 

Chloe just smiled even more as she felt all warm and fuzzy inside with Beca’s lips pressing against her cheek. She couldn’t believe the change in Beca these past few months so she was betting that the people who had known her for longer were even more surprised and wasn’t expecting an  _ I love you  _ but she still wished for it. She hoped that Arizona was right and that Beca was feeling that way.

 

“I gotta go catch up with Torres but I’ll see you later. With my sister” Beca muttered with a smirk, giving Chloe a quick and soft kiss before leaving her. 

 

Chloe let out a deep breath, though she did feel reassured but her ever so slightly. She was still now incredibly nervous.

* * *

 

 

 

Considering the last time Chloe saw Beca she saw her all happy and buzzed that her sister was here, she was surprised when she saw them next. 

 

She was crossing the path when she saw Beca, Amelia, Meredith and Derek stood by the surgery schedule board. 

 

She caught the end of Derek’s sentence which was directed towards Amelia “I don’t think so” 

 

Beca just looked to Amelia and tried to grab her arm from her walking away “Don’t…” she just took a breath and stayed silent for a moment as Meredith pushed on why Derek was so hesitant on having Amelia by his side during the surgery. 

 

“For god sake Derek she’s our sister” Beca snapped as she kept her eyes on the floor. 

 

“Our sister who was high on pain pills when she crashed my mustang-”

 

“That was ten years ago” Beca argued back with exhaustion as she looked back to him “She had an addiction”

 

“Yeah we knew that by her stealing moms prescription pad to take to OD”

 

Beca just stared at him hard. Meredith and Chloe knowing straight away that Derek had just hit a nerve. She shook her head and spoke firmly and with boiled hot anger “Don’t talk about that day as though it was some fucking inconvenience to your life. She was an  _ addict.  _ She was sick. So sick that she felt like she needed all of those pills to take away the pain and almost died”

 

“I was there-”

 

“No you weren’t you were there for the end. I was the one that found her” her eyes suddenly began to fill and her tone began to wobble “I was the one who had to check her pulse and feel it going, I thought she was going to die there and then and felt completely helpless and you have no idea what that felt like for me”

 

Derek sighed and gripped to the back of his neck “And honestly, Becs all I hear from that is that she put you through that trauma”

 

“No. No stop protecting me for one second Derek and just listen” she pressed her fingertips against her temple as she kept her eyes at him “She went through the trauma of watching dad get shot-so did you. But it clearly fucked with her head in a different way than it fucked yours, why don’t you stop thinking about what it did to me and think about what happened to her to get to that point” 

 

Beca took a breath and looked to Chloe as she finally noticed that she was there, when Chloe saw that she had saw her she walked over to her as Beca said “Do you know she came here because she wanted to surprise me? Because I’ve been telling her how happy I am that she wanted to come and meet Chloe. Finding that guy was just a last minute thing and something she thought you could do together-do you know how shitty it is not having her close by? Addison being in LA is hard enough but Amelia being there for the sole reason that you push her away and resent her at times for things that happened when we were kids is painful. I can't even have my own sister with me, my only sister who gives a damn”

 

Beca shook her head to him “And do you know why she gives a damn? Because  _ I’m _ also the only sister that gives a damn about her” 

 

Derek frowned to her, now clearly feeling guilty as he just shrugged his shoulders “I can’t change the feeling in not trusting her”

 

“Well you know how stubborn she is and wiping her name off the board doesn’t mean she isn’t going to scrub in so you need to get your head around that” 

 

“I am the Chief and it is  _ my  _ OR”

 

“I’m not arguing with you” Beca gave up and went to walk away with Chloe beside her. Derek turned and called after her “Beca hold on-”

 

“No Derek” Beca turned back to him for a moment “When you finally crawl out from your ass for long enough then send me a postcard but till then” 

 

She now left her rather stunned brother in the hallway. She stormed down the hall with Chloe beside her “What the hell is his problem? She’s trying her best and it’s like he throws it in her face”

 

“Baby don’t let it get to you”

 

“I should be happy that she’s here. I am happy but he just-” 

 

“He has a problem and that’s exactly what it is, it’s  _ his _ ” Chloe held onto her arm and stopped her for a moment “Ignore him and just focus how awesome it is to have your sister”

 

She knew that Chloe had a point and actually thanked god that she was there to keep her grounded because not too long ago she really would have blown her top. This was her composed. 

 

“I gotta go find her” Beca sighed as she looked around. 

 

“I’ll see you in a few hours” Chloe whispered as she gave Beca’s hand a squeeze and then parted ways with her as Beca followed the direction that Amelia went down, finding her taking breaths in the empty residents lounge. 

 

“He’s being an ass, Amelia and he’s not worth getting annoyed about”

 

“He just tries to push me off. Like I can’t do it because I used to be an addict” 

 

Beca shrugged her shoulders and then stated in a simple manner “Then you go in there anyway and prove him wrong like you always do now come on” she gently tapped her knuckle against Amelia’s shoulder “Superhero pose”

 

“You serious-”

 

“I am always serious about being a superhero” Beca raised her brows to her with a smirk to which Amelia broke out into a smile and stood up straight as she and Beca put their fists to their sides and kept their heads held high and backs straight, standing in their superhero pose and taking in a deep breath as they remained there for a few more seconds, eyes closed and in complete focus. 

 

“Ever since you came up with this stupid thing I do it before every surgery” Amelia mumbled with her eyes closed still.

 

Beca huffed a light laugh “N’aw,  _ A _ . Didn’t think you cared that much”

 

Amelia broke out into a laugh and gave her a push as they now broke out of it “I do fucking miss you, you know” 

 

“Move back to Seattle” Beca sang in a mumble with her brows raised to Amelia, who just shook her head “You know I can’t. At least not right now...besides someone has got to make sure Addison is kept in line”

 

“Yeah well I miss you both”

 

“You move LA. You can get your residency at the practice” 

 

“I can’t” Beca said softly, pausing for a moment and then adding “I’ve got Chloe”

 

Amelia smiled to her and then wrapped her arms  _ tight  _ around her neck as she teased in a loving voice “ _ Awww _ , sis. You’re all loved up” 

 

Beca finally managed to get her off of her and stop the hugging and the nipping “I’ve also got Arizona and...you know Torres is the best mentor I can have”

 

“I get it” Amelia nodded “We’ve both got things going on that makes us needing to stay where we are, but maybe things’ll change maybe you’ll relocate or maybe I will, we’ll see” she hooked her arm around Beca’s neck again in a more gentle manner and added as they walked out of the room “But we’re always going to make time for each other”

 

“This got very sentimental very fast”

 

“It’s the softness in you, I’m taking it at full advantage” Amelia stated as she kissed the top of Beca’s head for a quick moment and then said “See you in a few hours i’m gonna go get my hand on a tumour”

 

“Make good choices” 

 

She wasn’t left alone for long though, soon she got paged and Callie had lined up a fracture surgery for her to lead. This was why she loved working here.

* * *

 

 

Once work was out of the way the dust seemed to really settle, Amelia told Beca that she would catch up with her at Joe’s and she knew that it was because Derek was going to have a heart to heart with because that is what Derek does.

 

He says some harsh words to you and then he comes to the realisation that he had been either unfair and just a little too rough and he would apologise. 

 

“I don’t blame him for him and Amelia being the way they are it was her fault in parts too” Beca said as she and Chloe sat together around the table they had scored with Callie and Arizona, feeling her girlfriends fingertips draw circles against her back as she ranted, she took a breath and just sighed as she brought her beer to her lips “Just sucks”

 

Arizona then wagered in “Becs you’ve got five siblings, not all of them are going to get on amazingly”

 

“Believe me i know I hardly speak to my other sisters. It’s just that me, Derek and Amelia-it just felt like we went through a lot together”

 

Chloe shrugged “And things like that have different outcomes on different relationships. It brought you and Amelia closer but it put a strain on her and Derek, like you said it sucks but it’s just the way things worked out” 

 

Beca just groaned as she knocked her head back and rested herself on Chloe’s arm, glancing over to Callie who got up to the bar and then looking at Arizona’s rather deflated look, Beca whistled at her before mouthing “You okay?” 

 

Arizona just rolled her eyes and waved her hand to dismiss it, not wanting to make a scene and not wanting to go into it right now. Which Beca let lie right now, she was sure that she would hear all about it later on. Suddenly she felt two lips press hard against the top of her head and Amelia making a humming noise along with it as well as a  _ ‘mwah’  _ when she pulled back and grabbed the spare seat beside Beca.

 

“You and Derek talk?”

 

“We sure did. It’s fine we’re fine”

 

“What did you talk about?”

 

Amelia shrugged and said to get out of the way “Same old same old dad dying-hi” Amelia reached her arm across Beca over to Chloe and gave a genuine smile “Hey it’s good to finally meet you”

 

Chloe kept the fact that her hand was slightly shaken under wraps as she just grinned to the young neurosurgeon and shook her hand “Hi-likewise, Beca talks about you a lot”

 

“Yeah well you’d be surprised how much she talks about you-”

 

“Okay so to sum it up I talk” Beca quickly intervened, having Amelia pinch her chin as she teased in a tone that was like mother talking to her while “Don’t be like that,  _ Bibi _ ”

 

Chloe raised a brow and chuckled with Arizona jumping in at the same time and asking in unison “Bibi?” 

 

Amelia smirked as she looked between the two of them “Did she not mention what her family call her?” 

 

“Not family just you”

 

Amelia just scrunched her nose up to her and then slapped a five dollar bill in her sisters hand “Go get me a coke”

 

“Go get it yourself”

 

Beca tried to put the money back in her hand but Amelia pushed her hand away before insisting again “Just go get it. Please”

 

It only took Beca a few seconds after that to understand what she was trying to do. She rolled her eyes and nodded “Fine. Get it out of the way” she turned to Chloe who still had no idea what was going on and mumbled “She’s all bark and no bite. Mostly”

 

Chloe just pinched her brows to her and before she could say anything, Beca  _ and  _ Arizona were gone in a flash and Amelia had moved on the chair next to her and then she soon understood what was happening. She was about to get the sister talk. And she was nervous as hell. 

 

“I doubt that Derek has given you some big speech because he’s kind of a pussy  _ and  _ he’s your boss” 

 

Chloe just remained silent for a moment, not sure which way to answer that but luckily Amelia spoke before she even had to think about it “You know I never gave some bullshit protective speech to Beca’s last girlfriend which was just her first”

 

“Calamity?” 

 

Amelia nodded “Yeah Beca told me what went down when you met  _ her _ -anyway yeah I never did the older sibling thing with her...but then she cheated on Beca”

 

“I would never-”

 

“You understand I’m just looking out for her right?” Amelia said with a small smile “You seem great from what she’s told me and I've never seen her so excited about a relationship, I know you’re different but she’s been burnt before”

 

Chloe looked over to Beca and saw that she was in deep conversation with Arizona, she just  _ looked  _ at her and melted as she took it all in. Every single bit of her was beautiful. Noticing this, Amelia said in a softer voice “I know you love her” 

 

She then smirked and nodded to her sister “And not just because she told me that you said it last night I could tell from the get go, cause not a lot of people would have put up with her shit. I may be an aggressive protective over her but I know how she can be, I know she can be a little shit she’s been like that since we were kids” 

 

Amelia too then glanced over to her sister, seeing the concern on her face as Arizona was speaking, her hand resting on her back for as much support as she could give “That’s the thing about Beca” she looked back to Chloe “She loves  _ hard _ and doesn’t expect or want people to love her back cause she doesn’t want to let anyone down and she gets that from me”

 

Chloe nodded and took in a breath before saying in a honest and open tone “I felt like from the beginning...but I just really care about her, I did within a week of knowing her” 

 

She knew that everything that was coming out of her mouth was vital, because it wasn’t Derek that she had to convince and certainly not Arizona because they were family. It was Amelia because like she said herself she was aggressively protective but she also was fair. Amelia leaned forward more and spoke quietly “Don’t tell her I told you this and I’m going to be  _ very  _ vague because it is a hard memory to talk about but she  _ has  _ said those three little words before...to me. In a very bad situation and the reason she hasn’t said them since is because those words are now connected to that trauma she had to go through”

 

Though surprised, Chloe didn’t let it show and just took it all into consideration. Amelia didn’t say what the situation was but she could guess. Amelia then shrugged “But honestly? The way things are going with you and her and the way I know she’s feeling about you. You’re creating a better memory for her to feel okay to say it again” 

 

Her eyes began to fill as a smile grew onto her face. It did mean a lot, getting some seal of approval from her. Beca said it was doubtful that she would meet her mother anytime soon since they don’t really talk and Amelia was the person she had to look out for more so having her seeming to approve was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders but she was still shaking like hell, as nice as she was Amelia still scared the shit out of her. 

 

“I really do care about her. So much” Chloe grew out to a smile and gently raised her brows “If I had a brother or sister who had been hurt before then I’d be all  _ aggressively protective too _ ...and all I can do is promise you that I’m not going to hurt her, all I want to do is take care of her” 

 

Amelia just smiled and slowly nodded “Yeah. I do see that and I’m glad she’s found someone like you, you’re what she needs” 

 

Beca decided that she had given enough time for Amelia to give the talk and she, Arizona and Callie made their way back over to the bar. Amelia glanced to her do so and just smirked, looking to Chloe she then quickly whispered “And it’s in my duty to say if you break her heart I’ll break your face-but that’s just procedure” 

 

Chloe snorted a light laugh and merely nodded as she sat up straight once Beca came back in the chair between them once Amelia had moved away “You said what you needed to?” 

 

“I think so”

 

“Good” Beca muttered as she slid a coke over to Amelia and then looked to Chloe “Given the look on your face I’d say you past the test”

 

“It was a test?”

 

“Most definitely” Beca muttered, grabbing her beer and taking a swig and noticing Chloe’s eyes on her the entire time. The ice slowly melted now that Amelia had gotten her little speech out of the way and feeling very smug about it, not that everything was a competition with Derek but she was winning. 

 

And though Beca didn’t want Chloe feeling nervous about this kind of thing it was still nice to have her big sister coming in and checking that the girl she was committing herself to was the right one for her and if she wasn’t then she would certainly have been made aware about it as soon as she sat down by just one look. 

 

“What time have you got to leave tomorrow?” Beca turned the conversation back to her. 

 

“Flight is at eleven”

 

“How about you just  _ lose  _ your ticket?” Beca suggested under her voice and then muttered “If I could bribe you then I will also consider that”

 

“Jokes on you I took twenty bucks from your jacket before anyway” Amelia shot back and then actually answering Beca’s question “We went through this before. Addison can’t be left alone”

 

Beca let out one loud bold  _ ‘ha’  _ before raising a brow “You mean Addison has demanded your ass back there because she knows the two of us cannot be left together without adult supervision and Derek doesn’t count and she-” Beca quickly pointed to Arizona “Certainly doesn’t count”

 

Arizona looked up from her phone “The hell did I do?” 

 

“You know I’m right”

 

Arizona went to argue but then broke out into a smile “Yeah she kind of is” 

 

Amelia just laughed breathlessly and shrugged her shoulders, giving Beca a nudge “Well I’m just using me coming here as emotional blackmail to get your ass over to LA” she looked to Chloe for a moment and nodded to her “Even bring Chloe. Sure Addie will like to meet you now as Beca’s girlfriend and not just her fuck-”

 

“Please” Arizona held her hand up “ _ Please _ ”

 

“She might be your cousin but this one here is my sister” Amelia smirked and then shrugged “I’m cool with it”

 

“It’s because Arizona still thinks Chloe is twelve which would make me a fucking weirdo” Beca looked over to the blonde who went back to being completely silent and just sipped on her drink, looking to Chloe’s amused face and giving her an expression to say  _ shut up _ .

 

Chloe’s phone then suddenly buzzed in her pocket, looking down on it to then sigh “I gotta go. Aubrey is in a crisis”

 

“What did she do  _ before  _ you moved here?” 

 

“Be nice” Chloe whispered, giving her a quick kiss as she got down from her stool. Giving Arizona a kiss on her cheek and looking over to Amelia “It was really great finally meeting you”

 

Beca elbowed her sister and mumbled “She’s a hugger. Hug her” 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Amelia mumbled back “If I hug her she might fall in love with me” 

 

Beca just shot her a look and Amelia had the fear of God put into her for a split second, so much so that she got off of her stool and gave Chloe a hug just as she was informed “Thanks for sticking with her” 

 

“I’m just glad she’s sticking with me” Chloe mumbled back whilst her head was still on Amelia’s shoulder, then pulling back and giving her a tight smile. She then looked to Beca as Amelia stepped back to her seat “Babe, come outside with me?” 

 

Beca put her bottle down and just nodded as she got down, Chloe looked back to Arizona, Callie and Amelia who were on the table and said goodnight once more before she stepped out of the bar with Beca’s hand still in hers. 

 

“You’re not going to cry are you?” Beca asked as soon as they were outside, Chloe looking to her completely confused by the statement “Why would I cry?” 

 

“I know Amelia has the tendency to make people cry-once she actually made Addison cry and you’d usually think it’d be the other way around” 

 

Chloe broke out to a smile as she rolled her eyes and shook her head “No I’m not going to cry. I actually was more terrified of Addison” 

 

“Go figure I guess ‘ _ Ruler of all that is evil’  _ still sticks” 

 

“Amelia was actually really great” Chloe bit her lip as she just looked at Beca for a moment and then changed the subject ever so slightly “Becs I know what I said last night” 

 

Beca debated being coy but who was she even kidding there was no point in doing that she was a shitty ass liar, instead she grinned and laughed “I know”

 

“What how-” Chloe closed her eyes “Arizona the gossipy bitch” 

 

“Pay back for when you sent her on a mission to get my feelings out”

 

“Can we not have this argument again?”

 

Beca just laughed and pulled Chloe closer by the hand that she was holding onto, looking back at her properly “Okay. So I know what you said and you know what you said” 

 

“I could blame it on the drink” Chloe mumbled to the shrug her shoulders and once again shake her head “But that’d just be a lie” 

 

“Is that right?” 

 

Chloe put her other arm to Beca and tightly wrapped it around her neck as she kissed her hard. Then after a few seconds she pulled back ever so slightly to then whisper “I do”

 

Beca tried to contain her smile from growing to a grin, with her eyes still closed she whispered back in a slightly challenging tone “Do what?” 

 

“I do love you” Chloe pulled back from leaning her forehead against hers and their eyes met again, she took in a breath and said softly “ _ But  _ I don’t expect you to say it back, okay? I know that it’s a big thing for you and things have happened that’s made it hard for you...I also know you’re working on that”

 

Beca let out a small smile and looked to the floor for a moment “I wasn’t till I met you” she looked back to her “But you’re giving me a new reason everyday to work myself for it”

 

Chloe slid her hand down from Beca’s neck and back down to her side “I know. Which is why it’s okay me just saying it right now. I know that what we have is real and that you do care about me”

 

“I do”

 

“And the fact that I love you is the reason that I’m not going to put some kind of pressure on you” Chloe shrugged “I have you, that’s enough to make me smile at night”

 

Beca grinned before teasing “Just at night?” 

 

Chloe rolled her eyes “Yeah you’re a pain in the ass in the day, I love you when you’re sleeping cause at least you’re silent” before Beca could respond she just kissed her as her seal of confirmation that she had just won that very small round of comebacks. 

 

Chloe’s phone then started buzzing again, not a text but a phone call. Beca rolled her eyes “Babe you should go”

 

“I really should” Chloe mumbled, shooting a sad look back to her. Beca just nodded her head to the street in front of them “Don’t worry I won’t pick up any girls”

 

“Thank you for that reassurance”

 

“The only hot brunette in my bed tonight is me” Beca cocked a brow “Oh and my sister but don’t worry we’re just friends” 

 

“I take it back I actually hate you” 

 

Beca snorted a small laugh and slowly slipped her hand out of Chloe’s “I’ll call you when I get back”

 

“You better” Chloe stole one more quick kiss before Beca slapped her side for her to get moving and she eventually left Beca in the parking lot though she had every desire to stay. 

 

Beca got back to the bar and as soon as she sat down, she slapped Amelia gently on the back of the head before kissing her cheek “I don’t know what you said to her but I owe you big time” 

 

“You are welcome at least I have been good for something” Amelia said as she clinked her glass with Beca’s bottle. Beca rolled her eyes “You’re my sister you’re always good for something” 

 

“Okay seriously stop being so soft it’s scaring me. Call me an asshole or something” 

 

“Asshole I adore you” Beca took a swig of her beer with a brow cocked to her, Amelia glanced over to the bar “So Mark’s over there-”

 

“No”

 

“Taken?” 

 

“Well...no” 

 

“Bye” Amelia put her glass down and went to go to the bar, Beca put her hand on the waistline of her sisters jeans and pulled her back “If you don’t get sex tonight then neither do I”

 

“How is that fair?” 

 

“Also shit brains you’re my sister and you’re here for one night”

 

“Fair point” Amelia sat herself back down and soon they got wrapped up in conversation as the four of them and then the two of them as Callie and Arizona left. Beca had a feeling that Arizona was going to end up back at their apartment because the negative intensity between her and Callie did not go away by the end of the night. 

 

She hadn’t heard from Chloe since she left over an hour ago and she couldn’t tell whether she liked being that person that misses their girlfriend after an hour but  _ yes  _ she was becoming that person and actually  _ yes  _ she did like it, so much so that when she got a text from Chloe her face lit up as much as her damn screen.

 

_ Red [8:47PM]: It was something to do with her dad :/ long story. You still at the bar? _

 

_ Beca [8:47PM]: Yeah but thinking of leaving soon _

 

_ Red [8:48PM]: No hot girls in the bar then? _

 

_ Beca [8:48PM]: Not since you left, no _

 

_ Red [8:49PM]: Nicely done. Call me when you get home okay? And have fun with Amelia x _

 

_ Beca [8:50PM]: You know I will for both things. Wish you could be here though x _

  
  


She soon got a smack on the back of her head from Amelia and was then called anti social by her as she had a shot pushed to her. Amelia having a shot of coke so she would at least feel like she was part of it in some capacity.

 

Sometimes it was hard when Amelia came because all she wanted to do when she did come was have her stay in Seattle and then when she doesn’t and goes back to LA, Beca was going to go back to worrying about her. But there was one small difference this time. 

 

This time she had Chloe with her for when that happened, and every time afterwards too. The only time she had ever said I love you was to her sister when she was half dead in a hospital bed nine years ago and now she was ready to say it again, only in a much different situation. 


	17. One Step Too Far

“This is so collegy” Chloe said breathlessly as she pressed her body back against Beca’s once she kissed her heavily, still straddled on her lap as Beca was in the driver's seat of her car. 

 

They were currently in the parking lot of the hospital in the very last slot, as far away from the entrance as possible as they had their fool around. Beca kept her palm pressed against her girlfriends back and whispered against her mouth “I’ll take you in any situation I can” 

 

Chloe grinned “So needy”

 

“Shut the fuck up” Beca moved her hand to the back of her head and pressed their lips harder together, her other hand gripping hand onto her thigh which only aroused Chloe more. She rolled her hips against Beca which caused the brunette to let out a small moan. 

 

Chloe took her lips to Beca’s neck and pressed against her skin, her tongue running against her. Beca’s hand went under her shirt and went flat against her back once again as she pulled her close. 

 

Chloe lifted her head up and moaned back to Beca’s mouth “I want you” she kept rocking against Beca’s lap with her girlfriend unbuttoning her blouse by just a few buttons and buried her face in her chest with Chloe’s breath still heavy against Beca’s head. 

 

Beca lifted her head up, grinning through biting on her lip before mumbling a tune with her mouth leaning back towards Chloe “I  _ want  _ you to want me”

 

Just before Chloe’s tongue could welcome herself into Beca’s mouth, there was a knock on the window which scared the shit out of them. They looked over and saw Derek stood there with his palm covering his eyes to avoid seeing anything that he didn’t want to see “As much as you’re enjoying quoting  _ Cheap Trick  _ to each other. You’re both going to be late”

 

Beca looked over to her phone and saw the time and saw that they in fact did only have five minutes until their shift started. They had been making out and feeling each other up for longer than they thought. Chloe moved herself off of Beca’s lap in a now somewhat embarrassed manner to the fact that Derek probably did see at least a glimpse of her grinding on his little sister. 

 

Beca straightened her tee back up as she nodded to him “Yeah okay, Derek we’ll be right out”

 

“Fantastic” he mumbled as he pushed himself up from leaning against the car and only removed his palm from over his eyes once his back was turned and he was walking away. 

 

There was a silence between the two of them in the car until Beca had a cracked and stiff laugh project from her closed mouth as she tried to hold it in. Chloe swatted her arm hard “Stop it!”

 

Beca kept her laughter in a more quiet mumble, leaning over “You’re cute when you’re embarrassed, babe” she gave a quick kiss against her cheek before opening the car door and getting out, with Chloe gathering her bearings and then following her.

 

It was fun whilst it lasted but starting to have sex in their workplace parking lot would probably be the worst thing they would have done. On call rooms and stock rooms  _ yes _ . But cars with see through windows? No. 

 

They got themselves together and when getting in the hospital they parted ways. Derek looking over to Beca as his sister walked up to him “The car. Really?”

 

“Isn’t that how Bailey caught you and Grey back in the day?”

 

“Not in the hospital parking lot no”

 

“Relax it’s not like we were having sex” she smirked as she looked down to the floor and muttered under her breath “Yet”

 

“Okay. I’m walking away now” Derek stated once he closed up his chart book and did in fact then walk away. One of the perks in having a girlfriend was that she could now use it to make her brother all fumbly and stupid because of the awkward situations he caught her in. It wasn’t a big perk, but it was one in the 30 pros. 

 

The other 29 were everything to do with how good Chloe made her feel, of which she thought about every single day. 

 

_ Red [6:05AM]: We’ll have to finish it later. On call rooms are more private anyway ;) _

 

She hummed and bit her lip as she stared down to the screen. 

 

_ Beca [6:05AM]: I’ll hold you to that. Literally.  _

 

She went into the residents lounge and grabbed her scrubs, getting changed into them and heading out before Chloe did the same a few minutes behind. 

 

Aubrey always asked her if working with Beca added any kind of intensity to their relationship but it honestly didn’t given that they hardly ever saw each other apart from the odd time they had lunch together and their on call moments. Beca was ortho and Chloe was peds, they were the prodigy of very different things. They have only ever worked together on three cases when they had to assist both Arizona and Callie over a kid. 

 

Over the four months of being together and even knowing each other. Just three surgeries. It was probably better that way, it felt normal. They go to work and see each other at the end of work. Then they go home together and enjoy the rest of their night together. They were becoming more  _ domesticated  _ each day. Chloe had a fear that once she told Beca that she loved her that Beca would slowly build her walls back up for whatever reason but no, if anything Beca was becoming more open. And that excited her. That made her love her even more.

 

So much so that it literally made her walk around the hospital and get to work with a smile on her face, and when things were serious she kept the smiling to the inside but it was still there.

* * *

 

 

By the time lunch hit, Chloe headed to the cafeteria where she planned to find Beca. Have a quick bite to each and then have a quickie in the call room just like god intended. 

 

And in the split second, her mood completely shifted as she looked up from her phone, getting ready to text Beca before she heard the familiar voice behind her “Chlo” 

 

She froze. Completely still as if her shoes got stuck to the floor. She closed her eyes and whispered “No way” 

 

But it was very much a reality as he voice then became a face as he walked in front of her and gave her his boyishly charming grin. Chloe just stared at him in complete shock “Tom” 

 

Her ex boyfriend just grinned to her. As if there was nothing wrong in the world. As if the fact that he was here in seattle rather than portland oregon was anything but out of the ordinary when in fact that was exactly what it was. Chloe looked around in order to just look back and see if he was still there, she was hoping that she was seeing things “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Came here to see you”

 

She raised her brows to him “Are you kidding me? You got on a plane to Seattle to say what?  _ Hey _ ?”

 

Tom sighed and shook his head “No I just want to talk” 

 

Chloe then shook her head and took a few steps back before turning around “There is nothing to say” she tried walking down the hall as quick as she could but he ran after and jumped in front of her to stop her again “Come on. One coffee-are you free right now? Cause I’ll wait”

 

“So now you’re going to just stalk me until I talk to you?”

 

He smirked again and shrugged “Maybe”

 

“I don’t know why guys think that the whole stalking thing is cute and endearing but it’s just stupid and creepy. Tom go home” 

 

Tom held his hands up for a few seconds and then pressed his palms together, trying to flash her his puppy dog eyes as if that would still work. But in reality they never actually did “Just one coffee please” 

 

Chloe sighed and looked away, then hearing him clarify “I was kidding before I’m not just here for you. My grandma lives here remember? She’s sick”

 

She looked back to him and raised her brows as she tested him “Is she here then? Because there’s no other reason why you would be here”

 

“Well no-she’s in a hospice” he sighed as Chloe past him again and he went after her  _ again  _ “But what did you expect me to do? You just left...Chloe.  _ Chloe _ !”

 

“Enough” she whispered harshly as she turned to him “This is my work” 

 

It wasn’t exactly the work thing she was concerned about it was the fact that her girlfriend was somewhere in this building and if people saw her having a heated debate with a guy then that would sure as shit get back to her. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Tom said in a quieter voice. Chloe sighed as her phone went off. 

 

_ Shorty [1:29PM]: Where are you??  _

 

She glanced back to Tom and knew that he was going to just follow her around like some lost little puppy. Which was how he got his way in the past, she wasn’t going to agree to speaking to him so he would get his way because it would  _ not  _ end in them getting back together that was for damn sure. But right now she would talk to him so that she could set the record very straight for him and then getting back to her life with him not in it.

 

“Fine. Coffee. But not here” 

 

_ Chloe [1:30PM]: Sorry baby, something has come up. I’ll make it up to you after work I promise x _

 

She sighed as she stuffed her phone into her pocket, really hating the fact that Tom’s random appearance had cost her both lunch and sex with her girlfriend. Because she liked lunch with Beca and she sure as hell liked sex with her too. 

 

Tom just smiled to her out of relief again and nodded “Great. There’s this place down the street”

 

“Yeah I know I live here” Chloe said bluntly, walking down the hallway with him trailing behind her. 

 

This day started out great and now it was one of the worst days she had since being here already, that’s how much she didn’t want to see Tom. That was how glad she was when she left him. He was a moron and it was clear that he had not changed since she last saw him. Now being with someone like Beca she really does look at him now and think  _ what was I ever thinking _ . 

 

This really was not how she planned her day to go. It was actually the furthest thing she ever imagined to happen. She walked ahead of him despite him asking her to wait up, she ordered her coffee and sat across the way from him “You literally have five minutes”

 

Tom just frowned at her “Seriously? Chloe. Why are you acting like I did something wrong. You left me-”

 

“And doesn’t that give you enough reason for you to leave it well alone?”

 

He gripped onto the back of his neck and bowed his head, to which she just frowned out but not out of pity but the fact that he was making this into something that he didn’t need to be “Tom. We weren’t right together and you know it”

 

“You think if I knew that I would be here?” Tom looked back to her, dropping his hand down on the table “Like you said. I could’ve stayed away but i didn’t. I came here because I wanted to see you...see how you are”

 

“I’m fine” Chloe shrugged “Why wouldn’t I be? I have my friends here, family and a great new job” 

 

“And I couldn’t have fallen into it?” 

 

Chloe raised her brows and laughed “Are you serious? When I told you about the job offer i got to seattle you said  _ and what the hell am I gonna do _ . So  _ now  _ of course you’re acting like you would have come with me”

 

“I know I say dumb things in the moment but I really would have”

 

“Well sometimes you’re not that easy to read and I wouldn’t want you to come anyway”

 

“I’m not even worthy of a second chance?” 

 

“Second? Don’t you mean fifth? I was stupid enough to give you chance after chance despite all the bullshit you put me through. Remember when we went on our first vacation together to Cancun and you  _ left  _ me in the middle of nowhere because you were pissed I wanted to be just the two of us and you went off partying doing all kinds of shit. Or what about when it was my grandmas funeral and you walked in the place still messed up from the night before and completely spat on the day”

 

He gripped onto his neck again and looked away as he heard her add “I have stories that can keep us here for hours of all the shit you put me through. All being valid reasons to why you don’t deserve another chance...and it’s not even about chances anymore” 

 

“But why-”

 

“Because I don’t love you Tom!” Chloe whispered but yelled at the same time to get her point well and truly across “You don’t even love me you just like to have me when you want. I’m a comfort to you, I’m easy to fall back on for you. But I got away and out of the situation and I’ve grown myself a spine to push you away and have people down my ear convincing me to take you back” 

 

“What would you say if I told you I’ve grown?”

 

“I would say it’s been five months. You didn’t grow in the entire seven years we knew and dated I really doubt you grew in _five_ _months_ ”

 

Tom sighed and sat back against the booth, looking down to his coffee whilst Chloe just kept her eyes on him and concluded “You haven’t come here to  _ check on me  _ you’ve come here to fall back on me. But seriously Tom it’s not an option, you might be alone but that’s no longer my problem”

 

Tom looked back to her, leaning forward once more “Let me show you that-”

 

“I’m with someone.  _ Committed _ to someone” she took in a breath and shrugged “Tom I’m sorry but I am in love with someone else”

 

His brows pinched together as her words processed “You’re...you’re with someone? Already-”

 

“Don’t say  _ already _ like we’ve been broken up for two seconds we haven’t been together in nearly six months” 

 

“And yet you’re already committed” 

 

Chloe just silently sighed and looked to him. Not giving any kind of argument back at him. Tom looked away from her for a moment and hitched his breath before looking back him and saying more defensively “Who is he?”

 

Chloe couldn’t help but snort “Why? Are you going to kick their ass?”

 

“Maybe. Who is he?” 

 

“Who I’m with is both not important and none of your business” Chloe sighed. There was a reason she wasn’t going to tell him who it was. It was because she hadn’t told her parents yet that she was dating a woman because as far as they knew she was straight as a die. And that’s all Tom thought too and his egotistical ass would just get sour because he would pinpoint it as Chloe leaving him for a girl which would make him feel humiliated and other misogynistic bullshit. 

 

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair “You need to just accept that we’re done and leave. Spend your time focusing on your grandma and then go back to oregon where you’re still considered to be some kind of king...and tell my mom nice try”

 

Tom just looked at her. Not having any idea how she even knew her mother had a part in this but she knew, she knew what her mother was right. What her entire family was like. Tom’s family and her family have been close since they were in diapers of course she wants Chloe to have ended up marrying him not moving and now dating a woman. 

 

“It wasn’t just your mom. I wanted-”

 

“To see me. To try and work things out, yeah you keep saying but none of it chances anything and nothing ever will, we’re done. Completely done” 

 

“Yeah. Like you keep saying” Tom sighed with ultimate defeat, strumming his fingers against the table. It fell silent between the two of them more a few seconds more and then Chloe took in a breath and grabbed hold of her coffee “I guess there’s nothing more to say” 

 

“Guess so” he mumbled in a glum manner. 

 

Chloe just bit her lip and shrugged as she said in a blunt tone “Sorry that you didn’t get the outcome you wanted”

 

It was hard to feel sorry for Tom when he was a moron for 95% of their relationship and the 5% he was okay was when he was sleeping. She got up from her chair and he soon shot up to, he sighed and bit his lip before just nodding “Worth a shot”

 

“No” Chloe said softly “It wasn’t” 

 

“Trust me Chloe, you were worth a shot” he shrugged again “But maybe you’re right maybe we aren’t right for each other” 

 

“We aren’t trust me” Chloe put her hand onto his arm and gave it a brief and gentle squeeze, then just raising her brows to him for another quick second as she took steps back towards the door and then turned around, leaving the coffee shop and leaving Tom once again. Hopefully for good this time. 

* * *

 

Chloe met Beca at her apartment after work, she had to take a detour to her place for some time. Telling Aubrey all about what had happened and how insane it all was, she also felt like she needed some kind of reassurance for her not mentioning to Tom that she was dating a girl which Aubrey did reassure her about, she got it because she knew what Chloe’s family were like. Beca might not be so understanding if she found out. 

 

“Hi baby” Chloe called, throwing her coat on the hanger as she walked into the apartment. Beca looked over her shoulder from the stove in the kitchen and smiled at the sight of her “Hey” 

 

Chloe put her phone on the side and scooped her arms around her from the back, burying her face into the crook of her neck and kissing her skin all the way up to her cheek “I missed you today” 

 

“Yeah well I should think so” Beca mumbled with a soft voice before adding on “Considering you blew me off at lunch”

 

Chloe gave her another squeeze before pulling back and resting her hands on Beca’s waist “I know I’m sorry, I wish I could have but something really did come up” 

 

As she turned to the fridge, she heard Beca ask “Which one was it?” 

 

“What?” Chloe looked over to her for a moment and having the brunette then take her eyes to her before clarifying “Which patient? That’s why you were caught up right? I mean I didn’t see Robbins either” 

 

“Yeah...it uh...it was a new one” she said through the skin of her teeth, just to concept of telling even the white lie she had just told making her feel sick. Beca raised a brow at her “Why are you being weird?”

 

“I’ve just had an off day” Chloe mumbled, running her fingers through the side of her hair as she took a can of coke out of the fridge. Beca settled the wooden spoon back down beside her cooking stir fry and closed the gap between them, taking hold of Chloe’s waist “Let me see if I can make it better”

 

Chloe’s smile came to her mouth just as Beca leaned forward and pressed her lips against her. Kissing her slowly and deeply. Chloe let out a sweet hum against her lips as the kiss worked it’s magic by the second, backing to the wall. Beca almost had her where she wanted and then her timer on her phone went off beside Chloe’s. Rolling her eyes and groaning, Beca pulled back “Just turn the dial off on the stove babe” she went over to her phone as Chloe went over to the stove. 

 

As Beca turned off the timer on her phone, Chloe’s lock screen lit up as a notification came through. 

 

**_Instagram:_ **

_ [chloe.beale]: tomstew91: it was good seeing you today, and yeah you made everything finally pretty clear...forgot to mention over our coffee talk that I hope things go well with the job and the boyfriend, I actually mean that x  _

 

Beca looked up and over to her girlfriend who’s back was still to her as she messed around with the food. She bit her lip for a moment and then spoke up in a plain manner “Chloe” 

 

None the wiser to the change of mood, Chloe turned around and raised her brows for a moment before they pinched together after seeing the look on her face “What’s up?”

 

Beca took a step back and pointed to her phone “What the hell is that about?” 

 

Chloe walked over to her phone and then looked down at the phone for herself. Her blood feeling like it went completely cold, she looked over to Beca “I was going to tell you-

 

“Is that Tom as in your ex boyfriend Tom?” 

 

Chloe strummed her fingers against the counter before then nodding “Yeah”

 

“And he was here?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“And you had  _ coffee  _ together” 

 

Chloe sighed and locked the phone without responding, pressing her palms together “Okay, yes and like I said I was going to tell you”

 

“I thought you blocked him on everything”

 

“I did, he never had instagram before” Chloe quickly shook her head and insisted “I’ve not been in contact with him. He just knew where I worked it could’ve been him asking my mom i don’t know-”

 

“Chloe. Chloe. Why the fuck was he here?” her voice didn’t settle to be calm or kind it was still guarded and cold. 

 

“His grandma is sick or something”

 

“So naturally you would have to get coffee with him, as all good exes do” as jealousy built up inside her she asked “What did you talk about?”

 

“Just about how we never worked, he was...he was  _ confused  _ about the situation”

 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

 

Chloe bit her lip, taking a breath and rolling her eyes as she quickly just explained “It means when I left portland I literally just left without a word to him”

 

Beca squinted to her “As in. You never actually ended things with him?”

 

“It’s complicated”

 

“It’s fucking simple Chloe! Have you been in a relationship this whole time? Have I been with someone else's girlfriend this entire time?”

 

“ _ No _ . I ended it, I left him a letter and ended it. He just showed up and acted like he was confused about it all but it was bullshit and I told him I was with someone else-”

 

“Yeah. That’s another thing” Beca folded her arms and raised her brows to her “You told him you had a boyfriend?” 

 

Chloe shook her head, staying silent for a moment and bit her lip before explaining “No I told him I was with someone, he presumed it was a guy and...and I didn’t correct him but I didn’t agree either” 

 

It fell silent for a few seconds and Chloe felt like she could cry because she saw the hurt and anger that was building up in just Beca’s eyes alone before she commented on the statement that she had just heard “So to conclude you’re embarrassed of me, of us” 

 

“Are you kidding? Becs you and our relationship is the most important thing to me. It’s becoming more important to me than my job, I love you-”

 

“Then why the fuck did you not say anything to your goddamn _ex_ boyfriend who you claim to have no feelings for”

 

“I don’t have feelings for him! At all!” Chloe’s voice then rose slightly “It’s not about him, it’s about my parents. Okay? As far as they know i’m straight as a die because that’s all they want to know. I was pressured to be with Tom for  _ years  _ you don’t understand what they’re like”

 

“Yeah and apparently I never will because I’ll be kept over here in Seattle as your dirty little secret” 

 

Chloe walked over to her and took hold of her hands, the only reason Beca even allowed it was because she was so annoyed to even move. She just stared at her, Beca’s eyes fixated on the floor “Look at me” 

 

Beca then did so after a while and looked at her, Chloe just frowned to her “What are you thinking?” 

 

It fell silent again as Beca just stared into her eyes and then mumbled “I’m thinking that I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid in actually getting in a relationship” she pulled her hands out of Chloe’s and then headed over to the bedroom. 

 

And Chloe just stood there. Stunned. Waiting a second before following Beca and becoming more defensive “Did you actually just say that?” 

 

Beca stood there in silence, with her hands on her hips and her eyes out the window before looking back over to her. Chloe stepped in the room more “I’m sorry that I didn’t clarify to him that I was dating a woman and I’m sorry that I’m not ready to say anything to my family but you haven’t exactly introduced me to your mother!”

 

“At least my mother knows about you” Beca argued back in a stone cold voice, turning around to her. 

 

“You have been out since you were practically a kid! It’s not that easy for everyone, Bec” 

 

“Don’t stand there and act like it was ever easy for me, it was never easy. She barely talks about my relationships because I’m gay”

 

“So you just pretend to not understand where I’m coming from? And don’t stand there and say that being with me is stupid” 

 

Beca walked closer to her but still kept a reasonable distance, with her hands still remaining on her hips “You remember when we had our first drink in the bar? I asked you if you hooking up with me was you just trying something new after being  _ straight _ for so long. If it was a experimenting thing”

 

“Most experiments don’t end in love and I am  _ in love _ with you” Chloe said firmly “Don’t you dare make it sound like i’m using you”

 

“How the fuck did this turn around on me?  _ You  _ lie and I get in the shit for being defensive, I have every right to be defensive over this”

 

“Sometimes I just think you get any chance you see fit to put up another wall”

 

“Yeah and it’s girls like you that show me why I have them up” Beca blurted out without even thinking her words through. And she was so blindingly angry that she wasn’t even affected when she saw the hurt look on her face. 

 

Chloe shook her head to her, with her eyes filled and sternly muttered “Screw you, Beca”

 

“Yeah screw you too” Beca seethed, watching Chloe back out from the bedroom and headed straight for her coat rack after grabbing her phone, taking a step out “Go run home, I’m sure Aubrey will love to feed you with shit about me being an asshole” 

 

“She doesn’t have to, you’re being an asshole all by yourself” she grabbed her coat quite viciously back into her hands “Don’t call me” 

 

“You don’t have to worry about that. Maybe Tom will call you can tell him how your new  _ boyfriend  _ has upset you so much”

 

“Maybe I will” Chloe threatened but didn’t mean it in the slightest which Beca knew deep down, she knew she was bluffing but she was still annoyed by her even saying it “Just get out, Chloe” 

 

Chloe said nothing more, she opened the door and soon slammed it shut behind her. Beca then took a breath before hitting her hand against the wall and then just stood there for a few seconds to regain her composure and no matter how much she tried to gather her thoughts she was still mad. 

 

Maybe she said things she would regret soon enough but right now she really couldn’t care less what she said to Chloe and how it made her feel. She felt betrayed and hurt. And right now she wasn’t liking Chloe that much.

 

She went back over to the kitchen soon enough and served up  _ half  _ of the stir fry as it was now just a dinner for one. Eating alone which she hadn’t done in a long time. Getting ready to call Arizona after she was done to tell her everything as she would then go on and tell Amelia who would no doubt tell Addison. 

 

But before she could even press the call to Arizona, the front door opened twenty minutes after Chloe closed it. At first she thought it would be Chloe and was ready to tell her that she didn’t want to see her right now. But it wasn’t Chloe, it was Arizona with her bags from Callie of which Beca didn’t really notice as she still had her mind on the argument “There you are. Your cousin has been-”

 

It was then when she actually took note of the bags that she stopped talking. Looking up to Arizona and seeing her red and puffy eyes. She hardly even needed to ask because it was clear enough what had happened, she just sighed as she kept her eyes on her and then Arizona broke into a cry “It’s over” 

 

Soon she forgot about Chloe and the argument completely, she dropped all of her emotional baggage as Arizona dropped her literal baggage and sunk into Beca’s embrace as soon as she saw fit and wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could and cried. 

 

This was a bad night for the Peds and Ortho department all around.

* * *

 

**I had fun writing the fight. That's all that matters right? Hope you enjoyed this rocky chapter please leaves kudos if not already and comments on what you think/would like to see happen next.**

 


	18. Death And All His Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I apologise in advance.

It was been three days since Beca and Chloe had their argument and Callie and Arizona broke up. Neither things were resolved. Beca still didn’t want to talk to Chloe and visa versa. Callie still wanted a baby and Arizona didn’t so those two also went on not fixing their problems. 

 

Beca just worked through her anger and annoyance that she had towards her girlfriend then went home to be angry and annoyed with Arizona until Arizona started to cry, then she had to throw her feelings away and comfort her. 

 

The people who did let her vent with no emotional baggage of their own were over an hour away in LA.

 

_ “You haven’t spoke for three god damn days!”  _ Amelia practically shrieked when Beca skyped her and Addison in the morning, with Addison then adding  _ “Don’t forget the part where she didn’t tell us till now”  _

 

Beca stood in front of the laptop that was on the kitchen counter as she made herself her morning coffee, shoving her cup under the nozzle of the machine and flipping the switch before turning back and facing them “Look, I’m sorry but when I have a fight with my girlfriend you guys,  _ funnily enough  _ aren’t the top thing on my mind”

 

It fell silent for a moment before hearing Amelia just state boldly  _ “Rude _ ” 

 

Beca rolled her eyes as Addison went over everything in a brief manner just to clarify  _ “So. She had lunch with her ex, was going to not tell you  _ **_and_ ** _ says she’s lied about having a boyfriend” _

 

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t  _ exactly  _ how it was. Maybe Beca was trying to make Chloe sound like more of a bad guy than she was in order to defend her harsh words that she gave to Chloe that night, but then again she didn’t want Amelia and Addison to think bad of her. This was a double edged sword really. She was mad at Chloe but still adored her and she hated her for it. 

 

“Well. I mean she said she would’ve told me and she didn’t exactly tell them she had a boyfriend she just didn’t tell them the specific gender of who she was dating and they’ve presumed” 

 

There was another silence till Addison broke it this time  _ “You do remember how hard it is to come out right?” _

 

Beca rolled her eyes yet again “Yes-okay maybe I overreacted” 

 

_ “ _ **_Maybe_ ** _?”  _

 

“Addie who’s side are you on?” to which Amelia held her hand up  _ “We’re your family. Of course we are on yours”  _

 

“Thank you” Beca sighed out of relief, with her sister then adding on  _ “Even if you have blown it out of proportion” _

 

“Amelia!”

 

_ “Becs it’s fine. In the moment we’ve all done the same”  _

 

Addison nodded to the neurosurgeons words and then had an idea spring into her head  _ “Oh! You should come here” _

 

“Excuse me?”

 

_ “Yeah yeah like y’know. ‘When having a fight with your girlfriend you come to LA and visit your sisters’ thing”  _

 

Beca stared at the redhead and shook her head with the shrug of her shoulders “That’s not a thing that happens” 

 

_ “We can make it a thing”  _

 

“No we can’t” 

 

Amelia shrugged  _ “We can pioneer that” _

 

“No we-” Beca groaned when pinching the bridge of her nose and screwed her eyes shut. She dropped it back down and looked to them “I can’t up route to LA in the middle of work”

 

_ “We’ll say we need you on a case”  _

 

“I’m a resident not an attending-besides even if I could get out of work I can’t get out of Arizona and her breakdowns” the two women on the other side of the screen let out an awkward  _ ‘oof’  _ at the remembrance that Callie and Arizona were still broken up. Addison nodded her head  _ “I spoke to Callie yesterday. She sounds real cut up, how’s Arizona?” _

 

“I didn’t know a human could release so much water from their eyeballs” as the words came from her mouth, the bedroom door opened and Arizona walked out with exhaustion still on her face. Beca gave her the best  _ positivity  _ smile that her body could possess “He _ -yy  _ buddy” 

 

With her eyes off the screen she heard Amelia mutter  _ “Jesus. Hey buddy” _

 

_ “It must be bad if  _ **_Beca_ ** _ is trying to be happy” _

 

Beca glanced down to them “Yeah guys I’ll call you later”

 

As she put the lid down on the laptop they  _ both  _ said at the same time  _ “Talk to her-” _

 

Beca shut the laptop and put her sole attention onto Arizona “You alright?” the blonde said nothing, she just dragged her feet over to Beca and put her arms around her waist without saying anything, ducking down ever so slightly and put her head to Beca’s chest. 

 

Beca’s arms remained spread out for a moment at the unexpected notion so early in the morning, but she knew that she needed it. So her arms just wrapped around Arizona’s body and gave her a tight squeeze before offering to make her breakfast.

 

Random acts of kindness. It made Arizona cry even more.

* * *

  
  


The fourth day hit of them not talking and Beca got into the hospital earlier than her shift because she couldn’t sleep. Chloe was in her mind so much that she actually wanted to go to work  _ earlier _ . She tried to nap before starting but it seemed that the hospital was busier than usual, at least that was what it felt like, maybe it was because she was trying to actually sleep in this on call room when she usually used it for sex.  All the noise outside made that hard for her, on call rooms were never great at keeping sound out, not seeing the point in just lying on the bed, she got up. She didn’t really need sleep to stay awake anyway. Just coffee. A shit load of coffee. 

 

Eventually she found Callie down at peds, hoping that she wouldn’t see Chloe because she had been doing well in avoiding her these past few days. Callie stood by the reception desk and then looked over her shoulder and saw the small brunette walk towards her “You’re not on for another hour right?”

 

“On call room sucks. The mattress is shit and plus it’s loud as hell out here I can’t sleep in that. So I’m all yours” 

 

Behind them, Arizona walked over to one of their patients and it went suddenly silent. Beca looked to Callie, watching her watch Arizona. She then sighed “Just cut the bullshit and make up already” 

 

Callie looked back to her and raised her brows “You really think you’re someone to be giving relationship advice? When was the last time you spoke to Chloe?”

 

“That’s different. We’ve had a fight we’ve not  _ ‘broke up’ _ .” she air quoted the latter with her fingers. 

 

Callie shot her a look “Stop putting air quotations around broke up we  _ have  _ broke up” 

 

“But you’re going to get back together. Watch” Beca muttered as she looked down to her palms. Looking back up and seeing Callie looking over to the blonde “Yeah you are  _ so  _ out of love with her”

 

“I’ve never said I was out of love with her...we just want different things” 

 

“You still want each other. There’s a similarity to hold onto” Beca said with a light smirk, then getting real for a hot second “She is my best friend and I love the shit out of her and I can see that you make her happier than she has ever been and I know that cause I’m the sucker who’s been holding her the past few nights as she’s cried over you. And you’re my friend too and I want you to be happy so just sort it out”

 

Callie just stared at her pretty stunned and not knowing how to answer she just went with the default “Beca. Go fix things with your girlfriend  _ then  _ come talk to me about me and Arizona” 

 

Beca just frowned and pouted like a five year old who just got yelled at as she sunk further down against the desk. The fight she and Chloe were having was stupid at this point and she knew that. But she was also too stubborn to cave. 

 

Alex came over to Callie with another case and  _ then  _ Arizona came over, standing on the other side of Beca she put her her hand on the top of her head that was resting on the desk, stroking her brown locks before looking to Callie and smiling to her “Hi”

 

Callie just looked at her with a plain expression, which Beca saw as Callie then closed the file in her hand and walked away. Beca slowly pulled herself up from the desk and saw the purely confused look on Arizona’s face before looking to Beca “What is up with her? I’m just trying to make it as  _ friendly  _ as possible”

 

She just shrugged “Don’t think she can function that way, Zone. You’re both hurting in all of this” 

 

Arizona just sighed “I miss her”

 

Beca groaned and shook her head as she looked to the ceiling “I literally can’t give you anymore advice all I can say is go off what I’ve said before” she looked back to her friend and raised her brows “Reconsider  _ it _ ”

 

“But why should I have to change?”

 

Beca thought for a moment and gently countered “Why should she? Gaining the dream of a baby is easier than losing the dream of one-I’m not good at baby advice honestly you both have valid points” 

 

Before Arizona could say anything about it, Beca gently rested her hand on her wrist and gave her a light squeeze as she gave her a reassuring wink “Just think it over. She’s right there if you want her...you just have to bend” 

 

Arizona stared at her as Beca dropped her hand from her and went to walk out of the ward, she bit her lip and then called to her from having no real comeback “Go talk to your damn girlfriend”

 

“Bye!” Beca sang as she walked out and avoided  _ that  _ conversation at all cost.

 

As she left, Chloe came out of the patient room she was in as she finished up talking to the parents of the five year old boy she was taking care of today. She walked over “Busy day”

 

Arizona just looked to her and cut to the chase “What did Beca do?” 

 

Chloe just rolled her eyes as she put the file in her hand down on the resk “What did she say?”

 

“Nothing that’s the point. She just mentioned that you guys had a thing the other night, something about your ex”

 

“Then how do you know it was her fault?” 

 

“Because she’s Beca” Arizona laughed “She’s known for saying the wrong thing at times, especially when angry” 

 

Chloe just shook her head but remained quiet about the whole thing, seeming that even the thought of the fight they had made her both angry and upset, Arizona could practically see the two emotions fighting with each other for dominance. Chloe just looked to her “What about you and Callie?”

 

Arizona laughed breathlessly “You two really  _ are _ made for each other”

 

“So are you and Callie”

 

“Yeah. Well. Right now we’re not” Arizona mumbled, with no conflicting emotions in her head it was just pure upset.  She then closed her file and raised her brows to her “Sort it out Chlo. Trust me, prides a terrible thing” 

 

Chloe just comment, she just took in a breath and looked down to her file.

* * *

 

Beca was about to actually consider turning around and going back to find Chloe and try to work things about because she was sorry and shit but then her pager went off, as well as everyone else’s around her. This had never happened to her before whilst working at this hospital but apparently they were on lockdown. No one was to go in or out from where they were. 

 

Beca turned around to Mark and Lexie who were stood beside her “The hell is the lockdown about?” 

 

Mark shrugged as he was signing off some charts “Who knows. Might just be a caution thing, you know how paranoid Derek can be”

 

“Yeah. I better go find him” Beca muttered as she looked around, Lexie’s head then snapping to her and saying in a quick panic “Beca we’re not supposed to leave from where we are”

 

Beca looked over to Lexie like she was being purely naive “Lex c’mon. What’s this going to be? If I know my brother, it’ll be him jumping the gun about something” 

 

One of the nurses behind the desk then saw a civilian head up the stairs and out of the floor “Sir. You can’t leave the area the hospital is in-”

 

Out of nowhere, a gunshot went off and the nurse went down, dead within seconds. Mark grabbed hold of Lexie and Beca as tight as he could and pulled them down to the floor, his body trying to cover them both the best that he possibly could. 

 

They crawled around to the desk, Lexie going over to the now dead nurse “No. No. Vivian”

 

Beca stared at the body for a moment and tried to keep her cool as best as she could “We can’t stay here” she gripped onto Lexie’s hand “Lexie. Seriously we can’t stay here”

 

Mark put his hand on Lexie’s back “Come on” he grabbed hold of Lexie and got to her feet, then keeping Beca close “I’m getting you both out of here. Stay close to me”

 

Huddled together, they all went over to the elevator. Mark pushed down on it and slammed his hand against the wall as if that was going to make it arrive quicker. But when the elevator doors opened, they saw something they really prayed they weren’t seeing. Alex Karev lying on the floor of the elevator and bleeding out. Bad.

 

“Oh my god. Alex” Lexie cried breathlessly. 

 

Beca just stared at him, frozen in shock. Mark thought fast and pulled Alex out of the elevator, this floor was clearing fast and there was a room down the hall. They didn’t have time to go to another floor, they had to attend to him now.

 

As Mark gave them instructions, there was only one thing Beca could think of “He was on the children’s ward” 

 

Both Mark and Lexie looked to her and knew what she was thinking. Arizona was on that ward.  _ Chloe  _ was on that ward. A part of her knew Arizona was fine because she just saw her, but Chloe? She hadn’t seen Chloe all morning. She had no idea where she was or if she was okay. 

 

Mark but his hand on her arm to snap her out of her thoughts “Beca. You have to stay with us”

 

“I can’t. I haven’t seen Chloe all day I have no idea where she is I have to go look for her” 

 

“Bec please I can’t risk-” Mark stopped as Beca pulled her arm out of his hand and she jumped into the elevator. Lexie then pleaded “Beca please don’t go!” 

 

But she ignored, pressing down on the button quick to the shut the doors and go down the floors, Mark couldn’t stop it in time and she was gone. 

 

When she went to push the button down, she saw the Alex must have fell as he pushed on a floor because as well as pushing on the floor she was on, he also hit the floor up and there was nothing she could do about that. 

 

She had to go up before she could go down, she had to go up where the shooter was. 

 

_ Shit. _

* * *

 

Chloe walked down with the children in the playroom after Callie’s genius idea of moving them all into one room so they could watch them. They still had no idea what was going on but their instinct was to be as smart and considerate for the kids as possible.

 

This way it would keep not only the children calm, but all of them calm too until they got word on what was happening or better yet when it was safe to come out and get back to their jobs. Chloe sat down with one of the little girls who was wheelchair bound and really wanted to Chloe to say with her so she wouldn’t be scared. 

 

“It’s going to be okay, Bella”

 

The six year old looked around “Why are we all together?”

 

Chloe pressed her lips together and tried to make light, giving her a sweet smile “Don’t you think it’s fun? You can make friends whilst you stay here” 

 

The little girl just look at her, unsure. She then mumbled in a more upset tone “When is my mommy going to come and pick me up?”

 

“Well you’ve still got a little while to get better but..she’ll be back to see you soon” 

 

Bella took it for what it was a just nodded. She looked around once again before asking “Where’s your friend?” 

 

“My friend?” 

 

“With brown hair” 

 

A warm smile then settled on Chloe’s face at even the thought of Beca, despite them being mad at each other right now. The sheer thought of that woman still gave her butterflies, that was passion she guessed “Oh, well she’s on a different ward. She only comes down here to visit me and Doctor Robbins over there” 

 

As they looked over, Arizona stormed out after Callie where Chloe presumed an argument was going to unfold between the two of them, being stuck in a room together clearly wasn’t agreeing with either of them. 

 

Chloe looked back to the curious girls face and said with a small smile “Sometimes friends fight”

 

“They’re special friends. I heard them talk about wall paper once” she then leaned forward and whispered “My Aunt Cynthia has special lady friends too”

 

Chloe raised her brows and nodded as she gave her a slightly amused smile by the way she came out with it. Bella looked to her and then pried even more “Is that doctor  _ your  _ special friend?”

 

Chloe bit her lip as she thought about her words for a moment, still smiling at the young girl she answered simply “She’s special to me” she took in a breath and decided to take the topic to a turn “Now enough about your Doctors special friends and let’s get you some friends” 

 

She took Bella over to a group of kids around her age together and let them be for a moment as she went outside to where Callie and Arizona were, she saw that whatever argument they may have been having was well and truly over as Arizona was now attending to the young girl she was taking care of before.

 

They weren’t taking her in the playroom, but in a patient room. Chloe watched as the blonde came over as Callie and the intern took the girl to the room on her bed “You two done?” 

 

Arizona rolled her eyes “We’re going through it okay? Besides that doesn’t matter right now”

 

Chloe heard the cry of the around the corner “What’s wrong with her?” 

 

“Appendix. She’s in a world of pain, gonna see what I can do for her whilst we wait for the lockdown to get dismissed” 

 

“Any idea why the lockdown is even a thing yet?” 

 

Arizona looked back to her from looking down at her pager and shook her head “No not yet, no word from anywhere” 

 

Chloe signed and bit her lip, Arizona then put her hand on the young doctor’s arm “Don't think about it too much, okay? Just go in the playroom and keep the kids happy with that shining personality” 

 

She just rolled her eyes at her with a sweet smile still on her face and they parted ways as Arizona went to attend to her patient and Chloe went to attend to the rest of the kids. 

 

But not before pulling out her phone.

 

_ Message to Shorty [2:17PM]: I don’t know what’s going on all I know is that everyone around me is on edge and so am I. Please text me or call me, I’m done with this fight. I need you. I love you x _

 

She tucked her phone back in her pocket and smiled back over to the children as she was called over.

* * *

 

 

Beca didn’t see the text from Chloe because her phone was neither on loud or vibrate and she was too nervous to even look at it. Maybe she should do what Chloe did and go to text her to try and contact her but she really wasn’t thinking straight.

 

The doors opened as Beca reached the floor above and as soon as it did, she saw her brother walk down the hallway in her direction. She stepped out put kept her hand against the doors to prevent them from closing, she looked around and called in a whisper “Derek” 

 

His eyes snapped to her and his face went sheet white, picking up his pace in his walking “What are you doing here? We’re on lockdown” 

 

“Yeah I know I was trying to go  _ down  _ but the button to this floor was pressed by Karev when he  _ fell  _ in from bleeding out”

 

Derek sighed and put his hand on her cheek as she scanned her face “Are you okay?”

 

She slapped his hand away from her face “I’m fine” 

 

“You can’t go up and down the building, Becs. There’s a shooter-“

 

“Believe me I know I saw him up close and personal-like I said I’m fine, I have to go to the children’s ward” 

 

“What?” Derek should his head “What do you mean you have to go to the children’s ward you shouldn’t be moving”

 

“I haven’t seen Chloe all morning. Karev was shot  _ on  _ that ward...I have to know she’s okay-Derek get off my arm” she said sternly, raising her brows as her elder brother took hold of her.

 

“No”

 

“Get  _ off _ ” 

 

“I’m not letting you walk around and get shot. As well as being your brother I’m your boss”

 

Beca scoffed “Shut the fuck up-“

 

Derek just looked at her, testing her and when he saw that she wasn’t budging he saw no other choice than to pull her away from the elevator and wrap his arms around her from behind, lifting her off her feet. Despite her attempts in trying to kick herself free, grumbling her demands to be put down, he told her to stay quiet as he carried down the hall and then opened the door to a janitor's closet where Meredith and Cristina were. 

 

“You just locking women up now?” She scowled as the door opened and he threw her in, she turned around and tried to get out but it obviously wasn’t going to be easy, she gripped onto his arms “Let me go Derek, I can’t just let her be out there Why should I be safe instead of her?” 

 

“You don’t know that she’s not safe”

 

“Then let me go find out!” 

 

He gently shushed her and frowned, his hand returning to the back of her head “I can’t. I’m sorry but I will not risk your safety” 

 

“I’m risking it” 

 

Derek stood up straight with a glum look still on his face and shook his head once again “I’m sorry” he looked over to Meredith “Make sure she stays” 

 

Beca watched him head back to the door “Derek I swear I’m going to hate you for this. And if she is hurt I will never speak to you again” 

 

He looked at her over his shoulder and then walked out, Beca felt Meredith rest her hands in her arms “Beca, it’s going to be okay”

 

“Don’t talk to me like I’m some naive teenager” Beca shook off her hands as she stepped away, Cristina just shrugged and nodded “She has a point” 

 

Meredith just sighed after glaring at her friend and then looked back to Beca “Beca. It’s best for you to just stay here”

 

“You know I can’t do that”

 

“You are my sister in law, you are my family”

 

Beca ran her fingers through her hair and let out a laugh through all of her anger and fear “Yeah and Chloe is mine okay so is Arizona and I’m not going to stand here and wait to find out whether they got shot.  _ That  _ I won’t do”

 

“What about Derek?” Cristina asked as Beca went to the door, the brunette turned to her “Hopefully this will all be over with by the time he finds out and he can yell at me then”

 

Meredith took a step forward “Beca please”

 

“He said make sure i stay but you and I both know there’s nothing you can do. Cause if you were in position...and you didn’t know if Derek was okay...you would do exactly what I’m doing now” Beca slowly opened the door and popped her head out, seeing that the coast was clear, she just looked back them “If it makes you feel any better. I promise I’ll be careful” 

 

She knew the worry that she was putting on Meredith, she knew the guilt she was going to have in not stopping her. But Meredith was smart, she knew that she couldn’t stop her from doing this. Beca gave her a tight, reassuring smile and then walked out of the closet, quietly tiptoeing down the hall and getting back into the elevator. 

 

She went down, all the way down to the children’s ward and stepped out into the hallway, hardly even thinking about looking around and just headed straight down towards where she presumed and prayed Chloe was going to be, all safe and well. 

 

“Hey. You” 

 

Beca stopped, she froze for a moment and then looked to the left hand side of her and saw him. She saw Greg Clark stood a few feet away with the gun in his hand and his wounded shoulder. Beca looked at him up and down, she had no idea that he was the shooter and she decided in her mind that Derek didn’t know either, else he would have told her. 

 

He had told her all about Greg Clark and his wife. He was a grieving husband. But most grieving husbands don’t do something like this,  _ this  _ really was a man with nothing to lose. 

 

Beca gently raised her hands as she lied “Sir. Please. I’m just a nurse” 

 

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Clark snarled, taking one step forward and keeping the gun pointed to her “You think I don’t know who you are? If I didn’t already know your face would tell me...you look just like your brother”

 

Beca’s breath shook as Clark raised his brows “It doesn’t matter if you’re a nurse or a doctor. You’re his sister. That is reason enough” 

 

She bit on her lip, she wasn’t the kind to beg but considering that it was literally life and death she was going to take the best shot “Please...I just-”

 

“I’m sure you’re a nice girl. But so was my wife and your brother took her away from me, it’s only fair that I take everything away from him before I shoot him in the chest” he pulled back the hammer of the gun and shook his head “I’m sorry”

 

Beca closed her eyes for a moment and muttered a prayer, something she had never done. Opening her eyes back up she saw him hesitating and for a moment, she felt like she had a chance.

* * *

 

Chloe left the remaining doctors and nurses with the children to see how Arizona and Callie were doing with the young girl, Ruby. A part of her just wanting to make sure they haven’t torn each others heads off yet. 

 

“How’re you guys doing in here?”

 

Arizona glanced to her and just nodded as she walked over to the young girl who was lay on her side facing Callie “Okay. Just need to give her an injection to help with the pain” she parted the girls gown to get a section of her back and gently informed as the needle went to her skin “You’re going to feel a poke and it’s gonna hurt only for a little while” 

 

Chloe went on the other side of the bed and stood beside Callie to help give Ruby some support and encouragement as she soon began to cry “It hurts” 

 

“Alright squeeze my hand. Squeeze my hand tight. Tight tight. Good” Callie said as Chloe put her hand on Ruby’s side and gave her a gentle rub. 

 

“Good girl, Ruby” Chloe soothed. 

 

“Wow, you’re strong” Arizona smiled, shooting the same look to Callie. With an insane amount of love in their eyes. Callie looked over past Arizona as she felt as if they were being watched and both of the other girls saw her expression dropped. They looked over to the doorway and saw a man stood there, his shoulder bleeding and a gun in his hand.

 

All of their heart rates both dropped and increased. This was why they were on lockdown. This was the very reason. Greg Clark had brought a gun into this hospital for revenge, that was it.

 

“There are only children here” Arizona stated boldly, then turning back around and leaning her body over Ruby’s, covering her head with her hand, her other hand reached to Chloe and gripped onto her hard not to move as Callie already slowly stood up once Clark stated “They shot me” 

 

“There are only children here” Arizona continued to whisper as tears ran down her cheeks. Saying it over and over again. Chloe’s eyes began to prickle as water filled her eyes, she was almost forgetting how to breathe. 

 

Callie grabbed two pads from the side and walked right over to Clark “Here are some bandages”

 

“I want my mommy” Ruby whimpered, Chloe putting her hand on the little girls arm and gently soothing her as tears now ran down her cheeks and hit down on the mattress. Arizona continuing with her words, as if it was some kind of prayer for God to protect them.

 

Callie held them out to him “Press them to the wound and it’ll stop the bleeding...okay? Just take them. Take them” she laid them down on his palm which had the gun resting in it “Take them and go”

 

Clark thanked her and just left, he carried on walking down the hallway and left them. Callie closed the door as soon as she allowed to give herself a breath. Ruby cried out a little louder once she heard the door close, Chloe let out a deep breath and stroked the young girls head “Okay, sweetie okay” 

 

Chloe looked over to Arizona and saw her still crying “It’s okay” 

 

She stepped to the side as Callie sat down and tried to make Arizona feel better through talking to Ruby “You have the best doctor in the whole world with you right now”

 

As Callie spoke, all Chloe could wonder about was where Beca was. She knew who that man was, Beca told her after Derek spilled it all out on the same night. It scared her because she felt like Clark was here to hurt Derek and everyone he loved. And he certainly loved Beca. 

 

Callie put her hand on Arizona’s cheek once she saw that her words calmed the blonde. Chloe took a breath “I need to go find Beca”

 

Arizona looked to her, Callie then doing the same as she dropped her hand from her cheek. The blonde shook her head to her “Chloe listen to me. We can’t leave, he is on this floor right now”

 

“But-”

 

“There are many people in this hospital who she could have gone with when we were put on lockdown, we both know her. She’s smart. She will be fine. More than anything she’d want you safe like I do-“

 

There was a sudden bang against the door. They all jumped out of their skin and looked over to the door, their fear of it being Clark coming back quickly faded when they saw Beca stood outside through the small window on the door. Chloe let out a sigh of relief and whispered beneath her breath “Oh thank god”

 

Arizona went over to the door and quickly opened it “Are you crazy the shoot-” she stopped her words once her brain began to process what she was looking at. Seeing Beca shake and struggling for breath, she looked down to where her hand was, covering her abdomen where a load of blood was coming from her. 

 

She put her eyes back to Beca with sheer fear and shock on her face as the brunette choked “He got me” her legs went limp and she fell into her friends arms. Arizona’s breath shook, she wrapped her arms tightly around her body and pulled her in the room “No. This can’t be happening” 

 

Callie and Chloe shooting up, Chloe’s expression dropping completely and an outbreak of tears coming back out of her eyes as she watched Arizona bring Beca in the room and lie her down on the floor “Beca!” 

 

She dropped down beside her on her knees “Oh god please”

 

“I...came-looking for...for you and he...shot” Beca rested her head down on the floor as Arizona pressed her hand down against the wound “He knew I was Derek’s sister”

 

Chloe slowly shook her head to her and cried as she ran her fingers through her hair “You should have stayed where you were”

 

“I had to make sure” Beca held her breath and then breathed “You were okay...after the other night-” 

 

“None of that matters now. I’m here okay, I’m not going anywhere” 

 

Beca shook her head, her hand slid from her side and over to Chloe’s. Chloe gripped to her tight and held her hand close. Practically holding onto her for dear life. Arizona lifted her shirt to get a real look, she sighed and shook her head “There’s no exit wound” 

 

She put her palm over her mouth and shook her head “Beca you need surgery”

 

Beca coughed out a small laugh even though it hurt “I don’t see that happening” 

 

Arizona looked to Callie “We need to get supplies. We have to try and get that bullet out” she went to stand but Beca gripped onto her arm for a moment “Don’t...be stupid. Don’t do that” 

 

“I am not being stupid. I am thinking about your life here” she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Beca’s as she whispered “I’ve already lost a brother, I’m not about to lose you too”

 

Beca let out a small laugh, putting her hand to Arizona’s cheek for a moment as she mumbled “You’ve been the best friend I could’ve ever asked for”

 

“You are  _ not  _ saying goodbye” Arizona asserted as she came to her feet, walking over to Ruby “I’m going to pick you up and take you to the playroom okay?”

 

Callie stood up in front of the door “Please don’t go out there”

 

Arizona frowned to her as she walked over with Ruby in her arms “We can’t just stand here. I’ll be back before you know it, I’m going in the other direction”

 

“Please” 

 

The two of them then looked down as they heard Chloe let out another sob as she still held onto Beca’s hand and begged for her to be okay. Arizona looked back to Callie and mumbled “Can you stand here and watch her die?” 

 

Callie looked back to her and saw tears returning to Arizona’s cheeks, she took in a shaken breath and whimpered “Cause I can’t. I have to do something, she can’t die Callie. She can’t-she’s family”

 

“I know. I know...I’ll go-”

 

“No you need to stay here and keep pressure, Chloe can’t balance it for long on her own. Please do that for her. For me” 

 

Callie looked back to Beca, seeing her still struggling for breath. She looked back to her and just nodded after taking a breath, stepping aside and opening the door “Come back soon” 

 

Arizona stepped in the doorway and just whispered “I  _ really  _ love you” she held onto Ruby securely and then went down the hall. Callie shut the door behind her again and went back down to Beca, moving Chloe’s hand out of the way and pressing down herself “Arizona is going to be back soon okay? We’re going to get you stable just hang on” 

 

Beca’s breathing was getting heavier and she was getting all the more tired. She was on the verge of death, she was dying right now. Quite literally. She looked to Chloe, her voice become nothing but breathless “Don’t let go”

 

“I won’t, I won’t” Chloe cried as she continued to stroke her hair and tried her best to reassure her “It’s just a little blood, baby” 

 

Beca raised her brows ever so slightly and whispered “It’s a  _ lot _ of blood” Beca just nodded at her own words and then rubbed her lips together before she began to talk “I want... _ you  _ to be happy” 

 

Chloe knew what she was doing, and she wouldn’t accept it “Don’t start doing this, don’t say goodbye to me-I need you, baby” 

 

“Find someone” Beca bit her lip as tears ran down from her temple to the back of her head “Better than me” 

 

“I don’t want anyone else, Beca don’t you understand” Chloe rested her hand on Beca’s cheeks “I want  _ you _ there is no-one better”

 

Chloe leaned down and pressed her lips against Beca’s, both of them crying as their lips remained together. She slowly pulled away as their forehead remained close to each other, Beca’s body continued to shake, her brows pinched together before she whispered “I’m sorry”

 

Chloe bit her lip, trying not to fall to pieces in front of her. Beca had put her life at risk because she was so worried about Chloe and now she was lying on the floor, bleeding out. And  _ she  _ was apologising? 

 

“No...no I’m sorry. I never told you enough how much I actually need you and I’ve never told you how much I love you I should have told you from the very second I knew but I love you so much, babe. More than I’ve ever loved anyone” 

 

For her that was all she really needed to hear. That was the first time Chloe had ever told her that she loved her, deep down she knew but hearing it gave it an entirely different feeling. This was never the situation they imagined they would say this to each other, but she might not get another chance. 

 

Beca managed to push out a smile as she held onto Chloe’s hand tighter and finally after nine years of never saying the words, before she had the chance to say anything, she coughed with blood coming from her mouth, Chloe quickly trying to wipe it up as if to wipe away the situation in its entirety. Beca’s hand went to her wrist “It’s okay” she looked back to Chloe’s eyes “It’s okay babe” then she cried to words out “ _ I love you _ ”

 

Callie looked between the two of them as silent tears escaped her eyes, she just tried to focus on keeping her hand down on Beca’s wound. 

 

“I won’t say goodbye to you I won’t” 

 

She watched as Beca’s eyes began to drop, her thumb went to her temple and rubbed them firmly “Please don’t close your eyes. Look at me, okay? You can sleep at home later  _ with me _ ” she became desperate, her whisper losing it’s composure “Baby please keep your eyes open”

 

Callie took a breath and spoke up “Beca, Arizona is going to be back any second just hang on. You are not allowed to die on us”

 

“I just want to go home” Beca suddenly cried, gripping tighter onto Chloe “Please” 

 

Trying to keep it together as best she could Chloe still spoke in a cry as she nodded “We will, we’re going to go home I promise” 

 

Beca knew that she couldn’t promise that and now that she said it aloud she didn’t believe it would happen and as her eyes continued to fall she whispered “Tell Derek...tell Derek I’m sorry I didn’t listen...and that I love him. And Addie, Amelia tell them too-” 

 

“Stop it please!” Chloe shrieked as her hands remained on Beca’s cheek “Keep your eyes open! Don’t leave me. Beca look at me!” 

 

The door opened again and Arizona came through with a scalpel, an IV and bandages “Are you planning on going somewhere, Mitchell?”

 

Beca let out a small tired smile and whispered “You know me...can’t stay in one place for too long” 

 

“You go  _ there  _ and they’ll be no going back” Arizona rested back down beside her “And call me selfish but I still need you here” 

She wasn’t going to be able to fix Beca up 100% but she was going to try and remove the bullet, stitch her back up and hopefully make her as stable as possible until they all got out of here. They hooked her up to the IV, which Chloe held onto. Still holding onto Beca with her free hand. 

 

“Hey” Beca whispered, a smile creeping on her face “Hey Zone”

 

Arizona looked to her from focusing on patching her up, seeing the  _ peaceful  _ look on Beca’s face before hearing the brunette whisper “I love you” 

 

Arizona bit her lip and let out a watery smile, nodding her head “Wow. Took you bleeding on my floor to say that?” she touched her cheek briefly “I love you too. And I’m going to make sure you stay alive so I can tease you about pouring your heart out to me for the rest of your life”

 

“I’m scared” the brunette quietly admitted. 

 

But Arizona just shook her head and insisted to her “I know but you don’t have to be, you’re going to be fine. I’m going to take care of you” 

 

Her eyes went back to her wound, but before Arizona could even start the process of getting the bullet out of her friends body. Chloe screamed as Beca’s eyes closed and this time, she didn’t open them up again. Chloe shook her “No! Beca please!” 

 

“Oh shit” Arizona whispered, breaking down to a cry as she put her hands to the brunettes cheeks “No no no”

 

“The best chance she has is in an O.R” Callie informed as she tried to keep level headed and her emotions in check. Arizona slipped for a moment, her composure went away as she bowed her head and rested her forehead against Beca’s shoulder, taking a breath as she felt Callie’s hand go to her back “Arizona. We need to get her on that bed and get her to an O.R” 

 

Arizona took a breath and quickly lifted her head. Chloe continuing to run her fingers through Beca’s hair as she pleaded with her, pressing her lips against her forehead “Please don’t do this” she leaned down to her ear and whispered “If you can hear me, please hang on. I need you forever” 

 

The three of them gently lifted her and placed her down on the bed that Ruby was previously lay on. Chloe stepped out into the hallway and checked to see if the coast was clear, which it was. Arizona looked to Beca, resting her hand on her cheek as she then said to her in a whimper “If you die I swear I’ll never speak to you again” 

 

Beca still remained unconscious but she was breathing, that was all that mattered right now. As long as her pulse was still going, they still had time. But not a lot.

* * *

 

**I warned you. My bad. Comment thoughts below.**


	19. Girlfriend in a Coma

They didn’t make it an O.R. Because as soon as they stepped into the hallway and went on their way to one, the SWAT team came and evacuated them. Rushing Beca to a paramedic straight away as they rushed her off Seattle Pres, where they had taken Alex Karev. It was now out of their hands. 

 

Chloe got in the back with her, holding her hand the entire time. She went as far as she could with her until they took her into the O.R. in the other hospital. She watched her getting wheeled over, having to have oxygen put into her system by a doctor and IV attached to her. It was a state she had never seen Beca be in before and hopes to never see it again. There was still no guarantee that she would pull through.

 

All she could do now was hope and pray. Arizona and Callie came as soon as they were done getting all the kids out, and after they had officially gotten themselves back together. Which would be good news for Beca when she wakes up.  _ If  _ she wakes up. 

 

They came into the right ward and found Chloe sat on the floor, resting against the wall with her head in her hand. They went over to her and sat either side of her, Arizona put her hand on Chloe’s knee “Any news?”

 

Chloe just shook her head at first, she then took a breath and breathed “They won’t tell me anything...she’s been in there for nearly an hour now”

 

“Means she’s hanging on” Callie said, reassuring both of them as well as she could. Chloe just nodded and rubbed her lips together as tears ran down her cheeks. 

 

Arizona rubbed her palms together, staring down as she did so and then just came out with the information she was given before “Derek’s been shot” 

 

Chloe’s head snapped to her “What?”

 

She nodded “In the chest. After Clark shot Becs he made his way up. Found him and shot him”

 

“Is...is he?”

 

Callie then chimed in “Stable, last time we were told”

 

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair as the information processed “Does he know about Beca?”

 

“Well we haven’t seen him so I guess not. Unless someone who saw her go into the van saw” Arizona shrugged “I don’t know I just wanted to get here” 

 

She soon felt Chloe slip her hand with hers and hold onto her gently. The three of them then just fell silent as they waited, all getting lost in their own thoughts about Beca. Chloe just thinking of all the time they’ve had together, from their very first date to them just lying in bed together laughing, every time they kissed. How warm and fuzzy Beca would constantly make feel and she never wanted that feeling to go away. 

 

Arizona just thought of all the stupid and immature things they would do like everytime they tried to bake they would just get into a food fight, or every time they watched a movie they would try and jump scare each other whenever they watched a thriller. She lost a brother a long time ago but Beca filled that void almost. She was her little sister.

 

And Callie just thought about how much of a caring person Beca was. How well she would listen when Callie wanted to vent to someone with a problem, whether it was about Arizona, work or even her family it didn’t matter, Beca was always there to be as much support as possible. Everyone needed someone like her in their lives. 

 

None of them were ready for Beca Mitchell to be gone from their lives. They would never be ready for that. It felt like they were waiting forever, maybe they were. But when they saw a surgeon come towards them with their scrub mask away from their face, they shot up onto their feet and waited. 

 

The surgeon let out a breath and held his hands up “The surgery was a success” 

 

All three of them let out the biggest sigh of relief they have ever given out. But then when Chloe looked back to him, she saw that his expression was not how she felt it would be if success was the full story “What?”

 

Her words then caused Callie and Arizona to look back to the doctor and nervously they understood why Chloe questioned there being something more. The Doctor looked between the three of them and got to the dreaded word of “ _ But _ ” 

 

Suddenly all of their hearts went back to racing in the worst kind of way, Arizona clutching onto both of their hands now as the Doctor then went onto say “It seems, when being shot. Doctor Mitchell fell and took a significant blow to the head” 

 

Arizona pinched her brows at him “But she had no sign of head wound. No blood-”

 

The Doctor shook his head and shrugged as he explain simply “Sometimes the blow just happens internally, there was no way you could have known but during surgery we had our neurosurgeon on hand and during it seemed that there was something making her unstable, so when she looked she saw that there had been trauma to the brain” 

 

“Oh my god” Chloe tried, turning away and taking her hand out of her cousins to cover her mouth. Callie quickly tried to rationalise “Okay so what does this mean? If the surgery was a success then what does the trauma to the brain mean?”

 

“It means whilst the surgery was a success to remove the bullet wound, the injury to her brain with significant blow made it hard for the brain to get oxygen and is no longer stable enough to respond, she’s experiencing  Brain hypoxia” 

 

“What does that mean?” Chloe said sharply, turning around with tears running down her cheeks. Not being able to even gather the information in her brain to process. In a normal situation she would know what that translated to, but this was no normal situation. Feeling Arizona’s hand fall onto her back. 

 

“It means that as of right now your partner's brain is no longer fit enough to run on it’s own, she can’t function properly anymore. So we’ve had to put her in a medically induced coma for her own safety, if the brain makes any drastic change we need to be there to monitor it and handle it”

 

Arizona bit her lip to try and control her emotions and then asked “How long? The coma, how long?” 

 

“There’s really no way in knowing. I don’t have to tell you that these things cannot have a time limit” 

 

“It’s essentially life support” Chloe clarified in a cry “That’s what you’re saying. You’re saying her state is now so critical that she needs a machine to breathe and live for her”

 

The Doctor looked to the floor and then simply nodded before answering in a glum manner “Yes. That’s what I’m saying” 

 

Chloe took in a breath and had to step away, covering her mouth with her hands and shutting her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. She tried to keep her sob quiet and muffled. Having to take herself back over to the wall and slid back down to the floor. 

 

Callie and Arizona exchanged a few more words with the Doctor and once he went away, Arizona let out a breath of her own as she tried her best  _ not  _ to cry. Callie wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in tight “She’s a fighter. She’s going to get through this”

 

“What am I going to tell Derek?” More thoughts then came into her mind, she pulled away “Oh god Callie. I have to call Amelia and Addison-I have to call her mother” another thought then struck her “It’ll be her mother who’d have to decide when her time is up”

 

“It won’t come to that” Callie assured, putting her hand on Arizona’s cheek and wiped away her tear. She didn’t even know if she believe what she just said but all she knew is that she wanted to believe it. Her eyes went back over to Chloe and saw the state that she was now in “Arizona…”

 

The blonde looked over and saw her cousin. The way Chloe wrapped her arms around herself as some kind of comfort, shaking from the fear and crying so much. Arizona walked out of Callie’s embrace and went over to her, crouching down in front of her and pulling her close. Resting her head on top of Chloe’s as she cradled her “It’s not the end”

 

“It could be” Chloe cried “I can’t do it”

 

“Beca won’t let go she’s got too much to live for” she held onto Chloe’s all that more tighter as she whispered “She’s the happiest she’s ever been. She’s got a great group of friends, a great job, her brother and sister. And she’s in love” 

 

Chloe just let out a sob as she gripped onto Arizona even tighter. Praying to any god that will listen for all those things to be enough for Beca to carry on living. 

 

Chloe took in a breath and tried her best to regain her composure, she pulled back from Arizona’s embrace and rested against the wall, then shaking her head “I can’t...I can’t talk to Amelia-I just I can’t”

 

“Don’t worry about talking to her family. Me and Callie are going to do that” 

 

Chloe just nodded and looked up to her, her eyes still glazed and filled “I need to see her” 

 

Arizona quickly nodded and got up on her feet, holding her hand out for Chloe to take and lifted her back onto hers. Making their way back over to Callie who was stood with Beca’s doctor “Can she go and see her?”

 

The Doctor looked at them both and knew it was not going to be in his best interest to say  _ no _ . So he just nodded his head “Of course, I’ll take you to her” 

 

Chloe looked to Arizona as she took her hand away from her and watched as her cousin gave her a reassuring nod “We’ll be right out here” 

 

Chloe nodded to her, took a breath and then followed the doctor down the hall. Arizona looked to Callie “Who do I call first?”

 

“You call Amelia, I’ll call Addison. They’ll want to get on a place as quick as they can so we should call them first” 

 

Arizona nodded and took her phone out of her pocket. The only reason she ever had Amelia’s number was for emergencies and she never for one second thought she’d ever have to use it. She walked down the hall to get as little volume as possible whilst Callie called Addison. 

 

It took a matter of four rings before she heard Beca’s older sibling answer  _ “Robbins? That you? Or have you just lost your phone again Bibi?”  _

 

She tried to keep her emotions in check, covering her mouth for a moment and then after pausing for a few seconds more she finally spoke up “No. It’s Robbins” 

 

There was then a silence on Amelia’s side. As if  _ she  _ had now remembered why the two had each others numbers. She heard the young neurosurgeon take a heavy gulp before asking in a tone more dry and fearful  _ “Something's happened”  _

 

Arizona bowed her head down and took in a shaken deep breath, then slowly nodding her head and looking straight ahead “Yeah. You...you should get here as soon as you can” 

 

_ “How bad?”  _

 

She grinded her teeth together as she tried to find the words before she had to go onto explain how both her brother and sister had been shot. And her sister’s life is now hanging into the balance of it all. 

 

* * *

 

Chloe walked into the room and honestly never thought she would see Beca look like this. She had seen patients being hooked up to life support before and though it was always upsetting to see, it never struck her on a personal level. 

 

But now it was striking every single cord in her body. She could have broke down there and then just seen her being so vulnerable and almost  _ not  _ alive. She wasn’t alive, not really. Not when she had to have something live for her. This wasn’t Beca, this wasn’t her life or what made her a living breathing human.

 

It was her laugh and smile and witty sharp humour that made her alive. That made her  _ her _ .  The doctor left her lone pretty much straight away for the sake of privacy, she tried her best not to cry. Tears were running down her cheeks sure but she tried not to  _ sob _ . She believed that being in comas could hear what’s around them or even have outer body experiences so god forbid Beca heard or saw her breakdown. 

 

She took hold of the arm chair and gripped onto it tight and sat herself down onto it, still feeling numb and still not really being able to wrap her head around what has happened in these past few hours. One minute she and Beca were having their first real domestic to Beca bleeding out on the floor and confessing her love to now completely lifeless. 

 

Chloe bit her lip and took in a breath as she tried to regain her composure the best that she could, not knowing what to do and the only thing she knew what to do right now was to just take hold of her hand, looking over to her and trying to speak calmly and in the same gentle manner she usually speaks in, but you could still hear the cry in the back of her throat “Hi baby” 

 

She looked back down to her hand as she stroked Beca’s knuckled with her thumb. Her skin still being so soft “I’m not really used to our conversations being one sided so...the sooner you wake up the better” she gripped onto her hand a little tighter “We made up remember? You don’t get to give me the silent treatment anymore” 

 

Chloe brought her hand to her mouth and gently pressed her lips against the back of it before crying out in a whisper “You told me that you love me so you’re not allowed to leave me now, okay?”

 

She closed her eyes as she kept her lips against Beca’s hand and looked back over to her, seeing the tube that was going into her mouth, putting air inside of her. It was painful and heart wrenching to watch “You have a family who need you. Derek, Amelia, Arizona-we all need you” 

 

Chloe kissed her hand again “God knows I need you” 

  
  


_ “Hey” Beca said as she walked into Chloe’s house after the red head sent her a text that she left the front door unlocked for her. It was pushing midnight and she had only just finished up at the hospital because of an emergency surgery that took longer than any expected.  _

 

_ But even though she had been doing the longer surgery at night, it was Chloe that had had the long day. Which Beca could tell as soon as she walked in, shutting and locking the door up behind her she then looked back over to Chloe who seemed exhausted both emotionally and physically, with her knees up to her chest and a blanket thrown over her.  _

 

_ Beca tilted her head at her as she walked over to her “You know you could have just gone to bed, I wouldn't have cared” _

 

_ “Believe me. I need to see your face” Chloe stated as she wiggled her fingers out for her, Beca taking hold of her hands as soon as she was in reaching distance and sat beside her, letting go of one hand and reaching over to the strands of hair that were still fallen on her face from the messy bun she had going on, tucking it behind her ear “Take it Aubrey is sleeping” _

 

_ “Yeah. She offered staying up but…” Chloe pressed her lips against Beca’s wrist that was close by her mouth from her hand resting on her jaw.  _

 

_ “What’s up?” _

 

_ “Just been a long day” Chloe shrugged “Giving bad news to one family. As in terminally bad and then giving bad news to another, as in no longer alive bad”  _

 

_ “I’m sorry. That’s a rough day”  _

 

_ Chloe hummed and just nodded “And even though I am  _ **_so_ ** _ sleepy. I just wanted to be here for when you came”  _

 

_ “Well” Beca leaned forward and pressed her lips against Chloe’s cheek and then lips “I’m here now so” she then got on her feet and pulled the blanket off of Chloe’s legs and took hold of her hands once again, pulling her up “Let’s go to bed”  _

 

_ “How was your surgery?”  _

 

_ “It went fine” Beca gave Chloe’s side a gentle slap and said “You go ahead I’m gonna just grab a quick drink”  _

 

_ “Okay” Chloe whispered, giving her a sweet long kiss before heading inside the bedroom. Beca walked over to the kitchen but wasn’t getting a drink, instead she grabbed the hot water bottle that she knew Chloe kept in her cabinet under the sink and filled it up with boiling water to then take in and passed it to Chloe was she was about to climb in bed “I know you like having this when you’re feeling shitty”  _

 

_ Chloe sighed out of utter gratitude and just downright disbelief at how sweet Beca was for thinking of the little things like this “I really don’t know what I would do without you”  _

 

_ “You don’t have to worry about that, Beale” Beca whispered with a grin on her face, giving her a gentle quick kiss “I’m in it for the long haul” _

  
  


Chloe really didn’t know how long she was there for. She wasn’t counting whatsoever, she just kept holding onto Beca’s hand and silently praying for her to come through. She barely even heard the door open behind her.

 

Arizona took in a breath when she saw Beca, her heart feeling like it stopped for a moment. Letting out another deep breath she then walked over to Chloe, keeping her composure down and steady as she put her hands onto Chloe’s shoulders “Hey, Chlo. Sweetie. You’ve been here for near an hour half, go get something to drink”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“You’ve been through a lot and I know you’re going to insist staying here all night so  _ please  _ go get yourself a cup of coffee, I’ll stay with her”

 

Chloe kept her eyes on Beca for a little while longer and heard Arizona make another plea in a whisper, it had only been just over an hour and already Arizona was beginning to worry about her. But Chloe knew that she had a point and then just nodded, slowly standing up and still holding onto Beca’s hand as she looked over to her cousin “Where’s Callie?”

 

“She’s at the cafeteria. After calling Addison, Meredith and  _ then  _ speaking to Derek who is now conscious...she was in need for coffee” 

 

“You called Amelia?”

 

“Yeah” Arizona frowned, then clearing her throat before stating “Her and Addison are going to get the first plane out” 

 

“How did she sound?”

 

Arizona just looked at her and the expression was all that she needed to know. The answer was not so good. At all. Chloe looked back to Beca and leaned down to her “I’ll be back soon” she pressed her lips against her cheek “I promise” 

 

She looked back over to Arizona and said in a quiet tone “You’ll come for me if anything-”

 

“Yes of course” Arizona rubbed her arm and eventually Chloe dropped her hand from holding onto Beca’s and then left the room, looking over at her when she got to the door just one more time before leaving.

 

Arizona took a breath as she sat down in the chair that Chloe now vacated, keeping her hands together in her lap before her eyes finally landed Beca and soon filled “How did we get here?” 

 

She bit on her lip and slowly shook her head “I know you hate it when I get sentimental and if you can hear me you’re probably subconsciously rolling your eyes but I really don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you here” she leaned forward and rested her arms against the edge of the mattress “You make sure I always have my act together and take care of me when I need it...and I had a bit of a  _ large  _ hole when we met because I lost Timothy and you really helped me heal” 

 

Arizona let out a breath and then rested her hands on over Beca’s, smiling as she looked over to her “And we’ve had the best time. Sure as hell couldn’t ask for a better roommate, even if I did nearly have to bribe you”

  
  


_ Arizona pulled Beca through the door to the apartment and held her hands up as she motioned around the place “Look. At. It” _

 

_ “Yeah I’m looking” Beca mumbled in a bland voice. Arizona looked over to her and saw that Beca’s expression was not the impressed and interested look that she pictured in her mind. She dropped her hands down down and slapped them to her legs “Come on seriously? You’re still debating living in your brothers trailer? A  _ **_trailer_ ** _?”  _

 

_ “Nothing wrong with living in a trailer you snob”  _

 

_ Arizona rolled her eyes “Well no sure there’s not but you were going to live with your sister in law before she decided to move to LA and you don’t want to live with your brother-the point is you were originally going to have a roommate anyway”  _

 

_ “That’s different. Addie is like my big sister you on the other hand are like the little puppy that I never asked for” Beca smirked as she painfully teased.  _

 

_ “That you grew to love regardless” Arizona teased back with her brows raised at her as she walked over to the window and saw the view which was great for the price they would pay if she does convince Beca to live here with her “Seriously what’s wrong with living together?”  _

 

_ “What if we fall out and end up hating each other?” Beca lightly suggested.  _

 

_ “Then I will  _ **_personally_ ** _ find you a new place to live”  _

 

_ Beca just gave her a small glare as Arizona let out a small chuckle. She understood the difference between her and Addison of course. She grew up with Addison and if they fought they would fight like siblings and nothing could really break the bond, but Beca was nervous that if she lived with her best friend of just three years that they could end up ruining the relationship. It was good old fashioned commitment issue. And Arizona had to be pretty flattered, it was all because Beca valued their friendship so much and she knew how irritable she could get.  _

 

_ Arizona hopped over to her and gave her a small shake “Come on Becs. It’ll be fun” _

 

_ Beca squinted at her “You can’t afford this place on your own can you?” _

 

_ “That’s only part of the reason” Arizona gave her friend another little shake as Beca laughed and rolled her eyes “But you know you don’t want to live in that trailer alone” she then grinned and chirped “And how much fun would it be living with me” _

 

_ The dorky smile and the child like innocence on Arizona’s face is what caused a smile to break out onto Beca’s and once she smiled she knew that Arizona knew that she was now agreeing to this proposal of becoming roommates. _

 

_ “I’m so going to regret this” _

 

_ “I am taking that as a yes” Arizona wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck from standing beside her and kissed her cheek before she had chance to do anything about it. _

  
  


Arizona rubbed her lips together and held onto Beca’s hand a little tighter “That apartment is going to be quiet without you” as a tear ran down her cheek, she then added in a vulnerable whisper “I hate it when it’s quiet” 

 

She gently stroked her friends hand and said with a small smile creeping on her face “Callie and I sorted  _ our shit  _ out like you said. So you’ve got to wake up so you can say you told us so”

 

Arizona had known Beca for so many years now and she had seen her in some vulnerable states, but not one as vulnerable by this. Not by far has she seen her in a state like this ever before. She once got into an altercation with her car and another car and that was scary, but this made _that_ look like nothing. 

* * *

  
  


Another hour went by and Arizona left Beca back alone with Chloe who got some head space away from it all with Callie. Arizona had to excuse herself from the hospital altogether and went to the store on the corner to return back outside with a pack of cigarettes in her hand and a lighter.

 

Callie found her and when she saw the cigarettes she just gave Arizona a frowning look, to which the blonde shook her head and mumbled as she brought the lighter to the cigarette in her mouth “Just don’t” 

 

She was grateful to hear  _ no  _ argument from her girlfriend about this. Callie knew that Arizona didn’t smoke regularly, she didn’t even like smoking. But when she was stressed she just couldn’t help it and  _ shit  _ this might be the most stressed she had been in months. Years even. Even Callie debating having one but she decided to just resist and put her hand onto Arizona’s back as she looked to her girlfriend look straight ahead to the sun now setting and blew out the disgusting puff of smoke “I don’t even know what to say to her” 

 

Her eyes went back over to Callie and quickly clarified “Chloe. I don’t know what to say to Chloe. I mean-if it were you in that situation I would find reassuring words hard to believe” 

 

“You don’t even have to say anything. Just be there for her” she gently rubbed her back and took a step closer to her “And let me be there for you” 

 

Arizona looked to her and didn’t know what to say, she just took another drag of her cigarette and looked down to the floor as she tapped her finger against it “When Amelia gets here I just...I don’t know what I’m going to say. I’m really trying to hold it together, Calliope but” she bit her lip to try and stop it from wobbling and lifted her head again, saying before taking in another drag “But as far as I’m concerned it’s my sister in there too” 

 

“I know” Callie whispered, rubbing her back once again “It’s going to be hard getting Chloe away from her”

 

“Oh she’s not leaving her side but I don’t blame her” Arizona looked around the parking lot “Amelia and Addison should be here by now. Right? It’s been nearly three hours since we called and they got the helicopter to bring them” 

 

“Addison said that they were going to see Derek first. You know because he’s awake and talking, she said she thought it’d be a good idea because Amelia was already in a state”

 

“Great” Arizona sighed. Callie pushed Arizona’s hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss against her cheeks “I love you”

 

Arizona put the cigarette down on the floor and crushed it with her heel, blowing out the last lot of smoke before turning to Callie and accepted being held in her embrace, there was no greater comfort than when Callie wrapped her arms around and just held her. 

 

After a few minutes of just standing there wrapped up in each other, they heard quick a set of fast footsteps walk over to them, Arizona and Callie looked over and quickly pulled away when they saw Amelia and Addison quickly made their way over from across the parking lot. 

 

“Where’s my sister?” Amelia asked without even letting a second between them get in the way. They both looked to her and saw her eyes all red and puffy, Addison seemed more composed but you could tell that she had been crying too. 

 

Callie gave Arizona’s hand a squeeze as she nodded her head to the inside of the hospital “Come on” 

 

The four of them made their way in, Arizona looked to them both “How’s Derek?” 

 

Addison took in a breath and let out a long shrug “I mean he’s alive and awake, his main focus is getting out as quick as he can so he can get here”

 

“He’s terrified” Amelia said bluntly “We all are” 

 

None of them really knew what to say because they were all in the same boat. They made their way down the hall and didn’t bother stopping for any doctor since they would just tell them that not all of them could be in the ICU but it didn’t matter, they were only taking them there and even Chloe would leave them to it. 

 

When they came to the door and Amelia saw her sister in the state that she was through the window, she almost lost the feeling in her legs. The preparation that she tired to give herself in her head was nothing in comparison to actually seeing her. Addison just took hold of her hand and held onto her tight. 

 

Callie gently knocked on the door to make Chloe aware and when the red head turned and saw that Amelia and Addison were now here, she took her hand away from Beca’s and stood up once the door opened and Amelia almost  _ ran  _ over to her. 

 

“Jesus, Becs” Amelia whispered out in a cry, putting her palm gently against her cheek “ _ Jesus _ ” 

 

Addison just went on the other side of her and took hold of her hand. Arizona went over to Chloe and announced to Beca’s  _ two  _ sisters “We’ll give you guys some space” 

 

Chloe left with Callie and Arizona and left Amelia and Addison well alone to let them have their time with Beca. Addison grabbed the chair that was beside the wall and brought it up to her bed. Amelia looked over to her monitors and shook her head as she took a step back “How the hell did it go from a bullet wound to this?”

 

“We both know how bad things can go from even the simplest of things. She hit her head Amelia, it’s known to happen” Addison kept her voice calm and gentle, mostly because she was emotionally drained and her entire body was exhausted. 

 

Amelia ran her shaking fingers through her hair, not even being able to read the monitors anymore because of the water making everything blurry “I was with her just three weeks ago. She was laughing and smiling and the happiest I had ever seen her-”

 

“Amelia-”

 

“And now she’s here just  _ lying  _ here completely-”

 

“Amelia” Addison looked over to her from across the bed and sighed, a frown forming more on her face when she saw the distressed look on the young surgeons expression “Come sit down, hold your sisters hand and  _ talk  _ to her” 

 

Amelia looked over to Beca and this time she really looked at her and it took everything inside her not to break down into a panicked and breathless sob. Hearing Addison whisper “Come on” in a delicate voice once more gave Amelia the verbal push to sit down in the arm chair and take hold of Beca’s hand. 

  
  


_ Beca came  _ **_bursting_ ** _ into Amelia’s apartment with no word of warning, causing her sister to run out of her bedroom with the bat that she keeps beside her bed in thinking that someone was breaking in. Amelia screamed. Beca screamed back. _

 

_ “Put the damn bat down it’s just me” Beca sighed after the brief scare of having her head bashed in. Amelia rolled her eyes and lowered the bat down, putting it up against the wall “I really shouldn’t have given you that key”  _

 

_ The nineteen year old just looked at her, almost completely shaking, she was buzzing like a old fridge. Amelia then looked at the closed envelope that was clutched her tiny hands. And soon she got the jist in why her sister had come bursting in here with great anticipation, she raised her brows and pointed to it “Is that-” _

 

_ “Uh huh” Beca mumbled, quickly and sharply bobbing her head. _

 

_ “And you’ve not?” _

 

_ Beca then shook her head in the same quick and sharp manner and shown her that the envelope was still well and truly closed. She took in a breath “I’m too scared to even look”  _

 

_ She extended it out to her, shaking it around for Amelia to take it from her “Can you take it. Look at it and if it’s bad just burn it”   _

 

_ Amelia let a short amused breath and walked over to her, taking the letter that would tell her whether she was getting into MED school or not out of her hand “Come on you’re going to get in” _

 

_ “Don’t  _ **_say_ ** _ that you’ll jinx it” _

 

_ “Bibi you don’t believe in jinxes” _

 

_ “Just please” Beca swatted her sisters arm and then ran over to the couch, patting down on the space next to her “Come and ruin my life”  _

 

_ Amelia ran her fingers through her hair and walked over to the couch still in her oversized Iron Maiden shirt and black checkered pyjama pants despite it nearly being one in the afternoon. She folded her legs and faced Beca on the couch, saying as she ripped it open “Who else knows you were getting this today?” _

 

_ “Addie, Derek and Mark” _

 

_ “So basically anyone apart from mom” _

 

_ “Don’t forget those three asshats we call sisters” that wasn’t exactly fair. Lizzie was cool. The rest were pretty much asshats though. Amelia just smirked and nodded as she took the folded paper out of the envelope, looking over to Beca and raising a brow “Ready?” _

 

_ “No but do it anyway”  _

 

_ Amelia nodded and then unfolded the letter, now feeling nervous herself. Her eyes didn’t waste time reading the big paragraph which wasn’t important, no one read that shit. Her eyes went straight over to the verdict. With her eyes closed, Beca heard Amelia say her name slowly which didn’t fill her with great certainty. She opened her eyes and saw Amelia just stare at her with an unreadable expression.  _

 

_ And then. _

 

_ A smile. _

 

_ Amelia turned the letter around “You fucking did it!”  _

 

_ Beca’s jaw dropped as she snatched it out of her hand “No fucking way are you fucking kidding me?” she read it for herself and saw that she in fact has gotten into MED school to study and practise Orthopedic surgery. She looked back over to her sister and let out an actual sequel, leaning forward and collapsing down onto Amelia, wrapped her arms around her neck as Amelia’s arms went to her waist and gripped onto her tight “I’m so proud of you Becs!”  _

 

_ “This is insane”  _

 

_ She pulled back after a few more seconds and looked back down to the letter, hearing Amelia then say in a laugh “And everyone thought we’d be the burn outs of the family” she held her hand up “We’re both gonna be fucking life savers”  _

 

_ Beca just grinned and slapped her hand onto Amelia’s and then just gripped onto it.  _

  
  


Amelia would give anything for Beca to just grip onto her hand as tight as she did that morning right now. She let out a breath and finally spoke “When I was lying in bed  _ half dead.  _ I heard every single word that you said to me. So I know you can hear me” 

 

Addison looked over to Amelia as tears went down her cheeks, seeing both of her hands holding onto Beca’s hand and arm, her eyes never leaving her little sister “I love you more than anything. And I need you to make it through and live...please don’t even think about going anywhere” 

 

She took her hand away from her arm to cover her own mouth as she let a cry slip out against it and shook her head, dropping it back down and cried “God please don’t go anywhere” 

 

Addison reached over and gave Amelia’s arm a small squeeze as the biggest comfort she could give right now from the other side of the bed “She’s going to fight this, Amelia. Okay?”

 

Amelia just nodded as she tried to hold in another cry, Addison then doing her best to do the same. The two of them just looked back over to her and it fell silent once again, both drowning in their separate thoughts and prays. 

 

With Chloe, Arizona and Callie all doing the same in the family room. And everyone else that was in Beca’s life, everyone else that loved and cared about her who knew the situation she was in were doing the same from wherever they were.

 

And just like that. It was if the whole world went silent in a prayer for Beca Mitchell. 

 

A prayer for the surgeon, sister, daughter, friend and girlfriend to open her eyes and take a breath of her own.

* * *

 

**Get comfortable everyone, it's going to be a rough ride. Please leave comments below!**


	20. Something's Gotta Give

Days past and there was no change. They were all working as hard as they could to get a hold of Beca and Derek’s mother but she was on vacation and right now they couldn’t get a hold of her. Their other sisters apart from Amelia came and saw them both, it was as if everyone was taking shifts.

 

Amelia was back and forth between Beca and Derek to check on them both but whilst there was progress with Derek there was little on Beca. Addison was the same but she was by Beca’s side more because she wanted those who had been there for long periods of time to go home and get refreshed.

 

Like Chloe. She had hardly even moved from Beca’s side for three days, she slept here, at here and didn’t know what to do with herself during the whole process of it all. 

 

_ Callie Torres [12:05PM]: Derek wants to see Chloe. _

 

Addison looked up from her phone, with a coffee holder in her hand that contained cups for both herself and Chloe and looked down the hall to where Beca’s room was and where Chloe was. She made her way down, to the room where Beca was still the way she had been for the past three days. Everytime she looked at her, her heart completely shattered. But she was the one who was trying to keep a brave face on as much as she could for the sake of other people. The other person doing that apart from her was Callie mostly for Arizona’s sake. 

 

Chloe heard her come in and asked “Any word on her mom?”

 

“I left her another voicemail last night but no. She’s back on Friday though” Addison passed her over a coffee as she said in a soft voice “Derek wants to see you”

 

Chloe looked up to her as she took the cup of out of her hand “Why did he say why?”

 

She just shrugged and stated as she walked around to the other side of the bed, with her eyes still on Beca “Probably just wants to see how you are. He worries” she looked back over to her and then clarified “We all do” 

 

Being stuck in this hospital together, the two of them got to know each other a bit better. The last time they met she and Beca were just sleeping together with no real labels and Addison was  _ teasing _ . But now they were meeting with Chloe being Beca’s girlfriend. The girlfriend who Beca  _ loved _ , and that was the most important part. If there was one thing Addison did whilst being here it was that she well and truly approved of Chloe, and could see how much she loved Beca. 

 

Chloe just sighed and looked back over to Beca, saying nothing when she then heard Addison gently suggest “Go back to your place, get a shower and a change of clothes and then go and see Derek. Even if it’s just for a little while, then you can come back over here” she looked back over to the older redhead and watched her lips curl as she shrugged “And if she wakes up today she won’t be repelled by your stink” 

 

Chloe just huffed a laugh. Though they both knew it was unlikely Beca would wake today unless a miracle happened, she knew Addison had a point. So much so that she actually agreed to leaving Beca’s side, which was something Addison never thought she would see happen. Chloe stood up and looked back over to Addison “But you’re-”

 

“Oh I’m not going anywhere” Addison shook her head, looking back down to Beca and smiling ever so softly “We have a lot to talk about”

 

Addison’s optimism was both surprising and the comfort that everyone needed. Amelia was barely holding it together and you could tell she never knew what to think so she just stayed quiet for the majority of the time and drowned herself in her own thoughts which were no doubt dark. 

 

Arizona was trying her best to be the perky and open minded friend that Beca has known and loved for all these years but even she found it hard to stick around in the room without crying. Callie go in the room much as if she was either too scared or because she wanted to keep her level head balanced so she could support those around her. And Chloe? Well Chloe just couldn’t stop praying, wouldn’t stop touching her as if ever touch was going to be last.

 

So having Addison here and being almost the voice of reason and hope was exactly what everyone needed. Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca’s forehead, whispering her “ _ I love you _ ” whilst still close to her like she always does before leaving the room. Addison gave her a tight smile and made her way around to the armchair as Chloe took her coffee and walked out. 

 

Taking a sip of her hot beverage, Addison took a breath as she sat down “Well” she rested her back against the chair “I can see what  _ you  _ see in her, she is completely lovely and adores the bones off of you” when she took her eyes back to her, she then came to a realisation “Think this is the first time it’s just been you and me. Usually I’ve got Chloe or Amelia with me” 

 

She bit her lip and let out a grumbled hum “It feels different when I’m on my own” it almost felt as if now that she was on her own she  _ really  _ looked at her. Inside she just begged for Beca to open her eyes or even twitch her finger, just any movement at all to show that she was still in there. Addison took a breath as she felt her emotions building up “What is going on in that head of yours?” 

  
_  
_

_ Beca was finishing up her day after a long ass shift. Internship was so gruelling and so hard that it hit her more than she thought. She just couldn't wait to sleep. As she grew closer to the stairs, she heard her brother in the distance saying words in a heated tone “Richard knew you were coming out here?”  _

_ Her head snapped up and looked over to see Addison stood in front of him. She hadn’t see Addison in  _ **_months_ ** _ perhaps even nearly a year now since Derek came to Seattle permanently this time instead of visiting with her for Christmas. What Addison did, Beca was angry about, she was furious at both her and Mark. And Derek because even Beca knew he began to neglect her, not that it was an excuse, but perhaps it could have been avoided. _

_ But despite her fury and wanting to hate her she couldn’t. She looked up to Addison so much, she loved her. She was more of a sister to her than any of her other elders apart from Amelia, who even in her case was more of someone Beca had to look after instead of the other way around. As soon as she set her eyes on her she quickly made her way down the stairs and stopped when she got to the bottom step, the noise of her rapid footsteps gaining the attention from both Derek and Addison. The two of them being aware how rough she had been taking their split.  _

_ Addison’s lips parted for a moment before just saying her name gently “Beca” she tightened into a smile “Hi honey”  _

_ Derek took a step to her and muttered viciously “This is why I don’t want you here. You’re just going to upset her”  _

_ “I have a right to see her”  _

_ “Why? She’s not your kid-she’s not even blood”  _

_ “None of that even matters” _

_ Whilst the two had their bickering, Beca just walked towards her with her eyes still fixated on the redhead as she grew closer. Addison just ripped out a sigh and turned her head back to Becca who was now in front of her “Beca-” _

_ Beca said nothing still but got on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, pulling her close and burying her head in her neck. A warm smile of relief coming to Addison’s lips as she wrapped her arms around Beca’s petite waist. Beca bit down on her lips for a moment and mumbled to her “I’m still really mad” _

_ “I know”  _

_ Beca then let out a small sigh of her own and wrapped her arms around her tighter “But I really missed you” _

_ Addison’s hand fell onto the back of Beca’s head as she cradled her for a moment, then pulling back and looking to her, smiling more as she put her hand on her cheek “Missed you too”  _

_ Beca looked to Derek and his very displeased expression, she cleared her throat and looked to Addison “How long are you here for?”  _

_ “As long as you need me to be”  _

_ Derek then tried speaking up again “That’s not-”  _

_ “Derek” Beca snapped, looking back to him “I get you’re angry and never want to see her again. And you can avoid her like the plague and be with your girlfriend. I  _ **_want_ ** _ her here for as long as I can”  _

_ Addison just kept her eyes on her, keeping hold of her hand also. Derek’s eyes flickered back and forth between the women. He could bite some more but he knew that he would just be unfair, after all he was there when growing up and knew how much of a taking Beca had with Addison. As if she was more a mother figure to her than their actual mother who, after their father died, kind of passed Beca and Amelia into Derek’s care cause she couldn’t deal. Hence Addison being such a big role in her life.  _

_ So for her, he just let it be, glancing back to Addison once more for a glaring moment. Beca turned back to Addison when Derek turned on his heel and left. Addison stared back to her and let out a breath “I know I messed up. I know I ruined you as well as him and believe me I regret it-”  _

_ “Addie” Beca sighed with her eyes still closed “We gotta talk about all this. We do. But not here in the middle of the hospital and not tonight” she shrugged “Let’s get some coffee and just have a night like we used to for now. I need you more than I need your explanations”  _

_ Addison just nodded, she would gladly take that option. She rubbed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders back to her “I’m staying at the hotel downtown-”  _

_ “No we’ll go back to my place. You can meet my roommate”  _

_ Addison smiled to her gently and once again bobbed her head in a much more gentle manner, Beca just looked to her and then held her palm out to her, which only led Addison’s smile to grow into a grin as she slapped her hand in hers and they walked out the hospital.  _

_ “Don’t be any rush to leave Seattle, Addie” _

  
  


Addison cleared her throat as she came back down from thinking about the memory and spoke in a weaker kind of voice “Derek is asking about you everyday. Had to practically  _ fight  _ him to stay in bed” she hummed a light laugh “I know.  _ Protective brother bullshit _ . But be nice he just loves you like the rest of us” 

 

She ran her fingertip over the grasshopper tattoo that laid on Beca’s forearm “I remember how crazy your mom went when you got this” her lips curled as she whispered with now watery eyes “But I always liked it- _ oh _ ”

 

Addison dug into her bag “Almost forgot” out she took an ipod and then a small  _ google  _ speaker. She got up for a brief moment and put it on the cabinet that was beside her bed “They say. And by they I mean real life psychiatrists not those phoney ones you laugh at on TV, say that if you put on a coma patients favourite music it can trigger endorphins in the brain and help with some functioning” she shrugged her shoulders as she set up the bluetooth “Usually I wouldn’t take any notice but when  _ you’re _ the coma patient I’ll pretty much do anything” 

 

Addison sat back down as she scrolled through her spotify and clicked on  _ ‘Beca’s playlist’. _

 

“So I made you a playlist of all your favourites” she clicked on the first song which was a tasteful  _ Summer of 69’  _ by Bryan Adams. Beca’s taste was really varied and it was partly Addison and Derek’s fault cause on their side they raised her to classic rock such as Bryan Adams and Springfield all the way to the days of Elvis Presley and  _ then  _ you had Amelia’s influence which was all  _ ACDC, Fall Out Boy  _ kind of bands. 

 

And then ABBA from all sides. Because who doesn’t fucking love ABBA?

 

It was safe to say Beca grew up feeling very musically cultured and confused from what she liked. She liked a bit of everything. And a bit of everything Addison made sure she had when she spent hours getting this playlist set up. Leading to a whole 6 hours worth and hopefully if it were on loop enough, Beca would start moving along to it.  

* * *

 

Chloe walked through the door of her house, a place she hadn’t been to since the shooting. She had seen Aubrey since then and spoke to her of course, she came to the hospital on the night it all happened. 

 

When she heard the door open, Aubrey looked up and saw her friend walk in looking as tired and defeated as the day she went by to the hospital “Oh hey” 

 

“Hi” Chloe mumbled, dropping the keys into the bowl beside the door and taking off her jacket. 

 

Almost too afraid to ask because she was here and not at the hospital. Aubrey quick pried “Any news?” 

 

Chloe just shook her head as she ran her fingers through her hair, staying completely silent up until she went to the kitchen and turned on the kettle. Grabbing a mug and putting in a tea back, rubbing her face with her palms and just taking a breath with her eyes still covered “No sign of deterioration, no sign of progress either” 

 

Aubrey frowned, putting her pen down on her marking “I’m sorry...what are you doing back here?” 

 

Chloe turned as she the kettle boiled and then poured the hot water into her cup “Derek wants me to go and see him, so Addison suggested i come back here and just-I don’t know get refreshed” she put the kettle back on the stove and mumbled “If that’s even possible” 

 

“Chlo. Come sit down, come talk” 

 

Chloe just shook her head as she bobbed the tea bag up and down in the cup before wrapping her hands around it and holding it close “I can’t I’ve got to uh” she shut her eyes as she tried to slow down her thoughts “I’ve got to have a shower then get get some clothes for me to change in when I’m at the hospital cause I’m going straight back there after I see Derek”

 

Aubrey let out a gentle and concerned scoff “You’re going to stay over again?”

 

“Of course I am” Chloe looked over to her and answered in a sharp, defensive voice “Why wouldn’t I?” 

 

“I’m just worried about you that’s all”

 

“Aubrey. I am at that hospital because my girlfriend is in critical condition. She could either wake up or  _ die  _ at any given time. Do you really think I can stay at home or even sleep anywhere that isn’t where she is with that information in my brain?” 

 

“No I just-I’m just trying to be there for you that’s all” Aubrey gave her a tight smile and gently shrugged “Beca would want you to take care of yourself” 

 

It took everything in Chloe’s power not to snap back or make some sort of comment about how Aubrey doesn’t know Beca enough to say things like that but she knew that she was just trying to help. Instead she just nodded and took herself into her bedroom. 

 

Before getting into the shower, she decided to pack the bag that she was going to take to the hospital beforehand. She threw in some sweat pants and a hoodie which she would wear later on to sleep in, though she hasn’t got that much sleep at all the past few days. Mostly because with the mixture of constant worry but also the chairs weren’t exactly easy to sleep in.

 

She went over to the wardrobe and threw a pair of ripped jeans on the bed that she would wear today, and when going to get another shirt, a dark blue flannel shirt fell from the hanger and dropped to the bottom of the wardrobe. 

 

It was Beca’s flannel. It was the flannel that she wore the first night that Beca ever stayed over. Chloe just froze for a moment and stared at it, she then reached down and slowly stepped back towards her bed with it in her hand and eventually found the mattress and sat herself down. 

 

She just held onto it tight, her thumb rubbing against it. Just looking at a piece of her clothing was making her cry. She brought it up to her face, covering her mouth and nose, she couldn’t help but inhale the smell of it. It smelt like her. And just like that the memory of that night came back to her.

  
  


_ Chloe kept her finger hooked into the belt hoop on Beca’s jeans and pulled her into her bedroom “And this is my bedroom”  _

 

_ Beca raised her brows and just hummed as she indulged Chloe playing tour guide around the house “I see that”  _

 

_ The redhead bit her lip as she pulled Beca even closer and purred “And behind me is my bed”  _

 

_ “That’s the first thing I took notice of” Beca whispered, leaning forward and pressed her lips to hers, her hands resting onto Chloe’s jaw. Chloe just let out a small giggle against Beca’s lips “Yeah?”  _

 

_ Beca simply hummed as she unbuttoned her flannel shirt before running her hands underneath Chloe’s blouse as she felt her girlfriend push the flannel off of her and pull her down onto the bed.  _

 

_ Chloe’s hand kept gripped tight onto Beca’s hips and had them pulled down hard against hers. Chloe pulled back for a moment and just looked up at her and grinned “You’re staying over”  _

 

_ Beca smirked and just nodded “I am” she leaned down and kissed her again for a second before Chloe then gently teased some more “You’re breaking your no sleepover rule for me”  _

 

_ Beca then just looked into her eyes and soon found herself gazing at her, resting her body down onto hers in a more gentle manner and took hold of her hand, entwining and curling their fingers “It seems I break a lot of rules when it comes to you. No mixing business with pleasure...no relationships...and now no sleepovers”  _

 

_ “Oh baby, If I didn’t know any better I’d say you liked me”  _

 

_ “I’d say that too”  _

 

_ Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck as the brunette then whispered “I’ll show you just how much” she kissed her deeply, brushing her tongue over hers and sent shivers down Chloe’s spine at the touch of Beca’s fingertips tracing down the side of her body. Taking the hand that wasn’t holding onto Beca’s and locked it into her hair.  _

 

_ If she didn’t know she was falling for her before, which she did in fact, tonight was a big step in showing her just how much she was in love. _

 

She took in another breath and  _ hugged  _ the shirt before making the decision that she would wear it today. She’d do anything to be as close to her as she could right now. 

* * *

 

It took a lot for Chloe to even step into the hospital so soon, but everything was cleared up now and they thought it would be safer to keep Derek where he was instead of moving him to a different hospital. Everything was in working order it was just much more eerie given that it was not officially opened back up yet. Next week they were going to start everything up again, though it would take time for everyone to come back. 

 

She walked through the hallway wearing Beca’s blue flannel, ripped skinny jeans and her hair down after being freshly washed, not even bothering with makeup. By the time she turned up to see Derek, Amelia had already made her way back to seeing Beca. 

 

So it was just her and Meredith that was there. When she saw him she felt weirdly emotional. Yet anything to do with the shooting was going to make her emotional given the state that Beca was still in. Derek saw her in the doorway, he was now sat up in the armchair which was already showing that he was making progress in his healing process, he gave her his usual kind smile but this time she could see the empathy with it. Beca was his sister and he was worried sick of course but Chloe was the one who had Beca bleeding out in front of her and she is also the one who hasn’t slept in three days by her bedside. 

 

“Hey, Chloe” 

 

Chloe let out a small watery smile and stepped inside “Hi” she bit her lip and then whimpered as she approached him more “You okay?” 

 

“Yeah” he said in a small breathless manner and a now tearful smile of his own “Yeah. I’m okay...come sit down” 

 

Meredith kindly pulled her over a chair as she then stood up and announced “I’m gonna go get us some drinks” giving Chloe a squeeze on her shoulder as she then left the room. 

 

Derek just stared at her and after a few seconds of silence he asked “How are  _ you _ ?” 

 

Chloe let out a small tired breath and shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing how to answer that question “I feel numb. I’m worried all the time but I’m not feeling anything until…” she shook her head and looked down to her hands “Until something happens”

 

Wincing every so slightly from leaning forward, Derek reached out and put his hand over hers which ultimately brought her attention back to him. He sighed and raised his brows to her “Can I be honest with you?” 

 

Getting a sudden nervous feeling her stomach, she then just nodded. Derek sat back up, sliding his hand off of hers and stated “I’ve known Beca her whole life. I have been there through every up and every down. And trust me there have been plenty downs, if this happened at some certains times in her life then I would even think that she would give up”

 

Chloe sucked in a breath as her eyes filled and looked to the window, then hearing him say “But” which made her eyes go back to his as he broke out into a soft and hopeful smile “But now she has everything to fight for. Do you know what she said to me the morning after you told her you loved her? When Amelia was here that was?”

 

Chloe shrugged and shook her head. Not even aware that she had spoke to him about it. Derek kept his kind expression and spoke in soothing voice “She said for the first time in her life she felt like things were really looking up, that she finally had a life that she always wanted. And that’s down to you”  

 

Her eyes then filled up so much that tears now ran down her cheeks, just nodding her head and wiping her cheeks, the only thing she could think of to reply with was “I love her so much” in a still fragile whisper. 

 

“I know...more importantly she knows and that’s what will pull her through” he let out a sharp breath as he shifted in his chair “And  _ hopefully  _ I’m going to be out of here for when she wakes up”

 

“I don’t know if Arizona or Callie remembered to tell you this but…” she rubbed her lips together as she looked back down to her hands “When she was shot...and bleeding out she…” Chloe took in a breath as she sat back up straight and looked back over to him, seeing his expression now shifting to being slightly worried but she quickly reassured him “She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry that she didn’t listen to you. And that she loved you” 

 

His eyes filled as he took in a breath and then just nodded, putting his hand over his mouth for a moment to try and control his composure. Then clearing his throat and nodding to her with a tight smile through his tears “Thank you. For telling me”

 

“I know she’s hard on you” Chloe gently laughed “But she’s always told me that deep down you’ve kind of been her hero growing up”

 

Derek kept a smile as his eyes went to his fingers picking on the leather of the arm chair “Well after our dad died I guess I tried to be” 

 

“You were trust me. You still are”

 

He gave her a grateful smile as  _ she  _ leaned forward and put her hand over his. She was surprised how seeing Derek actually made her feel better. She bit her lip and sighed “I just want her to come back”

 

With a squeeze from her better halfs brother, he always kept his face confident with his words “She will” he saw the look in her eyes and read it clear as day “You want to go back. To be with her”

 

Chloe opened her mouth to deny it, she had only been here for a few minutes. But Derek nodded his head “You should. I’d go with you if I could. And I know how these things work, it’s my field remember? I know every second can be crucial...just when you get there tell her i’m going to be there real soon and that I love her too”

 

“Of course I will” Chloe assured, putting her other hand on top of him and holding onto it tighter. And before she could even stand, her phone went off and it was Arizona. 

 

“Hey I’m just-”

 

_ “You need to get here now! Right now!” _

 

“What?” Chloe cried, standing up before she could even think “What’s-”

 

_ “Chloe just get in your car and get down here, whatever speeding laws you have to take. She’s deteriorating” _

 

Chloe’s heart sudden started racing so much it might stop or burst, hearing it also Derek looked at her with the same fear “Go” 

 

Her shaking hands grabbed her jacket and she ran. Ran faster than she ever had before. Praying out loud along the way that she would not be taken. And also praying that no matter how many laws she was about to break it wouldn’t stop her from getting to that hospital. 

 

That it wouldn’t stop her from getting to her.

 

Before it was too late.

* * *

 

**Sorry it's a little later than usual but here we go hope you had an eventful read with this one, please comment below of what you want to happen/think will happen!**


	21. How To Save A Life

Chloe kept her eyes down as the silence filled any void that was now around her. She felt like she had no tears left in her to cry out, she had cried none stop day and night ever since it happened.

 

“I feel like all I have now are memories” she whispered, sitting in the middle of the church.  Her eyes fixated on the polaroid picture that she had printed off of Beca a few days ago being cradled in her palms. The picture that she took of her at the bar one night, laughing and just looking more happy than she had seen her in a while.

 

She bit her lip as she tried to keep in her emotions “I can’t help but think about how I should have told her that I loved her sooner so I could have said it more, and shown it more”

 

She pressed her forehead into her palm and let out a shaken breath “And that thought won’t go away. I’d give anything to be able to say it to her again” she gripped onto the photo a little tighter, no longer really being able to see it as her eyes proved her mind wrong once they filled back up.

 

Chloe looked back up to the cross at the front and spoke more settled “And I might still have time” she bit her lip and whispered a cry “So please don’t take her away, I was so close and _that_ almost destroyed me”

 

Beca deteriorated significantly a few days ago and was close to death but the doctors managed to stop it, and though she was stable again. She was hanging onto a thinner thread and was in a worse condition than ever. Everyone around her could see that the doctors were losing hope, but these doctors here who loved and cared for her. Hope was all they had right now.

 

She heard the door open but didn’t look up, but then she was surprised by who came down and sat next to her. Chloe hadn’t seen Mark since the shooting. He looked a mess and completely exhausted.

 

He just looked to her and grumbled “Hi”

 

“Hey what are you-”

 

“Figured I couldn’t hold it off any longer” he breathed, rubbing his palms together and shook his head “I’ve been to see Derek and I could just bare that because he’s awake but I couldn’t face seeing her like that”

 

She understood it perfectly, seeing Beca like this was the last thing anyone wanted to see and it was the hardest thing “So what changed your mind?”

 

“A bit of everyone. Derek, Addison, Callie. Put in some perspective that I need to face it...you incase” he stopped due to getting choked up and cleared his throat, not finishing his sentence. But he really didn’t have to either. He just let out a breath, shaking his head as he looked forward to the cross and then just heard Chloe ask "How's Lexie doing?" 

 

A deep exhale slipped out from his nose with another shake of his head and his eyes still away "Not great. I've had to check her into psych"

 

"God" Chloe whispered to herself, bowing her head down "I heard that she wasn't handling it"

 

"No" Mark mumbled, still looking down at his hands before twirling his finger beside his head when explaining "She keeps going over it in her head, over and over again. About Beca all the time, it's driving her insane. The Beca getting shot part and the part where she can't come and see her because she would get too distressed"

 

Chloe looked forward with tears rolling down her cheeks "She misses her. Yeah we all do"

 

"I miss them both" Mark whispered, glancing to Chloe who saw the tears in his eyes. Mark let out another deep exhale and look back centre forward to the Jesus hanging on the cross “I don’t usually pray but I’m making an exception”

 

“Yeah” Chloe whispered as she looked forward “I think a lot of people are like that lately”

 

Mark just nodded and sat back for a moment, just looking down at his hands.

  


_“Do you believe in God?” Mark asked in a casual tone as the two of them looked up at the stars on the baseball field. Beca snorted and rolled her eyes “How many beers have you had?”_

 

 _“Think bout it” Mark motioned up to the sky “As a majority, doctors don’t cause we’re supposed to be too_ **_smart_ ** _to believe in that but what if we’re not smart enough to believe in it” he turned to her and tapped his temple “Think on that one”_

 

_“Makes no fucking sense but okay” Beca muttered as she rested her head back down to the stars “Chloe believes in it all”_

 

_“Well there’s no surprise”_

 

_“But i don’t know” Beca looked to him and raised her brows “Guess we’ll see”_

 

_“Oh no” Mark laughed, gently punching her arm and then pointing to her “You’re not allowed to die. I put a ban on it”_

 

 _“Mark. I think that you think_ **_you’re_ ** _god”_

 

_“I have been told that before” he grumbled with a smug smirk on his lips “Sometimes five times in a night”_

 

_“Jesus”_

 

_“No not Jesus. God”_

 

_“Shut up” Beca laughed breathlessly “Hate you so much”_

 

_Mark looked to her and tested with a squint “Really?”_

 

_She looked to him and rolled her eyes after a moment, looking back up to the sky “No not really” she heard him laugh again out of smugness, quickly looking back and pointing to him “But hey. Pact if I can’t die. You can’t...you’re not winning this”_

 

_“I don’t think that would be winning”_

 

_“I just know that you like to beat me at everything”_

 

_Mark laughed and shrugged his shoulders against the grass, he put his bottle to the side as he propped himself up in elbow and held out his pinky finger “Put it there”_

 

_Beca looked from him to his finger and then back to him as she wrapped her pinky around his and they did a small shake. Before Mark laughed again “You’re hands are so small”_

 

_“Shut up!” she shoved him as much as he could before the two of them then went back to looking at the stars._

 

_Mark just gave her a small push and they then got back into the game._

  


He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard Chloe starting to say something “They’re running out of choices”

 

Mark looked over to her and after a few moments of silence he answered “They’re doing everything they can”

 

“Her mom got back last night from finally getting the messages and they had her in straight away to talk about how long she can be kept on life support. Her body is getting tired”

 

His took a breath as she continued to speak but her voice was breaking more and more “I speak to her everyday and everyday I think _today she’ll do it...today is the day she’ll wake up_ but she just won’t and I don’t understand it”

 

“I don’t think it’s something we’ll ever understand”

 

“I heard doctors say that it would be a miracle if she survives. Which is why I’m here” she pinched the bridge of her nose as a quiet sob slipped out from her lips “I’ll never be ready to  let her go but I can’t help but be scared that she’s in pain by being kept on”

 

“Hey” Mark sighed with utter sympathy as he put his arm around her and pulled her close, resting his head on top of hers “You can’t think like that. She wouldn’t want us to give up on her I promise you, I promise she wants us to make her fight”

 

Chloe just nodded against his chest and wrapped her arms around him as his arm tightened around her. They didn’t even know each other that well, but Chloe just needed to be held tight and told it would work itself out which was what Mark was doing right now. He rubbed her arm as he held her close “I do know one thing. If there is a God he isn’t going to let her give up either”

 

“I hope you’re right” she whispered with her eyes closed, she also knew that Mark wasn’t just saying those things and holding her tight to comfort just _her_. He was doing it to try and bring himself comfort too.

 

* * *

 

Chloe walked back into Beca’s room which was left to be empty so she could have a few more minutes with her alone. There were so many loved ones around her that it was hard to get a moment just with her and only her.

 

She hadn’t actually even met Beca’s mother yet. Last night was the night that Arizona actually convinced Chloe to sleep in a bed rather than an arm chair, so she took her back to her and Beca’s place and she slept in Beca’s bed. Though it still smelt like her and had the warmth of her, it was so lonely. In a regular situation she would be so nervous to meet her mother, but in _this_ situation she had bigger things to worry about.

 

“Hi baby” Chloe announced as she walked over to the blinds and opened them up, having the sun come in and shine on her face “I see Mark dropped off the flowers he got you”

 

She looked over to the vase “He told me they were lotuses because of your tattoo but looking at them now they’re for sure Carnations” she shrugged her shoulders and said as she walked over and sat down on the chair, taking hold of her hand “At least he tries”

 

Chloe gently stroked the back of Beca’s hand “He’s found it hard seeing you like this....that’s why he’s been distant” her lips tightened as she then admitted “I can’t blame him. The reason I never leave this hospital really is because I‘m afraid that I won’t have the strength to come back. See you like this. I'm sure he'll tell you himself but he wants you to know that Lexie misses you, she's doing the best she can but she can't come here-it's too much. I know that feeling”

 

It took a few quick seconds for her eyes to fill up and her breath to soon be caught in her throat before crying out “I wish I could breathe for you, baby” she bit her lip and shook her head “I just hate that there’s nothing I can do to make you get better. I feel so helpless”

 

Chloe got up from her chair and slid onto the mattress, putting her hand on Beca’s cheek and leaned forward before pressing her lips against the other and whispered into her ear “Please. Come back to me...I love you so much. We’re not done”

 

She pulled back up and looked to her as she continued to stroke her cheek with her thumb “There’s so much more for us to do together”

 

Chloe took a few more seconds to just look at her. With the tube still in her mouth and looking completely lifeless, she was still beautiful. She cleared her throat and reached over to the ipod that Addison now keeps to the side for anyone to turn the music on, the music theory wasn’t seeming to be effective as of yet but maybe liked having it on because it soothed the people around her as well as Beca herself.

 

“I feel like I’m learning more about  you with this whole playlist” a small smile curled onto her lips “Like Addison has hung your dirty laundry out”

 

She pressed play for the shuffle to start and what came on was _Three Little Birds_ by Bob Marley, she raised her brows for a moment and said in a light tone as she looked over to her “Well. You do surprise me” she settled back down on the mattress and her hands returned over Beca’s “But I love this song”

 

There was a few minutes into the song that was calm and peaceful before she then heard some noise from outside. Seeing Mark and Addison talking to Amelia in a stressful manner, then also seeing Arizona and Callie cautiously approach. Chloe looked back to Beca for a moment before slipping her hand away and whispering she would just be a minute before walking out.

 

Then she heard the conversation loud and clear as Addison said “You really think this is what she wants?”

 

Mark then added “What’s gonna happen here, Amelia? Beca wakes up to _you_ in a coma for shoving your throat with a bag of oxy. She found you last time she can’t be here to save you now”

 

Chloe then looked and saw that Amelia had a little plastic bag in her hand that was filled with pills, she went to speak but she saw Arizona and Callie just shake their head to her as if to tell her to hold off. Amelia’s eyes were red and exhausted as she cried “She’s not going to wake up”

 

Addison glanced to Chloe and then mumbled under her breath “Amelia-”

 

“I am a neurosurgeon I know what I’m talking about!”

 

She covered her mouth for a moment as she took a small step away, turning from everyone. As if she just had to take a moment to consider her words, which was different from her. She dropped her hand with her eyes still shut “For a long time. Beca was all that kept me going” she turned back to Mark and nodded at him “And trust me I haven’t forgotten she saved my life”

 

Chloe watched as Amelia’s hand gripped onto the back of her neck, the young brain surgeon then shook her head once again “But this family has never had luck. I can’t believe that something is going to make her better. Medicine or God. And when she dies I’ll just go back into addiction anyway so”

 

Addison sternly shook her head but raising her brows to her “You really want me to pull out the whole _if she can see you now she’ll be so disappointed in you_ card? Beca would yell at you to high heaven knowing that you would use her condition as an excuse to fall off the wagon”

 

To add to the party, Chloe saw Beca’s mother and two more sisters come down the hallway. From the pictures she could see that it was Liz and Nancy, her other sister Kathleen apparently was across the country and couldn’t get a flight out around her work. Given that her first meeting with Beca’s mother was going to be whilst her second youngest daughter is now on the verge of going back into her addiction it was going to be more tense than it already was.

 

Her mother, Carolyn, looked to Amelia’s hand and then back to her estranged daughter “What is going on here?”

 

Liz and Nancy stood by her and had them both just stare at Amelia completely stunned before Liz said in a soft voice “Amelia, don’t do this”

 

“Let me guess. _You’re here for me now_?” Amelia scoffed, nodding her head to the room where Beca was “Here for _us_? This is her girlfriend by the way did you even know that she had finally let someone in?” she asked as her arm motioned over to Chloe who now felt like she had a spotlight well and truly on her.

 

Having the two sisters and mother all just look at her. Trying to calm the matter ever so slightly, Arizona took a step forward and gently suggested “Let’s all move into the family room”

 

As Amelia’s head was turned, Mark took a step forward and grabbed the bag out of Amelia’s hand before she even had the chance to fight back against him. He then gripped onto her hand and took her towards Beca’s room, seemingly he was going to give her some tough love which was what Derek would have done in this situation. He took her in there to no doubt make Amelia look at her sister and make her consider what it was that she was going to do.

 

It then felt silent between everyone else. Arizona held her arm out and motioned her hand for Chloe to come over to her “Come on. We’ll go in the room whilst Mark gives her the reality check”

 

Chloe just nodded and walked over to her cousin and once her arm was around her Chloe couldn’t help but ask “Do you think she’s right? About Beca”

 

The blonde bit her lip as she thought for a moment and then tried to keep her emotions under check before just mumbling “I think she’s an addict who is heartbroken and not thinking clearly” then just giving Chloe’s arm another squeeze and they went into the family room.

 

Before they turned the corner however, Chloe looked back to the room once more and saw Amelia collapse into a sob and fell into Mark’s arms who just hugged her tight. Seemingly having something be made clear to her.

 

When they got in the family room it soon went quiet for a moment or two between everyone sat in there. Most of them apart from Arizona, Chloe and Addison were just looking down at their hot beverages. And then Chloe’s attention was brought over to the left of her as Beca’s eldest sister in the room, Nancy, finally broke the ice with her as she said in a still rather quiet voice “It’s nice to finally meet you”

 

She reached over and held her hand out “I’m Nancy”

 

Arizona cleared her throat and subtly nudged Chloe with her elbow as she had her hand on the back of her neck to pull her into reality that _yes_ she should shake her hand instead of looking at it like a deer in headlights. Chloe leaned forward and shook the brunettes hand “Hi. Chloe”

 

Her other sister then held her hand out and gave her a tight smile “I’m Liz”

 

“Hi” Chloe whispered breathlessly. Her eyes then went over to Carolyn, who didn’t look at her at first but then when she did, she had a polite yet still pretty plain expression on her face “You’ve been just a name up until now. I was beginning to think Beca made you up just to get everyone off her back”

 

Her expression then softened to a small smile, but it was still intimidating as hell. Before all of this Beca told Chloe that if she were to ever meet her mother which was inevitable, she would be slightly afraid of her and now that she was here she could say that Beca was well and truly correct.

 

Carolyn just nodded her head to her as she then stated in a polite manner “Like Nancy said It’s nice to finally meet you” she looked back down to her coffee “It takes a strong woman to get through to my daughter. Must’ve been hard”

 

Chloe could see the way Beca’s mother said the word _‘woman’_ as if there was still some kind of resentment in the whole thing, and it really took her back to when Beca was talking about it.

 

_The fireplace in Chloe and Aubrey’s living room was rarely ever used but Beca decided that she wanted to make use of it. On the night that Aubrey went and visited her mom for her 55th birthday, Beca got the fire going and made them roast marshmallows in order to make smores because deep down inside she was still five years old._

 

 _But then as time went on the two of them just talked on the floor in front of the fire as it crackled. They had been together_ **_officially_ ** _for just over two weeks at the time when Chloe built up the nerve and courage to ask Beca about her mother, she’s heard about her dad and the details on him but considering the situation there wasn’t that much for her to say. Her mom was a whole different story._

 

_“The first person I ever told was Amelia. It didn’t matter to her I think she figured it out before I did...and then I told Derek and Addison who were nothing but supportive. My others sisters after that-basically I told anyone and everyone before I told my mom” Beca looked over to Chloe, who was just listening to her intently._

 

_Chloe had her elbow resting against the seat cushion of the couch with her fingers locked in her hair as she rested her head against her palm before gently shrugging her shoulders to her “Why?”_

 

_Beca bit her lip and looked to her hands in front of her from her arms resting on her knees “She never said anything homophobic or stuff like that. And she says there is ‘nothing wrong with it’ but mix that in with her saying how proud her is that Liz, Nancy and Katherine all had great husbands and that all me and Amelia had to do was ‘put ourselves out there’ and we could have good men too...I knew that she would have an issue with it”_

 

_She cleared her throat and sighed as she shrugged her shoulders “But I knew I couldn’t live a lie and I didn’t want too. I also kind of didn’t care what my mom thought all I could think that her husband had died I was pretty sure one of her kids being gay wasn’t going to be so bad in comparison to everything we’ve been through. And that the time I met Calamity so”_

 

_“So what happened?”_

 

_Beca rubbed her lips together and glanced to Chloe before looking back at her hands and answering “I just sat her down and told her. Told her that I felt feelings towards girls and that I had for a while. Told her that the rest of the family knew” Beca looked back to her and sighed with her voice going slightly weaker “And she just said ‘okay’ in a tone like I told her that I accidently forgot milk when grocery shopping, not mad but just disappointed y’know”_

 

_Chloe took her hand away from her head and tucked Beca’s hair behind her ear before curling her fingers in the back of her locks as Beca then added “We got pretty distant after that. Which actually fucking sucks cause before all that me and my mom were pretty close”_

 

 _It fell silent for a moment or two before Chloe shuffled closer towards Beca and rested her hand on the back of her neck “If your mom distanced herself from you because she couldn’t accept this part of her then she doesn’t deserve_ **_any_ ** _part of you. Because it’s what makes you you” she smiled as she gazed at her in awe and said softly “And you’re pretty amazing”_

 

_Beca smiled to her and whispered as she rested her forehead against hers, closing her eyes “I’m glad you think so”_

 

_“I do” Chloe leaned forward and caught onto Beca’s lips with her own. And soon the fire wasn’t the only thing to keep them warm._

  


Chloe just kept her eyes on her and simple shrugged her shoulders “When she saw how much I loved her it became pretty easy”

 

Carolyn looked back over to her but before she could say anything, Mark came back into the family room where they all just looked at him now rather nervous, he let out a breath and relaxed the manner “She’s fine. She will be fine”

 

Mark then looked over to Chloe and nodded his head down to the room “She’s said if you wanna…”

 

Chloe just nodded and wasted no time when she left the family room and made her way to the room. Because there was so many of them only a certain amount of them could go in, four at most. The rest of them that remained in the family room usually just came and talked to each other, all they wanted was to be close to her.

 

Amelia looked over her shoulder when she heard Chloe walk in. She was stood up over Beca with her hand on her arm “I’m sorry about before”

 

“It’s okay”

 

“I didn’t mean what I said I just-” she looked back over to Beca and sighed “I’m just having a bad day with it today”

 

“We all have those days” Chloe mumbled, sitting back down on the chair. Amelia took her eyes to her “I know that’s not how you planned meeting our mom”

 

“Honestly? I never even thought I would meet your mom. Beca told me how distant they became after she came out”

 

Amelia just nodded “Yeah that’s true” her eyes went to the speaker for a moment as another song came in which made her smirk “Man she loves this song”

 

Chloe then paid attention to the song and heard it was a much softer song in the mix of the playlist. _How to Save a Life_ by The Fray. Amelia shrugged “Suppose it’s also pretty fitting”

 

The redhead nodded with her fingers entwined with Beca’s as she just kept her eyes on her, gently humming to the song in a quiet manner before she quietly sang it in a whisper. Singing to _her_ instead of just singing for her own amusement.

 

“ _Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend. Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life…”_

 

Amelia raised her brows with a rather impressed manner. She had no idea that Chloe had a good voice on her, and all she could think about was how much Beca must like it.

 

But soon that became evident, because to both of their complete shock and stunning surprise. Chloe felt Beca’s fingers twitch and curl more around hers. Amelia noticed her sisters eyes beginning to flutter “Holy shit”

 

Chloe leaned up in the chair “Is she-”

 

“She’s waking up” Amelia whispered, giving Beca’s arm a squeeze and leaning forward “Beca? Becs. Squeeze Chloe’s hand if you can hear”

 

It took a few seconds which were long and painful but not as long and painful as the past week because the result ended in Beca squeezing Chloe’s hand. Pretty tight too. Chloe’s head snapped to Amelia who just _grinned_ and laughed with pure excitement, she looked back over to Chloe “Stay here. I’m going to get the doctors and tell the family”

 

Chloe didn’t have to be told twice, she got back up onto the mattress and put her hand onto Beca’s cheek “Baby…are you really there?”

 

She felt Beca’s fingers press against her leg, almost as if Beca still wanted to touch her for it to feel real. And though her eyes weren’t open all the way, there was still a small flutter that she was listening and responding.

 

The doctors came in just a few seconds later and checked her vitals and response, which caused Chloe to stand back against the wall with Amelia beside her and the rest of the family making their way into the room.

 

Her doctor looked over to them all and ignored the fact that there were too many people in the room when they announced “She’s made significant progress here. It’s actually quite miraculous considering her deterioration”

 

Arizona let out a small breath and nodded “What does that mean?”

 

Before he could say anything, Amelia answered “It means that tube can finally come away from her mouth”

 

They all looked back to Beca’s doctor who then just nodded “Like Doctor Shepherd said. She’s breathing on own now. No more tube… but it may still take her a while to come round to full consciousness”

 

Chloe looked to Beca and suddenly felt her emotions build again as she cried back “But she will come back to full consciousness?”

 

A smile then formed on his face as he then just nodded his head and the entire room let out a collective sigh of relief. Arizona pulled Chloe close as everyone else pretty much hugged each other. Callie and Mark, Amelia and Addison and her mother and sisters having a group hig of their own. Arizona let out a small breath against Chloe’s temple and whispered “It’s over. It’s over”

 

Chloe nodded and looked over to Beca as the doctor began the process of removing the tube that had been breathing for her for the past seven days from her mouth.

  
And for the first time in seven days, Chloe let out a _smile_. A hopeful and relieved smile. Because Beca was going to come back to her now, sooner or later it was a guarantee that she was going to come back.

* * *

 

**You guys didn't think I'd actually kill her, right? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! As always please leave comments below on your thoughts it's means a lot!**


	22. Beat Your Heart Out

It soon became more bearable dealing with Beca being unconscious. They all felt like they could actually go home and rest because her vitals were improving by the day and things were finally looking up. The music still played as a mode of encouragement though. 

 

The doctor did warn them of some  _ side effects  _ per say such as problems in certain functioning like moving up and down on her own, speaking slurred in some areas and general confusion, all which will not be concrete or consistent but will also go away over time as her brain recovers and she goes back to normal. 

 

Chloe was still with her as much as possible though. But there was less crying and more just waiting around. She poured some fresh water into the flowers that Mark had got her but came to an instant stop when she heard a mumble come from over the bed, Chloe put the glass down on the table and made her way back over to the bed and sat beside Beca.

 

Watching as the brunette’s brows pinched together because of whatever it was that she was thinking off in her subconscious, grumbling in the back of her throat some more and then words were formed in a mumble “Chloe…” it seemed more like a cry out rather than her actually knowing that Chloe was there. 

 

“I’m here” 

 

“Chlo” she cried some more. Chloe put her hand on her arm and gripped onto her tighter “Baby I’m here. It’s me” 

 

And then, slowly, Beca’s eyes opened. As she became more and more awake her breath began to shake as she had panic shoot through her with the last memory she had was being shot, trying to move but Chloe put her hand to her cheeks and gently shushed her before whispering softly “It’s okay, you’re safe” 

 

Beca just locked her eyes onto her and watched as Chloe cried with a smile on her face “I’ve missed you so much” 

 

Beca’s expression shifted to feeling more relaxed and relieved as she broke out into a smile to show whispered breathlessly “Chloe” it took great strength for her to lift her arm and put her hand on the back of Chloe’s neck and brought her close. Finally their lips coming together after what felt like forever to them  _ both _ , that alone could make Chloe cry but instead a small overwhelmed whimper left her lips onto Beca’s. 

 

After a few more long seconds of kissing her, Beca pulled away “I felt like i was trying to get to you but I was stuck...I don’t know-”

 

“It’s okay” Chloe whispered with a tearful smile as she just looked at her, running the back of her hand down Beca’s cheek “You’re here now” 

 

Beca rested her back and head against the bed, her hand falling onto Chloe’s arm and holding onto it right “The shooting...are-are you okay?” 

 

“You’re the one who got shot” 

 

“I know but I just-I need to make sure...you’re okay?” 

 

“Yes I’m fine” Chloe sat down on the edge of the chair, keeping hold of her hand “Especially now that you are”

 

“I feel like hell”

 

“You still look beautiful though” Chloe assured as she kissed the back of her hand, to which Beca just let out an amused huff too. Still feeling some slight pain as she did so “I’ll take your word for it. Everything feels fuzzy”

 

“The doctor said that you’ll be feeling a little uneasy, your brain still needs time to recover” 

 

Beca closed her eyes as her brows pinched together and she just hummed with discomfort. Hearing Chloe whisper to her “I was so scared” 

 

There was a silence between the two of them, and with Beca’s eyes still closed she then just vowed “I love you” 

 

Chloe just looked to her and tried to resist every urge to cry since the first time Beca said that she was bleeding out and dying on the floor. She pressed her lips against Beca’s shoulder before resting her forehead against her “I love you too”

 

Beca rested her head against the top of Chloe’s and just let out a small breath. Her eyes then opened as she looked around the room and though things still weren’t very clear to her she knew one thing was for sure, no one else was in the room “Where’s everyone?”

 

Chloe lifted her head up “Your sisters and your mom are at Seattle Grace with Derek” 

 

Beca looked over to her “Derek?”

 

The redhead let out a breath “Yeah. Derek was shot but trust me he’s okay he is stable and in recovery, the doctors think he’ll be ready to leave soon, right now he’s just on strict bed rest” 

 

She spoke as quick as she could to stop the panic building up in Beca which she saw as soon as she said that her big brother was shot, but after letting all the information process into her mind she soon calmed down. Derek was shot but  _ okay _ . That was all that mattered. 

 

“So he’s okay?”

 

“Yes he’s okay. And I told him what you asked me to say” Chloe ran her fingers through Beca’s “And you’re okay” 

 

“Do you hear music?” Beca grumbled as she closed her eyes again “Or is that just me” 

 

Chloe huffed a small laugh through her nose “It’s not just you. Addison thought it would help”

 

“Addison?” Beca mumbled in a higher tone to her clear surprise. 

 

“Yeah Addison. As soon as she heard she got on a flight with Amelia. They’ve been here everyday all day” She put her hand into her pocket “I better call them” she gave her another quick kiss on her cheek before standing up and walking over to the window. But she didn’t take her eyes away from Beca cause right now she was scared that if she did then this dream would all go away. 

 

As she was calling Amelia to tell her the news, Arizona came through the door having no word of warning that Beca was awake so she had a hell of a shock when she saw that Beca was looking at Chloe before taking her eyes over to her “Arizona”

 

Chloe looked over with her phone still to her ear “I was going to call you”

 

Arizona just shook her head with a smile as she made her way over to the bed “It doesn’t matter. I’m just glad to see you’re awake” she sat down on the bed next to Beca and just stared at her “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Feeling like a gunshot victim who just woke up from a coma” Beca rubbed her lips together and mumbled with her eyes still closed “I ever tell you I wanted a pony?” 

 

Arizona raised her brows. So clearly she was in and out with making sense. Arizona then looked over to Chloe “Does the doctor know she’s awake?” 

 

Chloe merely shook her head as she was still on the phone to Amelia who was still speaking on the other side, asking all sorts of questions. Arizona looked back over to her and mumbled to herself “That explains the pony talk” 

 

“Okay. Yeah I’ll see you soon. Bye” Chloe put the phone back in her pocket and stepped over to the bed “Have you dealt with coma patients before?” 

 

“Once. A while ago” the blonde gently stroked Beca’s hair before resting her hand on her cheek “You just have to roll with it, she’s awake so the hardest part is over”

 

Beca saw the tears in Arizona’s eyes through her groggy state and mumbled “You crying for me pretty lady?” 

 

Arizona snorted a small laugh and took in a breath “You bet I am” 

 

Beca shook her head as she took hold of her hand and held onto it tight “I’m not Tim. Okay? Not going anywhere” 

 

The blonde let out a shaken breath before she whimpered “I almost let you slip...because all I could think about was losing you and my hands were shaking that it delayed me taking out the bullet and then you went unconscious and I thought I was too late” 

 

Beca just shook her head to her and kept a grip onto her hand. She grumbled something but neither one of them could make it out which is why Arizona made the collective decision to go and get the doctor. She pressed her lips against the brunette’s forehead and squeezed Chloe’s arm as she passed her and then left to get a doctor. 

* * *

 

The doctor came in and examined Beca’s current state. Confirming that the worst was pretty much over, it will still take time for her to gain 100% ability to do even the littlest things but her recovery was something quite extraordinary. 

 

He gave her some medication to help ease the pain that she was receiving, it was like a migraine in the heaviest form and as usual he warned that whilst the medication was settling in her she could get confused every now and then but for the most part she would be fine.  

 

When Amelia saw her she almost fell to her knees once again, but instead she just gave her a kiss and couldn’t stop smiling to her. She wasn’t even sure if she was really seeing her mother or if it was just the medication but Carolyn assured her that it was in fact her, they hadn’t seen each other in months. The same with the two sisters. It was true when she thought to herself that she was happier to see Addison, Mark and Callie more than her own flesh and blood apart from Amelia of course. 

 

Beca hardly even noticed when Carolyn, Liz and Nancy said that they had to leave. To be honest no one really blamed Liz and Nancy, they had children to take care of and jobs to return to and they had put it off long enough, they promised to come back and see Beca. Carolyn left a little while afterwards because she wanted to go home and make chowder, which Beca actually smiled at. Whenever she was sick her mom used to make her seafood chowder. So the quicker she left to make it to quicker she would come back with it for Beca to eat. 

 

All Beca really wanted to do was to see and speak to Derek. Especially since the way they left things and even though Chloe did tell him what she asked her to tell him, she still hated the way that she left things. They both got shot that day and they both had to live with that. 

 

Chloe could tell how badly she was missing her brother, which was why when Meredith called and said he was ready to be discharged, she told her to bring him here straight away and there was no arguments Derek wanted to do that anyway. So she went out to the front whilst Addison, Mark, Callie, Arizona and Amelia stayed with Beca and met the two of them. 

 

Chloe smiled to him as he walked over to her “I’m glad to see you finally up”

 

“I’m glad she’s awake for me to see her” Derek observed with a relieved look on his face with Meredith beside him, asking Chloe for herself “So how is she?”

 

They all walked inside the hospital as Chloe explained “Right now she’s kind of out of it. The Doctor gave her a dose of morphine because she was in pain when she woke up and coming out of the coma, she could barely even open her eyes when she spoke, he said that after it wears off that hopefully her body would be more settled”

 

“Good that’s good, the fact that she can process even the slightest dose of morphine shows her brain nerves are strong enough to handle”

 

“I’m so glad you and Amelia are here” Chloe breathed as she opened the door and the whole room went silent as she they her big brother walk in the room. Chloe stood at the foot of the bed as Derek approached “Beca. Look who’s here”

 

Beca’s opened her eyes but her eyes were still fuzzy every now and then every time she did which she knew was something be expected from both the drugs and the fact that her brain was still in recovery. 

 

But not only did it make her feel fuzzy it also made her confused which when it was happening she did not remember. So as Derek walked over to her, her brain told her that it was someone different, her eyes were still heavy as she looked to him and whispered in a voice that was completely innocent like a childs “Daddy?”

 

Derek sat down on the mattress and took hold of her hand, bringing it to his face as he spoke softly and placed her palm against his cheek “No, Beca. It’s Derek” 

 

Beca just stared at him for a few seconds more in hard blinks, she knew that Derek was the spitting image of their dad but for a second she really did think it was him. She really thought that her dad had come to see her or something, like he did when she was in her coma. Still  _ confused  _ and almost afraid that her mind was playing tricks on her since last she heard Derek was shot, the same voice came out of her “Derek?”

 

He let out a watery smile and whispered “Yeah”

 

Her brain quickly went to another person that she knew or  _ thought  _ she knew was in the room, but her voice changed from soft and almost calm to more of a cry “Addie” 

 

The rest of the people in the room looked over to the redhead who looked up and over to Beca with quite surprise that her name was being called at this time, making her way over before Beca got in some kind of distress from her confusion “Addie, is-is Derek here.  _ Addie _ ” 

 

Addison rushed and stood over Derek as she rested her hand on the top of her head “We’re here. Sweetie” her thumb gently stroked hair “It’s okay we’re both here” 

 

They all soon knew what was happening. Beca’s state of mind  _ right now  _ was telling them that they were still married and still the parent like figures to her and it was heartbreaking to see. It would go in a few seconds and she would realise she was no longer in the past or in a dream. Chloe looked over to Meredith to try and read her expression but she seemed fairly cool about it, she probably wasn’t surprised by it given the way her mother’s brain worked at times, though the situation was different of course. 

 

Beca had been vulnerable with Chloe before all this, but she felt like this was a different kind of vulnerability. A vulnerability that was from her childhood-something Chloe never thought she would see, and it brought a tear to her eye. Or two. But she wasn’t the only one. 

 

Amelia rubbed her lips together and stood up straight from leaning against the wall “Well we’ve had her all to ourselves for the past week why don’t we let Derek have some time with Beca” 

 

As a unanimous agreement, they all headed out. Addison going to do the same but Beca gripped to her hand “Where are you-”

 

“I’m just going to be right outside” Addison brought her hand to her mouth and pressed her lips against the back of the brunette’s hand “You catch up with your brother” 

 

She dropped her hand onto Derek’s shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze before leaving the room with everyone else. Chloe was right by what she predicted, it only took a few seconds later for Beca to remember everything correctly with a little bit of his help. 

 

First came the divorce, then came his  _ second  _ marriage and then he was shot.  _ Got it _ . One thing she knew from the beginning though was that she was so happy and relieved to see him. 

 

“I missed you brother” Beca whispered in a still rather dazed mumble.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Bibi”

 

Beca grumbled a noise in the back of her throat and mumbled as she gave him a weak hit on his leg “My brain is well enough to remember I banned  _ you  _ from calling me that”

 

Derek just chuckled and nodded his head. He was just testing her of course. 

* * *

 

Things settled down as the day went on. Now that the worst was over and Beca was coming out of the woods. Addison and Amelia knew that they would have to return to their jobs in LA sooner or later though they hated it, that was just the way it was. But Beca was still grateful that they came and stayed in the first place. 

 

They booked for a flight tomorrow evening so they at least had one more day with her. Things were going to go back to normal with everyone else who lived in Seattle were going to return to their jobs, everyone apart from Beca, Derek and  _ Chloe  _ that was. Chloe would remain on call for a while instead of actual shifts and have an intern stand in for her whilst she helped Beca recover and get on the mend. 

 

Whilst she went to the bathroom Arizona came in her room, Beca looked over to her whilst on the phone, giving the blonde a quick smile before focusing back on the phone "I promise. Lexie-you have to just get better okay? I'm going to be fine now I swear. It's going to take more to get rid of me. I've missed you too, focus on getting out of there yeah? I'll see you soon I promise. Okay. Yeah you too-bye" 

 

Beca hung up the phone and looked back up to Arizona with a smile as she sunk back into the bed “Hey”

 

“You sound a little more level headed, that medication worn off okay?”

 

“It’s actually not really effective anymore” Beca mumbled as Arizona came over and sat down in the chair “Probably for the best. Don’t wanna get addicted”

 

Arizona tucked her hands in her pockets as she crossed one leg over the over and hummed a gentle laugh “How's Lex?"

 

"Glad I'm not dead"

 

" _I’m_ glad you’re not dead”

 

Beca raised her brows for a brief moment and shrugged with still exhaustion “You said you’d never speak to me again so…”

 

“You heard that?”

 

Beca smiled gently and mumbled as she took a long blink and turned her head over to her “I hear everything, Robbins” 

 

Beca then just kept her eyes onto her and squinted before putting the pieces together that Callie had been with her pretty much ever since she woke up  _ and  _ heard her before that “Did you two sort your shit out?”

 

Arizona bit her lip before just smiling “We did”

 

“Well halle-fucking-lujah” she grumbled, causing the blonde to just laugh once again, and then Beca looked back to her when she soon heard her friends laughter die down pretty quickly and her expression shift to being upset, Beca wiggled her finger from the bed to try and catch her attention “What?”

 

After a moment of silence, Arizona shook her head and whispered as she didn’t look at her when she said “I can’t afford to lose you, Becs. Seriously I can’t”

 

“I know that” 

 

Her eyes went back over to her “Callie is my soulmate and Chloe is yours but you are my person okay? You’re the one who helps me through all the shit I have going on, I mean who would I talk to when Callie and I fight if you’re not here?” 

 

Beca took hold of her hand and nodded “You don’t have to worry. I’m your person. You’re my person...and I swear next time I won’t take a bullet without your say so” 

 

Arizona let out a watery laugh and shook her head, putting her hand on Beca’s jaw “I love you, you know that” 

 

“I know. Love you too” 

 

She let out another sigh of relief as she dropped her hand from Beca’s jaw and back down to her shoulder “Five years in the making”

 

“Don’t push it Robbins” 

 

Arizona breathed out with amusement before Beca briefly referenced back to Chloe and Callie “We’ve really done good haven’t we?”

 

“Yeah. Remember when we came here and it was a  _ sure  _ thing that we wouldn’t date our colleagues” 

 

“We’re such bullshitters” 

 

Arizona let out giggle before the woman of the hour came through the door and back into the room, Chloe raised a brow as soon as she did “What’s funny?” 

 

The two of them shrugged and just shook their heads as Beca looked over to her and held her hand out for her “Nothing” 

 

Arizona slapped her hands onto her thighs and then got up to her feet, giving Beca’s leg a squeeze as she announced “I’m going to head home and I’ll see you tomorrow” 

 

“Thanks Zone” Beca mumbled as the blonde walked away, then adding on as she watched Arizona approach the door “Make my bed for me at home” 

 

“ _ Don't push it, Mitchell _ ” 

 

Beca hummed a small laugh and then once she left, Chloe leaned down and kissed her before she even had the chance to even think. Beca gripped onto Chloe’s arm and gently pulled her close “Come here” 

 

Chloe pulled back and watched as Beca put all her little might into moving to the side on the bed so that she would make room for her girlfriend to join her and even though Chloe warned her to not hurt herself she still put up with the pain because she really just wanted her in bed. 

 

She looked over to Chloe and patted down on the mattress “I didn’t put all that effort into moving for you to  _ not  _ get in” 

 

Chloe just smirked at her and then got on the bed beside her, pressing her lips against her temple once saw was and their fingers entwined, Chloe let out a breath and sighed “It feels so good actually feeling you hold my hand back” 

 

“Feels pretty good to me too” Beca muttered, she then rubbed her lips together as she thought on something she wanted to say, she moved a little more to sit up and face her girlfriend “There’s something I have to tell you” 

 

Chloe stroked Beca’s arm with her fingertips “Okay? What?” 

 

There was a moment of silence, Beca let out a small laugh and shook her head “Maybe it sounds dumb but you woke me up” she looked back to her and a smile soon crept on her face “I heard everything all the time but when I heard you singing. I don’t know it just hit something inside me and it pulled me” 

 

Chloe’s eyes couldn’t help but fill so much that a tear ran down her cheek but she was still smiling, considering how useless she felt whilst Beca was in the coma, hearing that Beca came  _ out  _ of it because she heard her was more overwhelmed than she anticipated, then she clocked onto something “You heard everything?”

 

Beca broke out into a tearful smile of her own as she nodded and then said “Yeah. Which brings me to my next point” she took a breath and a moment whilst she looked into Chloe’s eyes and then whispered in a delicate voice “You  _ were _ breathing for me, baby”

 

Chloe let out a shaken breath as she tried not to cry but it was near enough impossible, and seeing this Beca just leaned forward and pressed her lips hard against hers. Putting her hand on her cheek and whispering as she pulled away for a quick second “You carried me through this” 

 

A whimper slipped out of Chloe’s lips once Beca’s were back against her. Beca keeping her hand on her to have her as close as she possible could. Chloe looked into Beca’s eyes and ran her fingers through her hair “I meant what i said before I really don’t think I could survive without you. In fact I know I can’t...you…” she took another breath and shrugged her shoulders before simply stating “You’re the love of my life, Beca”

 

Beca bit her lip and grinned, letting out a soft hum as she looked down to their entwined hands and she then said “You know I don’t know  _ where I was  _ when i was in that coma but it gave me time to think and reflect. Reflect about the people in my life and how much I used to hold back. I don’t want to do that anymore”

 

She looked back up to Chloe “I wanted to tell you that I loved you  _ weeks  _ ago and I should have”

 

“Baby it’s okay-”

 

“No it's not I mean it I don’t want to hold back things that I want anymore” she gently insisted, keeping her eyes onto Chloe and tried to form a sentence from the words that were running through her brain “And if it took me to get shot to realise everything that I have realised then that’s fine”

 

Chloe tilted her head at her, feeling that there was more to the sentence than she was letting on but just struggled to read between the lines “What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean I know what I want and the thing I want most is you” she quickly blurted, shrugging her shoulders “You’re the first girl I’ve ever  _ really  _ loved and I know I will never stop, I want to just live my life out with you”

 

“Yeah” Chloe nodded with a light smile “That’s the plan” 

 

“Good” Beca bobbed her head “Good so will you marry me?” 

 

It went silent. Completely silent that the room suddenly felt a whole lot harder to breathe in from being taken by complete surprise and the nerves also building up into Beca. 

 

Chloe blinked hard and then pinched her brows to her “Did-did you just ask me to marry you?” 

 

Beca bit her lip and then merely nodded “A little. Yeah” 

 

“How much morphine did they give you?” 

 

Beca then just shook her head with a soft expression on her face, her tone resting into a more calm manner which did show that she was being serious “Trust me, I’m sober. And I mean it. I want this,  _ us  _ and like I said it took me being in a coma to see that I want more” she stroked Chloe’s cheek with her thumb and said before Chloe could say anything “Chloe you’re the only person I’ve ever seen myself marrying...so I’m asking you. Will you marry me?”

 

Chloe just stared into Beca’s hopeful dark eyes and for a moment and tried to just gather her thoughts. This had all very much came out of nowhere and she always assumed that she would have to convince Beca to  _ consider  _ marriage down the line, not have her propose to her and certainly not now. 

 

“Chloe?”

 

Chloe nodded with the understanding that she actually wasn’t saying anything despite saying plenty in her mind at a high volume. 

 

A few seconds later.

 

Chloe opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

 

**:) Anyone expecting that? Yes? No? Leave kudos if not already and as always comments below!**


	23. The Becoming

 

_ “Well congratulations”  _ Amelia chirped on the other side of the phone. Beca just huffing a small laugh as she stood up from the bed “Relax I’m just going home” 

 

_ “After being in the hospital and in bed for nearly three weeks, it’s a damn congratulations okay? Wish we didn’t have to come back to LA before you did”  _

 

“Yeah what do I have to do to get you to move back here you selfish bitch, I got shot” Beca worked out a new technique. Joke about getting shot and then it won’t affect you as much. Joke that you were in a coma for what felt like forever because then you won’t be scared in falling asleep. 

 

_ “Shut up. Where’s your girl?”  _

 

“Bringing the car around” Beca mumbled, her hand resting over where her bullet was through her jumper and just kept her eyes closed “Can’t wait to be in my own damn bed.  _ With  _ her”

 

“ _ Okay spare me the dirty details _ ” 

 

Beca snorted a light laugh. She doesn’t exactly think that would be happening anytime soon, for more reasons than just being in pain. It was more than just physical pain that would stop that. 

 

Her eyes went over to the door as she saw Chloe walk over, wiggling her finger to her since her hand was full with her car keys. A smile written across her face that made it impossible for Beca not to return to expression “Amelia I’ll call you when I get home” 

 

_ “You better. Love you Bibi” _

 

“Yeah you too, bye” as she hung the phone up and slipped it into her jeans because now she was actually able to wear jeans instead of that god awful hospital gown, Chloe opened the door with the same grin. She was more than excited to bring Beca home “Look at you” 

 

“I’d rather not” Beca mumbled with a tight smile on her face as Chloe gently put her hand on Beca’s waist and pressed her lips to hers. One hand leaving her waist and resting on her cheek for a moment, stroking her cheek with her thumb and saying as she pulled back “Well I am, and I think you look gorgeous” 

 

“Compared to the hospital gown yeah I imagine” 

 

Chloe hummed as she bobbed her head, squinting to her as she then teased “It’s clear to see that I didn’t agree to marry you for your sense of humour” 

 

“Oh I think that’s exactly why”

 

“Agree to disagree” Chloe continued to tease and gave her another quick kiss before dropping her hands back down to her side “Okay. You ready?”

 

“Jesus yes” Beca threaded her fingers with Chloe’s and they left the hospital room where she had been staying for the past three weeks. She was just happy to finally step out into the fresh air. 

 

To even see the car was something she wanted to thank god for, actually feeling like she wanted to kiss the damn jeep that was in desperate need for a clean but they would just to cut her some slack she had been in recovery for a gunshot and coma.

 

Driving off, Beca kept her eyes on the window for a moment “Please don’t tell me that there’s going to be some kind of surprise welcome home party type thing” 

 

There was then a silence. A silence so long that it was no longer going to make Beca believe Chloe if she denied it, when she heard the red head merely clear her throat, Beca groaned in the back of her throat and threw her head back against the head of the seat “ _ Chlo _ !”

 

“I didn’t plan anything okay I knew that you didn’t want a party type thing and I told Arizona that”

 

“And let me guess. She said-”

 

Then they both came out and quoted at the exact same time “ _To hell with what she wants_ _I know what she needs_ ”

 

As Chloe broke out into an amused grin, Beca shook her head and said as she carried on looking out of the front window “So now that we’re  _ engaged _ that hasn’t made you feel like you hold some kind of authority over her?” 

 

There was another silence between them, Chloe then just looked at her for a moment and said in a more sympathetic tone “Oh baby” 

 

Beca just sighed and closed her eyes as she rested her head back again. She loved Arizona of course and maybe any other day she would indulge this party but she just wanted to sleep and actually been spooned by Chloe cause god knows she had missed that whilst being in hospital. 

 

Chloe rubbed her lips and added in a mumble “Then Derek tried to talk her out of it in front of Mark and Callie may have...bought banners” 

 

“Mother fucking banners” Beca muttered with her eyes still closed “What do they say  _ congrats on not dying _ ?” 

 

“No smart ass they say welcome home and…”

 

Beca looked to her “And?” 

 

Chloe bit her lip to try and stop the smirk before she then just said “ _ Happy engagement _ ” in the corner of her eye, she saw Beca slowly lean forward and press her forehead against the dashboard. Beca hadn’t told anyone about the engagement, they were waiting until she got home. 

 

Beca kept her forehead against it with her eyes shut “Chloe”

 

“I love you  _ so _ much” 

 

Beca just let out two stiff laughs, then leaning back against the seat. Chloe then added in a lighter tone as she sat back up “I came home that night after you asked me with the biggest glow on my face and it wouldn’t stop ever since and then Arizona just asked me what was going on and baby she tackled me. She literally tackled me and sat on me until I told her” 

 

“You’re weak, you could have just pinched the back of her knee it’s her weak spot” 

 

“Well I wasn't aware. Anyway I told her then she told Callie after they had sex or something. Then it just rolled out but I made them not tell you that they knew so” 

 

“Oh that makes it better” Beca deadpanned, she looked over to her “Your parents?” 

 

Chloe pressed her lips together and just hummed out a sigh “Well. I told them I’m engaged. To a brunette. Called Steve”

 

Beca just stared at her for a long long time before mumbling “Please tell me that’s your  _ attempt _ of joking” 

 

Chloe glanced to her and suddenly burst out into a laugh “Yes I told them I was engaged to you. When I told them I was engaged to someone called Beca they thought it was a nickname like Beckham” 

 

“And when you told them it wasn’t?”

 

“I think my mom choked on on her coffee. But to be honest they took it okay. Whether they’ll make it to the wedding is another story but at least I told them” 

 

Beca smile softly and then put her hand over to Chloe’s and threaded their fingers together “I am proud of you. It’s hard”

 

“You know what it wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be” she shrugged, looking briefly over to Beca for a moment and smiling sweetly “Because I’ve got you and I love you that much that it wasn’t hard” 

 

“That was so sweet even my bullet wound swooned” Beca smiled as she kept her eyes on her, leaning over to her and giving her shoulder a quick kiss, sitting back properly in her seat as she looked forward “Fine let’s get this damn party over with” 

 

“Did I mention that Arizona bought cone hats?” 

 

Beca closed her eyes as she sighed “God I changed my mind, take me” 

* * *

  
  


She hated that she needed Chloe’s help even getting out of the jeep but she did. Just some extra support to sooth the whole pain that she felt from her scar, the scar that Chloe was yet to see and Beca really wanted for it to stay that way. She wasn’t ready for anyone to see that scar. 

 

They got into the elevator and Beca made Chloe give her just a second for her to put on the whole surprise face for this  _ surprise  _ welcome home slash engagement party. Chloe then opened the door and the whole cliche yell of  _ surprise _ came out into her face. 

 

Despite that she hated surprise parties majority of her life. She was happy to see all these idiots. Everyone that she cared about apart from Addison and Amelia were all in her apartment, thank god Arizona cleaned up cause if there was one thing she did remember before everything went down, it was that the apartment was a pig sty. 

 

Arizona was the first to come over to her and pulled her close, wrapping her arms around her and resting her head down onto Beca’s shoulder “Welcome home, short stack” 

 

Beca mumbled a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Arizona’s waist and mumbled to her “Surprise party. Really?” 

 

“It’s a surprise  _ gathering _ . Y’know for you coming home and your  _ engagement. _ Congratulations by the way, thanks for telling me”

 

“Right” Beca whispered as she pulled back and then smiled to her “We were just thinking of holding it off for a little while”

 

“You do know engagements aren’t the same as pregnancies right? You don’t have to wait twelve weeks before telling people”

 

Beca rolled her eyes as she hummed a small giggle and shrugged her shoulders to her as she finally gave her the compliment that she was looking for “It’s a nice gesture, Robbins”

 

“Yeah?” she grinned. 

 

“Yeah I’m glad I’ve stuck with you” Beca gave her a gentle tap on her chin with her knuckle before getting the same warm welcome from everyone else.

 

She got the same kind of small teasing dig from pretty much everyone else for keeping the engagement a secret, especially from Derek. Mark come over to her, wrapping his arms around her in a big brotherly bear hug which she immediately reciprocated. Feeling him rub her back, Beca squeezed onto him tight and muttered “How is she?” 

 

She then heard a small hum of a laugh come from his mouth as he pulled back and looked down to her, gently raising his brows before muttering “Ask her yourself” 

 

Beca’s brows pinched to him, as far as she was aware, Lexie had still been in counselling and taking things slow. She figured there would be no way that she would be feeling well enough to come to a party, even if it was for her home coming. But when Mark moved to the side it felt like the entire damn apartment had rehearsed something, even Chloe, who moved out the way just like everyone else. 

 

And that was when she saw Lexie at the back of the apartment, being covered by people this entire time. Beca didn’t even hesitate when seeing the young surgeon, she made her way right over to her. Beca never had a little sister, she was the youngest of her siblings and even though there was barely that much age between them, Lexie felt like the little sister Beca always wanted. 

 

Knowing that Lexie had been in such emotional pain whilst she had been  _ gone  _ hurt her more than anything, she wanted to get to her so much and show her that everything was going to be just fine, like any older sister would want. She had this protectiveness over her from day one. They had also been through a lot together, they were in the programme together, Lexie became Beca’s right hand woman a lot of time, they had so much fun on shift together. Lexie was this dorky, bright young surgeon. It seemed that Beca’s cold exposition had a soft spot for bubbly sunshiney women. 

 

Lexie took one step forward, trying to hold her bottom lip from wobbling as Beca’s practically raced to her from across the room, Beca clashing against her into an immediate embrace, grasping onto the back of Lexie’s hair before ultimately just cradling her head, feeling Lexie’s face bury in her neck and then heard a stiff smile come from her lips. Beca’s eyes, now glazed over with water, looked over to the emotional Chloe and Arizona who had Mark and Callie beside them, she gave them all a tearful smile and just mouthed “ _ Thank you _ ” before taking her sole attention back to Lexie. 

 

They hadn’t seen each other since Beca broke up from her and Mark at the shooting. Lexie’s arms tightened around Beca’s waist for a moment before Beca pulled her head back and looked to her as Lexie too looked up, the first thing Beca only managing to say in a tearful breath “I’m so glad you’re brunette again” 

 

Lexie blubbered out a watery laugh and just pulled back in for another brief, yet still all the same war hug before quickly looking back to her “I’m so glad you’re okay” 

 

Beca’s hand fell onto Lexie’s cheek as she quickly wiped her tear away “You kidding? Like I can leave you without child protection locks everywhere” 

 

“Stop it” Lexie laughed again in the same tearful manner, gently swatting her arm before taking hold of her hand and whispering in a still cry “I was so scared” 

 

“I know” 

 

Lexie looked into her eyes “Thought that day in the hospital was the last time I’d see you, when I heard you got shot…” she pressed her lips together and shrugged “You’re my best friend. You’re like another big sister to me” 

 

Everyone, even Lexie, knew that Beca had been even a better sister to her than Meredith was. Beca nodded heavily as she took in a breath through her nose, squeezing onto Lexie’s hand “I got you, Little Grey” a small smile came across her face “We’ve got each other. We’re good” 

 

Lexie gave her a tearful smile before whispering “Congratulations by the way” 

 

Beca tried to contain the break of her smile and just nodded as she pulled Lexie back in for a hug “Thank you” she rested her head against hers and let out a small breath, closing her eyes for a moment and whispering “I’m so glad you’re okay too. Can’t do this life without you”

 

“Don’t worry about that” Lexie said back in a soft voice, squeezing onto her tighter “Like you said we’ve got each other” 

 

After a few moment longer spending time together for a brief moment in the corner, just essentially going over their gratefulness of seeing each other again, Beca walked over to the kitchen when Lexie was pulled to the side by Mark. Beca walked over to the fridge and took out a bottle of beer before Chloe came up behind her and took it from her hands “Whoa.You can’t have alcohol whilst you’re on your medication”

 

“Okay I was in a coma for ten days with a bullet wound and the doctors thought I was going to die pretty sure I’m okay risking having a beer whilst taking a few pills”

 

Chloe kept hold to the bottle tight “Baby. If anything don’t you think going through all of that will make you think twice before putting yourself at risk” 

 

Beca wanted to argue back with her but there was one problem. Chloe was right. Why did she have to be right. She wanted beer damn it. Beca let out a breath through her nose before then just nodding “You’re right. I’m sorry”

 

“I’m just looking out for you” 

 

“I know” Beca smiled tightly, nodding her head again “I know” she gave her a soft kiss before going into the fridge again but this time she took out a coke rather than anything stronger. It seemed like Chloe would just have to do the drinking for her. She was thoughtful like that. 

 

Beca then had to admit to herself and everyone around her. This did turn out to be more fun that she thought it would be initially, but then again she always had fun when she was with these guys so why did she ever doubt it. 

 

A big part of her now didn’t want to have the night end for two reasons. One being that she was having fun and the other was mainly because when she actually awake in the hospital, she would make Chloe, Arizona and basically anyone who insisted on staying over night to go home and sleep in their own bed. 

 

And because of that no one knew that she woke up most nights screaming from nightmares. And of all the people that she didn’t want to know that this happened, she really didn’t want Chloe to know because she worries, God knows she’s a worrier.

 

But the night that was going so well had to come to an end eventually, the thing about having a party with Doctors is that most of them had to go to work. Even Derek was now easing his way back into work despite people telling him not to but he was a work crazy person who goes crazy without work. 

 

Chloe had started going back into work whilst Beca was in hospital. Things had to go back to normal eventually. Which she hated. She hated normality. The only person who was pretty determined to stay was Lexie and that was mostly because she was pretty loaded, which she was allowed to do after all the shit that they had been through but when she was wasted she could get scrappy as Mark was rediscovering as he tried to get her out of the place and she just battered him away with her little fists. 

 

“Mark just leave her she can crash on the couch” Beca stated as she ran her fingers through her hair and spoke up for Lexie to hear “But then she might have to deal with all the  _ crazy _ sex noises” 

 

“I’m up” Lexie quickly stated as she got up onto her feet, Mark just looking over to Beca who raised her brows with a smug smirk. He slowly nodded his head to her “It’s good to see that your devious mind still works pretty well” 

 

“Thank you” she smiled as she strummed her fingernails against the door frame of her bedroom. Mark and Lexie being the last ones to leave and it finally gave her to look and see that the apartment was back to the look like a bomb had hit it. 

 

Arizona and Callie didn’t really care now that they were in Arizona’s room and all the giggling coming from the room said enough. Lucky for them they had already said their goodnights to her and kisses and how they are glad she was back home. Cause if they hadn’t she would have beat their asses. 

 

She then felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her arm behind, her head resting down on her shoulder “You gonna come to bed?”

 

Beca sighed “Suppose I’ll have to” 

 

Chloe let out a small laugh, thinking that Beca was just being sarcastic as usual but no she was actually being pretty serious. Beca stepped into her room once Chloe dropped her arms from around her and began to undress to get changed. 

 

Beca shut the door behind her and walked over to her drawer, she knew that the next thing she was going to do was going to be questioned by Chloe. Which it was as Chloe looked over and saw that Beca was heading over to the bathroom with her pyjamas in her hands “What are you doing?”

 

“Just…”

 

“Since when do you get changed in the bathroom?”

 

Beca shrugged her shoulders “Okay two birds one stone. I’m going to the bathroom I may as well just get changed”

 

She wasn’t sure if it came through as believable, but Chloe just took it for what it was anyway cause she too didn’t really know if she believed her but she had no real reason to doubt her. Beca went into the bathroom and got changed, capturing a glimpse of her body in the mirror, she never thought that something as  _ little  _ or  _ simple  _ as a scar would make her feel insecure of now hate looking at her stomach but she did. And she didn’t want Chloe to see it for that very reason. 

 

A big part of her did feel like she was being dumb but she couldn’t help how she felt. She got changed quickly and walked back out into her room. Her bed just calling out to her like an old friend, and having Chloe already in there certainly made her miss it all the more. 

 

Chloe smiled to her and patted down on Beca’s side of the mattress, Beca just returned the expression and caught herself just looking at Chloe for a few seconds longer, taking her in complete awe since she had wanted nothing more than this scenario right here. Something as simple as this felt impossible not too long ago. Four weeks ago she really didn’t think she would have this again.

 

Beca climbed in from the foot of the bed and over to Chloe, as soon as she was close, Chloe put her hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down close, catching her lips with her own which Beca completely sunk into as soon as they came into contact. Resting her hand to Chloe’s wrist as the kiss deepened and lasted longer, neither of them in any rush at all for it to stop. 

 

Then when it did, Chloe pressed her forehead gently against Beca’s and whispered in a loving cry “I’ve missed this so much, I’ve missed you so much”

 

Beca let out a small, breathless smile as she closed her eyes for a moment to just soak up every moment. A part of her did feel like she should warn Chloe about the nightmares but again she didn’t want to worry her, because what if they stopped happening once she was in her own bed? That could happen. 

 

“I’ve missed you too” Beca gave her another quick kiss before pulling the comforter over the two of them. She was tired but god she didn’t want to sleep. She was scared going to sleep, she had been ever since she woke up. 

 

Beca then broke out into a smirk before whispering “You gonna hold me all night, Beale?” 

 

“I’ve wanted nothing else for the past month” Chloe purred as Beca turned on her side and she wrapped her arms around her. 

 

Beca took a breath and then heard Chloe whisper “I love you”

 

“I love you too”

 

And then a few seconds later she knew she needed to close her eyes. Here goes nothing. 

 

She didn’t exactly know how long she was even asleep for, it could have been hours, it could have been minutes. But either way it ended the same, it ended in her being shook by Chloe who was woken up by Beca’s screaming as she was trapped in her nightmare.

 

The nightmare was always the same. She was in the hospital and watched everyone she loved get shot and killed by Clark. Chloe always being the last one to die before Clark turned to gun on Beca, she always woke up before he shot her. He didn’t need to shoot her in a dream, he already did that in real life. 

 

The screams weren’t for her own life, they were for the ones that she loved and lost. It frightened Chloe and how couldn’t it? She didn’t know about these nightmares at all, she woke up as soon as she heard them and looked over to see Beca’s forehead and chest sweating, her breathing being erratic and her expression completely terrified as her mind was showing her whatever it was that it was showing her. 

 

She sat up and turned to Beca, putting her hands onto her arms and trying to get her voice through to her over the screams “Beca. Wake up. Baby-it’s a dream, wake up. Bec-”

 

Beca jumped as she came back into reality and her eyes opened, looking like a deer in headlights. Her breathing still quick and unbalanced from the shock and fear still being there. Chloe gently shushed her as she put her hand on her cheek and whispered to her that it was okay several times before Beca got out of bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. 

 

Of course Callie and Arizona heard it from the other room. It was impossible not to, Arizona got up as soon as she could and made her way into the room, seeing Chloe just sat up on her knees as she looked to the bathroom door which had only just shut, Arizona glanced to the door herself and then back to Chloe with Callie looking over her shoulder “The hell is going on?”

 

Chloe drew out a breath and shook her head as she just looked over to Arizona and Callie for a moment “She just-she had a nightmare. I think the dream and being woke up scared her”

 

Arizona bit her lip. She didn’t even know why she asked considering she knew about the nightmares. Beca told her the first night after they happened, not wanting to tell Chloe for the same reason she still stuck by. Chloe would’ve insisted in staying every night at the hospital and Beca didn’t want that, at least Arizona would listen to reason though she did go to sleep every night worrying, she just hoped that once she was home that it would stop.

 

Beca had the same hope. Arizona sighed and then just nodded “I’ll go make her a cup of coffee” she patted Callie’s arm as they both back out of the bedroom and closed the door as Chloe walked over to the bathroom. 

 

Her hand hesitating to knock for a moment before then actually doing it, waiting a second before then speaking gently “Beca? Can I-”

 

Before her sentence finished, Beca opened the door but said nothing as she walked over over to the sink and pressed her hands against it as she bowed her head down with the cold water running to try and just get her breathing back to normal.

 

Chloe walked over to her and just rubbed her back, giving her some time in silence for a moment before then having to just ask “How long have they been happening?” 

 

Beca kept her eyes closed as she rubbed her lips together “Since the night I woke up” 

 

“Becs” Chloe sighed “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

 

“Because I knew you would worry whilst I was in the hospital and I didn’t want to give you anything else to worry about” she then stood up straight and opened her eyes but kept them still down as she took the cold water and ran it over her arms “I caused enough of that for you already the past few weeks”

 

It went silent for a moment, Chloe then just shook her head and pried some more “What happens?” 

 

“Please Chloe”

 

“I want to help” 

 

“You can’t help what’s in my head” Beca stated as gently as she possibly could but still sounding firm and assertive in her statement as she turned and finally faced her, shaking her head at her shrugging her shoulders “You can’t fix this”

 

“I just want to understand” Chloe whispered as her eyes filled.

 

“Don’t”

 

“There’s something worse than having you in a coma and that is you being fully awake and  _ choosing _ not to talk to me” 

 

Beca looked down again for a few more moments, taking the words into the account and realising that she was being too on the defense about it “I watch everyone I love die. Shot. In the hospital” Beca looked back over to her and Chloe saw the brunette's eyes now full as her voice came back broken “That bastard kills everyone apart from me every single time. He gets to you last-” 

 

She raised her arm to her head as the back of her hand pressed against the forehead and she let out a deep watery breath as she tried to keep her composure, shaking her head and trying to speak the way she usually does but failed as her voice came back the same way it did before “He’s in my head. I see him all the time” 

 

“You know he’s-”

 

“Dead yeah, Mark told me” her hands dropped back down to her waist “Doesn’t stop the son of a bitch from haunting me” she then quickly clarified “In my dreams I mean I’ve never seen…” 

 

“I know what you mean” 

 

“I don’t know…” she bit her lip for a moment as she thought about the words that she went onto say and then continued to say them “I don’t know how to get back”

 

“Get back?”

 

“To who I was” Beca stated simply, her eyes going back over to Chloe “No one walks out of that situation the same. I’ve heard Yang is pretty fucked up by it all.  _ Yang _ ” 

 

“Of course it’s going to change part of you”

 

“And what if that part of me is a part that’s going to make you not want me anymore. Have you ever considered that?” 

 

There was a silence as Chloe just stared at her in complete and utter shock at the words that just came out of Beca’s mouth, her jaw slightly dropped to it as she gathered her words to speak and soon managed to speak out “Never”

 

“Not once?” 

 

“If I did do you really think I would have said yes to the engagement? If I had doubts about you, Beca. About  _ us  _ then I would have said for us to take our time but I said yes because you’re all I’m certain about”

 

“For now”

 

“For _ ever _ ” she scoffed softly and shook her head to her “Get that thought that I will stop wanting and loving you out of your head because it’s untrue and it’s unfair to what we have” 

 

Her hands went to the brunette’s cheeks “You’re hurting, physically and mentally. But believe me I am going to be here”

 

“I’m scared going to sleep” Beca boldly and suddenly admitted. 

 

“Because of your dreams?” 

 

Beca nodded and then confessed even more “And because the fact that I went to sleep a few weeks ago and almost never woke up”

 

“That won’t-”

 

“I know” Beca shrugged “But it’s in my head now and I can’t get it out” she pressed two fingers to her temple and whispered “I try not to think bad things, Chloe but” 

 

Chloe wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her close and as tight as she possibly could, just wanting to do everything in her power to make Beca feel safe, for her to feel okay. And even though it did bring her comfort, it was going to take more than an embrace to make Beca feel okay again. Beca then pulled back after a few seconds and pressed her lips against Chloe’s cheek as added insurance so Chloe didn’t think she was pulling away because she was still feeling broken or doubtful, she pulled away cause she was sweaty and now wanted to get out of her shirt. 

 

She walked out into the bedroom and took off her shirt, throwing it in the laundry basket and then opening her drawer. Grabbing one of Arizona’s old rock concert t-shirts that she stole over a year ago and put that on, as she did. She looked over and saw her dad’s cap on her dresser. 

 

Just like that she was crying again, covering her eyes eyes as she sobs broke out and Chloe coming over to her again, Beca told her before she even had the chance to ask “I saw dad” 

 

Chloe glanced to the cap and saw what set her off and then back to Beca as she clarified “In the coma. I told you I didn’t know where I was but dad came...I don’t even remember him Chloe but he came” 

 

“Of course he did” she whispered gently, tucking Beca’s hair behind her ear to look at her face “You’re his baby” 

 

Beca blew out another breath and just nodded her head before wiping her cheeks and pressing her fingers to the corner of her eyes to try and stop the flow. There was a knock on the door and a second afterwards it opened with Arizona having a cup of coffee in her hands and Callie behind her. 

 

Beca let out a breath at the relieved sight of both her friend and the coffee that she knew was for her in her friends hand. Arizona’s expression remained worried as she mumbled when passing it over to her “Thought it would stop when you got home”

 

Even though she said it quietly, Chloe still heard her and she still called her up on it. Both of them in face “You told her?” her eyes then went to her cousin “You knew and you didn’t tell me?”

 

“You would have wanted her to go behind my back?” Beca questioned, glancing to Chloe and then taking a sip of her coffee as Arizona then defended both herself and Beca “Beca didn’t want you to worry about her and I knew better than to tell you because I didn’t want to go behind her back and I also didn’t want you to be riddled with worry cause let’s face it Chlo you would have been”

 

She went to argue back but her eye caught a glimpse of Callie just raising her brows to her as if to say  _ are you really going to deny that?  _ Which she would be lying if she did, and she knew that therefore she didn’t say anything on the matter and just took it for what it was. She knew now at least, so that was always something. But she also supposed that it probably wasn’t a good thing because the fact that she did know meant that Arizona and Beca’s hope of it stopping once she was in her own bed didn’t work out. 

 

Beca looked to Arizona and saw that there were heavy thoughts brewing in that blonde head of hers. And she knew exactly what it was about “No you should not regret throwing that party. Gathering. Thing”

 

Arizona’s eyes shifted back to her as Beca’s expression softened “It was great. Being with everyone, probably the better way to coming home rather than doing it a simple way”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Yeah you did good, Robbins. Promise” she sucked in a breath “I’ll be okay now. Usually I don’t have the nightmare when I fall back to sleep so. We can all go back to bed now, thanks for the coffee” 

 

“It’s okay” Arizona whispered, putting her hand to Beca’s cheek for a brief moment as Callie said “You know where we are if you need us”

Both Beca and Chloe nodded to her as Chloe quietly thanked her for the both of them. When the door shut again, Beca put her coffee down on the table on her her side and sighed as she sat back down on the mattress, looking over to the photo that she had of Chloe up against her lamp. 

 

Her main fear really wasn’t the going to sleep or the nightmares. They were slight in the grand scheme of things. Her main fear was that Chloe would leave her. From either Beca going back to being distant because even she didn’t know how she was going to go right now, or her scar, or just the whole baggage that this trauma has brought in general. She could never blame Chloe if she turned around to her one day and say it was too much. 

 

But if that day ever did come then she really would wish that she never woke up from that coma. She reached for her coffee again and took a few more sips of it before putting it back down and putting her head in her hands, feeling Chloe’s lips press against her back before her head rested on her shoulder with her arms loosely around her waist “Please don’t go into a dark place”

 

Chloe kissed her shoulder before adding in a lighter tone “Or if you do please take me with you”

 

Beca huffed a gently laugh and hummed “I want to take you into a good place. I never want to put you through darkness. More darkness”

 

“That was Clark’s doing. Never yours” Chloe brushed her lips against Beca’s cheek and whispered with her eyes closed “I can’t lose you”

 

“You won’t” Beca put her hands over Chloe’s and held on tight “If anything you are the only reason why I would resist going into a dark place. It’s not going to be easy but I’m going to try” she turned her head and looked into Chloe’s eyes “I’m going to try for you”

 

Chloe pushed her forehead against Beca’s as their eyes closed, Beca let out a shaken breath and said in a more vulnerable voice “I’ve never-” she took a breath “I’ve never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you” 

 

“It’s a good thing we’re going to get married then” 

 

A smile crept up to Beca’s mouth. Still had to pinch herself that someone as amazing, spectacular and beautiful as Chloe Beale was actually dumb enough to agree spending the rest of her life with the likes of Beca Mitchell, who was always sarcastic, sometimes cold and had so much emotional baggage that she could sink a ship.  _ Yet _ they were pretty perfect for each other, and that was enough to make a believer out of her with fate.

 

“Name something that I can do for you that will make you feel like you have something to look forward to” 

 

Beca pulled her head back and just gazed at her, before gently shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head as she spoke delicately “Just stay with me. That’s enough, okay?” 

 

“That is a guarantee” Chloe leaned forward and kissed her in a completely passionate, loving and warm manner. A few seconds afterwards, she pulled back and asked with genuine concern “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” 

 

“Yeah. I’ve had enough of these things to know how they work” Beca mumbled as she then sat back onto the bed with Chloe then doing the same and the two of them getting under the sheets. 

 

Beca this time lay on her stomach so she could look at Chloe, with it bringing her comfort and security as the red head had her fingertips gently stroking the back of Beca’s neck which was something that she learnt early on in their relationship that it made Beca go to sleep, even before they officially started dating did she figure that one out. 

 

Beca mumbled that she loved her in a more sleepy tone as her eyes became heavier and heavier before completely dropping and she well and truly drifted to sleep. Chloe stayed awake a little longer and just watched her. She had always liked watching Beca sleep, but this time it was more to make sure that she was going to be okay. 

 

Chloe leaned forward and pressed her lips against her neck and then looked back to her as she rested her head down on the pillow and took hold of her hand. Watching her until her eyes then got heavy and she soon too fell asleep. 

 

The next time they woke up was in the morning at a normal time, with their hands still holding onto each other. And even though it went south halfway through the night, it was the best nights sleep that Beca had gotten in what felt like forever.

* * *

 

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave comments below on what you thought of this chapter and what you think could happen now as we come closer to the end!**


	24. Haunt You Every Day

Beca walked around her bedroom getting everything that she needed for today whilst Chloe just sat on the foot of the bed and watched her after just failing to convince Beca that she shouldn’t go back to work today of all days. 

 

“Why can’t you just wait it off until tomorrow?” 

 

“I having been waiting it off for nearly two weeks, Chloe. I’ve been home and well for  _ three _ weeks” Beca stopped and looked over to Chloe, standing in her bra as she had her shirt in her hand “My brain recovered whilst I was in hospital  _ hence  _ why I was discharged and with proper lubrication and being under the right medication I am more than well enough to work with my gunshot wound-”

 

“You have been off for emotional recovery do you really think going back to work on the day a film crew is coming to do a documentary is wise?” 

 

“I really don’t care I am going crazy in this apartment. I can’t go for a run because it hurts and even if it _didn’t_ hurt I still wouldn’t go but that isn’t the point the point is-” she paused as she put on her shirt and then whispered as she leaned forward to her “I can’t take it anymore”

 

She pressed her lips against Chloe’s for a brief firm moment and let out a hum as she pulled back and said once turning to crab her coat “Besides. Callie has only agreed to put me on her service if I agree to take it easy. I’m basically going to be her chart girl today, who’s be scrubbing in for me?”

 

“I’d rather not say”

 

Beca slowly turned to her and nodded her head at the redhead before taking one step closer “Who?”

 

Chloe sighed and let out a long shrug “Kepner” 

 

“ _ Kepner _ ? The girl who caused my brother to get shot?”

 

“She didn’t cause him to get shot, Becs. it wasn’t her fault”

 

“If she hadn’t of walked out the office with her damn mouth-”

 

Chloe stood up and stated as she put her palms against the back of her waist as she just stood in front of her “Derek was going to get shot anyway and those are his words. She’s harmless and riddled with guilt over it, she was already terrified of you before all of this just cut her some slack she was scared” 

 

Beca just tightened her lips in thoughts of what she could say as an argument back but Chloe then added before she even had the chance “And you’re only pissed because it was your brother else you would be agreeing with me”

 

Chloe could literally feel Beca’s brain burning as she tried even harder to think of a comeback but ultimately she couldn’t “Damn it” she put on her jacket in a more vicious manner and just walked out the bedroom with Chloe and her giggles trailing behind. 

 

Arizona had hung back from going into work because she too just wanted to make sure that Beca was sure in going back to work on this particular day especially. And before she could even open her mouth, Beca held her finger up  “Yes I am sure that I want to go back. I am ready and I am fine. The shooting was over two months ago” 

 

Arizona took in a breath and said in a mumble as she handed over Beca’s travel mug which was filled with her coffee “It’s been less than that to you given the coma” 

 

Beca just stared at her, giving her the  _ look  _ which Arizona knew better than to push down on so she decided to leave it for her own wellbeing. But it seemed Chloe didn’t as she said once they began their journey to the front door “You know they’re gonna want to ask you questions? They were asking about people who were hurt and your name came up-and with you being Derek’s sister”

 

“You know” Beca stopped and turned to her for a moment “I love your concern for me and the way I’m going to get through this but I’m already sure, my mind is already made up now can we get to the car without having to stop to have another conversation about this?” 

 

The two women in front of her just stared for a moment before nodding in unison and they all then managed to leave the apartment building and get into the car. 

 

The main reason Beca wanted Arizona and Chloe to stop talking about it because she was too busy convincing herself that this was the right thing to do and something that she wanted to do because she really just wanted to get back to normality, maybe she was forcing herself.

* * *

 

She thought about going back to work for a long time now, even more so when she was in the car on the way. But actually standing in front of the hospital for the first time since the shooting did hit her like she didn’t really anticipate. It actually brought her to a halt, like her feet stuck to the ground once she was just a few feet back. 

 

Chloe put her hand to her back and whispered into her ear “It’s okay. Take your time”

 

Arizona then handed over Beca’s ID card which she hold onto for a reason, she knew that Beca would stop when she saw it. She held it out to her so she could announce and  _ remind  _ her “You’ll need this. To get through security, remember?” 

 

Beca took the card from her hand and broke out into a small smile as she glanced to her friend “Well played Robbins” like Arizona could read Beca, Beca could also read Arizona so she knew what she just did there. Holding off giving her the ID card till this precise moment as a way to defuse her fear by the mention of security. She drew out another sharp breath and nodded, not letting go of Chloe’s hand. 

 

“I’m fine” she mumbled beneath her breath, talking to herself more than she was to anyone else. She gave Chloe’s hand a squeeze again and then they walked in. The security did look tight she had to admit that, but every step she was taking inside she had to catch her breath. 

 

God knows that it would be hard going down the the hallway on the way to peds given that was the spot that she was shot at. But she didn’t really have to worry about that today since she was back on Callie’s service and Callie was currently teaming up with her brother, Mark and Hunt on a double arm replacement which was huge. 

 

It seemed the camera crew picked a hell of a day to come in and film around the place. She knew about the filming beforehand, Derek told her also that she was asked about. If she would sit down for an interview when coming into work but before she could even answer he told her that he had told them no. He didn’t want her going through that, to live it all up again on her first day back, even he asked her if she was sure that she needed to come back.

 

No she didn’t need to, she wanted to. She  _ had  _ to even. And that brought out the first bicker they’d had since the shooting. He was being over protective and she had let him do it since she was recovering but now it just went back to annoying her, and she was well enough now to tell him when to shut the fuck up. Which did actually make him smile cause now he felt like he had her sister back. 

 

You know Beca was back to being Beca when she tells you to shut the fuck up. 

 

She got through the hospital well enough and just looked around for a moment as she walked in. There were many more cameras around the place and red lights which she had no doubt were to be alarms. Maybe it was over the top, maybe Richard was exaggerating. But right now exaggeration was needed in order to keep everyone safe. To feel safe which was the most challenging and the most important part. 

 

Chloe had been asked to be interviewed today or whilst the camera crew were here which was going to be a few days at least and then they were to come back a month later for the whole time lapse thing. She didn’t really know what to say. So she chose to not give a firm answer until she was actually here and Beca was okay. 

 

She was busy on a case with Arizona and Alex anyway so maybe that would take it away. And it was a case that she had to get to with Arizona pretty much as soon as they stepped into the hospital.

 

Chloe kept hold of Beca’s hand and said as they were about to part ways in this hospital for the first time since the shooting “If you need me at all. Page me, okay?” 

 

“Yeah. But don’t spend your entire day worrying alright? That kid Lily needs your full attention not me” 

 

“Okay” she whispered in a settlement, giving her a quick gentle kiss and dropped her hand from hers “I’ll see you later” 

 

Beca just nodded to her and watched her walk away “That means you too Robbins. I mean it. No worrying”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it” Arizona put her hand on the back of the brunette’s head and mumbled before she followed Chloe’s trail “Seriously though I’m with Chloe. You need me, page me” 

 

Beca merely hummed a  _ uh huh  _ once Arizona quit rubbing her head and then walked off. She tucked her hands into her pockets and then glanced over and saw a camera that was pointing to her. Well that was something she was going to have to get used to. She just groaned under her breath and made her way over to the residents lounge. 

 

**_BECA MITCHELL, surgical resident  
_ ** _ This is Dr Mitchell’s first day back since the shooting. She was shot and in a coma for 13 days. Dr Mitchell is the younger sister of Chief Derek Shepherd, who was also shot. _

 

After getting into her scrubs, she made her way to where Callie told her that she was which was with Derek. 

 

“Those cameras are going to irritate me I can feel it” she muttered as she walked into the room, Derek looking over to her and then decided to mumble under  _ his  _ breath “Can come back tomorrow”

 

“Leave her alone Derek if she wants to get her first day over and done with today then let her. Camera crew are going to be here all week anyway” Callie intervened. 

 

Before Beca could look over to Derek with a smug grin on her face, Callie pointed to her and raised her brows “But I meant what I said when I said you could start on my service again today. You are taking it easy”

 

Beca cleared her throat and merely gave a small salute in a non sarcastic way but still managed to come across as being slightly sarcastic. She was warned beforehand that this double arm transplant was going to be the main story to follow. 

 

She quickly tried to move past the whole  _ concerned looks  _ and trying to ask if she was sure that she should be here and enquired about the landmark surgery that was going to happen today. Callie texted her that it was going ahead from the donor dying in the early hours of this morning. 

 

Callie passed her over the clipboard with all the charts and though Beca wanted to pull her face she knew that she couldn’t because after all she agreed to this. She ran the charts for them and checked the vitals. That was now her job for this week, it may be boring compared to actually being able to scrub in but at least it was something. 

 

“I’m coming to the donors room in five minutes but can you just run ahead and make sure that everything's still fine whilst I settle things with Derek?” 

 

“Sure” Beca mumbled beneath her breath and took the charts out of her hands and into her owns. 

 

She made her way into the donors room and put his charts into his folder at the foot of the bed after checking it and then walking over to check his vitals. As she looked at the monitor she heard a voice come from the door, looking over she saw a guy stood with a camera in his hand “Sorry to disturb. We’re getting cover on this story, is it okay if I?” 

 

Beca cleared her throat and then asked before saying yes or no “Just about this case?” 

 

“Yeah” the guy took a step in “Would it be cool if I asked you about your mentor? We’re trying to get background of everyone that we are filming”

 

A small smirk came to her lips, not asking out loud but she did wonder who it was they were asking to talk about her. She said yes and the cameraman then explained if she would answer his questions by  _ saying  _ his questions. It sounded dumb but she got it. 

 

“So. What’s it like having Doctor Torres for a mentor?” 

 

Beca kept her eyes on the monitors and his IV as she answered “Torres is an Ortho God I’d be an idiot to not think she was anything but amazing” she looked back up to the camera and then to the guy behind it and gave a tight smile, shrugging her shoulders “I mean we’re friends on the outside of this place so I guess that adds to it but before we were friends she was just my teacher and I learnt a lot, more than I ever learnt anything”

 

“Did  _ you  _ always want to do Ortho?” 

 

“At first I looked into cardio but I’ve been practising Ortho pretty much as soon as Callie had me on her services” 

 

Callie then came through the doors and smirked as she looked back and forth between the camera and Beca “Uh oh. You didn’t get to escape it for long” 

 

Beca rolled her eyes and stepped away from the camera, raising her brows and whispering to her “It’s like taxes. You can’t run and you can’t hide”

 

Callie just snorted a small laugh and then made her way over to the side of the bed, the guy who was filming was the same who filmed the conversation she had with Derek, Mark and Owen before. Who were all too egotistical for their own good. 

 

The attention then very much went onto Callie and not Beca, which she was grateful for. She could feel that it was going to get more personal a few seconds more into that conversation because TV people were never people of their word when they say that they wouldn’t ask any personal or uncomfortable questions. Please, she watches  _ The FBI Files.  _ She knows that personal shit sells.  

 

“We estimate the surgery will take up to fifteen to twenty hours” Callie answered his question, with Beca just on the sidelines in complete torture because this surgery was going to be legendary and she couldn’t be on it on her own medical grounds “We’ll have two ORs going at once. There will be five team of surgeons one team for each arm and then a fifth just to harvest veins from the leg” 

 

“So could you tell us what you’re doing right now?”

 

Callie answered as Beca brought over the table with the needles and right doses “I am prepping the donor body to extract antibodies from his blood, this is all in preparation for later, when we’ll remove bone marrow from the donor and then we’ll-what Beca?” 

 

Beca rolled her eyes and bobbed her head as she answered “Infuse the marrow into the other patient, which is huge”

 

Callie grinned and looked back over to the camera, scrunching her nose “Isn’t she great? But like she said, it will be huge. More than huge. I mean I’m no medical  _ titan  _ like those guys say they are but it is pretty damn cool”

 

“Trust me. You’re a titan” Beca pushed herself up from leaning against the wall and announced as she took the now used needles “I’ll just dispose of these”

 

Callie nodded and watched her walk off and turned her head back over to the camera guy as he took a shot in asking about Beca “So Doctor Mitchell is essentially the sister to a  _ Neuro God _ as many people consider him. What is she like as your apprentice?” 

 

Callie hummed as she quoted “ _ Apprentice _ . She’s a lot more than that, honestly she is my right hand woman it’s been tough whilst she has been away. She is not in any shadow of Doctor Shepherd’s, she is a fantastic Ortho resident and will be a fantastic lead surgeon I have no doubts for when she becomes an attending”

 

“The reasoning for her not being around...how was that? Coping wise?” 

 

Callie sucked in a breath and bobbed her head as she tried to downplay it as much cause she knew Beca would hate if it were made a big deal out of “It was rough y’know. She’s been the best friend of my girlfriend for  _ ever  _ and it was hard for a lot of reasons. Scary thinking you could lose someone as easily as that...but she’s fine now so that’s all that matters. Soon enough she’ll be back in that O.R” 

 

She smiled which was a polite way of saying that she didn’t have anything else to say on Beca and her near death experience.  

* * *

 

The cameras were split into two teams almost. They needed to in order to cover all bases around the hospital. They were pretty much assigned to certain people each to interview about other people and about themselves. 

 

So following Arizona pretty much all day it became known that she was offered the Prestigious Carter Madison Grant which was a big deal. Huge in fact. It was one of the biggest Grants in the world, and it was amazing that she won it. 

 

But she turned it down. Because the Grant came with the offer of moving to Africa to help sick children which she usually would go for but this time she didn’t, so she passed it onto someone else who could go. The fact that she won was enough for her. But she was still going to be questioned about it. 

 

“No I didn’t apply for the grant because of the shooting” Arizona answered the camerawoman question, shrugging her shoulders “There are major gaps in the care of children in developing countries. Global health initiatives exist for things like malaria,  infectious diseases, immunizations, but not for pediatric surgery. But with the grant it’s something I could start to change I’ve just chose to do it from a back seat” 

 

“How do you mean?” 

 

“Well if I accepted the Grant at the forefront I would have had to move Africa but because of situations here at  _ home  _ I’ve told the Carter Madison why I’ve chosen not move of which they understand and instead I’ve passed along my studies for it to be continued by someone else which I’m happy with because at least I’ll still be making a difference” she smiled, genuinely feeling proud and no showing of regret.

 

“So how come you’ve decided to not go?”

 

Arizona shrugged again and stated simply “Well I applied for this thing two years ago I was a completely different person. New here, surgical fellow.  _ Single _ . But now things are different and...and I didn’t apply for it because of the shooting but I did turn down the offer because of the shooting because…” she bit her lip for a moment and sighed “Because I had someone who I loved very much get hurt for a long time because of that day and it kind of put things in perspective that I have people here, important people who I can’t live without as that day showed me. So it made it less complicated. So I said no”

 

Beca knew about the Grant two years ago because she was there when Arizona went ahead and applied for it, she wasn’t all too happy about the thought of her moving but she knew it was a big deal and would be happy for her if she got it. Which is why Arizona has not told her that she did have it and gave it away. Because then Beca would blame herself and she didn’t want her doing that because at the end of the day this was Arizona’s choice and it was what she wanted. 

 

_ During the shooting. Dr. Robbins performed an emergency surgery on a colleague whilst the active shooter was in the hospital on the lockdown. The colleague was Dr Beca Mitchell.  _

 

“Going through that. Especially with it being someone who you care about so much is something you never want to experience again. I had my partner there with me, my cousin who is also my resident and then I had my best friend on the floor. It was scary” 

 

“What is Dr Mitchell to you?”

 

Arizona tried not to get emotional as she shrugged her shoulders and said in a more vulnerable voice “She’s my rock y’know? Losing her would’ve been like losing a limb. She’s my family. I mean she will be  _ officially  _ soon anyway, she's marrying my cousin” 

 

Chloe then came over, glancing to the camera and trying her very best to look natural as she looked back to Arizona and say “Karev is taking Lily into the MRI room. Told me to tell you should have results back within the hour”

 

“Okay. Good” Arizona glanced to the camera and gave the woman behind a tight smile and just held her hand out to silently announce her excusing herself as her hand then went on Chloe’s back and they walked back down into the peds ward.

 

_ Dr Chloe Beale is Dr Robbin's apprentice and cousin. She is the fianceé of Dr Mitchell.   _

* * *

 

Chloe was able to meet up with Beca for lunch, she had the surgery with Alex in just over an hour and it was going to be a while so she had to get her appetite before actually going through with the surgery. 

 

And Beca could have lunch whenever it wasn’t like she was doing anything heavy today. But something told her she just would have got more stress if she did have something heavy given that she was being filmed. Even when she and Chloe were sat down having lunch and just talking. It seemed pointless but they would put it over a voiceover or some shit. Anything for effect.

 

“How has it been?” Chloe asked as she put half of her sandwich onto Beca’s side as Beca put a half of her sandwich onto Chloe’s. Something that was very domesticated but also something they had been doing since day one of dating.

 

“Laid back. I suppose it is for the best whilst we’re in the hospital version of big brother” 

 

Chloe snorted a small and light laugh “It is kind of big brothery huh”

 

Beca merely hummed as she picked up the half of the sandwich that Chloe gave her and took a bite of it as Chloe then asked “But how have you actually been?”

 

Beca sighed gently through her nose and mumbled after chewing down on her food a bit more “Baby please I just want lunch without talking about my emotional state” 

 

“Well I’m sorry but I love you. It’s my job to care about your emotional state” 

 

“My emotional state is doing just fine. Thank you. I mean I’ve been getting a slight headache from Derek and Mark mentally jerking each other off over this whole arm transplant thing but I’d rather be here than at the apartment” 

 

Beca bit her lip as she looked back over to Chloe and then went onto asking her something that had been burning in her brain for a while “So. Look I know you’ve been at the apartment twenty four seven and me asking this might not change much but now that I’m better I know that Arizona will be thinking about moving in with Callie like she was before all of this happened, and I’m going to talk to her about it so. Would you want to move in properly?”

 

Chloe grinned to her “Really?”

 

“I mean I’ve already asked you to marry me I don’t think moving in is that big of a deal anymore. I mean it’s a big deal but you get what I mean”

 

Chloe nodded her head as she let out a sweet hum, then leaning over the chair as she pressed her arms down on the arm of the chair and kissed her sweetly, pulling away for a small moment and whispered before kissing her again “I would love to” her hands went to Beca’s cheek as she whispered again “Yes” she pulled Beca close and kissed her once again. 

 

“You want me to tell her when I go back over to peds?”

 

“No I’ll talk to her, we’ve been living together for years. It’s something we’re gonna have to discuss” she scratched the back of her head and huffed a small laugh “I’m still waiting for her to get a call to move to Africa. She’s still waiting on that grant” 

 

Chloe cleared her throat and just mumbled an unconvincing agreement as she looked back to her food which just caused Beca to look back at her “What does that shitty yeah mean?”

 

Chloe just sighed and then turned to her, there was no point of her even trying to lie so she just blurted it out “Arizona got offered the grant that would be in Africa a few weeks ago but she turned it down” 

 

“Why the fuck did she do that? That Grant is one of the best and she had been dreaming out it forever. Why-”

 

Chloe raised her brows to her gently and squinted her eyes as she whispered “A few weeks ago, Becs. Do the math” 

 

Beca just sighed and groaned under her breath as she dropped her foot down from the seat and then got onto her feet, Chloe looked up to her and putting her hand to her wrist “Where are you going? We only just sat down” 

 

“I need to talk to her”

 

“You won’t change her mind. She’s set and happy with her choice” Chloe shrugged to her, still holding onto her wrist before Beca gently pulled back “I still just need to talk to her” she leaned down and gave Chloe a quick kiss on her cheek “This is between me and her” 

 

There were just some things that Chloe couldn’t help with. It was a bit like if Beca tried to get involved and helped with Chloe and Aubrey’s stuff. And despite Chloe being Arizona’s cousin and more involved in her life than Beca was with Aubrey’s, the point still stood. Outside having your romantic partner you had another better half and this was Beca’s. 

 

She was there when Arizona applied for the Grant and with everything that and as stated once before she didn’t like the idea. But hearing that she turned it down for her didn’t exactly fill her with joy either, she hated the feeling of holding someone back, she always has. Especially when that person is someone she cares about. 

 

As she walked out of the cafeteria to go and find Arizona, the alarms around the hospital suddenly started to blare, loud and caused a panic out of everyone including Beca.  _ Especially  _ Beca. She felt like something suddenly went off inside her. A trigger or  _ something  _ that took her back to the sound of lockdown on the day of the shooting. 

 

It soon got worse for her as the door behind her and door in front of her closed and locked her inside the small space that was this hallway. This. Was not. Good. What was worse was that the doors in the cafeteria also lock so Chloe couldn’t get to her. 

 

Beca gripped onto the handle and began to pull it hard and sharp over and over again, praying that the lock was shitty enough for her to break it. Already she felt like she couldn’t breathe “I’m locked in here!” she looked over for anyone who was close “Lexie!” 

 

Lexie's head snapped up over to where her voice was being called and saw the situation Beca was now in, she knew nearly better than anyone how bad this was for her right now "Oh shi-Beca!" she came rushing over and as Beca kept on trying to open the door, Lexie then trying on her end in the same panicked state as she heard Beca say sharply from her lack of breath “These doors need to opened right now.  _ Now! _ ”

 

Lexie nodded to her before taking her eyes to her “Stay calm! I’m going to find help!”

 

As she turned her eyes then flickered over to her name being called and saw Arizona made her way down the hall “Arizona! She’s locked in! She’s panicking!”

 

The blondes breath dropped even more when she saw Beca and then tried harder and faster as she spoke in more of a panic, not being afraid to be that was in front of her “I need to get out I need to get out” 

 

Arizona then tried to open it from her side but knew within a split second of doing it that it was not going to happen, she looked to Lexie “Lexie I’ve got her, go and find Webber to get them to open it” 

 

As Lexie ran off as quick as she could to help, Arizona pressed her palms against the glass and it physically hurt her to see Beca in such distress “Beca. Beca listen to me” 

 

“I can’t breathe Arizona” Beca said  _ breathlessly  _ as she took a step back and pressed her hands against her knees as she tried to focus on her breathing but it wasn’t working, shaking her head and just repeating it “I can’t breathe” 

 

“You’re having a panic attack. But you’re going to be fine” Arizona turned around and yelled down the hallway “Someone get these damn doors open  _ now _ !” 

 

“Arizona I need to get out” Beca stood up straight and then tried to boot the door before looking at her and taking a heavy breath before pleading with an expression that was nothing but fearful “Please” 

 

“Okay. Okay. I’m going to be right back” Arizona turned as she heard Beca trying to bang the doors open at a more continuous rate, because if she stopped fighting she would just cry. She pointed to the security guard that first came into her sights who was thankfully just a few feet away, pointing down to the doors “You need to get those doors open right now. I don’t care if it is just those two doors I don’t care if it is the entire hospital but you need to get them open”

 

“Security procedures are put in there for a reason, ma'am”

 

Arizona then just scoffed to him and shook her head “Don’t ma’am me. I don’t need to be  _ ma’amed  _ to make this okay. That doctor in there is currently suffering from PTSD and I can’t get to her and that is a problem because if she faints or breaks down then I will hold you personally responsible now get that little walkie talkie out of your pocket and call whoever you need to open those fucking doors!”

 

It was a rare sighting seeing Arizona lose her cool much less curse in a yell in front of everyone around her, which just showed how serious she was about it. It scared the security guard so much that he  _ ran  _ to go and see what he could do. Arizona turned on her heel and quickly made her way back over to the door and saw Beca now had her hands pressed up against the wall. 

 

Arizona returned her hands to the glass, pressing her palms against it “Beca” 

 

She got no response from the brunette and just saw her keeping her eyes shut and trying to just breathe. She was thinking about the shooting and it was plain to see. Arizona sighed and pleaded some more “Beca please. Come here. Please” 

 

Beca looked over to her, finally showing her red eyes. Arizona just gave her a tight smile and nodded to her “I’m here. Just come over” 

 

After a second or two, Beca pushed herself up from the wall and walked over to the door, just staring at Arizona as tears ran down her cheeks which now felt so hot. Arizona cleared her throat and nodded to her hands “Put your palms against mine”

 

Beca just tilted her head to her with an expression that was to say  _ really _ ? And Arizona just nodded and demanded again in a soft voice “Hands. Come on” 

 

Beca took a breath and then finally did as she was asked to and pressed her palms up against the blondes, well glass between them but it was the best that they could do right now, Beca just looked to her and Arizona could see just how hard it was for Beca to keep her composure straight and composed “You are safe” she kept her expression the same, soft yet serious and added in a bold voice “It’s over” 

 

Beca’s breath shook and she  _ had  _ to look away in order to try and stop herself from crying, her eyes closing again when she heard Arizona add “Becs he can’t hurt you anymore”

 

She bit her lip, swallowed heavily and muttered in a breathless manner “Yes he can” 

 

A few seconds after her words sunk into both of them, the alarm stopped and the doors became unlocked, Arizona pulled it back and opened it and as she did  Beca almost felt like she was going to fall to her feet if Arizona weren’t there to put her hands on her arms and keep her close. One hand then going to her side of Beca’s head as she pressed her lips down on the top of her head before Beca just pulled back and said nothing as she ran down the hall. 

 

“Beca” the blonde called after “Bec-” she stopped herself in a groan and before going after her, an intern asked “Should I get Dr Shepherd?” 

 

It was only then when she saw that there was a camera there which caught the whole ordeal, Arizona then took her eyes away from the lens and to the intern, shaking her head “No. I’ve got it handled”

 

She then wasted no time and ran after Beca, being led in the right direction by someone further down the hall in where they saw Beca go until she finally found her in an empty patients room, hands pressed hard against the mattress as her entire body was shaking from either just the fear or the clear fact that she was finding it hard to breathe.

 

Beca didn’t get panic attacks. Not severe ones anyway, the last time she had one of these was the night she came home from Amelia being rushed to the hospital. In her bedroom alone so no one ever really found out. But she was out in the open here, and  _ everyone  _ saw her have this meltdown which was playing up in her mind even more by the second. 

 

Arizona stepped in the room, closed the door and shut the blinds as soon as she did and then walked over to her. Taking caution since she felt like Beca was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t even hear Arizona come in, but as soon as she felt her hand go to her back she jumped out of her skin and spun around, but even when she saw it was her she back up with her breathing still erratic “Stop”

 

“The last thing you need right now is to be alone” Arizona kept her voice soft and content. When Beca turned her back from her, Arizona walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. She had been told about this before, by her brother before he died. How soldiers sometimes needed to be hugged like this when in a bad way because it stops the erratic breaths and heart rate and everything seems to go calm.

 

Initially when her arms went around Beca, she tried to fight it off which she knew would happen. But she didn’t let go “Calm down” she whispered.

 

“Arizona please just-just get off”

 

“No. Calm down. I promise you you’ll feel better”

 

Beca’s hands clutched onto her arms even though her mouth was still trying to oppose. Her body was telling her something completely opposite to what her emotions thought what she wanted. In reality she didn’t want to be let go of “Arizona” her voice was completely broken and like a cry that Arizona had never heard before. 

 

Beca rested her head back against her friends and cried “I don’t want to be like this. I don’t want to be some emotional baggage case who gets scared being locked in a room” 

 

Arizona closed her eyes and let out a breath as she still kept hold of her “It’s just going to take some time” she pressed her lips against the young residents temple before whispering “I’m here, you’re okay” 

 

Beca felt like her entire legs were numb and she couldn’t even stand, again, if Arizona didn’t have hold of her she truly felt like she would be on the floor right now. Eventually Beca then surprised her by just turning and hugging her tight and in the  _ proper  _ way. Arizona’s hand went to the back of her head and just  _ cradled  _ her the best she could, whispering that it was okay as Beca just cried but eventually began to settle.

 

Her head remained buried in the blondes neck for a few long moments more. Now a little scared to let go because if she let go she felt like she would crumble again, but she took the step and pulled back ever so slightly, Arizona’s putting her hands at her jaw and kissed her forehead as another mode of comfort. This was new for the both of them, usually when they were upset in front of each other there would be the shoulder to lean and cry on but it was never this  _ intense  _ and certain never this emotional. Not on this scale.

 

Beca let out a last watery, heavy breath as she stepped back as rested herself down on the armchair of the bed, Arizona’s eyes never leaving her as she asked in a mumble “You alright?”  

 

Beca couldn’t help but laugh as she wiped her wet cheeks and sighed in a more light hearted tone “Oh yeah. Do I not look it?” 

 

Arizona settled herself down on the bed and just looked at her in silence for a few seconds more, a few seconds more was all it took for Beca to get the silent plea and stopped the act of humour to avoid actually talking about her feelings, she shook her head and looked down to her hands “This is something I’ve got to learn to live with isn’t it?” she looked over to her and shrugged “The trauma. The  _ triggers _ . I’m now someone with fucking triggers”

 

Arizona let out a long shrug and her own and just nodded, though she wish that she could deny it and try to brush it off for her. She rubbed her lips together and leaned forward to Beca by a mere inch as she said boldly “Beca. He is dead. The only way he is living right now is in your head, you are keeping him alive in your mind but he can’t hurt you anymore” 

 

Beca pressed her hand down onto her knees and nodded as she sat up straight against the chair “I know. I know that” 

 

It fell silent for a moment as Arizona just let Beca think a little while longer to herself, the brunette then looked back to her and motioned to her own back “Where did you learn how to do that whole hugging thing?”

 

“Tim used to have panic attacks like that when he came home on leave. He knew they were going to happen so he taught me before he first left” 

 

“You used a technique that are meant for soldiers on me?” 

 

Arizona simply nodded “You’re a soldier within your own right”

 

Beca looked back to her hands which were clenched together and then admitted in a mutter “I’m scared that I’m going to turn into someone completely different. Different from the person Chloe wanted to be with”

 

“You’re still sarcastic and stubborn you are exactly who she wanted to be with”

 

Beca let out a small smile and then just looked over to the peds surgeon who let out a breath and answered in a more serious tone “You won’t become a different person if you get a handle on it...if you talk about it. To someone professional”

 

“Are you saying I should go to therapy?” 

 

Arizona nodded and refused to beat around the bush “As your best friend and someone who loves you more than anything. Yes I am saying you should at least try it” 

 

Beca just sighed and didn’t really give an answer, which, Arizona supposed was better than her giving a flat out no. Beca ran her fingers through her hair and looked back to her as she then asked plainly “Why did you turn down that Grant, Zone?” 

 

Arizona sighed a small groan “Chloe” 

 

“I would have found out anyway. You wanted that thing for so long and when it’s put in front of you, you turn it away?” 

 

Arizona shrugged “Yeah”

 

Beca bit her lip and asked in a tone that was sharper but not necessarily in anger, more frustration at the thought at that in her head “Because of me?”

 

“You being in a coma did contribute, yeah but that wasn’t the only reason” Arizona just stared at her when she got no response off of Beca’s end “Beca you did not hold me back or ruin anything. I chose to stay”

 

“ _ Why _ ?” 

 

“Because”

 

Her voice went up a little higher in volume “Because why?” 

 

Which Arizona then hit back with in the same tone “Because seeing you lie there in that bed for as long as I did made me realise that I actually can’t live without you. Because you’re the best friend I’ve ever had. Because the last time I had someone like that in a hospital bed they died, and it was my brother.  _ Because  _ I was so scared in losing you completely that I realised there was no way in hell I was going to move across the world from my best friend and finally because despite you right now being still stubborn and hostile, I love you to death”

 

There was a silence for a few seconds before Arizona caught her breath and then mumbled “Well to death might be a poor choice of words right now but” 

 

Beca just allowed the words to process, her eyes going back over to Arizona as the blonde continued in a lighter voice “I didn’t decide to stay because I had to be by your side. I stayed because I  _ wanted  _ to” she shrugged her shoulders and said in a lighter tone “Besides you know I love my job here, I’ve got Chloe and Callie who I want to spend the rest of my life with I can’t live my life without her. So you weren’t the only reason, selfish” 

 

Beca huffed a gentle laugh and shook her head “I just didn’t want you to feel like you would regret it. To think back and curse under her breath because you felt like you had to stay in convenience to where I was at that moment in time” she then let out a breath and shrugged her shoulders “Cause despite me never wanting you to go in the first place I just want you to do what makes you happy because I love you and stuff”

 

A smile and a hum then came onto Arizona’s face “Never get used to hearing those words come from your mouth” she tilted her head with a grin still lingering on her mouth as Beca rolled her eyes “And stop worrying about it because I am more than happy to stay here with people I love. Pretty sure if I had left that Callie and I would have broke up you know I don’t believe in long distance and I’m pretty sure I would have just come back”

 

“Pretty sure?”

 

“ _ Pretty sure _ ” 

 

Beca just bobbed her head gently and took it for what it was. She could tell when Arizona was saying something for the sake of being nice and also saying something that she truly stood by and believed. And here, right now. Beca could she that it was part two. 

 

Not really know what to say, Beca just held her hand out in a bold manner and had her palm lying flat in front of her. Arizona tried not to smile too much because this had all come from a pretty intense and sad time that happened quickly, but Beca holding her out for her instead of the other way around was always a rare thing. Arizona slapped her hand into the brunette's and held onto it tight. 

 

And Beca just gave her hand a squeeze. As if to say thank you. Not just for today but for the past five years. 

* * *

 

**As heavy as this chapter is, it was an interesting one to write and I hopefully you guys found it a good read. Please leave comments below on your thoughts!**


	25. Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole

 

Chloe walked into the on call room when she got a page from Arizona for her to go there. She got there as soon as she could after being pulled to the side by Alex about the surgery with Lily. It got pushed back for another hour because of the lock down and further complications with the O.R schedule.

 

She walked into the on call room and found Beca and Arizona lying on top of the bed, with Beca being fast asleep whilst Arizona lay beside her with her hand resting on her arm. Chloe took a step in, taking her eyes from Beca and back over to Arizona “What’s going on?” 

 

Arizona kept her voice quiet as possible “When the alarms went off she got trapped in a hallway and had a huge panic attack. I managed to calm her down later but it really took it out of her so I told her to come in here to sleep” she let out a small breath and cocked her head to Chloe as she rhetorically asked “Did you know she can’t sleep without being held anymore?” 

 

Chloe then let out a sigh of her own as she nodded and landed her eyes back down onto Beca “Yeah. I know”

 

“And I just didn’t want to leave her in case she woke up and freaked because she was on her own” 

 

Chloe smiled gently to Arizona “You’re a good friend, Arizona” 

 

Arizona looked back over to Beca and saw her still sound asleep, she delicately slid her hand from Beca’s arm and then slowly climbed over her and managed to get off from the bed without even making a stir out of Beca. She let out a sigh of relief and whilst she smiled to Chloe, she noticed soon enough that Chloe was looking at Beca with some kind of worry “What? What’s up?”

 

“Was she really that bad that it caused her that much exhaustion?”

 

Arizona glanced back to Beca and before saying anything more she put her hand onto Chloe’s arm and pulled her to the other end of the room by the door but still kept her voice quiet “She was locked in there for like two minutes but to her it may as well have been an hour. She’s going through the motions of PTSD but she will break out of it Chloe she just needs help” 

 

“From like therapy?” 

 

Arizona shrugged “We talked about that and she doesn’t seem too thrilled about that idea so I don’t know but just help like making her see that we aren’t going anywhere, that we’re going to be the hands that she can hold to pull her through” 

 

Chloe sighed and put her pressed palms over her mouth, Arizona just kept her eyes on her and shrugged her shoulders “What?”

 

Chloe dropped her hands as another deep breath came out of her mouth until she just looked back to Arizona and stated in mumbled manner “She won’t let me touch her” before her cousin could even get confused by what she meant, she quickly clarified “Yes she wants to be held when she’s asleep and awake at times for that matter. But now when I kiss her or even just put my hand on her waist she pulls away. Like I’m hurting her or something” 

 

Her eyes filled as she shook her shoulders and cried “She doesn’t even do little things like get changed in front of me anymore. She thinks I don’t notice but I do because I notice everything she does I always have”

 

“It’s her scar” Arizona then quickly stated, trying to get it out fast to try and put Chloe at some ease, but it just brought more questions as Chloe’s brows pinched to her “She said something to you?”

 

“No but the changing in the bathroom and pulling away before you two get any kind of intimate? She doesn’t let you touch her because she doesn’t want you to undress her” Arizona sighed “You’ve not seen it have you?” 

 

The more Chloe thought about it the more she realised that she actually hadn’t seen it. She then took her focus back over to Arizona “You have?”

 

“I mean she asked me in the hospital if I could help her with cleaning it and changes bandages-I didn’t really give it a thought that she might be waiting for you to leave...but I guess it makes sense”

 

“It makes sense?” 

 

Arizona glanced to Beca, seeing her move a little in her sleep and push her head further into the pillow, she then looked back to Chloe and whispered “You remember Tim’s friend Jamie?”

 

Chloe just nodded for Arizona to continue “He got a scar on his back from behind shot when he was shipped over to Iraq for a term, it’s just a regular bullet wound looked  _ ordinary  _ as far as they go and he did the same thing with his wife. He was insecure about it so he did what Beca is doing now. Because even though a scar from a bullet injury won’t change anything for you and how much you want her, it has changed everything for her on how she looks at herself, she’s probably built it up in her head that you will reject her if you see it”

 

Chloe’s eyes fell back over to Beca and whispered as she watched her sleep “But she’s so beautiful. Every part of her” 

 

“Yeah she is” Arizona agreed, her eyes then leaving Beca and back onto Chloe “You just need to  _ remind  _ her that you still think that and that you always will” she put her hand on the door knob and opened it up to leave “I’ll page you when you have to get ready to scrub in. For now just spoon your fiance”

 

Chloe let out a small, grateful smile and whispered “Thanks, Arizona. For looking after her and for this”

 

“She’s my best friend. You’re my cousin. I love you both you don’t need to thank me” she gave Chloe’s arm a small squeeze and then left her to be alone with Beca. 

 

Chloe walked over to her and sat down on the bed by Beca’s side, she just watched her and gently ran her fingers through her hair. She didn’t know why she felt like crying but she just did, maybe it was the fact that Beca had a breakdown, a major one and she wasn’t there for it to help her. Thank god for Arizona Robbins. But it just  _ hurt  _ knowing that she felt emotional pain. 

 

She even felt guilty and like a complete idiot that she was now at the realisation that what Arizona was probably true, about the scar. It all made sense. They hadn’t been together in that way since the shooting. And Chloe would never dare pressure her but of course she wanted to be with her intimately, she loved her. They had only really gotten close to that a few days after she came home, they were in bed and when Chloe thought about it, Beca did pull away as soon as Chloe’s hand went to her tank top to take it off.

 

She just pulled back and cleared her throat, muttering that she was just tired and that they should just go to sleep. Chloe never thought that it could be because of the scar she just assumed that she was tired from her medication. 

 

It wasn’t that Beca thought that lowly of Chloe that she would think she wouldn’t want her. It was that she thought that low of  _ herself  _ that she thought Chloe wouldn’t want her. And Chloe could see it now, and she hated it. 

 

Her eyes just filled up again, tucking her hair behind her own ear she sniffed her tearful nose as she leaned down and pressed her lips against Beca’s cheek. The contact caused Beca to make a small mumbled noise as she woke up, Chloe didn’t even pull back that much as Beca turned on her back to look at her, and once she did she could see how upset she seemed “What’s going on?” 

 

“I love you” she cried in a whisper, kissing her lips for a second or two and pulling back by the same amount as the back of Beca’s finger traced against her chin when she then mumbled still confused why she was crying “I know”

 

“So much...baby please don’t ever doubt it” 

 

“I won’t. I  _ don’t _ . What’s wrong?”

 

“I just hate that I wasn’t there for you with what happened before” 

 

It was only in that moment that she realised that Arizona was no longer beside her, she closed her eyes as she sighed and turned her head back to Chloe, rubbing her lips together when shaking her head “I was caught off guard with it that’s all. Shock I guess” 

 

“I should have warned you about the doors” 

 

“Chloe stop” Beca said breathlessly as she propped herself up on her elbows “You couldn’t have known that alarm was going to go off and you don’t have to feel guilty that you didn’t walk me through every little thing”

 

She then just added to her comment by taking hold of Chloe’s hand and giving it a squeeze “Why would I doubt that you love me?” 

 

Chloe then realised that now probably wasn’t the time to bring up the possibility that Beca was feeling everything that Arizona presumed that she was feeling and for now just covered it up with something that wasn’t exactly a lie “I just. I want to be there for you with everything, that’s all I meant”

 

“Thank you” Beca whispered as she leaned forward “That means a lot to me” she pressed her lips against Chloe’s for a few seconds before humming as she pulled away and asked “How long until your surgery?”

 

“Well it’s been postponed, Arizona said she would page me when she needed me to get scrubbed in” 

 

“In the meantime then. Will you lie with me?” 

 

“I always want to lie with you” Chloe whispered, pressing her lips firmly against Beca’s cheek before she got into the bed beside her and wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her. Holding her as close as possible as she buried her head into her neck and pressing her lips against Beca’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Before heading into her side of the hospital, Arizona found Derek and figured it would be best to tell him on what had happened. She didn’t want to throw him off his game of surgery or something but if he had heard about it in the middle of the thing then he would have really been thrown off his game.

 

So she found him, alongside Callie and told him. Derek sat back in his chair and sighed as rubbed his palm over his mouth before resting his knuckle on his chin and mumbled “I knew her coming back was a bad idea”

 

But Arizona respectfully disagreed with the shaking of her head “What? Ever? Derek those security procedures are here to stay it seems. I think it was better for her to deal with it now whilst she’s still processing everything rather than her come back when she’s considered to be  _ over it  _ and then go back some steps” 

 

She looked over to Callie “Am I wrong?” 

 

Callie just shook her head with a small smile on her face, arms crossed and head then turning back to Arizona “No I think you’re right”

 

Derek lifted his head from his fist “Where is she now?”

 

Arizona tucked her hands into her jacket “In the on call room with Chloe, she was pretty beat after it all so I stayed with her till she fell asleep and then called her”

 

“Is she still a wreck?”

 

“No she’s fine. I calmed her down”

 

That was a relief at least as Derek let out a breath and just nodded his head before then just shaking it and muttering under his breath how he still think her coming back was a bad idea, like he was kicking himself for not arguing with her more out of protecting her. 

 

Callie then tried to reassure him “We all know that no one can tell Beca what to do when her mind is set on something”

 

Arizona glanced to Callie and nodded when turning her head back to Derek and said gently “She’s got PTSD, Derek. She doesn’t know what to do” 

 

“All the more reason to show her that she doesn’t know what she wants” 

 

Arizona then just held her hand up to put a hold on this  _ debate  _ for a moment to just give it out straight “You don’t get to tell her what she does or does not know what she wants. It wasn’t  _ that  _ long ago when you were all over the place”

 

Derek just looked at her with a innocent and confused look on his face, Arizona happily then reminded him “Not just the shooting. You lashed out after your pregnant patient died”

 

“Arizona” Callie sang in a mutter under her breath as if to tell her she was walking into the danger zone but Derek wasn’t Chief of Surgery anymore so it wasn’t as if he could fire her for what she was about to say “You hid away to your trailer and wouldn’t see anyone and drank until you passed out every night. There was a time where  _ you _ had PTSD and did things that people thought you shouldn’t do and who went to that trailer and sat out in her car until you climbed out of your self indulgent hole and talked?” 

 

He then just sighed and said nothing, he had to look away which proved everything to Arizona. She just nodded “Beca didn’t even come home that night because she stayed with you. I called her and she insisted to stay in her jeep until you came to your senses. You had her support, not her judgement. I know deep down you saying that she doesn’t know what she wants is you trying to look out for her but you saying that definitely isn’t what she  _ needs _ . Be her brother. Not her superior. Be her support system and not her judge and jury”

 

Arizona just looked over to Callie who seemed rather impressed and maybe a little turned on at how hard she just snapped like that in such a protective nature. She let out a breath and dropped her hands back down to her side “Okay. So I’m gonna go perform a surgery and so are the two of you. Beca is going to get as much rest as she needs and is going to be  _ fine _ so there”

 

She turned her head over to Callie “I’ll see you later” 

 

“Yes you will” Callie swooned, biting her lip as she watched the blonde leave the attending lounge, she turned her head to Derek once she was gone “You know she has a point right”

 

“Yeah” he sighed, then just leaning forward and rubbing his fingertips hard against his forehead “I'm just worried about her-I don’t know what are the right and wrongs things to say to her” 

 

She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder for a few seconds as her mode of comfort as then said to him “You will in time, okay? Arizona comes from an army based family she knows how to deal with post trauma” 

 

“And Chloe?” Derek sat back and looked up to Callie, he knew that Chloe was Arizona’s cousin but he also knew that she didn’t come from the same kind of background, but Callie’s answer was simple there “Chloe is Chloe. It took awhile for her to get through but Beca loves her. She finds comfort in Chloe like I do in Arizona and you do in Meredith. That whole unspoken bond thing”

 

Derek let out a small smile and just nodded his head, Callie squeezed his shoulder and dropped her hand “Stop kicking yourself. Doesn’t suit you” she headed over to door “We’ve got a surgery to get on with, and she can’t scrub in so she’d kick your ass if she knew you’re head wasn’t in the game”

 

“It’s in. It’s in” he grumbled under his breath as he lifted his head from his hands and got out of the chair. 

 

Callie was right. If he was going to do this surgery he should do it for Beca because he knew that she would have bite his hand off before all of this to scrub in on something as huge as a double arm transplant. So instead of worrying about her because she was in fact in safe hands, he should make sure that he did a good job like she would have contributed to.

* * *

 

As soon as Chloe got paged by Arizona for the surgery, Beca got up and left the on call room. There was no point in staying, she couldn’t sleep or rest without someone beside her anyway she may as well move around, maybe hear how the surgery was going with Callie.

 

She really could not stay in one place for too long, but now she had the slight paranoia that the doors were going to shut on her again, and this time she did not have Arizona to come and sooth her. But she couldn’t have someone walking around with her in this hospital from now on, she knew that. 

 

Arizona told her that she needed to  _ talk _ . Chloe told her that she needed to  _ talk _ . Everything and everyone was point in the direction that Beca needed to talk about what happened, how she felt when it happened and what she was feeling now. And maybe a therapist was the way to go. Maybe. But she suddenly got something else in mind. 

 

She got something else in mind when a crew member of the documentary came over to her and asked her if she was okay which indicated her breakdown had gotten around the hospital and also asked if she had any word on the surgery since he knew that she was a part of it in some way. It was the same guy who asked her questions about Callie. 

 

“Your runner of this whole thing. They wanted to ask me questions about the shooting?” 

 

The cameraman cleared her throat before then just nodding his head in a more nervous manner “Yeah-yeah they did” 

 

“You wanna still ask me questions?” 

 

Everything in her mind was telling her that this will most likely be a bad idea. That the first time she was going to talk about this to anyone other than her loved ones was going to be a complete stranger with a camera. It was reckless. Which was maybe why Beca decided to do it, it said a lot that she would rather speak to some regular joe with a lens rather than a high paid therapist. 

 

“Well. Sure”

 

Beca pointed into the empty boardroom that was the side of them and she sat down at the table as the guy then set up. Going out and coming back with a tripod and lighting and even a cup of coffee for her out of courtesy or a thank you “How come you’re doing this?” 

 

“Are you recording or?”

 

“No. No just out of my own curiosity. Dr Shepherd said that your interview was  _ off limits _ ”

 

Beca huffed a small laugh as she looked down to the cup “Yeah well Dr Shepherd may be a God around here and he may well be my brother but he doesn’t really get to decide what is and what is not off limits. Since you’re going to be asking me all these personal questions you can give me your name” 

 

“Tim”

 

Beca looked back up to him and just stared for a few seconds. So long that the young man across the way just felt suddenly nervous, raising his brows to her “What?” 

 

She cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair before she just shook her head “Nothing...it’s just. My best friend’s brother was called Tim that’s all” she let out a tight smile and then mumbled “Just an eerie kind of coincidence”

 

Tim sat back down on the table and nodded his head as he reached for the camera and turned on the record button “Okay well. If it’s okay with you I’m just going to ask you these questions” 

 

“Yeah” Beca took hold of the cup and took the coffee to her lips “Shoot” she hitched a small laugh and grumbled “No pun intended” 

 

“Humour as a defense mechanism right?” 

 

Beca took the coffee away and shrugged her shoulders as she kept her eyes onto him “It was like that before the shooting” 

 

Tim just slowly nodded his head and then asked the first question which was not going to pull any punches “What exactly happened to you in particular? Gary Clark shot a lot of people that day but he also spared some”

 

“So why me?” she finished his question up with a raised brow. Tim then just cleared his head and nodded. Beca took in a breath and shrugged as she breathed out, the answer was fairly simple “He shot me cause I am the sister of the man he wanted to kill and he knew that. He said he knew by just looking at me because we look alike but whether he had actually done his research or not I don’t know. But that’s the reason, I was on the same floor as him I  _ lied  _ that I was a nurse and he knew I was bullshitting-can I say bullshitting?”

 

“We’ll just bleep any curse words out don’t worry about it” 

 

“Okay well yeah he knew I was bullshitting and he shot me”

 

“You were on the peds ward right?”

 

Beca just nodded and then added as she looked down to her feet as she shifted in her seat “I wasn’t supposed to be there, on peds, but I made my way down there”

 

“Mid lock-down?”

 

Again she just nodded and hummed an  _ mm-hm _ . Tim shrugged his shoulders once again as he asked in a still polite and gentle manner “Why?” 

 

Beca pressed her lips together and took in another breath “I had friends down there. My  _ best friend  _ and I had my girlfriend down there I couldn’t stay in a closet where my brother shoved me in” she shrugged “I got shot and ended up in a coma but a part of me doesn’t care because I don’t regret leaving that closet to go and find them”

 

Tim leaned his arms against the table “How would you say that it affected you?”

 

“I’m sat here talking to you, a stranger in front of a camera talking about my experience in the event of a mass murder spree without even seeing a therapist first I think it sums up how it affected me. It’s made me messy” she shrugged “But everyone in this building has become messy for it. I know that whilst I was in my coma my sister in law, Lexie had a complete meltdown and had to go to psych. I know that I had a sister who almost relapsed from her drug addiction and I know that various people around me being messy in some way by this  _ situation _ . It makes you messy” 

 

“With this surgery today. It’s a big one”

 

“Yeah one I’m missing out on”

 

“Why are you missing out?” 

 

“I'm missing it because it’s my first day back and they didn’t want to do anything too heavy. And because I probably still need to be cleared before I can get back into an OR”

 

“Where do you want to go from here?” 

 

Beca let out a small laugh and took another cup of coffee “I want to be a surgeon. I actually want to  _ be  _ an attending and the next Ortho genius along side Callie Torres. I want to have more memories with my best friend, with my brother, sisters and every other member of my  _extended_ family and i want to get married” she shrugged her shoulders and then stated simply “I want my life. Cause I almost lost it”

 

Beca looked out the window and saw the chaos that was going on around it, she looked back to him and pointed to the outside “All that right out there? That’s  _ after  _ the shooting. Everyone working in this hospital went through one of the scariest things that they will ever go through and yet everyone is still here and carrying on and saving lives. Cause we’re lucky that we can”

 

She didn’t expect to go all Martin Luther King type speech right now but it just came out and on the plus side she figured if she was going to be made to do therapy that all of  _ that  _ would be perfect to say she would have to take notes. 

 

And Tim certainly seemed impressed by the smile that was on his face as he nodded his head “So. To sum up. What do you think you’ve taken away from it?”

 

Beca thought to herself for a moment and sat back in her chair, glancing over to the lens before looking back over to the cameraman and the proclaimed “I’m not going to go through life second guessing anymore. Professionally and personally, not to sound cliche but life is too short for any of that now”

 

Tim reached back over to the camera and turned off the button, to which Beca raised her brows “That it?” 

 

“That’s it” Tim nodded then giving her another smile “Thanks. Director thought you’d be the one to get away and you gave some seriously good content” 

 

“Anything to make hollywood happy” Beca mumbled as she pushed herself back from the table and then stood up. Tim held his hand up to her, respectfully of course and asked “Why did you just do that? Tell me-the _camera_ all of that?” 

 

Beca glanced to the now off camera and shrugged her shoulders “Sometimes it’s easier to talk to a stranger and an inanimate object before talking to people you love. Like practise” 

 

Tim just nodded his head with that being a pretty good answer and then just watched Beca walk out the room. Maybe  _ now  _ she would go consider talking to a therapist. 

 

* * *

 

The day had been pretty stressful to say the least but Beca was still glad that she did it. The first day back was the hardest, it always was going to be and she knew that. She didn’t anticipate on it being  _ that  _ hard but still she did it. 

 

But there was no other feeling quite like when she dropped herself down onto her bed and finally felt like she was able to breathe. She hated being in this apartment for so long but now being away from it in work, she went back to feeling the same sigh of relief that all doctors felt when reuniting with their bed. 

 

Beca kept her eyes closed and her arms spread out against the mattress as she just took in a deep breath through her nose. She then heard footsteps and soon enough had a foot kicking hers as Arizona said “You did an interview today?”

 

“Spur of the moment” Beca mumbled with her eyes still shut.

 

“Do you think that was a good idea?” 

 

“Probably not but I had nothing else to do so” Beca opened her eyes and kept them locked onto the ceiling for a few seconds before looking to Arizona “At least we can see that I’m talking about it to people” 

 

Arizona tilted her head at her “Does this mean you’ll go to therapy? You know Webber is building up having the discussion with you that you won’t be able to be cleared for surgery until you do” 

 

Beca groaned under her breath and put the back of her head against the mattress and shut her eyes once again “Okay. Fine whatever I guess we’ll just cross that bridge”

 

“And Derek wants to do something for your birthday” 

 

Beca let out a grumbled laugh “Well that’s not happening” 

 

Arizona then moved Beca’s arm so she can lie beside her, the two of them just looking up to the ceiling as she said “I told him. But then I told him when Chloe was close by and now she is on board with it happening”

 

“You know I don’t like to celebrate my birthday. You don’t do it either which is why you are my best friend” Beca looked over to her which caused Arizona to look at her also, after the silence Arizona then raised the point “ _ But  _ don’t you want to make this exception just this year? After all that’s happened?”

 

Beca squinted to her and then groaned through her nose as she shut her eyes for a few seconds again “Maybe” 

 

Arizona just gave her a small slap on Beca’s leg “If you have to have a small gathering at Derek’s place for your birthday then you’re going to just have to see it through I promise you it won’t be that bad”

 

Beca just let out another hum, not being entirely convinced by it. She opened her eyes and just rested her hand over Arizona’s after letting out another breath which was when she heard her say “Today was rough, I know...where’s Chlo?” 

 

“Out getting chinese. Should be back soon” Beca tucked her other hand behind her head and looked to her “Knowing her there’s going to be enough for three if you’re staying” 

 

“Oh don’t worry about it I’m going to Callie’s tonight” Arizona sat up and looked down to Beca “You guys deserve a little peace and quiet” 

 

“Trust me i don’t hate you being here I’m actually grateful that you’ve been staying here to look out for me. And I’m grateful for today”

 

“I know. But you and her need this” she leaned down and kissed the top of Beca’s head for a brief moment as she stood up and turned to Beca again “Becs”

 

“Arizona” 

 

“Don’t let that scar come between the two of you”

 

Beca lifted her head to look at her and the propped herself up on her elbows “What?”

 

“I know you better than I even know myself sometimes. Chloe got scared because she doesn’t want to lose you and though she didn’t  _ say  _ anything in particular I figured it out by myself that you are feeling bad about that” Arizona pointed to where her scar was located “In fact” she leaned down and was surprised when Beca let her rest her hand over it, she raised her brows at her “Be proud of it. That’s a mark of your strength”

 

“It’s a mark that I got shot”

 

“Same thing” she then gave Beca a quick kiss on her cheek and stood back up straight as she headed towards the door and then turned to her to say one more thing before she was to leave to go to Callie’s “See tonight as an opportunity to talk because despite what you’re thinking right now. She is not going to run, the scar, the emotional trauma.  _ None  _ of it is going to make her run. Because she loves you” 

 

Beca just bobbed her head with some exhaustion and then gave her a small salute to which Arizona rolled her eyes and walked out the room, then calling “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

“Bye” 

 

“I love you” 

 

Beca huffed a gentle laugh “You’re milking it, Robbins”

 

She  _ then  _ heard Arizona mutter as she walked to the front door “Damn it. I knew the  _ grateful I to be alive I love you’s  _ were wearing off” 

 

And just like the that the front door closed and it didn’t open for another ten minutes with Chloe then walking into the apartment with the chinese food in her hand. Taking it over to the counter as she announced her presence “I think I got way too much food again”

 

Beca got up from the bed and over to the door frame, which she leaned against and just watched as Chloe took things out from the paperbag, looking over to Beca and seeing her just staring “What?” 

 

“Was  _ tonight  _ the night you were going to mention my apparent birthday party” 

 

Chloe just hummed a small giggle as she then scrunched up the bag and put it in the trash, holding her hands up to plea her slight innocence “Look I just heard Derek and Arizona mention it. I thought it would be a nice thing, give you something to look forward to”

 

“Okay well I don’t look forward to birthdays” 

 

“Yeah I kind of got that point. Arizona doesn’t either no shocker, just another thing to add on why you two are attached to the hip” Chloe looked over to her and shrugged her shoulders to her “Baby look Derek knows you don’t like birthdays either but he thought with everything that has happened that you might actually want to celebrate it this year  _ plus  _ it would be your first birthday with me” 

 

“There’s always those two minor details yeah” Beca deadpanned as she just nodded her head. Chloe leaned against the counter and sighed “Let me do this for you” 

 

Beca just stared at her as a smile crept up on her face and she eventually then gave a more confirming nod “Okay fine.  _ For you _ ” 

 

“Oh well thank you very much” 

 

It fell silent between the two of them for a little while as Beca just watched Chloe for a few seconds, trying to get everything out for their meal together but she couldn’t really think about food right now. After keeping her lip bit for a moment or two, she cleared her throat quietly before speaking up “Chloe” 

 

The redhead looked up and over to her, Beca rested her head against the frame and then wiggled her finger as she spoke gently “Come here” 

 

Clearly intrigued by it all and the way Beca sounded when she said it, Chloe put the plates down on the counter and then made her way over to her “What?”

 

Without even saying anything, Beca put her hand on Chloe’s hips and pulled her close. Pulling her body close and pressed her lips against hers. Resting her hand on the back of Chloe’s neck, keeping her as close as possible. 

 

She wasn’t exactly sure where all of this was coming from but she wasn’t exactly going to pull away right now, Chloe was never going to pull away from Beca when she is kissing her. Her mouth opened as Beca’s tongue brushed up against hers as the kiss deepened and it gained a small moan to project from her mouth to Beca’s. 

 

Her hands soon found Beca’s waist, Beca’s hand going under her shirt from the back. Her hands remained on her waist and slowly her hands went beneath Beca’s shirt. Beca told herself not to pull back, she demanded her brain not to let her do it. She wanted to keep kissing Chloe. She  _ wanted  _ Chloe. To have her in every way like she did before this. But then when Chloe went to take her shirt off, Beca jerked and pulled back out of pure instinct.

 

Beca put her palm against her forehead and took a few steps back before sitting herself down on the bed. Chloe just looked at her and sighed to herself, seeing beca keep her eyes closed for a moment as she drowned herself in her own thoughts. 

 

Chloe rubbed her lips together and then sunk down to her knees in front of Beca, looking at her as her eyes remained closed for a few moments more before Chloe rested her hand on Beca’s knee “Becs”

 

Beca just sighed and dropped her hand down to her side, her eyes opened but she didn’t look to Chloe she just kept them down “I thought I could-” she sighed once again “I’m sorry I just...I tried to-”

 

“It’s okay” she whispered, reaching up and putting her hand onto her cheek, stroking her with her thumb “You’ve not felt  _ pressure  _ right?”

 

“No I just I know that I’ve been pulling away and I talked to Arizona and I just. I don’t want to pull away” Beca looked to her and gently shrugged her shoulders “I want you more than anything. I want you every minute of everyday, that’s never changed but it’s like my body stops” 

 

Chloe bit her lip as she just thought for a moment and then dared herself to ask “It’s the scar isn’t it?”

 

Beca just looked to her as Chloe then carried on “That’s why you pull back before things can go further between us and why you get changed in the bathroom. You don’t want me to see it. Because what? You’re scared I’ll reject you?” 

 

“I look at it in the mirror and I hate it” Beca shook her head “I  _ hate  _ looking at it and I don’t want you to look at it” 

 

“Show it to me” she light insisted. Causing Beca to just frown at her “Chloe-”

 

“We have to move past this to keep going forward. I love you. Show it to me” 

 

Beca let out a deep breath and ran her tongue across her bottom lip and debated it to herself, but Chloe just nodded to her “It’s okay” 

 

She had her hand gripped to her shirt, ready to lift it though there was big parts of her that was trying to fight her from doing it. The little demon in her head telling her not to do it, telling her that it would in fact repel Chloe. But she wasn’t stupid. She knew that she couldn’t avoid this for much longer, like Arizona said they should use this night to talk. This was them finally talking about the issue, addressing the elephant that was in the room. 

 

So slowly, very slowly with some stops a few times, Beca lifted her shirt for Chloe to see. It was quite high, just her right hand side of her stomach, a few inch further and it would have been to her ribs. It was fairly thick, deep and a darker shade than the rest of her skin. If it were lighter then the scar would have fade by now but this was it. 

 

It was quiet between the two of them for a moment, Beca just watched Chloe as she looked at it. Chloe then glanced to Beca and lifted her hand, indicating that she was going to touch it with her fingertips. Beca drew out a small breath “Chloe…” 

 

Before she knew it, Chloe’s fingertips rested against the scar as she kept her eyes on her. Tears forming in her eyes as she whispered “See? It’s okay” 

 

Beca still looked away, fixing her eyes on another point of the room and then to her complete and utter surprise. She no longer felt Chloe’s hand against the scar, but her lips instead. And  _ that  _ made her want to burst out into tears. It finally told her what everyone had been trying to say to her for so long now. Chloe loved every single inch of her. Every part and every  _ scar _ . 

 

Her hand rested on the back of Chloe’s head for a moment before Chloe pulled back and looked up to her “You’re beautiful. I don’t  _ think  _ you’re beautiful I know that you are. If anything this scar makes you more so because it shows everything you went through and how you came back from it”

 

Chloe pressed her lips a mere inch above her scar this time and then slowly moved her way up, to her shoulder, neck, jaw and then her hand resting on Beca’s cheek to turn her so that she could kiss her lips. Beca’s hands went to the back of Chloe’s head as she turned the soft  _ cautious  _ kiss into a hard more passionate one. Her tongue returned to her as she rested her back against the bed and pulled Chloe down with her, having her resting gently on top of her.

 

Beca took hold of Chloe’s hand which was pressed against the mattress beside her body and put it onto the waistline of her pants, which caused Chloe to pull back and look at her “We don’t have to…”

 

“Did you not here what I said before? I want you. I always want you...Chloe please” she slid her hand away from Chloe’s that remained at the bottom of her stomach “I want you to touch me, I do” she then shook her head and added “I don’t want pull away from this and I know now I’m not going to. So please just touch me” 

 

Chloe tried her best not to cry because she didn’t want Beca to feel like this was all too much for the two of them, she was just happy. Happy that she had finally got through to her. 

  
And after all this trauma and these weeks of recovery, they finally were  _ with  _ each other again. Like the perfect last piece of the puzzle was finally fit. All either of them could hope for now was that it only gets easier.

* * *

 

**Just one more before the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	26. Freedom

Beca went to therapy three times a week, she did the best she could to get better and even though initially she didn’t really believe in therapy. It did prove her wrong this time round because it did actually help her. 

 

She refused to be vague with Dr Wyatt. She didn’t want to hold anything back with them because for the first time in a long time she just wanted to get better and be approved for surgery because when she was back to being a doctor then she was back to being  _ her _ . The nightmares were less apparent, though they still happened some nights, Chloe was now fully aware on how to handle it. 

 

But she had to handle it fewer times in the past three weeks, and Beca’s crippling insecurity over her scar went away after they slept together that night that they talked about it. Arizona came home the next day and found heaps of leftover chinese food and she knew what  _ that  _ meant, it meant they were too busy doing something else than eating and for the first time she was glad that they were. 

 

Since that night and that week of the documentary team being around the hospital and since that day that Beca had that panic attack, she felt like all of that marked the beginning of her  _ new  _ chapter. This was a new chapter, she did actually have a new outlook on life and was grateful for it. She never really thought she would be one of those people who says they are blessed to be here but she was, that’s what she considered now. 

 

And today she especially never thought she would be thrilled about but Arizona, Chloe and Derek were all right when they said with everything that had happened, she really did feel like letting herself enjoy her birthday. Her first birthday with a fiance. Just one of many first she was going to have with a fiance. 

 

So she decided to just indulged Chloe being the host of her birthday, it was the least she could do. And even though she wanted to shut Chloe up when she sang Beca awake by singing happy birthday in a soft yet still  _ gleeful  _ voice, she still chose not to because Chloe was excited and she wasn’t going to ruin that. Plus Chloe did have an amazing singing voice so there was always that which made her stop herself from stopping Chloe. 

 

A smile crept on her face as she felt Chloe’s hand slid up from her jaw to the back of her head and her fingers curling in her locks as she brushed her lips gently against her cheeks still singing sweetly “ _ Happy birthday to you _ ”

 

Beca let out a small waking grumble as she stretched whilst still keeping in the same lying position “Are you done?” she blinked heavily as she turned her head and looked to Chloe with a still groggy smirk “Cause I’m kind of hoping you are”

 

“Shut up” Chloe mumbled as she leaned further towards Beca’s mouth “I know you love it when I sing” 

 

Beca just hummed with her lips now having a redhead pushed up against her “Yeah but when it’s something other than  _ happy birthday _ ” 

 

“It only comes round once a year so relax” Chloe whispered as her lips went against her cheek in a heated hard manner. Her hand gripping onto her waist under her vest as well as under the covers. Her body slowly rolling onto Beca’s and whispered against her lips “Do you want the first part of your birthday present?”

 

“Yes” Beca purred back as her arms loosely wrapped around Chloe’s neck and soon slid for her hands to rest on Chloe’s jaw and have her fingers lightly locking into her hair whilst her tongue came up against the redheads which engaged a small moan to come out of her mouth. 

 

Chloe pressed her lips against Beca’s neck, daring to even go to suck on her skin before Beca swatted her side with a giggle “Do  _ not  _ give me a hickey, Beale. I still have work today”

 

Chloe just let out an amused hum with her mouth now hovering over her girlfriends collarbone and whispered “I’ll try to control myself”

 

Her lips then pressed down dead centre of Beca’s chest and thanking god for the rather low neck tank top that she was wearing in the process. She kept her hands gripped firmly down on Beca’s hips, having the brunette arch her back as Chloe’s lips press light kisses down her body as some way to encourage her further. Her lips went against the stomach with the shirt being between her and Beca’s skin.

 

Beca just grinned as she kept her eyes closed and ran her fingers through the back of Chloe’s hair before commenting “Get your mouth on my skin. Now”

 

If anything Chloe just loved hearing that more than ever given that a few weeks back, Beca didn’t even want Chloe to look at her body underneath her clothing much less to have her lips on her. She put her hands to Beca’s vest and pushed it up to then kiss her stomach, with her tongue brushing against her toned abdomen. Beca arched her back and let out one small moan as the anticipation of what was about to happen built up more and more, her hips slowly beginning to roll. 

 

And then. Pager. Both of them in fact. Both of their pagers went off with a split second difference. 

 

“That’s not fair” Beca mumbled, reaching over to her pager as Chloe lifted her head and then just rested her chin against Beca’s chest as she looked over to the two beepers “They  _ know  _ it’s your birthday right? You’d think Torres would-”

 

“It’s not Torres. It’s Doctor fucking Wyatt” Beca groaned and pushed the back of her head against the pillow “I’m going to miss out on sex on my  _ birthday  _ for a therapy session?” 

 

“Just to clarify you’re not missing out on sex, I intend make your knuckles go white and your throat hurt from screaming tonight” she pressed herself up and leaned forward as she gave Beca a quick kiss on her lips and stated as she sat up and then reached for her own pager “You’re just missing your morning session of this” 

 

Beca looked to Chloe up and down and just gazed at her bare back and couldn’t help but let out a self pitied cry “If I didn’t need to go to these stupid session to get back into the O.R then I would so blow it off” 

 

Chloe grinned at Beca’s words as she looked down to her page request from Alex and not in fact Arizona “You have me in your bed every single night and morning. It won’t be like this is the last time”

 

Beca sat up behind her and pressed her lips against her shoulder, tracing her finger tips down her arm before putting her hand against her stomach and having her other move the hair from Chloe’s shoulder some more to have more skin to herself and then putting her lips back to her again and mumbled “This is unfair. You’ve got me all-”

 

“Hot and bothered” 

 

“And then some” Beca sighed, wanting nothing more than to just stay in bed with Chloe for at least another hour before they had to head out which was the initial plan but she was riding on this therapy session being the last one, maybe it being her birthday would bring her luck or some shit in getting that pass that she wanted “Okay. I’m gonna get up”

 

“Wait” Chloe put her hand to Beca’s chin and gripped to her as she turned her head to her and smiled sweetly before whispering “I love you” 

 

Beca rolled her eyes with a smirk creeping on her mouth “I love you too”

 

“And happy birthday”

 

“Yeah. You sang that already” Beca pressed her forehead against hers as Chloe dropped her hand and then felt Beca give her a delicate kiss on her nose before then actually managing to get out of bed without being dragged back in or going back in herself. 

* * *

Beca made her way down the hallway of the hospital and found Callie in the attending lounge with Arizona. Two birds one stone. She didn’t even bother knocking, it wasn’t as if they were getting up to any funny business. 

 

She opened the door and took a step inside the room, as soon as she did she was hit with the  _ happy birthday  _ from Callie but not Arizona as she was far more cautious. But Beca rolled her eyes and nodded to her as she sat down on the table “Yeah you’re allowed to celebrate it today” 

 

“Oh. Well in that case happy birthday” 

 

“The fact that you two are complete opposite in so many ways but when it comes to hating birthdays you guys are on the exact same page is pretty impressive” Callie jested as she sat back in her chair. 

 

Beca just shrugged and teased back before shooting a wink over to Arizona “We’re the same in all the right places, right Robbins?”

 

Arizona pressed her thumb down against the end of her pen as she squinted to the brunette “Okay I know it’s not your birthday thats put you in a chirpy mood. What is it?”

 

“Well it’s not thanks to the sex that I  _ almost had  _ this morning”

 

Arizona then cringed as she shook her head “Oh Jesus, Beca she’s still my cousin I don’t need to hear all that”

 

“Well relax it’s not like there was any detail to even go into. But no it’s not my birthday that has put me in a good mood” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Callie raised a brow “What has?” 

 

Beca bit her lip as a grin came back onto her face, her little legs then beginning to swing as she leaned back ever so slightly on the table that she gripped to “I’ve been cleared for surgery” 

 

Both of their jaws dropped in different ways. Arizona in a completely overwhelmed happiness and Callie in a manner as if to say  _ do not be fucking with me _ , she gently raised her brows to her before she went onto clarify “Seriously? You can do a surgery?” 

 

“I can. Doctor Wyatt cleared me this morning, it’s in the system and everything if you need-” her words were cut off as Callie just ran over to her and hugged her tight, very tight. Beca raised a brow as she looked over to Arizona and rested her hands down on her mentor’s back “Are you okay?”

 

“I’ve gone nearly two months without my best resident of course I’m not okay-I mean I am  _ now _ ” Callie then pulled back and gleamed a smile to her “I’m so happy” 

 

“Yeah I can tell”

 

“Welcome back  _ Doctor Mitchell _ ”

 

Beca slowly bobbed her head in a small laugh “Thank you, Doctor Torres. I’m looking forward to going through a trauma with you” 

 

Callie then just  _ gleamed  _ again and then Beca caught Arizona doing the same, now she really was lost. But before she could even ask, Callie gripped onto her hands and yanked her off the table. And she didn’t stop yanking her. Beca was pulled out of the attending room, down the hall and then into the E.R. 

 

“Okay you’re going to have to let go of my arm I do not want a unsocket shoulder for my birthday” Beca mumbled as she then came to a complete halt, now in front of a patient room. Callie just looked to Arizona who was still grinning. Callie then looked to Beca “I was hoping that today would be the day you get cleared  _ so _ ” 

 

She opened the door and then saw a young woman lay the bed. Beca slowly nodded her head and mumbled “Well. Thanks guys but I’m already in a loving committed relationship”

 

As Arizona just gave her a firm tap on the back of her head with Callie rolling her eyes and walking over to the bed “No” she looked to the patient as some silent request if it were okay for her to move the sheet from over the bottom half of her body and Beca then saw her real present. Two swollen purple legs. 

 

“Two shattered knees and heavily fractured ankles” 

 

Beca just stared at the legs and then looked to Callie “For me?” 

 

“Happy birthday” Callie then looked to the patient and quickly reassured her “We don’t usually do this it’s just she hasn’t done a surgery in-”

 

“Fifty seven days” Beca quickly blurted out as she walked over to the foot of the bed and grabbed hold of the charts to take a look, then hearing the patient, who’s name was Laura ask in a slightly unnerved manner “Why?”

 

Beca shrugged her shoulders with her eyes still on the clipboard as she stated in a casual and cool manner “I was shot” 

 

“You were  _ shot _ ?” 

 

She then looked back up and nodded her head “Fifty  _ nine _ days ago” she put the chart back in the folder “But I’m off the mend and it’s just a coincidence that today is my birthday” 

 

Laura then broke out into a small smile “So naturally that means I’m your present?” 

 

Beca just smirked and shrugged her shoulders as Callie then went onto say “Dr Mitchell is the best Orthopedic resident in this entire hospital. She might even be  _ your  _ present” 

 

“Blow any more smoke up my ass Torres and I’ll never get off the ceiling” Beca muttered under her breath before putting on a more professional stance and gave a warm expression to her “But she is right I am pretty great” 

 

“Dr Mitchell is going to lead your surgery with me as supervisor”

 

Beca’s eyes then just snapped over to Callie. The only thing Callie had ever let her take lead on before was a small fracture, not something as big as this and  _ double  _ the amount. This was a big responsibility and she had been working her ass up to this moment right here. Callie just nodded to her as if to say  _ yes, I am being serious _ . 

 

She tried to keep her excitement under wraps in front of the patient but once they got out, she gripped onto Callie’s arm “If I wasn’t engaged and you weren’t my best friends girlfriend I would seriously consider kissing you right now”

 

Callie just snorted a laugh whilst Arizona deadpanned with a smirk still not being able to leave her face “I’m glad you’re aware of your boundaries” 

 

But Beca just couldn’t stop smiling. It was kind of sinnister and twisted in a way that she and the majority of doctors in this hospital get off and high when getting to perform surgery on a heavily injured human being but that was just the way it was, they were freaks but they were freaks who saved lives and that’s what counts. 

 

She even got a buzz from watching Callie write her name down on the board as the lead surgeon. It was almost as if she was seeing her future. Because at some point she  _ was  _ going to be the lead of Orthopedic surgeries and not out of a privilege from Callie. She couldn’t wait for that day. 

* * *

 

The surgery took up her entire day, ten long hours but she really didn’t care that she missed lunch or that by the end of it she was tired, she couldn’t care less about any of that because she did it. She performed a  _ quadruple  _ fracture surgery as the lead. She had her own team of people and she was the one pulling the punches.

 

Callie didn’t have to step in once, not once. The only time she spoke up was when she was asking her what her next move on and that was out of just her teaching method not in anyway to give her hints or clues. There was no need. 

 

She sure as hell needed a sleep before this  _ party  _ or  _ gathering  _ that she was pretty much being forced into tonight, then again she felt kind of lucky that so many of her colleagues actually planned ahead and scheduled themselves off for the majority of the night so that they could make it. Sometimes she forgets that outside her little circle, she was actually very liked. 

 

It was five thirty when she got out. Meeting Chloe at the bottom of the steps of the hospital as she waited for her for them to go to the car. Chloe grinned when she saw her and said in a teasing tone “Well hello stranger. I haven’t seen my girl all day” she tucked her hand in the back of Beca’s jean pocket and pulled her close, kissing her before Beca even managed to get a word in. 

 

Beca just chuckled against her mouth and muttered as she pulled away for a moment “Your girl led a surgery today” 

 

“I know” Chloe chirped, sliding her hand out of her pocket and saying as they began to walk down the parking lot hand in hand “Arizona was like some proud mother coming into that peds ward. You know like when the babies first walk and the parents see it as the most outstanding thing in the world? Picture that kind of emotion” 

 

“She always was overly dramatic” 

 

“Hey no she has every right to be singing your praises it’s amazing that you did it. And it went amazing” 

 

Beca looked to her and pinched her brows to her “How do you know?”

 

“Because Callie then came into the ward to find Arizona-”

 

“Oh my god she made her update her” Beca whispered under the breath. 

 

“Yeah and then she sang your praises too”

 

“Lotta singing today” Beca muttered under her breath “In the bed and the hospital” she pulled Chloe’s hand to pull her closer and whispered as she brushed her lips against her cheek “Speaking of bed” 

 

Chloe let out a small stiff laugh before deadpanning “No”  

 

“It is my goddamn birthday”

 

“Which you don’t even celebrate so don’t you use the birthday line on me. We’ve literally only got time to  _ nap _ and then head to Derek’s for the party” 

 

Beca threw her head back to the sky “I hate my brother” 

 

Chloe just hummed but gave no real response before she dropped her hand from Beca’s as they parted ways for a moment or two when they got into the jeep. Chloe just stared at her for a few moments and then quickly stated “Some point in the night. I’ll pull you into the bathroom and you can get your present”

 

Beca let out a small fit of giggles with her eyes still shut “Oh you’re  _ so  _ romantic” 

 

“Beca. I had my hand halfway down your pants in an elevator after knowing you for a week, pretty sure we’ve done worse than sex in a bathroom” 

 

“I know we have. I’ve got the photographic evidence to prove it” 

 

Chloe just covered her mouth to hide her amused grin as Beca put the car in gear and then reversed it out of the spot, heading back over to their apartment. 

* * *

 

You could tell that Derek really wanted to pull out all the stops for Beca on her birthday, perhaps because she was actually  _ allowing  _ to have her birthday celebrated made him get excited and ahead of himself but she was sure the fact that her life was touch and go not too long ago played a part.  _ God _ . She hoped he wasn’t betting on this from her when it’s his birthday. Cause all she that she knew to do at parties was drink. 

 

And drink is what she did as soon as she walked through the door and made her way into the kitchen. To see her brother too of course. 

 

“Hey” Derek looked over and grinned as soon as he saw her, he hadn’t had much chance to see her today if at all so he wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her tight as he said “Happy birthday” before briefly kissing her temple. 

 

“Thanks. Where’s the booze?”

 

Alex then came over and passed her one as he walked through to the living room “Way ahead of you”

 

“Thanks Karev” Beca chirped in an overly dramatic manner due to the sheer shock that Alex Karev actually just passed her a beer, it really must be her birthday “That is without a doubt the nicest thing that he has ever done for me”

 

She looked up to see Meredith then walk in the room and she too then wished her a happy birthday, Beca gave her a tight smile before letting out a breathless laugh “Don’t worry after this year all the painful smiling can go away. This is a  _ be happy to be alive  _ kind of birthday”

 

“Now those are the best kind” Meredith deadpanned which  _ did  _ in fact bring amusement to Beca and as her sister in law left the kitchen, Beca just looked to Derek and after taking a swig of her beer she just nodded and mumbled “Warming up to her a little more now”

 

Derek snorted a laugh and as they went back into the living room where everyone else was he too then joked “So ten years from now we’ll actually get to liking her”

 

“If neither of us die in that time then sure”

 

Derek just gave her a playful push in her back before Beca diverted over to Teddy who was stood by Lexie and Jackson to thank them for coming and every other generic thing that someone had to do when people arrive for a party that was in your name.  

 

Before she knew it, she was pulled to the side but not by Chloe as she expected but by Callie. She was dragged into the coat room by her “Torres I know I joked about kissing you before but I don’t see you that way. And with Arizona and Chloe it just is not meant to be”

 

“Stop being a smartass for a second okay I need to ask you something” Callie waved her hands to quickly dismiss the brunette and her deadpan humour. Beca just smirked before resting her back against the wall and allowing Callie, who took a breath, to proceed which she did by  _ blurting  _ “I want Arizona to move in with me-I have been thinking about it for a while. Months even. And then when everything happened we never got onto really talking about it but now that everything is kind of out the woods I guess I just...I want to ask her but i don’t want to do it without your blessing-”

 

“Okay. Take a breath” Beca gently insisted, breaking out into a smile as Callie did exactly that “I know you and Robbins have been wanting to move in together for months, she and I were meant to talk about it but it never happened. But I was going to bring it up to her soon anyway cause with Chloe and I being engaged I asked her to move in and it seems things are falling into place”

 

There was a small silence between then two of them before Callie clarified “So I have your blessing?”

 

“I’m not her dad”

 

“No but you’re her best friend  _ and  _ her roomate, you are her family-like her sister and it just wouldn’t have felt right me asking her without clearing it up with you” 

 

Beca slowly nodded her head “Yes. Callie you have my blessing”

 

“Thank you” Callie breathed and closing her eyes for a moment, then when she opened them she saw Beca just think to herself before the brunette hummed “It’ll be weird, us not living together anymore” 

 

“I bet” 

 

Beca looked back over to her and shrugged her shoulders “But you know. There was always going to be a time”

 

Callie just nodded and then gave Beca’s arm a gentle squeeze before whispering ”Thank you”

 

Beca nodded again before raising her brows to her “You better take care of her Torres, seriously else I’ll be knocking on your door cause I  _ do  _ know where you live” 

 

Callie snorted a laugh and then just pushed the brunette back out of the coat room and they put themselves back into the party.

 

As Beca made her way back over to Chloe, Lexie came through the door, so naturally that made her come to a stop and turned to her "Hey! You made it"

 

"Yeah I made it but I'm surprised to see you in high spirits considering you _hate_ this" Lexie said with a smirk written across her face, Beca just shrugging her shoulders to her "Considering I almost died not too long ago maybe I should have a small celebration for it" 

 

Lexie was now in front of her and lifted up the present bag that was in her hand "This'll help you"

 

The brunette squealed a small noise at the back of her throat as she took the bag from Lexie's hand and took a peep into it, seeing the bottle that Lexie had bought her in all it's glory, she snapped her head back up to her and grinned "You get me"

 

"I do" Lexie giggled as Beca wrapped an arm around her neck for a tight hug and kissed her cheek firmly and briefly before saying "Thank you, Lex"

 

"Anything for you, Bec" she glanced over to see Mark who looked over to her to as he drank his whiskey. The sexual tension was almost embaressing, Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed onto the young surgeon's wrist "Let's get you a beer"

 

With her eyes still on Mark, Lexie just mumbed with a nod "Yes please"

 

Beca pulled her towards the kitchen and muttered as they made their way over "That something again?"

 

"I don't know"

 

Beca just glanced to her as they came to the counter, putting the bag on the table top and raised her brows to her "For the record, I hope it is"

 

Lexie stared at her and merely took a breath, shaking her head to shake of the situation and conversation subject "Beer. Damn beer"

 

Beca passed Lexie a bottle and took her beer out of Chloe’s hand as the redhead came up and stood beside her, Beca looked down to her bottle when muttering “She’s going to ask her to move in”

 

Chloe looked to her as well as Lexie “What?”

 

Beca then turned her head back over to Chloe and clarified “Callie just asked for  _ my blessing  _ to ask her to move in so I’m pretty sure she’ll be asking her now” she took a sip of her drink before then nodding her head to the couple “Yeah and then Arizona will turn round, look over here and nod to outside so we can have a conversation about it”

 

Lexie blubbered a small laugh “Oh come on you can’t possibly know that that is exactly what she’s going to do” 

 

Beca smirked to her “How freaked out are you going be when that happens?”

 

Chloe just rolled her eyes with Lexie not being far behind with a similiar expression, their attention went over to the door as Aubrey walked in. Beca suggested to Chloe that she invited her, considering that Chloe was planning to move out of their place soon and in with Beca, she wanted them to see each other as much as possible since Chloe was at Beca’s pretty much full time anyway. 

 

“Hey Bree” Chloe grinned, putting her arm around the blondes neck and pulling her close for a tight hug. Aubrey looked over to Beca and passed her a bottle of red wine which Chloe informed her was her favourite “Hey Beca, happy birthday”

 

“Thanks. I’m glad you could make it” Beca boasted before walking over to the drawer and helped Lexie find the bottle opener. Aubrey’s eyes went back over to Chloe and whispered “She looks good”

 

“Yeah she’s so much better now. It’s been a hard few weeks but we’ve got there”

 

“And when are you getting to the marriage?” Aubrey shook her shoulder up against her friends as she chirped. Chloe laughed breathlessly and shook her head “We’ve not even touched basis of planning yet so who know. Soon I hope though” 

 

“Big wedding?” 

 

Chloe shook her head as she drank down some of her white wine “I can’t see that on the cards for us. But with my family now all on board then maybe we won't have a choice, you know what they're like"

 

Aubrey just snorted a laugh with a nod as Beca came back out from the drawer with Lexie by her side and then when stood back beside Chloe she saw Arizona turn, look at her, and nod to outside before walking out there herself. Beca hummed out of sheer smugness and looked over to Chloe, _and_ Lexie who also witnessed it and shook her head “You two are weird”

 

Chloe glanced to Lexie "You're figuring out that  _now_?" 

 

"Well-no"

 

Beca said nothing, ignoring the both of them, she just met Arizona in the middle and then took her and her beer outside onto the porch with “Well nice to actually see you, Dr Robbins”

 

“Had a last minute procedure thing I had to take care of before i left the hospital-anyway that’s not the point I need to talk to you”

 

“Yes I’m very familiar with the code for our little conversations I’m actually pretty sure the  _ code  _ you aren’t that subtle” Beca teased with her eyes squinting to her to then break out into a smirk with Arizona trying to keep the focus on the situation at hand because as far as she knew, she was going to completely blind side her with this whole moving thing “Okay so...um  Callie just asked me to move in with her”

 

Beca decided to have fun “ _ What!  _ She did?” 

 

Arizona hummed and nodded now feeling extra nervous as Beca still played her and mumbled with a convincing annoyed face “That bitch” 

 

Arizona’s eyebrows then just rose “Wow-I didn’t think”

 

“Jesus Arizona” Beca laughed breathlessly “Either I’m that good of an actress or you’re just that gullible. Callie told me about asking you to move in before she even  _ asked  _ you. She wanted to check it was okay and it is” 

 

“It is?” 

 

Beca set her beer down on the table and tucked her hands into her back pockets “Look. We were going to have this conversation before the shooting went down. Right? I know you’ve been staying at our place every night for the past month because you wanted to be there for me, which means everything honestly. But I’m  _ okay _ now and if there are some nights where I’m not I’ll have Chloe with me. She's moving in, _and_ I know I can always call you”

 

Arizona nodded to her words, especially to the latter “Yeah you can. Of course you can whenever and wherever”

 

“You want to live with Callie because you two love each other and you’ve been together for so long that moving in together is a step you guys are going to take and I’ve asked Chloe to move in with me too...I know you’ve felt guilty about wanting to move in with Callie especially with the whole  _ situation  _ but trust me I want this for you, Zone”

 

Arizona bit her lip as tears them filled her eyes. To which Beca then just shook her head “Don’t-I swear to god. If you cry then i’m gonna die I swear”

 

Arizona shook her head again as Beca pointed to her “Don’t make that face. You  _ know  _ i hate that face”

 

“Shut up I’m not doing anything” the blonde rejected, looking away from her to try and keep her composure. 

 

“Stop it”

 

“This is my normal face” she couldn’t keep the facade for long and it resulted in her bowing and shaking her head which made Beca let out a gently laugh and nudged her arm “Don’t cry Robbins our lives were always going to come to this point eventually. Can’t be roommates forever”

 

“Why don’t we all just buy a house together and have dorms like Meredith and Derek do with the residents?” she mumbled in an innocent almost childlike manner which came across as more endearing than stupid. 

 

Beca snorted another laugh and put her hands on the peds back for an embrace, having Arizona’s forehead press against her shoulder “Because we’re going to try and live with our partners like normal people. Besides we'll have keys to each other's apartments it'll be like our very own version of friends or something”

 

“You’re my other partner though y’know” Arizona pulled back “Like I have Callie but then you, who’s my-”

 

“If you say  _ soul sister  _ in this conversation then I really will throw your clothes out of the window” 

 

The blonde then just let out a tearful smile and even though she kept her mouth shut, she had this way of saying thing telepathically to her. Beca bit her lip and mumbled “You saved my life”

 

“What? No I-”

 

“When I was shot if you didn’t go out there and risk your neck to get the things I needed to keep me alive before I went to seattle pres then I would have died. You saved my life. You did that for me the least I can do is  _ assure  _ you that it’s okay. You don’t need to keep saving anymore”

 

Arizona let out a small tearful noise again and then shrugged before Beca could say anything to comment on her crying “You’re talking like an actual human grown up I think that’s why I’m crying”

 

Beca just rolled her eyes and glanced back into the house to Chloe who was now stood by Callie with Aubrey, she turned her head back over to Arizona “We’ve actually got two women in there who want to be with us. This is very adult”

 

“You’re  _ engaged _ . And you’re the one who actually proposed. I mean what the hell” 

 

“To your _cousin_ ” Beca nodded. 

 

Arizona let out a breath “And we’re not going to live together anymore”

 

Beca let out a gentle smile before shaking her head “We’re not going to live together anymore. Kind of sucks”

 

“It completely sucks. I’m going to miss you” 

 

“I’ll miss you too” Beca sighed and nodded her head as she put her arm around Arizona’s neck again “C’mere” 

 

Arizona wrapped her arms around Beca’s waist and held onto her tight, resting her chin now on Beca’s shoulder as the brunette said “We’re gonna see each other every day still. Not that much is going to change” 

 

It was a funny feeling for both of them. Both of them wanted to take the next step with Chloe and Callie but they were also so used to being with each other all the time from living together that it was going to feel weird and it will be an adjustment to them both. An adjustment to Arizona for moving out and an adjustment for Beca to live in the apartment with her absent from it. 

 

“It still the end of a god damn era and I hate it” Arizona mumbled in a whine to which Beca just lightly laughing again and held onto her tighter “Yeah it’s shitty. But you’re still my best friend and I do love you”

 

“God you said I love you, you really are breaking up with me” 

 

“Shut  _ up _ ” 

 

Arizona just let out a laugh and gave Beca a squeeze as she pulled back “I love you too” 

 

Beca glanced into the house again for a moment and when she looked at Chloe she remembered the wedding and then remembering the wedding she remembered something else, she put her hand to Arizona’s arm before either of them ended the conversation to go back in “One more thing. A question for you actually”

 

Arizona hummed as she just stood and looked at her with now some rather nervous engagement “What?”

 

Beca slowly pulled her arm back and waved her hand as she said to dismiss the intensity of the question “It’s no big deal so don’t make it a big deal”

 

“ _ What _ ?” 

 

“It’s just the whole wedding thing” she kept her tone as casual as humanly possible to avoid tears “Will you be my maid of honour?”

 

But no matter how her tone was. The tears still came out of her. And before she knew it, she was pulled into another overwhelming embrace. Which she couldn’t say she was surprised about, and took that as a yes. 

* * *

 

They made their way back into the house and party went on and everyone was having fun. It wasn’t as overwhelming as Beca feared. 

 

Maybe it was the drink but it was also just the fact that people just mostly came here for actual social activity along with drink and food, as surgeons it was hard to get all of that in one night. 

 

Beca made her way over to Chloe and pulled her close, kissing her within seconds of even being beside her. Chloe hummed from the spontaneity of it and the surprise, she pulled back and rubbed her lips together as she took in the taste from Beca’s mouth “So we’re on the whiskey now huh?”

 

“Lexie bought me a bottle of  _ Blanton’s Gold _ ”

 

“Jesus. Nice  _ expensive  _ whiskey”

 

“I’m worth every single dollar” 

 

“Oh that part I knew” Chloe whispered with a smile lingering on her face as she leaned forward and kissed Beca in a softer manner and less  _ hungry  _ like Beca was. She knew that even though Beca was liking the party that she was just counting down the hours until Beca could take Chloe home and rip her clothes off. 

 

Beca reached into her pocket and then held out a box in front of her as they pulled back “So I got you something”

 

“It’s  _ your  _ birthday”

 

“And I treated myself by treating you. Besides it’s something I planned on giving you a while ago. By the box can’t you guess?” 

 

Before Chloe could even freak out like it was an outstanding surprise, Beca shook her head with a smile on her face “Skip the dramatics, babe. Just open it”

 

Chloe took the box out of her hands and then opened the box up and saw the small square diamond ring. It was simple and not too flashy which when they had the hypothetical talk about rings, Chloe said she wanted. But then she just assumed the only rings that they would wear would be their wedding rings cause nowadays not everyone gets engagement rings and she was fine with that. So it wasn’t dramatic to say she was anything but surprised. 

 

She can’t even think of a time where Beca would have gone out and got it within these past few weeks. Which made her wonder how long she’s actually had it for.  

 

“I love it” Chloe gazed at it, then looking to Beca and shaking her head “Beca but you really didn’t have to-”

 

“I wanted to. Okay? I know that I was the one who was in the coma and stuff but it affected you  _ heavily  _ whilst I was and I wanted to do something for you” 

 

“You already did that when you woke up” Chloe purred as she put her arm around Beca’s neck and pulled her close. Beca then broke out into a small smirk and teased “I can take it back then if you want-”

 

“Don’t you dare” Chloe whispered as she held the box to her chest “Thank you” 

 

“My pleasure” Beca replied in the same gentle tone before having Chloe’s lips press against hers. Putting her hand to her waist and keeping her close. She pulled back ever so slightly and whispered “I should thank you though”

 

She kissed her gently again before Chloe then enquired “For?” 

 

Beca just looked at her, gazed in fact. With a gentle smile on her face “ _ For  _ pushing your way into my heart-I mean you got your way into my bed first but” her smile just grew as Chloe snorted a small laugh and rested her forehead against her shoulder, Beca then pressing her lips against her temple before adding “But you’ve showed me that it’s okay to be vulnerable...I mean for god sakes you got me to say I love you again and now I just project onto people whenever i can to make up for lost time” 

 

Chloe lifted her head and looked at her “The fact that you’ve allowed me to be your other half. It’s the better than anything I can imagine-I mean this is what I’ve wanted before I even  _ knew  _ that I wanted it” 

 

“We going with the whole fate angle?” 

 

“Yes we are so shut up and let it happen” Chloe pressed her lips against Beca’s cheek as Beca’s hand just kept onto her waist firmly and not wanting to let her go. 

 

“You’re the first person I’ve ever pictured a future with and you’re going to be the last” Beca pressed her forehead against hers and said in a quieter voice “I had my family, my friends and my job. But now that I’ve got you. I really do feel like I’ve got everything”

 

Chloe put her hand on the back of Beca’s neck and let out an overwhelmed breath as a smile grew on her face with her eyes still closed “I’m so glad I found you”

 

Beca hummed, brushing her nose against Chloe’s “I’m glad you found me too” 

 

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca’s neck as hers went around her waist and pulled her close, holding onto her tight. The red head buried her face in Beca’s neck and mumbled “ _ I love you _ ” to which Beca returned back to her with in seconds along with an “So much” 

 

The ring eventually went on her finger and it became the talk within her chain of friends and family. No one ever saw this coming for Beca, knowing her as long as some of them did. No one ever imagined her being completely and  _ utterly  _ in love with someone like she was with Chloe much less proposing. 

 

Not even Chloe knew it would go this far in the beginning. But she was glad that it did, more than she could express. More than either of them could express. 

 

Beca used to roll her eyes when Arizona said that the Peds Ward brought miracles. But then Chloe came out from it, and then Beca realised just how right she was.

* * *

 

**THAT'S IT! Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting and leaving all the likes you've had. I've had a lot of fun reading your thoughts and having conversations with you about all the chapters. I love both the greys and pitch perfect universe so it's been just as much fun for me writing these characters together than it _hopefully_ has been for you guys reading. **

 

**This chapter also, _Freedom_ , is not only sticking to each chapter being named after a greys episode but also is a very important word to me thanks to Lexie Grey herself Miss Chyler Leigh who, like her character on the show, has helped saved many lives including mine and I can't wait to see her again. **

 

**Anyway enough of me being mushy, thank you guys again for reading and that is a wrap on this bechloe au installment.**


End file.
